Les seules promesses qui valent
by Airin-S
Summary: Il est des promesses que l'on devrait se garder de faire. Le problème avec ces promesses c'est qu'on ne se rend compte de la faute que l'on a fait, seulement lorsqu'on ne peut plus rien y changer...
1. Prologue

**LES SEULES PROMESSES QUI VALENT SONT CELLES QU'ON NE FAIT PAS...**

**Prologue, où on explique le commencement.**

Bonjour. Tout d'abord je vais me présenter. Nathanaël Gaunt. Professeur d'histoire de la magie à Poudlard, pour le plus grand soulagement des élèves qui ont connu le professeur précédent. Mais ce n'est pour vous raconter ma vie que je suis ici mais pour vous ouvrir les yeux sur une partie de votre histoire. Ce que je dirais va choquer certains, en étonner plus d'un, et peut-être même me traiterez vous de fou pour affirmer tant de choses qui sont... impensables. Cependant je puis vous assurer que tous mes dires jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire sont réels. Je les tiens des pensines des différentes personnes qui seront citées. Si vous voulez continuer à croire que Harry Potter est notre grand sauveur, libre à vous, vous pouvez de suite partir. Ceux qui veulent connaître les dessous de sa victoire restez. Je préviens d'ores et déjà que cette histoire est quelque peu romancée. La vérité crue n'est jamais si belle que le rêve. Mais, alors que je commence, je vais vous raconter les origines de cette histoire.

**I**l était une fois un jeune homme. Il était beau, des yeux noir, cheveux de jais. Séduisant au demeurant comme le disent beaucoup de gens. Il était aussi immensément ambitieux. Tellement ambitieux qu'il en délaissa tout. Sa famille, qu'il ne délaissa pas mais tua simplement, ses connaissances de Poudlard, son apparence, sa vie aussi... Tellement de choses. Et pour tellement peu au final. Il voulait simplement devenir immortel, contrôler tout ce qu'il pouvait. Avoir un contrôle absolu et infini dans le temps. Que rêver de plus? Pour lui...rien. C'était toute sa vie, il y avait employé toute son industrie. Et il était allé très loin.

Pas seul bien sûr. Il avait enrôlé bon nombre de personnes qui l'avaient suivit pour les idées qu'il prônait. Il voulait, outre contrôler le monde, le « purifier » il voulait que les moldus ne soient plus. Simplement... Réduire à néant une bonne majorité de la population planétaire. Ces personnes qui l'avaient suivit, sans aller jusqu'au degré de fanatisme de leur maître, adhéraient aux idées, en substance.

Puis un jour... un 31 octobre il fut défait. Et personne ne s'y était attendu, absolument personne...encore moins lui. Quel ironie, passer 64 ans de son existence à amasser du pouvoir, de la puissance, de l'influence... pour finir à l'état d'ombre, ou peu s'en faut. Un comble.  
Mais il revint. Le 24 juin 1995 pour être précis, il revint. En partie grâce à celui qui l'avait pratiquement annihilé 14 ans plus tôt, et en partie aussi grâce à la peur monstre qu'il inspirait à un de ses fidèles... Bien évidement il avait plusieurs fois essayé de revenir avant cela... Toujours sans succès, à cause de cet enfant qui se mettait toujours en travers de sa route... Et qui jusqu'à la fin lui tint tête.

Vous voyez tous qui est cet homme. Lord Voldemort, Tom Elvis Jedusort de son vrai nom. Le plus grand mage noir que connu le monde. Désormais mort et enterré.  
Mort à cause du Survivant, qui lui jeta le sort ultime de mort.  
Enterré par les bons soins de la famille Malfoy... Mais cela personne, ou si peu, ne le sait. Parce que personne ne sait pourquoi est mort ce mage, cet homme si puissant qu'il aurait pu tuer Harry Potter d'une pensée simple. Cet homme qui était le centre de plus d'une prophétie. Vous connaissez certainement celle qui dit, en parlant de Harry Potter et de son grand rival, qu'aucun des deux ne peut vivre si l'autre survit. Bien.

Maintenant demandez-vous pourquoi Dumbledor a tant insisté auprès de son protégé pour qu'il cultive l'amour comme plus fatale arme pour détruire son adversaire. Aucune idée? Bien sûr car l'amour de sa mère avant de mourir l'aura protégé. Seulement cet amour là, précisément l'amour d'une mère à son enfant, n'était qu'une protection. Et cela le vieux directeur le savait, mais aussi il savait que cette protection d'amour tiendrait éloigné Voldemort. Pourquoi?

Simplement parce qu'une autre prophétie avait été faite, sur Voldemort seul cette fois-ci. Il lui a été dit que l'amour le tuerait. Pour reprendre les mots de cette vision du futur : _Lord Voldemort succombera face à l'amour._

Deux choses terrifiaient à présent Voldemort. La mort elle-même qu'il fuyait, qu'il cherchait activement à vaincre. Et ce sentiment que l'on dit pur et qui se doit d'être sincère, l'amour.

Deux choses qui font d'une vie ce qu'elle est, qui font que l'on vit simplement... sans but et sans fin, on ne peut plus parler de vie réellement... mais simplement de charge. Ils sont une fatalité et un but. Et Voldemort les fuyait aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Et pourtant... même en se gardant farouchement de ce sentiment il mourut. En essayant de vivre éternellement il a connu une mort plus douloureuse que n'importe quelle autre fin. Pas tant pour lui, sa mort fut rapide et pratiquement indolore... mais...

Mais je m'égare en allant si loin dans l'histoire. Veuillez excuser cet écart de ma part.

Après cette introduction...quelque peu sommaire dirons nous. Je vais entrer dans le vif du sujet et vous narrer par le menu le comment du pourquoi de la mort du grand Lord Voldemort.

Vous êtes prêts?

Alors je vais résumer (une fois de plus, mais plus rapidement) de l'instant de son retour en 1995, jusqu'au moment où je commencerais un récit plus détaillé, à savoir en 1999.

Pour être rapide, je dirais simplement que notre Lord, a, part de nombreuses fois, tenté de défaire le Survivant qui malgré tout ses effort lui résistait encore. Il fit de bien nombreuses tentatives. Pour diverses choses. Trouver le quartier général de cet ordre du phénix qui lui déplaisait tant, essayer de tuer les plus grands atout de Harry Potter (ses amis, sa famille de substitution, ses connaissances etc..). Il fit presque tout pour parvenir à ses fins...

Et entre temps il se consacrait à ses plans de conquête. Il étendait son emprise sur beaucoup de terrain. Rassemblait de plus en plus de partisans. Gagnait la domination de plus en plus. Les forces du bien s'amenuisaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Que voulez-vous. Le peuple préfère se soumettre que risquer sa vie, son confort, ses économies,... Foutue mentalité...

Mille excuses pour cet écart de langage. Que voulez-vous, la lâcheté me fait vomir...bien qu'étant lâche à mes heures perdues... Trêve de bavardages...

Le bon peuple, sans se rallier au mage noir, ne s'opposait plus à lui, ou de moins en moins, moins fortement. Néanmoins le résistance était rude du côté du Bien. L'ordre tenait bel et bien.

En même temps que ses plans de conquête il avait demander à ses plus fidèles de chercher, sort, potions, rituels, tout, pour qu'il retrouve une apparence plus supportable. Sans en réellement faire montre, il attachait une importance tout de même à son physique. Et cette apparence reptiliène et cadavérique ne suis sciait guère. Au bout de 2 ans suite à son retour il fut trouvé une solution, un rituel d'ancienne magie. Sitôt l'information parvenue aux oreilles du mage, elle fut appliquée et ainsi il put retrouver une plastique plus humaine.

Il retrouva ses cheveux de jais, à l'image de son âme, plus long qu'ils ne l'étaient dans ses jeunes années. Son visage redevint ce qu'il aurait dut être, séduisant. Un visage aux traits secs, bien fait. Il recouvra aussi un corps plus humain, et non plus sans âge et désespérément pâle aux limites du vivant. Cependant ses yeux restaient rouges, et non noir comme à l'origine. Le résultat donnait un homme beau, assez grand (dans les 1m85), dans la force de l'âge, et profondément charismatique et froid.

Lui revint aussi avec cette apparence, le désir. Depuis longtemps il n'en avait cure se consacrant depuis son retour à ses plans et non à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et auparavant, avant sa chute, il se trouvait toujours un homme ou deux pour se livrer corps et âme au seigneur noir. Qu'importait son physique, seule comptait sa puissance. Seulement ses amants ne restaient en vie que peu de temps à l'époque... les pauvres. Ils finissaient tous plus tristement que le précédent. Le désir du Lord s'étendait au delà du simple désir charnel, il désirait aussi la souffrance, la soumission, les suppliques, la puissance... et finalement ses amants se faisaient torturer après avoir connu des cieux bien lointains dans les limbes du plaisir au creux des bras de ce seigneur des Ténèbres.

Donc, je disais, ce seigneur en même temps que sa nouvelle jeunesse, recouvra le désir charnel. Celui-là seulement puisqu'il avait déjà la puissance, la soumission de ses fidèles, les suppliques de ceux qu'il torturait ou faisait torturer, et la souffrance au fond de leurs prunelles. Seulement il lui manquait ce désir inassouvi.

Aussi demanda-t-il qu'on lui amène celui qui, selon lui, méritait le mieux ses faveurs (du moins ces faveurs ci particulièrement) celui qui saurait au mieux le servir, le recevoir. Fidèle entre ses fidèles. Né pour le servir, suivre les traces de son père et se vouer corps et âme à la cause qu'il défendait. Bien qu'il l'eut désappointé quelques fois, il lui était précieux, par ses connaissances en magie, en runes anciennes, et surtout pour ses informations à propos de Potter et ses faiblesses puisqu'ayant vécu plus ou moins près de lui pendant 6 années. Les 6 années qui avaient fait de Potter ce qu'il était, qui avaient forgé sa personnalité, ses bases, ses décisions. Celui qui savait où frapper pour faire mal, et non pas seulement en matière de magie, mais surtout en matière de mot. Il choisissait une proie, l'étudiait, trouvait ses failles, s'insinuait en elles, et blessait au plus profond du cœur et de l'âme.

Ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun si ce n'était ce désir, cette ambition de puissance, de pouvoir.

Physiquement ils étaient aux antipodes l'un et l'autre. L'autre était autant blond que le Lord était brun. De stature plus fine, plus petit (de peu certes mais tout de même). Des yeux bleu glace, face à des prunelles rouge sang. Une beauté presque androgyne face à une beauté définitivement masculine.

Il avait une famille aimante bien que froide au premier abord alors que Voldemort avait tué sa famille trop chaleureuse se retrouvant orphelin...volontairement.

L'autre connaissait tout ce qui pouvait concerner de près ou de loin aux us et coutumes magiques même les plus anciennes et traditionnelles et ce grâce à sa naissance de sang-pur, alors que lui, demi-sang ne savait du monde magique que ce qu'il avait appris...ce qui faisait déjà beaucoup mais plus en terme de créatures magiques que de coutumes.

Ils étaient définitivement opposés... hé! Ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent?

Et ce qui attira Voldemort à faire mander ce jeune homme-là particulièrement furent toutes ces différences... le fait aussi qu'il était un des rares à avoir reconnu être attiré par les hommes...ce qui avait déplu, puis provoqué l'indifférence de sa famille. Les temps avaient bien changé. A l'époque de la jeunesse de Voldemort s'avouer de ce bord là relevait de la témérité ou de la dépression nerveuse, puisque l'issue de cette révélation était la prison pour outrage aux bonnes mœurs...

Vous aurez reconnu le jeune homme en question je suppose. Du moins j'espère, la description que j'en ai fait me semble dépeindre la personne assez grossièrement et pourtant il est si facilement reconnaissable.

Drago... Drago Malfoy, dernier héritier du nom... et avec qui le nom s'éteindra...

Donc!  
Nous y voici, après cette mise en bouche, je vous emmène sur les pas de ce jeune sang-pur, qui se rend dans le bureau de Voldemort sur demande de ce dernier, et sans savoir aucunement pourquoi. Le voici seulement âgé de 18 ans, prêt à se rendre devant celui qu'il sait avoir déçu plus d'une fois et cependant il ne sait ce qui l'attend.


	2. Chapitre 1

RAR

Real or not: Mersoui pour le compliment. Vala la suite, comme promis. Et pour le couple...je vais me spécialiser dans les couples que personne ne fait. C'est original, et je suis certaine qu'on peut tirer de bonnes fics d'un couple auquel on ne pense pas d'abord.

Voila la suite...un peu plus tôt que prévu pour tout dire... MAis come j'ignore si j'aurais internet ce weekend (mariage médiéval de ma cousine en Alsace) hé bien...je publie un chouilla avant ce qui était prévu...Mais en fin de compte ça ne change pas grand chose  
Enjoy

Reprenons si vous le voulez bien, là où je vous avais laissé. Notre dernier héritier des Malfoy se dirigeait vers les appartements de son maître d'une démarche assurée, fière, et néanmoins peu pressée. Ne pas savoir ce que le Lord attendait de lui, mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Qu'avait-il fait, ou que n'avait-il pas fait au contraire, qui puisse attirer sur lui les attentions de Voldemort? De plus c'était un privilège parmi les mangemorts d'être demandé dans Son bureau. Généralement s'il avait quelque chose à dire il le faisait lors des réunions, désignant par son nom la personne concernée puis donnant ses ordres.

Or, ici, il l'avait fait appelé dans son bureau. Pièce beaucoup plus...intime si l'on peut dire ainsi. Beaucoup moins connue en tous les cas.

Je vais m'arrêter une fois ici pour détailler un peu ce jeune homme. Je vous avais déjà sommairement décrit les aspects les plus notables de son physique. Des cheveux blonds, presque blancs ou argentés. Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard...ou son départ forcé, sa fuite, sa tentative de meurtre ratée à votre convenance, il a laissé ses cheveux pousser, sans pour autant les laisser à leur guise aller. Ils sont désormais un peu plus longs, lui arrivant aux épaules, mais généralement attachés en catogan, laissant échapper quelques mèches qui viennent jouer devant ses yeux. Ses yeux justement. Digne héritage de sa famille tout comme la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils sont bleu...bleu glacé. Presque gris. Si l'on n'y prend garde ils vous paraissent argentés, comme du mercure, presque translucides... Le reste de son visage est tout en finesse. Des traits dessinés à la pointe d'une plume, doux et pourtant indéniablement masculins. Et pourtant si féminins. Androgyne en somme. Et attirant. Au possible. Pour le reste de sa personne, il est facile a noter que Drago Malfoy n'est pas homme de combat simplement. Ses muscles sont dessinés et jouent sous sa peau blanche, diaphane, sans pour autant être trop marqués. Sa silhouette est toute en finesse, en lignes et courbes. De dos il serait aisé à un œil mal avisé de se perdre entre la féminité de tant de finesse et le côté masculin que ses vêtements laissent transparaître.

En somme et en un mot, il est la définition à lui seul de ce que les moldus nomment des anges, être androgynes par excellence et d'une beauté à la limite du naturel.

Voici pour le Sieur Malfoy, je pense m'être suffisamment arrêté sur son sujet.

Le voici désormais arrivé devant la porte de bois noir fermant le bureau du Lord. Il attend, ne sais pas quoi mais il attend. Peut-être le courage de frapper... Courage qui n'eut pas le besoin de venir. En effet quelques secondes d'attente devant la porte suffirent à ce qu'une ondulation trouble le bois. Ce mouvement pour le moins inhabituel surpris notre jeune homme qui eut un mouvement de recul face à cet étrange phénomène. Puis l'ondulation prit une forme, une forme ondulée elle aussi, un serpent. Pas bien original pour l'occupant des lieux, mais toujours impressionnant. Surtout lorsque ledit serpent de bois prit la parole. Il demanda d'une voix chuintante et chuchotante qui était là. Drago lui répondit ses noms et prénoms, ajoutant que le maître l'attendait.

Le serpent disparut une nouvelle fois dans le bois, puis Drago entendit parler, mais en fourchelangue. Et enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur la voix de Voldemort lui accordant (ordonnant) d'entrer. Ce que le jeune mangemort fit sans montrer d'hésitation. Sans émotion non plus, une fois dans la pièce il s'inclina, posant un genoux en terre, courbant la tête, maquillant sa fierté blessée par ces révérences.

-Relève-toi Drago, installe toi.

Les deux ordres étaient simples. Le susnommé les exécuta avec appréhension. Ils étaient rares ceux qui voyaient le maître sans artifice et sans parure. D'habitude lorsqu'il se présentait à eux il revêtait toujours une longue robe de sorcier noire avec une capuche couvrant son visage d'ombre ne laissant briller que ses yeux grenat. Mais aujourd'hui devant Drago se tenait assis un homme plus humain que ce que Voldemort, le symbole de la peur et de la souffrance, aurait dut être. Et surtout autre que ce qu'il avait vu auparavant. La scène qui semblait figée devant lui le surprit considérablement, sans pour autant qu'il en face montre.

Dans cette pièce circulaire, percée d'une immense fenêtre se trouvaient installé un bureau, énorme bureau recouvert de divers papiers, dossiers, objets magiques, deux plumes s'y agitaient, une tenue par le Lord, l'autre par magie simplement. Et devant cet imposant meuble un fauteuil semblait attendre patiemment. Outre le bureau on y voyait aussi une cheminée imposante dans laquelle brûlait un feu qui donnait à la pièce un aspect chaleureux que les murs sobres, les rideaux verts sombres, et le sol de pierres grises ne pouvaient apporter. De plus trônait une bibliothèque dans cette pièce. Sinon...elle était vide et froide.

Alors qu'il ventait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil désigné et attendant que le seigneur finisse ce qu'il avait entrepris il se permit discrètement d'observer cet homme que si peu avaient vu. En tous cas, vu aussi simplement. Il semblait bien plus humain qu'à l'ordinaire. Cela revenait sans nul doute au fait qu'il portait pour l'occasion une simple chemise noire, accompagnée d'un pantalon de toile de même couleur. La seule note qui n'était pas noire restait le serpent du Lord enroulé depuis sa taille autour du buste de l'homme, jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son maître. Nagini, le familier de Lord Voldemort.

Dire que le jeune Malfoy était stressé était un euphémisme. Il ne parvenait à contenir son trouble que parce qu'il avait été éduqué de la sorte. De façon à rester de marbre face à tout, et même au plus surprenant. Cependant lorsque le serpent siffla il ne put réprimer un frisson. Ce qui lui arracha aussi un frisson, mais d'un tout autre genre, fut le rire discret du Lord face à lui toujours regardant ce qu'il écrivait.

-Détend-toi Drago. Tu n'as rien fait qui puisse te valoir de craindre d'être ici.

Ces simples paroles suffirent effectivement au jeune homme pour se détendre, du moins un peu. Se trouver en face de Voldemort engendrait toujours quelques tensions chez lui. Puis le bruit régulier des plumes grattant sur le parchemin cessa. La plume mue par magie s'en fut retrouver sa place dans un quelconque endroit et le Lord posa la sienne devant lui. Soupirant il ferma les yeux d'un air de dire 'c'est enfin fini' .Puis brusquement, mais avec une souplesse remarquable, il se leva et contourna son bureau pour aller chercher une boite sur le manteau de la cheminée.

-Tout d'abord Drago donne moi ta baguette.

-Plait-il...

-C'est un ordre.

Sans comprendre en rien les agissement de l'autre homme, le plus jeune prit sa baguette de sa manche et la tendit, bien que réticent, à celui qui la lui demandait. Ce dernier s'en empara lestement, comme si cet objet était un chose rare et précieuse. Puis siffla quelques mots en fourchelangue, la boite qu'il tenait s'ouvrit, il y glissa la baguette de son cadet puis referma l'écrin. Puis dans un sourire, plongeant son regard rouge dans les orbes grises, il dit comme une évidence.

-Ainsi elle ne risque rien et tu n'auras pas l'idée de t'en servir. Suis-moi.

Les choses s'embrouillaient de plus en plus dans l'esprit du jeune ex-serpentard. De son côté le Lord se régalait de l'état de trouble qu'il sentait chez son mangemort. C'est avec un sourire en coin assez discret qu'il désigna d'un bras une porte qui venait de s'ouvrir dans le mur, donnant sur un salon assez spacieux, invitant le plus jeune à le précéder. Ce que ce dernier fit, l'esprit de moins en moins clair sur les intentions de son maître. Jamais il n'avait entendu qui que ce soit se vanter d'être entrer dans une autre pièce que le bureau du Lord. Jamais plus loin dans ses appartements privés. Car il était clair que ce salon était une pièce des appartements du descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Une fois qu'ils furent entrés tous les deux, la porte se fondit dans le mur comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Pour ce qui était du salon... Il était tout l'opposé du bureau, chaleureux, presque douillet si l'on excluait le fait qu'il appartenait au Lord lui-même... Ici aussi un feu ronflait paresseusement dans une cheminée. Tout le mobilier présent était en bois sombre. On pouvait y voir plusieurs fauteuils, une table basse, une autre bibliothèque et une petite armoire posée à environ 1m50 du sol, à hauteur de bras. Les fauteuils étaient habillés d'un cuir rouge écarlate. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette rouge sang, les rideaux cachant les imposantes fenêtres étaient d'un rouge plus clair, plus vif. Mais tout de même rouge. Du plafond pendait un lustre ornée de dizaines de bougies toutes allumées, faisant se mouvoir les ombres des coins de la pièce. Le tout se trouvait entre l'inquiétant et le confortable, un mélange subtil de luxe et de sobriété.

Pour notre jeune homme tout cela ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille. Être invité dans un salon en compagnie du Lord relevait de la nouveauté pure...et de part ce fait de l'inconnu le plus total. Tout à sa contemplation du salon dans lequel il venait d'entrer Drago ne s'aperçut que quelques secondes plus tard que la porte était refermée et que son maître venait de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de la pièce l'invitant à faire de même. Ce qu'il fit assez rapidement, légèrement nerveux.

Cet état de nerf plaisait grandement au Seigneur sombre, lui qui cultivait le paraître à ses fins...toutes ses fins... Voir son _invité _aussi nerveux, aussi ignorant de la raison de sa venue, du pourquoi de cette mise en scène, était simplement exquis à ses yeux. Une fois qu'il fut certain que l'attention du jeune Malfoy était focalisée sur sa personne Voldemort prit la parole en une phrase... ma foi autant simple que surprenante.

-La raison de ta venue est très simple Drago, je compte faire de toi mon amant, plus ou moins régulier cela dépendra de la suite des événements.

Cependant lorsque le Lord vit le visage de son vis-à-vis se décomposer jusqu'à devenir d'un blanc inquiétant il se dit qu'après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne manière d'exposer les choses.

_-Sssssoit moins direct maître, cccccet humain est fragile. Donne lui du temps pour réfffléchir, il viendra de lui même vers toi._

_-Depuis quand es-tu spécialiste en comportement humain Nagini?_

_-Depuis jamais, ssseulement sssi tu veux éviter qu'il sss'évanouisssse, parle lui... Il devient de plusss en plus froid et ne pensssssse plus._

Ce léger dialogue en fourchelangue entre Voldemort et son familier eut l'effet de reporter l'attention du premier sur son hôte qui, en effet, devenait de moins en moins coloré. Lui qui était déjà pâle d'ordinaire approchait un blanc presque cadavérique. Soupirant pour il ne savait quelle raison le Lord repris la parole.

-Respire Drago. Je ne te demande pas de réponse de suite. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui forcent à cela. Tu disposes de, disons, deux semaines pour me fournir une réponse. Si elle est négative tu ne te souviendras même pas avoir eu cette entrevue avec moi. Si au contraire elle est positive... tu verras par toi-même.

Ledit Drago ne réagissait toujours pas face à son maître. Lequel maître commençait à se demander sérieusement si le jeune homme était encore en vie. Comment fallait-il parler pour faire réagir cet enfant?

Oui enfant... quand on est né en 1926, quelqu'un né 54 ans plus tard est un enfant...même à 18ans.

A peine se fut il posé cette question que Nagini se déroula de lui avançant en sifflant vers le jeune Malfoy. Arrivé très près elle l'effleura simplement. Ce si léger contact fit sortir Drago de sa léthargie en sursautant, reprenant ses esprits à une vitesse folle. Il se leva prestement s'éloignant au plus vite du serpent. Le reptile regagna sa place au chaud contre son propriétaire. Le Lord se cala au fond de son fauteuil, croisant les jambes élégamment. Il releva ses mains à hauteur de sa bouche sur laquelle avait fleurit un sourire narquois, puit joint ses doigts.

Son vis-à-vis avait le cœur battant, réalisant ce que son maître lui demandait, ce que ça impliquait de dire oui ou non, les possibilités de demandes, les suites possibles, toutes les issues qui se présentaient à lui et ce à une vitesse vertigineuse, n'ordonnant rien, jetant ses idées dans son esprit un peu partout. Puis il repensa à ce qu'il avait trouvé lorsqu'il avait, par « plaisir » on va dire, fait quelques recherches dans l'esprit des plus anciens mangemorts sur l'histoire de Voldemort. Il avait vu les _restes _des amants du Seigneur des ténèbres avant qu'il ne soit anéanti. Ceci fait il répondit, bien peu sûr de lui d'un coup.

-Je..je crains de devoir décliner l'offre Monseigneur, bien que ce soit un honneur certain.

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Vos...derniers amants...

-Ne sont pas là pour dire quoi que ce soit alors?

-Justement, ils ne sont plus là et il faut voir l'état dans lequel on les retrouvait après une nuit avec vous.

-Précisément, une nuit Drago. Des amants d'une nuit. Je t'ai proposé d'être un amant régulier. Quel bénéfice aurais-je à te tuer? De plus les circonstances sont différentes. Finalement j'aimerai bien savoir la façon dont tu as eu ces informations. Peu sont au fait de ces détails.

-Détails? Euh...oui en fait après mon départ de Poudlard je n'avais rien à faire donc j'ai cherché... sur vous...

Le sourire presque carnassier qui étira les lèvres du Lord ne rassura pas le plus jeune au contraire, il le rendit bien plus nerveux. Cependant ce sourire n'était pas là pour effrayer. Il était seulement le résultat d'une pensée du Lord fort intéressante. Il se disait que, finalement, ce jeune homme le surprendrait bien encore. S'il avait su trouver des témoins de ses frasques d 'il y avait bien des années, il saurait trouver n'importe quoi.

-Bien que tu sembles avoir une idée bien arrêtée sur le sujet je te laisse le délais. Réfléchis à tête reposée sur cette proposition. Une fois déclinée elle ne se présentera plus. Tu peux disposer, je te ferais chercher dans deux semaines.

Sur la dernière phrase le ton du Lord était redevenu froid et sec. Il désigna du menton la porte ouverte qui venait de refaire surface dans le mur. Le plus jeune s'inclina rapidement et avec toute la retenue dont il pouvait faire preuve à de moment il sortit du salon. Cependant la porte ne se referma qu'après que Nagini fut passée. Elle s'approcha de la boite dans laquelle se trouvait la baguette de Drago, siffla quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que l'objet s'ouvre. Drago s'empara de son bien puis sortit du bureau. Une fois qu'il eut ferme la porte du bureau de Voldemort et qu'il fut dans le couloir froid et désert il se permit de soupirer profondément, de reprendre sa respiration, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir jusque là.

Comment allait-il s'en sortir? Décliner une offre du Seigneur des Ténèbres était on ne peut plus délicat. Même les Malfoy, réputés pour tourner toutes les situations à leur avantage, ne pouvaient que rarement tirer un grand profit de ce que demandait le Lord. En plus, pour la situation actuelle, refuser était...presque impensable.

Certes le Lord avait pour lui une plastique, un charisme, certainement une grande expérience de son côté. Et pourtant Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux tortures savantes que le Lord menait, l'état de ses anciens amants, le fait que sa voix douce et chaude cachait une personnalité froide et souvent violente.

Il ne savait trop quoi penser de ceci. Il fallait qu'il en parle... Sitôt cette décision prise il se dirigea vers l'ère de transplanage du manoir, direction la résidence Malfoy.

Et non pas le manoir puisque celui-ci à la suite de l'incarcération de Malfoy senior avait été saisit par le ministère. Ainsi la famille se retrouvait dans une de leur résidence secondaire, inconnue de presque tous.

De son côté Voldemort se disait qu'il y avait presque autant de chances que Drago refuse et qu'il accepte. S'il avait vu, où que ce soit, des images ou des souvenirs de ses anciens amants il avait effectivement quelques raison d'avoir des réticences à son égard. Il faut avouer que ces pauvre bougres n'avaient définitivement plus l'air vraiment humain après le passage du Lord. Ils étaient défigurés, démembrés, éparpillés dans la chambre en général. Ce qui était paradoxal puisqu'il n'était, dans le fond, pas un amant violent. Seulement à cette époque il avait besoin de se défouler un peu... et ces hommes étaient tout indiqués à ce moment. Pourquoi se priver dans ces cas là?

Mais ce qui lui manquait quelques années plu tôt il l'avait acquit au fil des années. La puissance, les défouloirs grouillaient dans ses cachots, la soumission il l'aurait de toute façon et les suppliques aussi... bien qu'elles soient d'un tout autre tenant lorsqu'elles sortent de la bouche d'un amant que lorsqu'elles résultent de tortures... Quoi que, les tortures ne sont pas forcément douloureuse... ou d'une douleur différente...beaucoup plus agréable.

Mais bon, ce jeune homme avait le choix, il devait se mettre en quêtes dès lors pour trouver un autre amant en cas de refus. Ce qui serait fort déplaisant mais, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, il n'était pas du genre à forcer pour cela.

On peut lui incomber nombre d'horreurs (soit disant horreurs...) comme les tortures à mort qu'elles soient physiques ou morales, les saccages, la cruauté, la volonté de dominer le monde... mais pas le viol. Jamais en 71 ans il n'avait forcé dans ce domaine là.

Mais qui le savait? Bien qu'il lui ait dit, il était certain que Drago avait de vieux doutes.

Là de ses questionnements il décida d'attendre la décision finale du concerné au lieu de chercher une quelconque réponse qu'il ne pouvait donner lui-même.


	3. Chapitre 2

Et voila le deuxième chapitre comm promis en weekend... En esérant que ça plaise .

Cela faisait une semaine... Une longue semaine que le Lord s'ennuyait ferme à ne presque rien faire de ses journées. Ho bien sûr il s'était occupé des affaires courantes. A savoir surveiller les comptes (ils étaient fait par un mangemort quelconque qui avait des notions mais il préférait vérifier lui-même), torturer quelques uns de ses prisonniers, donner des ordres pour le déroulement de ses plans, recevoir et examiner les rapports de ses espions, et tant d'autres choses qui occupaient ses journées. Cependant... tout cela manquait de quelque chose, une chose appelée _action_. Il voulait bouger un peu, aller tuer n'importe quel innocent. Mais nooooooooon c'était bien trop imprudent, bien trop irréfléchi, si jamais il y avait un saccage l'ordre leur tomberait dessus in peto... Et c'était à éviter bien évidement.

Mais sans rien faire de cela que faire pour passer le temps?

Et en plus de cela, le jeune Malfoy qui semblait si certain de son refus quant à sa proposition n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis une semaine aussi. Voldemort n'était pas homme patient, et pas homme à rester inactif.

Et son cerveau travaillait à chercher quoi que ce soit pour au choix faire souffrir Potter ou le capturer... Les deux pouvant être combiné. Ça, ça serait bien agréable, ça le changerait de sa monotonie... Et ça lui permettrait de revoir ledit Drago. Il avait un talent incontestable pour trouver des informations, il avait tout de même réussit à retrouver les détails plus ou moins morbides sur ses amants passés. Après avoir trouver cela il pouvait trouver n'importe quoi, s'il avait un minimum de moyen forcément. Et des moyens il allait en avoir, tout ce qui pourrait lui servir. Les archives, du veritaserum, n'importe quel sort qu'il saurait réaliser pour contraindre. Tout y passerait s'il le voulait.

Le Lord échafaudait donc quelques idées de quoi chercher. Puisque si il faisait chercher Drago, ce serait ici, au manoir. Dans l'immense bibliothèque dont il disposait. Ainsi il pourrait le voir, et certainement le pousser à accepter sa proposition.

Ho oui c'était une bonne idée... Et comme toute bonne idée il fallait qu'elle soit appliquée n'est-ce pas?

Rapidement il sortit de ses appartement et ordonna au premier mangemort qu'il croisa d'aller avertir le jeune Malfoy qu'il voulait le voir immédiatement.

Ce jeune homme pour sa part avait passé une semaine très calme, à réfléchir, à se torturer le cerveau et l'esprit afin de trouver une solution à son _problème_. D'accord ce n'était pas réellement un problème mais tout de même... Compte tenu que jusqu'alors il avait été dominant dans n'importe laquelle de ses relations, il appréhendait grandement le fait d'être dominé à son tour (puiqu'il ne faisait aucun doute sur le fait que Voldemort soit dominant...).

De plus la demeure des Malfoy, leur demeure secondaire, avait été vide toute cette semaine. Après son entrevue avec le Lord il était retourner chez lui et avait trouvé un elfe pour lui dire que ses parents étaient en mission pour un peu plus d'une semaine.

Il resta donc seul à se demander ce qu'il allait faire. Accepter ou refuser? Seule la peur lui disait de refuser... et en même temps d'accepter.

En effet son inexpérience de _ce côté-ci _ne l'incitait pas à devenir l'amant de Voldemort et la colère qu'il pourrait susciter chez le mage noir l'effrayait aussi...

Mais cependant...il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il serait plus favorable d'accepter. Il pourrait, avec de la chance, obtenir quelques privilèges, avec de la chance...beaucoup de chance et un peu d'intelligence. Et puis...enfin on ne pouvait pas dire que le Lord soit repoussant, il aurait put tomber bien pire... Et...ne lui avait-il pas sous-entendu qu'il n'était pas violent dans ce domaine en disant qu'il ne forçait personne...? Si bien sûr mais les souvenirs qu'il avait soutiré à Rosier senior étaient dissuasifs! (Le vieux sorcier avait été des plus heureux de se débarrasser des souvenirs de _nettoyage _après les nuits de Voldemort...)

C'était inextricable, il avait tant de raisons pour accepter que pour refuser.

Il était en train de suivre du regard un des paon albinos qu'ils avaient pu ramener du manoir principal quand un pop sonore se fit entendre non loin de lui. Vivement il se leva en se retournant baguette à la main. On ne savais jamais si les Aurors ou l'Ordre nous avait retrouvé avant de les avoir en face de soi. Et dans ces cas là, mieux valait être prêt à attaquer ou à se défendre. Mais ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était seulement un jeune homme, environ 14 ou 15 ans, un peu effrayé pour le coup, et portant l'habit des mangemorts. Aussitôt, mais restant méfiant Drago baissa sa garde.

-Dra...Drago Malfoy?  
-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
-Le...le maître veut vous voir...tout de suite.

Comment se faisait-il qu'on engage encore des gens qui s'effrayent à la vue d'un potentielle attaque? C'était extraordinaire. Ce gamin n'irait nul part se disait notre héritier. Il baissa les épaules. En même temps il était un peu connu dans les cercle des magngemort, grâce à son père. On les nommait 'fidèles parmi les fidèles', ça résumait tout. Cependant, au lieu de s'égarer sur les frayeurs de ce garçon, Drago, se demandait plutôt ce que lui voulait Voldemort. Il lui avait donné un délais de 2 semaines, et non une seule, pour fournir une réponse. Ce n'était donc pas cela. C'était, soit une mauvaise nouvelle (quoi que cela paraissait étrange que le Lord le convoque pour cela) soit une mission( ce qui semblait tout aussi étrange puisque le Maître donnait ses ordres lors des réunions et les faisait transmettre...). Notre jeune Malfoy resta dans des hypothèses plus ou moins réalistes sur les volontés du seigneur.

Enfin pas trop non plus, assez rapidement, sans qu'il s'en rendre vraiment compte, il était devant le bureau du Lord...une nouvelle fois. Il se disait que cela devenait habituel ces temps-ci...

Le serpent de la porte apparut de nouveau, une fois encore il dit pourquoi il était ici et la porte s'ouvrit sur le bureau, qui n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Excepté que Voldemort cette aujourd'hui ne rédigeait rien et aucune plume ne grattait sur un quelconque parchemin. Le Lord était simplement assit et attendait la venue de son jeune mangemort. Mangemort qui s'agenouilla comme le voulait l'usage dès qu'il eut franchi la porte.

-Relève-toi. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour que tu te prosternes, j'en ai d'autres pour ça. J'aimerais que tu fasses quelques recherches. Puisque j'ai eu l'occasion de voir que tu étais doué dans ce domaine.

Le jeune Malfoy se releva et regarda le Lord sans réellement comprendre pourquoi lui spécialement, il y avait des archivistes et chercheurs au sein des mangemorts... qui eux avaient fait leur preuves.

-Pourquoi toi? Drago eut un air surpris. Je suis legilimens protège mieux ton esprit Drago. Donc pourquoi toi? Simplement parce que tu es le mieux placé pour trouver ce que je cherche. Je veux que tu me retraces toute la généalogie jusqu'aux arrière grands-parents de tous les amis de Potter... ceux qu'il avait à Poudlard et en dehors. Aussi les professeurs qu'il a eut. Avec cela je veux leur lieu de vie, leurs plus fortes habitudes de sortie et l'intérêt que peut représenter pour nous l'endroit où ils vivent.  
-C'est énorme comme travail, cela prendra des mois.  
-Tu as à ta disposition tout ce qui peut te servir. Archives, sorts, potions, tout.  
-Même les cartes généalogiques?  
-Si tu veux. Du moment que j'ai ces informations à la fin de la semaine. Commence par les amis les plus proches et leur famille. Si cela touche la famille éloignée cela aura des répercutions sur ses proches... Tu as carte blanche pour tout. Je vais donner des ordres pour que tu ne rencontres aucun obstacle.  
-Merci maître mais... Enfin pourquoi cela?  
-Parce qu'Harry est très sensible et courageux, preux chevalier qui ne supporte pas l'injustice. Je compte attaquer les résidences de ces personnes sans les tuer. Afin qu'il se rendre compte de ce que je peux faire pour l'avoir. Il va s'énerver, m'en vouloir plus qu'il ne le fait déjà et commettre une énorme erreur. Me chercher. Ainsi il sera déstabilisé, en colère et facilement trouvable. Maintenant met toi au travail. Tu as beaucoup à faire.

Le jeune home s'inclina brièvement avant de sortir pour de suite se diriger vers ce qui allait être son lieu de vie pour la semaine à venir: les archives du château. Le travail de recherche que le Lord lui imposait était titanesque. Jamais il n'aurait fini à la fin de la semaine. C'était impossible. Tisser le réseau de relations de Potter était comme essayer de compter tous les descendants de Salazar Serpentard. C'était d'une envergure trop importante pour une personne seule et 7 malheureux jours.

Cependant il y avait un bon point à cette mission...il allait effectuer un travail qu'il aimait beaucoup, la recherche. Tout ce qui touchait à la paperasse et au passé intriguait profondément Drago et l'attirait. Donc ce travail n'allait pas être si pénible que cela.

Cinq jours passèrent sans fait notoire. Le Lord venait régulièrement surveiller que le travail avançait. Du moins officiellement, officieusement il aimait déstabiliser Drago au plus haut point. Agissant presque sournoisement, une proximité trop forte, des effleurements banals au demeurant et pourtant qui faisaient imperceptiblement rosir les joues de l'ex serpentard. Rien de très appuyé cependant. Et le travail avançait considérablement.

Le blond s'était organisé rapidement, cherchant les personnes les plus proches de Potter à l'époque de Poudlard, puis descendant l'échelle de la proximité, cherchant ceux qu'il avait essayé d'éloigner. Cette partie avait été relativement simple puisqu'il connaissait les noms des camarades de chambrée du Golden boy. Presque que des demi-sang, ce qui avait compliqué la tache puisque les archives n'étaient pas les mêmes suivant l'ascendance... Mais retrouver la trace de jeunes de 18 ans était relativement facile. Leurs parents aussi puisqu'ils travaillaient en général. Les grands parents idem mais pour ce qui était des oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines c'était autre chose. Mais c'était chose faisable et cela avait été fait. Et bien fait en plus de cela, en seulement 4 jours...

Désormais restaient les professeurs appréciés de Potter... Là ça allait être plus difficile. Appartenant, en grande majorité, à l'Ordre, ils allaient être beaucoup plus discrets sur leur vie passée, leurs familles, et le reste. Cependant il avait bien commencé. Le demi-géant avait été mis à nu...au figuré bien sûr, ainsi que la vieille des serres, le professeur de vol, les professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal, celle de divination. Ce qui faisait en tout 11 personnes avec famille, enfants, résidence, habitudes,...

Mais à 22h, le cinquième jour il s'était endormi en retraçant la généalogie du professeur de divination, le second...le centaure. Allez faire l'historique complet d'une créature à peine répertoriée au ministère! Parce qu'évidement les archives provenaient du ministère de la magie, grâce à un quelconque mangemort placé là.

La vitesse avec laquelle l'héritier Malfoy effectuait ces recherches plaisait grandement au Lord. Il se disait qu'il allait jouer avec Potter assez longtemps vu l'étendue des familles de ses proches. Il commencerait par les plus éloignés, les familles de ses camarades de classe, en omettant ses deux amis les plus proches. Puis il attaquerait presque simultanément, si ça n'avait pas suffit, les professeurs, allant du moins proche au plus familier, ainsi que les Weasley et Granger. Cependant il doutait franchement d'avoir à en arriver là. Dès qu'il aurait compris, Potter se mettrait à le chercher plus activement qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Et cela le conduirait immanquablement à commettre un impair. Et une fois ceci fait, il serait à lui, entièrement. Cette simple idée le faisait sourire. Ses plans ne s'arrêtaient pas là, il allait briser cet enfant avec un doigté tout particulier, et une cruauté à la hauteur. Il le haïrait, et on sait qu'un homme poussé et conduit par la haine n'arrive pas à se concentrer assez pour vaincre...

Mais pour ce soir, il allait laisser ses rêves de torture moral de son ennemi de toujours pour aller voir ce que faisait son chercheur préféré. Depuis quelques jours il ne manquait pas d'aller le voir aux archives. Pourquoi? Il l'ignorait encore lui-même. Mais il avait comme, besoin de le voir, chaque soir. De l'embêter tous les soir un peu plus à être de plus en plus proche. De plus en plus ambigu quant à ses intentions quand il venait le voir. C'était amusant de le voir réagir si vivement à chacun de ses mouvements... Enfin vivement, en tous les cas il rougissait adorablement...

Et là de ses pensées le Lord noir se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Depuis quand trouvait il quiconque « adorable »?

Mais le pire était à venir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle des archives il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal, encore. Le bruit de la plume grattant sur le parchemin avec une avidité effrayante ne résonnait pas dans la salle ce soir. Avançant dans la faible lueur de quelques bougies il compris pourquoi en voyant le jeune Drago endormis, la tête sur ses bras, sur la table. Il tenait encore la plume entre ses doigts, l'encre goutait doucement sur un parchemin qui commençait à être trop imbibé pour supporter ce traitement. Lentement, sans un bruit il s'approcha, s'assit sur le bord de la table et retira le malheureux parchemin de sous les mains de Drago. Il parcouru distraitement le morceau de papier. Ce qu'il vit lui plut assez. Le blond avait fait une liste par affinité en partant des plus proches de Potter et allant jusqu'aux moins appréciés mais les comptant tout de même. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur l'endormit il se rendit compte de deux choses.

La première, il n'était plus endormi mais le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnée.  
La deuxième, l'étonnement du blond, qui étonna aussi le brun, fut la main de ce dernier doucement posée dans les cheveux du plus jeune les caressant légèrement.  
Prenant le regard de son ainé pour un regard sûr de ce qu'il faisait Drago referma les yeux appréciant simplement les doigts frais du Lord.  
Voldermort bien qu'étonné, voyant l'abandon de son jeune mangemort continua distraitement ce qu'il avait commencé, lisant les avancées des recherches.  
Lequel des deux était le plus surpris c'est difficile à dire.

Drago, qui s'était réveillé sous une douce caresse qui devait venir de Voldemort lui même. La première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il ouvrit les eux fut le visage calme du Lord au dessus de lui. Et la première pensée à traverser son esprit fut qu'il devait être plus beau encore lorsqu'il était perdu dans le plaisir.

Ou bien Voldemort qui se surprenait à ne plus contrôler ses gestes et ses pensées envers Drago. Une fois il se disait que le jeune homme était adorable, ensuite il se laissait prendre au piège de son calme, et finalement ses mains se perdaient elles-même à chercher le contact du plus jeune.

Non vraiment l'étonnement chez les deux était bien égal ce soir là. Et aucun n'en avait cure. Puisqu'ils en étaient arrivés à ce moment fortuitement et naturellement, pourquoi briser le charme?

Alors jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut fini de lire toutes les recherches du dernier Malfoy, rien ne bougea entre les deux hommes. Excepté le fait que le plus jeune se rendormit paisiblement.

Lorsque justement il eut finit Voldemort se leva et voulut partir, seulement quelque chose le retint. Rien de physique non, seulement la pensée que s'il laissait le jeune homme ici le lendemain allait être particulièrement douloureux pour lui. Cette pensée fut dérangeante sur le moment mais...en y regardant à deux fois il se dit qu'il avait songé à cela seulement parce que les recherches n'avanceraient pas au même rythme si Drago manquait de sommeil.

Fort de son excuse quant à l'attention qu'il lui portait, il prit le blond dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à une chambre, vide de tout habitant pour le moment, jouxtant ses propres appartements et l'y déposa précautionneusement.

Enfin sorti des appartements où il avait laissé Drago, après s'être abîmé à le regarder dormir paisiblement, il se dit qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Cependant il mit cela sur le manque d'action quant à ses plans concernant Potter.

Seulement nous savons, vous et moi, que le manque était tout autre. Et que les descendants de Salazar Sepentard ne sont pas réputés pour être particulièrement courageux et trouver tout ce qu'il faut pour tourner n'importe quelle situation à leur avantage, quand bien même ils refusent de voir juste devant eux...

Voila voila... fin du deuxième chapitre.  
Une remarque, n'importe quoi, faites le savoir.

Biz


	4. Chapitre 3

Le réveil d'un certain blond fut étrange ce jour-là. En effet, il se souvenait laborieusement s'être endormit plus ou moins sous le regard de Voldemort, alors que ce dernier, probablement sans en avoir conscience, lui prodiguait une des seules caresse qui le calmait réellement. Et cela avait été parfaitement agréable. Sauf que, outre ce fait plutôt bien _bizarre_ de la part du Lord, il se réveillait dans un lit et non pas sur sa chaise aux archives, et qui plus est la chemise ouverte sans chaussure ni chaussettes... Ce qui était à l'extrême limite de l'irréel dans l'esprit de notre jeune homme. Comment était-il arrivé là? Où était-il? Pourquoi? Depuis quand? Si, mais vraiment _si_, c'était le Lord, dans quel but l'avait-il amené ici?

Toutes ces question tournaient, créaient d'autres interrogations, et finiraient par lui filer une migraine s'il n'arrêtait pas de penser. De plus, où qu'il soit, il fallait qu'il retourne aux archives histoire de finir son boulot qui finalement n'était pas si irréalisable si on y passait _tout_ son temps.

Mais une autre surprise se présenta à lui lorsqu'il se redressa sur le lit: son père. Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur un sourire assez ironique au coin des lèvres, regardait son fils émerger difficilement du sommeil. Fils qui écarquilla les yeux avant de sursauter sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se réveillait dans un lit qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, son père était là, il devait finir ses recherches... Rien n'allait, ou alors il rêvait. Cependant voyant que son père ne réagissait pas vraiment il prit la parole.

-Père...tu es rentré?

-Vraisemblablement. Quoi que je m'attendais à un autre accueil que le Lord nous disant que tu es ici.

Alors là, Drago pataugeait de plus en plus dans l'irréel, à la limite du paranormal. Il n'y comprenait absolument plus rien. Les question fleurissaient dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Et aucune ne trouvait de réponse.

-Si tu commençais par m'expliquer pourquoi tu es là?

-Hé bien... Pour précisément cette chambre je n'en sais absolument rien. Cependant depuis le début de la semaine dernière je suis au manoir pour faire des recherches que le maître m'a demandées. Sur toutes les connaissances de Potter... avec un classement par affinité. Cela comprend la famille les amis, la famille des amis jusqu'aux arrière grands parents, les professeurs... et le reste.

-Le reste je m'en fiche. Tu dis ne pas savoir dans quelle chambre tu te trouves c'est cela?

-Oui. Pourquoi?

-Lève toi, tu vas savoir très vite où tu es.

Sans plus se poser de question Drago fit ce que son père lui demandait. A savoir se lever, se rajuster, puis ils sortirent de la chambre. Ce que vit le plus jeune le figea sur place. La chambre dans laquelle il s'était trouvé se révélait être mitoyenne de celle du Seigneur noir. S'il n'y avait eu que cela. Non, il se trouve que cette chambre précise était celle où il amenait ses conquêtes d'un soir. Et où on les retrouvait misérablement en morceau le lendemain. Le jeune homme avait pâli d'un coup. Voyant cela, son père lui dit que finalement ce n'était peut-être pas si grave, puisqu'il était encore en vie, et lorsqu'il lui promit une discutions à ce sujet la porte du bureau du Lord s'ouvrit sur Narcissa Malfoy.

Cette dernière avait un air fatigué comme rarement. Mais dès qu'elle vit son fils, son visage s'éclaira.

-Drago chéri tu es réveillé. Cette semaine aura été longue crois moi.

Autant les relations entre le père et le fils étaient fraiches presque froides, du moins dès qu'ils sortaient du manoir. Autant entre la mère et son enfant il y avait de suite beaucoup plus de chaleur. Du moment qu'il n'y avait personne alentour.

Et pour le moment excepté Lucius et le Lord il n'y avait personne. Elle se permit d'étreindre son fils, souriante. La joie était réciproque, voir sa mère lui avait fait oublier quelques secondes la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce fut la voix du maître qui le fit réagir.

-Narcissa, dès que vous aurez le temps, je veux vous voir, Lucius et toi. Ce qu'il se passe pour votre mission est préoccupant, il faut trouver une solution et vite. Quant à toi Drago tu as encore du travail ce me semble.

Un « oui maître » dit calmement en chœur par trois voix lui répondit. Sitôt ces paroles prononcées le plus jeune s'en fut, retour aux archives pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Et accessoirement oublier. Un des bons côtés de ces recherches était qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre alors. Alors qu'il s'était tourné la voix de son père lui dit une nouvelle fois qu'ils parleraient.

De leur côté les trois adultes entrèrent dans le bureau du Lord.

-De quoi veux tu parler avec ton fils Lucius?

-De sa présence dans _cette_ chambre Monseigneur.

Ledit seigneur sourit avant de prendre place et de désigner les deux fauteuils qui venaient d'apparaître.

-Bien, à la vue de vos rapports nous avons un problème. S'ils ne croient plus en votre crédibilité il leur faudra une preuve. Que comptez vous inventer cette fois?

-Ils pensent que nous avons trahi pour sauver Drago, ce serait presque naturel que nous l'emmenions avec nous la prochaine fois...

-Non. J'ai d'autres projets pour lui. Des projets qui nécessitent qu'il reste au manoir. En fin peut-être. Ils vous ont demandé de revenir prochainement?

-Non seigneur.

-Parfait, nous verrons si ces deux idées que nous avons peuvent s'accorder. Si Drago trouve une solution, ce dont je ne doute que peu. Revenez dans deux jours. Nous serons fixés. En attendant, faite comme si cette option n'existait pas, trouvez autre chose.

Sans plus un mot le couple Malfoy quitta la pièce, cherchant déjà une autre solution comme ordonné.

De son côté le Lord voyait la mission des deux sang-pur tourner dans le mauvais sens. Voilà près d'un an qu'ils avaient cette mission et elle commençait à déraper... Ils avaient infiltré l'Ordre en tant qu'espions pour lui. Ils avaient dit vouloir sauver Drago de lui, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Le fait est qu'il fallait que les autres croient leurs mensonges, ce qui n'était pratiquement plus le cas. S'il perdait ces deux atouts, il n'aurait plus que Severus dans l'Ordre, et une seule personne travaille forcément moins que trois.

Leur vœux d'utiliser Drago avec eux était légitime à la base. Sauf qu'il voulait que le jeune blond reste à ses côtés. Pour ses recherches, certaine stratégies, sans oublier le passage où il devenait son amant. Seule inconnue à son équation: la réponse du premier concerné.

S'il refusait, il n'y aurait aucune objection à ce qu'il soit mêlé au plan de ses parents. Cependant s'il disait oui cela serait plus compliqué. A moins qu'il ne trouve une solution lui-même.

De son côté ledit Drago peinait à se concentrer sur les cartes généalogiques qu'il avait devant les yeux. Qui aurait pensé que la vieille chouette (désormais directrice de Poudlard) avait encore autant de famille? Cependant il tournait et retournait dans son esprit les différentes question sans réponses qu'il s'était posé plus tôt à son réveil. Il appréhendait un peu la conversation avec son père. Et cherchait encore une réponse à donner au Lord. Tout cela ajouté à son travail de recherche qui commençait légèrement à l'énerver.

Mais une de ses préoccupations vint annihiler l'autre. Ses parents entrèrent tout deux dans la salle d'archive. Souriant il posa sa plume et se détendit un peu sur sa chaise soupirant discrètement. Lucius lui demanda simplement de ranger tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et de retourner au manoir, là ils discuteraient plus à l'aise. Ce que Drago fit. Il emporta ce dont il avait besoin et rejoignit le manoir secondaire. Il retrouva ses parents dans un des petits salons familiaux.

-Entamez les hostilités, que voulez-vous savoir? Dit-il d'ambler

-Que tu nous parles de ce que tu faisais dans cette chambre.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je me suis endormi...

-Aux archives et tu t'es réveillé là je sais. Mais tu sais très bien ce que cette pièce signifie. Il ne t'aurait pas amené là sans une bonne raison. Il y a des chambres vide beaucoup plus proches des archives. Pourquoi te porter jusque si loin?

-Vous l'auriez su... Il y a... quand vous avez commencé votre mission, il m'a convoqué et m'a demandé de devenir son amant...

-Refuse. Refuse tant que tu le peux encore.

-Père s'il vous plait.

-Non. Jamais tu n 'accepteras. Les derniers ont fini en charpie et je refuse que tu subisses le même sort!

-Je comprends père seulement, ce ne serait pas comme pour les autres. Il m'a demandé de devenir son amant, sur le long terme, et j'ai deux semaines de réflexion.

Après un silence lourd de sens, Lucius sortit de la pièce. Laissant mère et fils ensemble. Il n'avait que rarement sut parler à son fils Elle y parvenait souvent. Quand il ordonnait, elle cherchait à retourner la situation à son avantage faisant croire que la décision finale venait d'un cheminement de réflexion personnel.

-Il n'a pas forcément tort Drago tu sais.

-Non mère, il m'a clairement dit que cela serait différent des autres amants qu'il a eu.

-Tu es si jeune dans tes réflexions. Ne crois tu pas qu'il aurait pu dire cela seulement parce qu'il savait que tu n'accepterais pas de n'être qu'un amant d'un soir et de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances? Et que s'il te donnait du temps, te disait que tu serais différent, il aurait plus de résultats?

-Si mère... C'est possible. Mais comment en être certain, et non pas certain qu'il dise vrai?

-Nous parlons d'un mage noir mon fils. Pas d'un quelconque personnage. Si tu es au courant pour ses amants, tu dois savoir l'état dans lequel il les laissait. Crois-tu qu'un homme puisse se passer de faire autant souffrir?

-Je...ne sais pas mère.

-Tu as encore deux jours de réflexion si j'ai bien compris. Utilise les au mieux. Mais sache deux choses. Avec ton père nous voulons te voir vivre encore longtemps et... Le maître tue comme il respire, et ment comme il tue...

-Je saurais m'en souvenir mère. Maintenant je vais continuer mes recherches. Je dois les finir rapidement. Jamais je ne l'ai vu en colère contre quelqu'un...et je ne veux pas que ce soit contre moi parce que j'aurais manqué ce travail.

Sur ce le plus jeune s'en fut, retournant au manoir dans la salle qu'il ne quittait que très peu depuis une semaine. Les archives.

D'un coup les cartes généalogiques paraissaient plus claires, plus simples que son problème. Il avait un choix simple au final... S'opposer à ses parents ou au Lord. Sans qu'il sache d'où vienne cette pensée il se dit qu'il ne voulait perdre aucun des deux... Puis aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue cette pensée s'en fut.

Pendant les deux jours, Drago ne fit que continuer ses recherches. Il ne lui restait que quelques détails à fignoler, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était terminé. Il allait pouvoir retourner au manoir, et prendre (enfin) une nuit complète de sommeil, dans son lit...

Du côté du Seigneur noir, il se demandait quelle serait la réponse du jeune mangemort. Nagini lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle serait positive. Cependant, elle ne prenait pas en compte, était à sang froid, les sentiments du blond pour ses parents, face à sa loyauté ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et ses réactions face à ce jeune homme le troublaient fortement. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se souciait réellement qu'on lui réponde un malheureux _oui _ou _non_.

Quand le plus jeune se réveilla il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais sortir de son sommeil. Aujourd'hui il devait donner sa réponse au Lord. De sa propre personne il serait plutôt enclin à dire oui, cela n'apportait que peu d'inconvénients et quelques avantages non négligeables s'il savait manœuvrer comme il le fallait. D'autre part sa mère lui donnait matière à réfléchir. Il était fort possible que tout ce que le Lord lui ait dit n'ait été qu'un vaste mensonge visant à l'attirer dans son lit pour une nuit et rien de plus. Cette option le perturbait grandement...peu ont réellement envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrance, et Drago n'en faisait pas partie. Il répugnait totalement de souffrir, d'une quelconque façon. C'était entre autre pour cela qu'il s'était forgé une carapace sans aucun sentiment. Pour pallier aux douleurs de sentiment... Mais peut-on réellement échapper à nos sentiments?

Là n'est pas la question, veuillez excuser cette digression...

Ce jour là, après s'être réveillé, apprêté et avoir mangé, tout cela en attendant presque fébrilement le message du Maître, après cela donc, son père demanda à ce qu'il vienne dans son bureau. Histoire de parler avait-il dit.

Et effectivement ils avaient parlé. En prévision des potentielles réactions du Lord face au refus (puisque les parents avaient largement convenu avec Drago qu'il allait refuser) les époux Malfoy avaient décider d'informer leur héritier de leur mission auprès de l'Orde. Le plus jeune fut mis au courant de la place qu'il aurait à tenir auprès d'eux, de l'histoire qu'ils avaient inventé, et qui, ma foi, tenait plutôt bien la route.

Puisque les Malfoy avaient rallié l'Ordre pour sauver leur fils il était évident qu'au bout d'un moment ils l'amènent là bas, le soustrayant ainsi totalement à l'influence néfaste de ce mage noir. Cela tenait la route. Et plutôt bien si l'on prenait en compte les talents d'acteur de Drago qui saurait broder finement ce mensonge.

Ainsi informé et les détails les plus importants du plan décidés l'héritier Malfoy sortit du bureau de son père. Sitôt la porte refermé il perdit son simulacre de sourire en accord avec son père pour prendre un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

Il lui fallait d'urgence trouver une solution pour concilier le plan de ses parents et son envie d'être auprès du Lord.

Pendant toute la journée il se rongea les sangs afin de trouver une solution tout en guettant le moindre signe d'un appel de Voldemort. Signe qui vint sous la forme d'un patronus. Vraisemblablement celui du Lord, c'était un Basilic, seulement il avait quelque chose d'étrange... Une fine rangée d'écailles d'un blanc plus foncé sur le front, comme une couronne. Étrange mais le jeune homme n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier pour l'heure.

Non pour le moment il se précipita plus ou moins pour prévenir ses parents qu'il partait voir le Lord. Il devait être 23h30 lorsqu'il transplana au manoir de Voldemort. Il traversa au pus vite qu'il put les couloirs jusqu'à la porte, qu'il voyait fréquemment en ce moment se disait -il...

Dans les appartements du Lord depuis le petit matin il se demandait quand il allait convoquer le jeune homme. Il refusait d'essuyer un refus, mais d'un autre côté le blond pourrait dire oui. Les deux possibilités étaient fortement possible. Voldemort pour sa part soutenait que l'héritier Malfoy ne s'engagerait jamais dans cette relation qui, dans un sens, le réduisait à lui donner son corps ni plus ni moins. Opposé à lui Nagini, lui soutenait avec un sérieux impressionnant que Drago allait accepter quoi qu'il lui en coute.

S'ajoutait à cela l'influence des parents Malfoy sur leur descendant. Voldemort soutenait l'idée que Drago se plierait à la volonté parentale, Nagini arguait qu'il irait à l'encontre si les parents s'opposaient.

Après la quasi-totalité de la journée passée à argumenter chacun contre l'autre ils convinrent d'un arrangement. Si elle avait raison elle pourrait aller se servir à manger dans les geôles du manoir, ce qui lui était interdit depuis le début. Si au contraire le Lord avait raison, elle s'engageait à ne plus essayer d'aller tuer les prisonniers. C'est à ce moment, avisant l'heure tardive, que le Lord se décida à convoquer notre jeune sang-pur. Quand ce dernier arriva il en était à décider les termes finaux de son accord avec Nagini.

Plus aucune tentative de sa part à elle, et lui lui laisserait _un_ prisonnier par mois, pas plus. Mais étant tous les deux assez fourbe dans leur genre ils préféraient vérifier plus d'une fois _tous_ les détails. Ce ne fut qu'après ce règlement de détails que Voldemort remarqua la présence de son hôte.

Il était comme à son habitude, imperturbable, et même à 23h35, en urgence, il avait toujours cette attitude froide et maîtrisée.

Le tableau qui s'était offert aux yeux de Drago lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau fut assez inhabituel. Il se trouvait en pleine discutions entre le Maître et son familier, et le tout en fourchelangue. C'était assez déstabilisant. Le serpent s'était un peu déroulé du torse du brun et se lovait face à lui. C'était insolite comme situation. Et le pire dans tout cela c'est que le blond se sentait totalement hors jeu.

Quand le Lord tourna la tête vers lui il le remarqua enfin. Il lui adressa un sourire presque carnassier qui fit frissonner le plus jaune sans qu'il sache si c'était de peur ou d'autre chose.

-Drago...je t'en prie installe-toi à ton aise.

Le susnommé vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil faisant face à son maître mais cependant, mu par une pudeur et une crainte toute nouvelle, il ne le regarda pas et baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. L allait donner sa réponse, allant à l'encontre total de ses parents mais suivant ses propres désirs, sa décision... à lui. Il avait presque perdu l'habitude mine de rien de prendre des initiatives. Ce qu'il faisait relevait soit des ordres du Lord, soit de ses parents. Mais pas ce soir...

-J'accepte Monseigneur...


	5. Chapitre 4

**Lilo:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ça fait plaisir. ^.^ Pour ce qui est du couple, effectivement on n'en voit pas souvent, c'est pour ça que ça me plait d'écrire ce genre de fic... Donnons une chance aux pairings méconnus et inhabituels :p

**Lisya**: Arigto gosaimasu! *.* (merci beaucoup) Ta review m'a fait beaucoup plasir ^.^ J'espère que tu as apprécié ces chapitres autant que le premier ^.^

**Red**: Mersoui pour le compliment sur le style ^^Et pour la fin... n'espère que ça va plaire surtout...

Il l'avait finalement dit. Désormais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se rétracter, de refuser ce qu'il venait d'accepter. Accepté quoi au final? De donner sa dernière parcelle d'innocence à celui qui en avait déjà prit une grande part. Il ne lui restait plus que sa virginité, et il allait la prendre sans aucun doute. Mais qu'importait au final? Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, alors lui ou un autre... il se dit que cela revenait sans grande différence au même. Ce serait douloureux, humiliant mais dans le fond, ça ne changerait pas beaucoup dans sa vie.

Le Lord en revenait à moitié. Il avait accepté finalement. Nagini émit un sifflement joyeux juste à côté de lui, signifiant clairement qu'elle avait gagné son paris. Dans la seconde elle se déroula du brun pour sortir de la pièce direction les cachots où l'attendait son futur repas. Son maître avisant Drago toujours muet se leva et vint juste devant lui s'appuyant sur le bureau, à moitié assis dessus, les mains posées à plat et les jambes croisées.

-Avant quoi que ce soit j'aimerais savoir où se trouvent les recherches que je t'ai donné à faire.  
-Le résultat devrait arriver sous peu. Comme je ne savais pas quand je devais venir j'ai fait partir un hibou. Il devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.  
-Parfait. Ensuite je me demande de quelle façon tu as réussit à convaincre tes parents d'accepter cette décision. A moins qu'eux ne l'aient voulu, mais connaissant mes antécédents je pense qu'ils ont du refuser.  
-Ils...Ils pensent que je suis en train de refuser en fait.  
-Intéressant. Explique moi donc pourquoi alors tu viens d'accepter. Tu sais pourtant qu'une fois acceptée ma proposition ne peut plus se refuser.  
-Je le sais Maître. Cependant j'en avais envie.  
-De quoi? Désobéir à tes parents ou bien autre chose...?

La voix du Lord s'était faite douce et chaleureuse, presque envoutante. Il s'était levés et était désormais derrière Drago les mains sur les épaules du plus jeune. Ce qui faisait frissonner ce dernier. Cette réaction à son simple contact fit sourire le Lord d'un manière parfaitement lubrique et carnassière, à la manière d'un chat ayant trouvé une proie particulièrement appétissante.

-Je...je pense que les deux m'ont poussé à accepter.  
-Ne trouverais-tu plus d'amant Drago? Pourtant avec ton physique la chose devrait se révéler assez aisée.  
-Mon...mon physique oui, certes... cela facilite grandement.... Mais...je suis recherché, chez les sorciers, et les moldus... ne sont pas ceux que je préfère.  
-Vraiment...?

Tout en ayant continué à parler Voldemort avait fait migrer ses mains des épaules à la gorge puis sur le haut du torse du jeune blond, tout en s'étant penché sur lui jusqu'à ce que son souffle caresse les joues de son très prochain amant. Il se plaisait de la respiration saccadée du jeune homme, son stratagème fonctionnait parfaitement de plus sa victime était plus que sensible.

La victime en question se demandait bien d'ailleurs ce qu'il se passait. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait réagit aussi vivement aux caresses d'aucun amant. Et Merlin sait qu'il en avait eu. Autant moldus que sang-pur et demi-sang. Mais ils n'étaient en rien comparables au Maître qui seulement en faisant jouer ses mains près de ses épaules et sans descendre bien bas le faisait se sentir bien inconfortablement serré dans ses pantalons. En plus de cela sa respiration devenait dangereusement rapide, voir haletante.

Je dis dangereusement parce que dans les anciennes familles de sang-pur montrer un quelconque signe de plaisir trop rapidement est signe de faiblesse. Quoi de plus significatif du plaisir qu'un gémissement? Peu de choses. Et Drago était à la limite.

Le souffle chaud du plus âgé était à la limite d'être une torture. Mais ce qui fut pire que tout aux yeux de notre jeune blond fut lorsque tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Un faible gémissement plaintif répondit à cette absence. Le plus jeune se leva du siège dans lequel il était assis et regarda le Lord.

Ce dernier s'était redressé et souriait d'une façon tout à fait machiavélique. Dès que Drago faisait un pas vers lui pour retrouver les sensations de plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait le brun reculait d'un pas vers la porte donnant sur la chambre. Voldemort jouait clairement, et il se disait après tout que si Drago suivait son jeu, c'était pour une excellente raison.

Une fois qu'ils furent tout deux dans la fameuse chambre qui avait vu tant de conquêtes du Lord, tout s'accéléra entre les deux hommes. Drago ne voulait plus jouer et était uniquement guidé par son instinct qui lui disait que ce qu'il voulait, là, maintenant, c'était celui qui lui faisait face et souriait narquoisement. Il prit alors la direction des opérations et, timidement toutefois, alla poser ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue. Le baiser, d'abord hésitant, devint rapidement fougueux. Les langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet millénaire, les souffles se perdirent, les mains parcoururent avidement toutes les parcelles de peau accessible. Puis le plus jeune fut poussé dos contre un mur. Les lèvres du mage noir dérivèrent sur la gorge de son cadet, suivant le chemin de ses mains, descendant toujours plus bas. La gorge, les clavicules, les premiers boutons de la chemise noire furent ouverts, le torse dénudé et découvert par de longues mains fines.

Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son souffle, il haletait doucement. Il lui semblait que le toucher du Lord l'électrisait, littéralement. Chaque contact générait une décharge de plaisir tout à fait agréable et qui le torturait. L'issue de cette torture pour lui ne faisait aucun doute, il allait certainement en mourir, on ne peut décemment survivre à cela. Sa chemise devint un vestige quelques secondes après. Les boutons de son pantalon ne fermaient plus rien du tout. La main du Lord, elle par contre, massait doucement la bosse qui déformait sans honte le sous-vêtement de la victime.

Le seigneur mena son amant jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea doucement, faisant preuve d'une douceur toute nouvelle. Abandonnant Drago aux limbes du plaisir dans lesquelles il l'avait plongé le Lord finit de déshabiller le amant. Une fois le blond nu, il ne se priva pas une seconde pour le contempler de haut en bas. Son regard obscurci par le désir glissait sur la peau diaphane, les deux bourgeons tendus de désir, les muscles finement dessinés, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la source du plaisir du jeune homme, ainsi que la prochaine destination du Lord. Prolongeant sa torture le bourreau fit parcourir à ses lèvres un chemin tortueux jusqu'au membre fièrement dressé de sa victime. Avisant le regard abandonné du plus jeune, ainsi que ses mains crispant fébrilement les draps de satin noir le Lord fut magnanime et avec une lenteur presque insupportable fit jouer ses lèvres tout au long de la hampe vibrante de Drago.

Ce dernier avait depuis longtemps oublié les préceptes qui disaient que les signes de plaisir étaient autant de signe de faiblesse. Sentant successivement les mains et les lèvres du maître il gémit d'une façon plus qu'érotique aux oreilles de son partenaire. Son esprit était brouillé par les sensations qui naissaient en lui. Jamais aucun amant ne lui avait fait ressentir autant en si peu de temps et d'action surtout. En quelques gestes le Lord l'avait totalement envoyé autre part. Mais loin de lui l'idée de s'en plaindre.

Le plaisir quant à lui allait et venait par vagues successives au rythme des avancées de la bouche talentueuse du brun qui le suçait avidement, ses cheveux chatouillant l'aine du plus jeune. Lorsque ce dernier se sentit sur le point de partir il essaya tant bien que mal d'articuler ses pensées. Cela donnait à peu de choses près.

-M...Maître... Je...je v... vous en prie...ar...arrêtez...

Les paroles étaient accompagnées de la mains tremblante du blond dans les cheveux de son aîné afin de le retenir. Le tout fonctionna plutôt bien. Après un dernier coup de langue sur la longueur du blond le Lord vint l'embrasser langoureusement. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant lorsque le baser fut rompu.

Les yeux du Lord au départ rouge s'étaient foncés à un point qu'ils en paraissaient noir, toutefois subsistait une étincelle sanguine. Les prunelles de Drago elles, à l'inverse avaient considérablement blanchies. Cependant elles étaient loin d'être totalement blanches. Au départ couleur gris bleu, elles étaient désormais d'un bleu parfaitement limpide, plus froid encore que le regard d'origine.

La perte du contact trop proche du seigneur noir fit reprendre un peu ses esprits à Drago qui pris l'initiative de dévêtir un minimum son amant qui, depuis le début, n'avait été délesté d'aucune pièce de vêtement.

Ses mains pâles partirent à l'assaut de la chemise défaisant fébrilement les boutons, sans s'arrêter une fois ceci fait, elles commencèrent à dégrafer le pantalon. Ses tremblement prirent de l'ampleur sans qu'il puisse maîtriser quoi que ce soit. Ses mains furent alors prises dans l'étau puissant de la poigne du Lord qui les maintint au dessus de la tête de Drago. D'un sort imprononcé les vêtement décidément devenu trop encombrant disparurent.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps qui le surplombait. Un corps indéniablement masculin, puissant. Ne réfléchissant que peu, il se dit qu'il avait devant lui un exemple de perfection. Les quelques cicatrices discrètes ne faisaient que renforcer cette idée de beauté.

Il fut sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'il sentit à son entrée quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dut s'y trouver en temps normal. Un doigt inquisiteur et froid du Lord taquinait son intimité. Instinctivement Drago se crispa fermant les yeux. Il revenait doucement à la réalité, et même doucement, la réalité était dure.

Pourtant il oublia l'instant de quelques secondes l'intrusion qui se fit en lui, grâce à la langue de son maître jouant avec sa jumelle.

Le baiser ne suffit pourtant pas à occulter la douleur de l'arrivée du deuxième doigt. Drago n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'il était en train de perdre et de donner. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Et pourtant la main du Lord sur son membre lui fit une nouvelle fois perdre les esprits et il se détendit un peu. Les vas-et-vient doux et longs sur cette peau si sensible lui fit oublier la douleur minime à ce moment des doigts de Voldemort bougeant en lui, le préparant soigneusement. Le troisième doigt quant à lui passa presque inaperçu aux sensations du jeune homme. Les lèvres et la main du Lord l'occupaient assez pour qu'il ne se distraie pas pour cela.

Cependant, une fois assez préparé, les doigts du seigneur se retirèrent. Drago alors laissa échapper un grognement entre le soulagement et la frustration. Tout deux de courte durée lorsque le sexe de Voldemort, bien plus imposant que trois doigts il faut le reconnaître, se pressa contre l'entrée encore, malgré tout, vierge du plus jeune.

Lorsqu'il le sentit qui commençait à entrer, et malgré les mot rassurants du Lord, quelques larmes de douleur ne purent s'empêcher de déborder des yeux hermétiquement fermés de Drago. Il se sentait déchiré de part en part. Il se demandait comment certains pouvaient apprécier d'être pris ainsi, lui sur le moment ne comprenait absolument pas. Le masochisme peut-être...

Seulement se crispant de douleur, il empêchait ainsi tout mouvement d'avancée de son aîné. Qui s'en trouvait alors dans une position pour le moins désagréable. Cependant il prit le temps. Le temps de détendre don amant, de le rassurer, de l'amener à se décrisper. Il utilisa tour à tour, caresses, baisers, chuchotements insensés et rassurants. Le tout combiné fut une réussite puisque Drago se détendit peu à peu. Finalement le Lord fut entièrement en lui. Attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, les mains blanches parcouraient le torse offert, la verge. Les lèvres embrassaient le visage entier par légères pressions. Durant ce temps, qui malgré les réticences de Drago fut court, le Lord se rendit compte de ce que le blond lui offrait. Cependant il ne comprenait pas ce sacrifice...

Un mouvement de hanche hésitant le fit sortir de ses pensées pour se re-concentrer sur l'amant alangui sous lui.

Les yeux toujours fermés mais désormais le visage plus serein, Drago demandait plus que la simple présence de ce corps chaud en lui. Il voulait le sentir bouger. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il en avait _besoin_. Alors le Lord accéda à sa requête donnant un coup de rein léger. Le gémissement de plaisir qui franchit alors les lèvres ,gonflées par les baisers, de Drago le fit sourire doucement. Il avait atteint le centre du plaisir du jeune homme et ne comptait plus le lâcher.

Les coups de reins se firent plus rapides, plus durs et néanmoins toujours amples et profonds. Le rythme que Voldemort imposait se fit de plus en plus rapide. Puis, lorsque Drago laissa échapper (bien malgré lui soyez en certain) un hoquet (qui ressemblait plus à un petit cri) de plaisir pur se cambrant un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, le Lord sourit comme un chasseur ayant acculé sa proie. Il s'employa alors à toucher la prostate du jeune homme à chaque coup de rein nouveau. Ce dernier était submergé par un plaisir nouveau, inconnu jusqu'alors. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, sous ses paupières. Il lui semblait qu'elles illuminaient la pièce. À chaque coup du maître, il se retenait de moins en moins, le sensations étant de plus en plus forte.

Le plaisir grandissait chez les deux hommes, leurs corps luisaient de sueur dans l'obscurité teintée de lune de la pièce. La litanie du plus jeune qui consistait à demander toujours « plus », plus fort, plus vite, « plus » simplement, faisait écho aux soupirs mués en gémissements de plaisir du Lord.

Ils jouirent dans un ensemble parfait sans y avoir été nullement préparés. Le plaisir déferla sur eux comme une vague allant se fracasser sur une falaise, subitement, sans prévenir, les laissant pantelant, essoufflés, la tête vide et le corps fatigué.

Tant fatigué que Drago ne compris pas la fraicheur qui s'empara de lui, due au fait que le Lord se retirait et quittait la couche. Il ne comprit pas non plus le flash de lumière qui s'en vint aussi vite qu'il s'en fut, et qui était simplement le résultat du passage du Lord de la chambre à son bureau. Il s'était assoupi bien avant de pouvoir comprendre cela.

Le Lord quant à lui ne compris que trop vite. Il reprit ses esprit rapidement constatant avec un effarement, qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas, que cette nuit il avait pris certainement la dernière parcelle d'innocence de son jeune amant. Bien sûr Drago était loin d'être puceau, cependant, avant cette soirée du moins, il était encore vierge...

Ce qui le gênait le plus dans cette affaire n'était pas d'avoir déniaisé le jeune homme, mais sa réaction. Il s'était senti privilégié, heureux. Et désormais il était en proie à une certaine forme de honte d'avoir délaissé son amant juste après cela. Toutes ces pensées ne lui ressemblaient pas et le troublaient fortement. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que c'était absurde. Ses réactions ne lui ressemblaient pas, ses pensées même lui étaient étranges.

Généralement après avoir couché avec n'importe qui il se sentait serein, calme, tout l'opposé de ce qu'il était à l'instant, agité, presque en colère. Peut-être était-ce dut au fait que contrairement à ses anciens amants il n'avait pas massacré Drago de suite après avoir entrevu le septième ciel dans ses prunelles orageuses.

D'ailleurs, non, pas orageuses. Les yeux du dernier Malfoy avaient été d'un gris tellement clair qu'ils en avaient parut transparents. Mais là n'était pas la question. La question était qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus dès que cela concernait le jeune homme...

Dès qu'il était question de lui il devenait prévenant, attentif, doux, attentionné,... tout l'inverse de ce qu'il était naturellement... Traversant d'un pas pressé son bureau froid il avisa le hibou grand duc des Malfoy perché sur le dossier de son siège avec, accroché à ses pattes, le résultat des recherches du dernier né. D'un geste plus ou moins un peu en colère il défit l'attache des documents et laissa le messager partir puis retourna dans sa propre chambre.

La chambre du Lord d'ailleurs... Sombre, chaude, étouffante presque. Les meubles présents (un lit, une commode, une table de travail encombrée) étaient tous en bois noir. Le dais du lit était d'un vert foncé profond ainsi que les épais rideaux endiguant toute lumière extérieur pouvant provenir de l'immense baie vitrée. Les montants du baldaquin étaient sculptés de façon à paraître semblables à des serpents s'enroulant autour de sceptres de mage. Dans chaque sphère des sceptres qui, normalement sont des pierres de pouvoir, logeait un feufolet qui émettait sans cesse une lumière claire et froide. Le sol quant à lui était recouvert d'un épais tapis noir, excepté devant la cheminé où le sol nu était de pierre grise. La cheminée justement, toujours éteinte, servant uniquement aux déplacements du Lord et protégé du réseau de cheminette. Une cheminée assez grande pour contenir un homme debout, juste utile à cela en fin de compte. Pour finir cette petite description, le plafond, entièrement peint. Représentant une scène qui fut rarement vu et que l'on ne s'attendrait pas à trouver dans le manoir de Salazard Serpentard. Une scène de création, la création de Poudlard avec les trois autres fondateurs. Et ce plafond était le même qu'à Poudlard, mouvant, toujours.

Voilà pour ce qui est de la chambre.

Notre Lord donc, tout à ses état d'âme (les premiers) laissa tomber le dossier des recherches de Drago sur la table déjà bien encombrée et se laissa lui-même tomber à plat dos, les bras en croix sur son lit. Puis se releva, écrivit à la va-vite trois mots sur un morceau de parchemin trainant là. Ledit parchemin dès que Voldemort eut fini d'écrire se matérialisa dans la chambre où reposait Drago.

Il aviserait... Pour le moment il ne savait absolument pas où allait le mener cette histoire, qui finalement n'était peut-être même pas importante. Il décida de chasser ces pensées de son esprit pour se recoucher et enfin s'endormir.


	6. Chapitre 5

RAR:  
**Lisya**: Arigato pour le compliment sur l'étrangeté de l'histoire (je suis tordue...j'aime bien qu'on me le dise ^.^) Sinon j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que le début.

Merci aussi à toutes celles (et ceuxs'il y en a) qui suivent cette fic ^^  
Enjoy! :P

Ce que ressentit Drago ce matin là s'apparentait fortement à de la honte, accompagnée d'un poids inhabituel pour le moins. En effet notre jeune homme, couché sur le flanc, ressentait un poids certain sur ses jambes, le long de son ventre et pour finir sur sa gorge. Un poids froid et écailleux. La question restait de savoir pourquoi le familier du maître l'avait choisi lui pour coussin. Il remua légèrement essayant de capter le plus de chaleur qu'il pouvait.

Malheureux geste, il fit se dresser Nagini d'un mouvement rapide. En moins d'une seconde les prunelles jaunes du serpent toisaient celles grises (et néanmoins plus claires que la normale) de Drago. Ce dernier ne sachant que faire reposa sa tête, satisfait le reptile relogea la sienne dans le cou du blond.

Le problème était que, désormais réveillé, Drago ne savait que faire. Puis il avisa un bout de parchemin griffonné à côté de lui sur le lit. En essayant de déranger le moins possible le serpent il tendit le bras et s'en saisit.

_Va-t-en, ne te présente à moi que lorsque je te rappellerai._

Voilà ce que disait la note cela avait de quoi surprendre au levé, non? Du moins notre ex-serpentard en resta sans voix quelques secondes. Bien évidement il ne s'était pas attendu à un débordement d'attention, certes non, mais à au moins un peu de considération, si. Visiblement il aurait mieux fait de ne rien espérer du tout. Il était en vie et c'était déjà bien se répéta-t-il. Il devait bien trouver quelque chose de positif à la nuit dernière... Quoi que s'il avait moins de mauvaise foi il se dirait que cette nuit avait été une des meilleures de sa courte vie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être soumis (autant soumis en tous cas, corps et âmes presque) serait aussi bon. Ça avait été une première fois pour lui, est il en garderait un souvenir jusqu'encore maintenant.

Distraitement, somnolant à moitié, il commença à caresser le long corps sinueux de Nagini qui n'avais toujours pas bougé. Drago se demandait même si elle allait rester là encore longtemps... Lorsqu'il se dit qu'il devait vraiment se lever (rapport au mot du Lord) il essaya au plus de ne pas brusquer le reptile. L'animal ne fit pas le difficile et laissa notre jeune blond se lever, sans pour autant le lâcher... Elle restait enroulée autour du corps mince lorsqu'il se redressa et s'assit, ce qui lui fit un certain mal à un endroit nouveau pour lui. Elle ne bougea pas plus lorsque Drago s'habilla, enfin...Si elle changea de position mais au final resta comme soudée à son corps.

Cependant ce qui surprit le jeune homme plus que cela, fut qu'elle ne bougea pas même lorsqu'il sortit du manoir, dépassa la limite de transplanage, ni lorsqu'il réapparut au manoir Malfoy. Nagini était restée. Elle s'était enroulée autour du buste du blond de la même façon qu'elle s'enroulait autour de son maître, sauf qu'elle n'était pas visible étant sous ses vêtements. Ni plus, ni moins. A ceci près aussi que sur l'épaule du Lord elle semblait vive et en éveil, alors que là elle paraissait plutôt somnolente. Et finalement sa tête n'était pas bien visible enfouie entre les cheveux et le col de Drago. Mais sinon, aucune différence.

Notre jeune mangemort appréhendait son entrée dans le manoir... Certes il avait prévenu ses parents que le Lord l'avait appelé mais il avait omis de préciser qu'il allait accepter la proposition de Voldemort. De plus il était certain que ça se voyait qu'il avait passé une nuit de la sorte. Ses yeux devaient encore être clair, plus que d'habitude en somme.

C'était une rareté disait son père. Normalement les personnes dont les yeux s'éclaircissaient selon le plaisir, ne gardaient cette nuance que peu de temps. Comme ceux dont les yeux s'obscurcissent somme toute. Lui par contre, gardait trace de ce plaisir, de ce désir, encore des heures après. Plus cela avait été intense, plus la durée s'allongeait. Et notre Drago dut se rendre à l'évidence que, au vu du plaisir qu'il avait pris, ses yeux devaient encore être bien clairs... Dommage.

Prenant son...courage (?) à deux mains il entra dans sa demeure. Sitôt un elfe partit prévenir ses parents, comme il était d'usage lorsqu'il rentrait après avoir passé une nuit dehors. Peu de temps après qu'il se soit installé dans un des salons du manoir sa mère arriva, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Regardant un instant son fils ses yeux brillèrent avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

-Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu restais dehors cette nuit mon chéri. Tu as dut beaucoup t'amuser je me trompe?  
-Non mère, il était...exceptionnel. Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir averti. Cela n'était pas dans mes projets initiaux.  
-Puisque tu abordes le sujet...  
-Il a parfaitement bien réagit. Je te l'avais dit mère, il m'a laissé le choix, ne m'a forcé à rien que je n'ai pas voulu.  
-Parfait! Le sujet est donc clôt n'est-ce pas?  
-Bien sûr.

Sur cet entrefaite Narcissa repartit tranquillement. Drago quant à lui se demandait comme il avait pu si aisément tromper sa mère. Son père serait autrement plus difficile à convaincre. En plus de cela Nagini ne semblait pas décidée à bouger une seule écaille! Encore heureux qu'elle fut dissimulée sous ses vêtements. Il aurait eu bien du mal à trouver une excuse valable à la présence du familier du Lord sur, autour, de lui. Finalement ses craintes quant à la difficulté de convaincre Lucius furent inutiles. Il le crut, moins facilement que sa femme, mais le crut tout de même et n'insista pas.

La semaine se passa relativement calmement. Drago ne reçut absolument aucune nouvelle de son maître ce qui... le frustrait finalement. Il ne supportait pas de n'être que ça, un simple objet de plaisir...et encore il n'en avait eu aucune confirmation. Et puis il se sentait de moins en moins bien. Il se sentait quelque fois fiévreux, quelques tremblements légers l'agitaient de temps à autres. Rien de bien grave sur le moment, mais tout de même, il se dit qu'il avait dut attraper une quelconque maladie bénigne.

La coexistence avec le reptile ne fut pas difficile. Elle était assez discrète ne se manifestant que très rarement par quelques sifflements. De plus elle ne restait pas constamment accrochée à lui. Lorsqu'il se lavait, ou quand ses vêtements ne permettaient pas de la dissimuler assez elle se reposait sur le lit du jeune homme. Sa présence était reposante et agréable finalement. Drago, qui pensait qu'elle allait être encombrante, revit ses idées à ce sujet rapidement.

Le début de la seconde semaine fut un peu plus difficile pour le blond. En effet il se rendit compte que ses tremblements et poussées de fièvres, bien loin de se dissiper, se renforçaient, se faisaient plus présents et plus forts. Il réussissait toujours à faire ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, cela n'avait pas changé, sauf qu'il exécutait des mouvements habituels avec plus de lenteur, de difficulté. Il avait cette impression de faiblesse constante et désagréable. Une impression de manquer de quelque chose sans savoir quoi.

En plus de cela Nagini avait disparu. Le serpent du lord s'était volatilisé un beau jour, en plein milieu de cette seconde semaine. C'est qu'il commençait à s'y habituer mine de rien... l'animal, bien qu'à sang froid, lui procurait une certaine chaleur. Et en ce début d'automne c'était agréable de temps en temps.

Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul c'est le moment que choisi notre Lord pour convoquer son mangemort.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, prêt de deux semaines plus tôt, ledit Lord ne cessait de se poser des questions sur ses réactions vis-à-vis de Drago. Rien n'était normal. Qui plus était Nagini avait disparu en même temps que le blond... Peut-être une simple coïncidence, le reptile était peut-être simplement aller dans un recoin du manoir pour digérer correctement le dernier prisonnier qu'elle avait...dévoré. Ou peut-être pas! Et dans ce cas elle était avec Drago, là où elle n'avait rien à faire du tout! Mais en fin de compte...au bout de deux ou trois jours il s'était dit qu'il devait mettre ses plans à exécution et oublier toute cette histoire. Nagini allait revenir et Drago n'était pas un problème. La prochaine fois, malgré ce qu'il avait dit sur la durée de leur relation, il le tuerait et tout rentrerait parfaitement dans l'ordre.

Donc depuis environ une semaine et demi il avait commencé à attaquer les proches les plus éloignés des personnes les moins familières de Harry. Bien évidement il avait donné des ordres pour que ce ne soient pas _seulement_ les personnes visées qui soient attaquées. En fait ces personnes précises passaient pour des rescapées en fait, des personnes que les mangemorts n'avaient pas pris le temps de bien tuer. Un oubli en somme. Pour le moment seules deux familles avaient été visées. C'était une sorte de test pour voir les diverses réactions engendrées et voir si cela valait la peine de poursuivre sur cette voie là. Et les premiers résultats étaient assez concluants. Les espions avaient rapporté que les proches des personnes agressées s'étaient immanquablement rendues dans l'hôpital où on avait amené les rescapés. Tous sans aucune exception étaient allé prendre des nouvelles de leurs proches, même les plus éloignés. L'Ordre ne tarderait certainement pas à faire le lien.

La torture psychologique était une distraction qui plaisait fort au Lord. C'était un hobby, un passe-temps appréciable... et très apprécié. Et quand Harry se rendrait compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, son syndrome du héros le forcerait à commettre une erreur irréparable pour lui... Il le rechercherait par tous les moyens afin qu'il arrête de menacer tous les êtres chers de ses connaissances, puis commettrait un impair, baisserait sa garde, se ferait capturer...et à partir de là...

A partir de là... le Lord jouerait avec le cœur du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que ce dernier demande grâce, le supplie, l'implore...et à ce moment là seulement il 'achèverait... Il détruirait tout ce qu'il resterait de cet être anéantit par ses propres sentiments d'amour, de compassion, de douleur... tout ce qui faisait vivre Potter le conduirait à sa perte inéluctable. Quelles douces perspectives...

Et pour une raison encore inconnue de lui-même (cela lui arrivait dans ces circonstances) il décida d'appeler Drago.

Ce dernier arriva en plus de temps que la dernière fois. Il avait l'air fatigué, malade. Il tremblait légèrement et ses yeux étaient plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire, plus sombres aussi, les pupilles plus dilatées. C'était assez étrange à voir quand en général on a en face de soi une personne froide et maîtresse d'elle-même... et là voir Drago dans cet état était déroutant. Et à ce moment Lord Voldemort avait oublié toutes ses velléités de le tuer et voulait surtout prendre soin de ce jeune homme. Jeune homme agenouillé devant son maître comme le voulait l'usage.

Voldemort lui ordonna alors de s'asseoir. Quand ce fut chose faite, et néanmoins après quelques minutes de silence, il se décida à parler.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es là Drago. Non?

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un hochement de tête un peu hésitant et au regard fuyant de son vis-à-vis. Ces réactions de la part de l'héritier Malfoy étaient bien loin d'être normales.

-Bien. J'ai simplement quelques questions pratiques et des mises au points sur notre...relation, appelle ça comme tu veux. Pour commencer...où est Nagini?

Le blond releva vivement la tête, rencontrant ainsi les yeux sanguins du Lord, l'air désorienté, hésitant, stressé et plus que tout, de plus en plus malade.

-Je...je n'en sais rien Monseigneur. Elle était avec moi jusqu'à ce matin. Je pensais que c'était vous qui lui aviez dit de... de rester avec moi. Je...elle est partie avant que je ne me réveille. J'ignore complètement où elle peut se trouver.  
-Tant pis. Elle finira certainement par revenir. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Elle était avec toi durant cette semaine tu dis?  
-O...oui. Je l'aurais laissée si...si j'avais pensé que ce n'étais pas un ordre de vous.  
-Qu'importe c'est fait. Tu connais la situation actuelle de tes parents vis-à-vis de l'ordre non?  
-Leur couverture est en train de ne plus tenir de ce que j'ai compris. L'ordre commence à ne plus avoir confiance en eux du fait de leur faible implication. Pour... changer ça ils veulent que je les accompagne.  
-Bien. Cependant à moins que tu n'ais trouvé un moyen pour à la fois être avec eux et mon amant je m'opposerai à cette idée.  
-Je...je pense avoir une solution. Qui appuiera leur histoire de vouloir me sauver de vous et me permettra de revenir ici à vos demandes.  
-Dis toujours.  
-Hé...hé bien j'avais pensé que leur mentir totalement en inventant une histoire serait absurde. Alors juste déformer un peu ce qui est sera plus simple. Au lieu de dire que j'ai accepté de plein gré de devenir votre amant, juste dire que je n'ai eu aucun choix et que ça aurait été pour moi une raison de quitter les rangs. En plus ils ne savent certainement pas que vous avez changé d'apparence... Et...Je pourrais maintenir cette histoire sans que mes parents se rendent compte que je suis, effectivement, votre amant puisqu'ils ne le savent toujours pas... Et s'ils l'apprenaient... je n'ai aucune idée de leur réaction mais leur avoir désobéit, ajouté à votre réputation et à leur paranoïa... Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils seraient très heureux et qu'ils ne tenteraient pas de faire en sorte que je ne puisse plus sortir du manoir.

Un certain silence suivit cette tirade du blond. Jeune homme qui reprenait son souffle d'ailleurs puisque n'ayant fait presqu'aucune pause durant le temps qu'il parlait. Le Lord lui réfléchissait et devait bien avouer que cette proposition était réalisable. Avec un minimum de jeu d'acteur (ce dont ne manquait absolument pas Drago) cela devait marcher. Il verrait les détails plus tard. Pour le moment il devait encore poser quelques question à son mangemort.

-Monseigneur...est-ce que je pourrais...revenir un peu plus tard...?

Quand Voldemort lança un nouveau regard sur le blond il le vit en nage, ayant beaucoup de mal à respirer et à reprendre son souffle. Mu par il ne savait quelle volonté (certainement pas la sienne en tous les cas) le Lord se leva pour s'approcher du plus jeune qui peinait à se relever du siège dans lequel il était. Quand ce fut fait, et bien que l'aîné n'ai pas donné son assentiment, il commença à s'incliner pour prendre congé. Seulement au lieu de cela il eu juste le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'il perdait connaissance.

Et le Lord eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe durement sur le sol. Lorsqu'il recueillit le corps du blond il eut la désagréable surprise de le sentir beaucoup plus chaud qu'il n'aurait dut être. Drago était plus que fiévreux, il tremblait légèrement, avait du mal à respirer ou a garder une respiration qui n'était pas erratique. Comment pouvait-on tomber aussi malade en une semaine et demi?

Après environ une minute le Lord se dit que, finalement le comment, n'était pas si important. Il porta son jeune fardeau jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils avaient utilisé quelques jours plus tôt, le déposa dans le lit et fit appeler une personne qui pourrait au moins lui dire ce que le jeune Malfoy avait.

**Pitite note...**  
Gomen mais je vais dévoir mettre un peu plus de temps pour publier. Jusqu'ici j'avais déjà commencé à écrire les chapitres depuis un moment ou je les avais déjà fini d'ailleurs avant de publier. Mais après cette publication (le chapitre 5) je vais publier au rythme auquel j'écris...je vais néanmoins essayer de publier toutes les deux semaines...

En espérant que le chapitre ai plu ^.^  
Aldudenie


	7. Chapitre 6

**Paprika Star**: Vi vi menteur...mais sinon ça ne serait plus Voldy non? J'essaie de garder un chouilla les caractères des persos donc... ^.^

**Originel: **Arigato pour les compliments ^.^ Pour ce qui est de la maladie de Drago ça va se savoir dans ce chapitre...un peu de patience quand même.

Enjoy ^.^

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Cela faisait bien deux jours que le blond n'avait pas ouvert l'œil et qu'il demeurait aussi mal en point que lorsqu'il s'était évanoui. Le médicomage que le Lord avait fait appelé avait été formel et très clair sur son diagnostique. Drago avait les symptômes d'un manque. Lequel, cela restait à trouver, mais un manque tout de même. Pour le moment il fallait juste attendre que le malade se réveille et dise à quoi il était accroc...et vite. Son état ne s'améliorait pas du tout. Il ne s'aggravait pas certes...on peut dire qu'il stagnait en fait. Mais plus tôt cela serait su, plus vite le sevrage serait mis en place.

Déjà que le Lord s'était résigné à ne pas le tuer (encore un mystère pour lui quant à cette décision) il n'allait pas le laisser se tuer lui-même avec une quelconque drogue ou autre. Cela serait stupide non? En tous les cas le Lord pensait ainsi lorsqu'il fit mander Lucius Malfoy. Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un dans cette fichue famille qui saurait quelque chose non? Certainement.

De son côté le jeune blond émergeait plus ou moins facilement de son sommeil. Il avait mal à peu près partout, mais surtout à la tête. Un douleur lancinante qui va et vient comme une vague sur la grève. Heureusement pour lui que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était plongée dans la pénombre. Il se situait progressivement. Dans un lit d'abord (vêtu d'un seul pantalon) la pièce ne lui était pas inconnue mais certainement pas au manoir Malfoy.

Peut-être une des chambres d'un des hôtels de passe qu'il fréquentait de temps à autre mais l'idée lui devint vite absurde. Pourquoi se trouverait -il là? Non. Il connaissait cette chambre mieux que cela.

Alors lentement, sans trop se bousculer il se redressa, attisant encore plus son mal de tête. Quand il distingua les contours de la chambre il la reconnue en tant que la chambre mitoyenne aux appartements du Lord. Encore cette chambre. Avec un sourire il se dit que ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois qu'il se réveillerais là sans savoir comment il y était arrivé.

Pour l'heure il entendait au moins deux voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Celle du Lord bien évidement, mais aussi celle de son père. Ce qui l'étonnait plus déjà.

La question restait de savoir pourquoi il était là.

Essayant de faire le moins de gestes brusques possibles le jeune homme se leva, s'enroula plus ou moins dans le drap (à la fois pour se tenir chaud et parce qu'il ne retrouvait pas les pièces de vêtement qui lui manquaient) et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le bureau du Lord.

Le seul problème était qu'il n'y avait pas un traitre mot de la conversation qui lui soit intelligible. Il reconnaissait les deux voix sans problème mais discerner ce qu'elles disaient était impossible en l'état actuel des choses.

Alors il jeta un gentil sort sur la porte afin qu'elle ne soit plus imperméables aux sons de l'autre côté.

La discutions se révélait assez simple. En somme Voldemort demandait à Lucius si il était au courant d'une quelconque addiction de son fils pour aucune drogue connue à ce jour. Cela surpris le Drago en question qui apprit alors qu'il était drogué... ce qui avait de quoi étonner quand on ne se drogue pas...

Le Lord était pourtant très clair et insistait beaucoup sur les réactions du jeune mangemort (à savoir son état de manque). A ce moment, et après que le Lord ait demandé expressément au plus âgé des Malfoy de retourner le manoir s'il était besoin afin de trouver la substance qui avait mit Drago dans cet état, ledit Malfoy dit une chose qui finit de persuader son fils sur ce qu'il avait.  
« La seule chose à laquelle il est drogué c'est la magie. »  
Et c'était vrai...  
En fait, dans une famille de sang-pur, le sang se purifie seul au delà d'un certain degré.

C'est abscons peut-être...

Concrètement je vais prendre l'exemple de Drago. Son père est issu d'une lignée de sang pur de 6 générations, sa mère d'une lignée pure de 5 générations, donc durant ce temps pas une seule goutte de sang mêlé ou moldu n'a circulé dans les veines de leurs familles. Ce qui fait qu'ils ont atteint une pureté de sang qui s'est transmise à Drago. On dit qu'il est sang-pur à 7 degrés au moins.

Maintenant pour bien comprendre ; ce qui différencie un moldu d'un sorcier c'est la quantité de magie qui circule dans les veines. Plus le sang est dit pur, plus il y a de magie dans les veines et plus le sorcier est réactif à la magie. Il en a besoin puisque c'est elle qui le maintient en vie. Chez les moldu, qui n'ont pas ou peu de magie dans le sang, le sang seul les tient en vie. Ils sont ainsi insensibles ou presque à la magie.

De plus, le sang après 5 degrés de pureté se purifie seul. Jusque là le sorcier à autant besoin de son sang que de sa magie pour vivre, si on le prive de l'un ou l'autre il meurt. Au delà de ce degré, le sang est moins important, moins indispensable. Vous pouvez vider un sorcier de sang pur à 9 degré de son sang il vivra toujours. La magie purifie le sang et le rend presque superflue. Ça n'a été vu que chez Merlin mais un sorcier de sang pur à 17 degrés n'a presque plus de sang dans les veines, mais seulement de la magie pure.

Mais bon exception faite, la magie devient nécessaire au sorcier à partir du 6e degré de pureté. Donc si on lui en donne trop, il s'habituera et deviendra dépendant d'une autre magie que la sienne. Et c'est ce qui arrive à notre jeune sang-pur.

La puissance seule de Voldemort a réussit à interagir avec sa magie, à entrer en résonance avec elle, et donc à rendre ledit sang-pur dépendant. Et ceci fortement.

Voilà les souvenirs d'éducation et d'histoire des sangs-purs que la phrase de son père avait fait revenir à l'esprit du jeune Drago. Il commençait alors à comprendre ses tremblements, ses poussées de fièvre des semaines précédentes. Cela était dut au fait que son organisme reconnaissait la puissance de Voldemort de la même façon qu'il reconnaissant le sang et la magie même de Drago comme vital pour lui. Il était, en un mot, en manque de la puissance du Lord. Et cela était très certainement dut à leurs contacts bien plus que proches... Et c'était très gênant... allez dire à quelqu'un que vous êtes en manque de lui. Ça peut se faire quand on est amoureux, mais quand vous n'êtes qu'un de ceux qui le servent...

Bizarrement cette simple constatation ennuya le jeune Malfoy. Pas le fait d'être dépendant du Lord (ce qui était assez embêtant mais pas inévitable ni irréparable) mais celui de n'être qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Ça ça énervait le blond. Il s'était senti fier au début, être choisi par le Lord, mais finalement, en y réfléchissant il ne faisait qu'offrir une « prestation » supplémentaire dans son rôle de mangemort. Mais cela restait de la fidélité à son Maître. Sur un autre plan...mais dans le fond, ça ne changeait rien.

Depuis que le jeune Malfoy avait perdu connaissance, le Lord avait placé sur la porte de la chambre un sort de passe-muraille. Ainsi il pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté tout en restant dans son bureau, et ceci sans que son bureau soit visible de la chambre. C'est de cette façon qu'il vit le blond, enroulé dans un drap, tête baissée, attendant ou réfléchissant derrière la porte. Il eu un sourire rapide. Cet enfant devait avoir entendu ce qui s'était dit avec son père. Si il avait cette mine pensive cela devait être parce qu'il avait compris sa situation. Alors le Lord se leva tranquillement et ouvrit ladite porte. Seulement son cadet n'eut absolument aucune réaction. Il semblait même ne pas l'avoir vu, ni avoir senti que la porte s'était ouverte. Ce qui était assez étrange quand on connaissait le jeune homme en question.

Cependant, en ce moment ledit jeune homme avait des réactions étranges. Certainement dues à sa dépendance, quelle qu'elle soit.

-Tu ressembles à ces jeunes nobles romains enroulés dans une toge Drago.

Ledit Drago releva la tête très vite (faisant accessoirement craquer ses vertèbres) et rencontra le regard sanguin amusé du Lord. Une douleur subite s'empara de lui. L'espace d'un instant il ne vit plus que des flash rouges et blancs, comme des explosions de douleur devant ses yeux. Il ne sentait plus rien excepté le fait qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Quand, au bout de près d'une minute, il réussit à recouvrer ses esprit ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'il était serré dans les bras de Voldemort. Ce dernier l'avait visiblement retenu de tomber. En excluant la gène certaine due à la position dans laquelle il se trouvait (et aussi aux paroles du Lord qu'il commençait à comprendre), le plus jeune appréciait grandement de se trouver là, précisément. Entre les bras de son maître, serré contre lui, dans sa chaleur, sa puissance, au calme.

Le seigneur des ténèbres quant à lui avait du mal à reconnaître le jeune homme. Lui d'habitude si froid, si fier, conservant une maîtrise parfaite de lui-même en toute situation. Cette même personne venait, une fois de plus, de tomber dans ses bras. Cependant ce qui changeait cette fois ci, par rapport à la précédente, était qu'il était conscient. Et visiblement il ne voulait pas se défaire de l'étreinte offerte. En y réfléchissant, le Lord dut s'avouer qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le lâcher. Sentir le corps gracile du bond entre ses bras était plus qu' agréable pour lui.

Prenant conscience de ce à quoi il venait de penser et du soupire d'aise du blond, il se dit que, finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait plus le mangemort, si il en venait à penser des choses qu'il ne reconnaissait pas non plus. Cela allait devenir embêtant. En faisant tout de même attention , il mena son fardeau jusqu'au lit où il le déposa. Une fois qu'il l'eut lâché le blond sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il ouvrit les yeux regardant autour de lui, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Attendant que son hôte se rende compte d'où il était, le Lord s'assit dans un fauteuil qu'il fit apparaître d'un geste négligent de la main.

-Tu as visiblement un problème Drago. Et je...

-Je sais ce que c'est Monseigneur! Je suis désolé, j'aurais dut prévoir cela. Laissez moi une journée et je vous promet qu'il n'y aura plus de problèmes de ce genre. Jamais. Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

Celui qui venait de parler repris son souffle, ayant prononcé cela d'une traite. Son attitude surpris le Lord encore plus que tout. Mine de rien il se dit qu'il commençait à s'attacher au blond. Sitôt que cette pensé eut traversé son esprit il la remisa très loin au fond de de ses souvenirs sans importance. Quelle idée de penser à des choses aussi idiotes que cela? Vraiment...

Plus important le jeune disait avoir une solution qui ne nécessitait qu'une journée? Très bien. Qu'il fasse ce qui était nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas que son mangemort reste dépendant, aussi faible. Il serait inutile dans ce cas là.

Voldemort fit part de cette décision à Drago qui rapidement retrouva les vêtements qui lui manquaient et sortit précipitamment de la chambre sans se retourner. En plus de son accord pour ce que Drago voulait faire il lui avait ordonné de revenir choses faite. Il avait encore à lui parler. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait convoqué deux jours plus tôt.

Le dernier Malfoy sortit de la chambre, du manoir et des barrières anti-transplanage avec les joues en feu. Que venait-il de se passer?

Il venait d'_apprécier_... plus qu'à la normale, d'être dans les bras de son maître. Il ne cessait de se répéter que c'était dut à sa dépendance face à la puissance du Lord, sa magie, l'interaction avec la sienne, etc. Mais une petite voix au fond de son esprit soufflait insidieusement que cela n'avait absolument rien à voir et que, s'il arrêtait de faire tant honneur à son nom et qu'il regardait la vérité, il pourrait peut-être comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Quand il arriva au manoir, il se répétait comme un mantra que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était pure folie. Folie certes, mais nécessaire. Double folie, voir plus. Mais cela était presque vital s'il voulait conserver sa place aux côtés du Maître. Si il était trop dépendant de lui cela deviendrait gênant pour le Lord qui le renverrait à ses premières occupations basiques de mangemort de second rang. Et cela, Drago le refusait en bloc. Il avait une place appréciable (et appréciée jusqu'ici) il ne voulait la perdre pour rien! Et si cela devait passer par un moment de folie...il le ferait.

Rapidement, esquivant les elfes de maison et ses parents il descendit au sous-sol. Là se trouvait une pièce (à côté des cachots, réserves, salles de tortures, ...) qui servait aux rituels. Elle était nécessaire et existait dans tout manoir qui se respecte pourvu que ses occupants pratiquent un peu de magie noire ou de magie ancienne. Ce qui était le cas des Malfoy.

Cette salle était parfaitement circulaire. En son centre on trouvait une petite estrade, circulaire elle aussi. Accrochées au mur des torches se mirent à flamboyer dès l'entrée de l'héritier de la famille. On voyait une armoire et une petite bibliothèque pour seul mobilier. Décidé et sûr de lui, Drago alla prendre un des livres, l'ouvrit à une page sur laquelle on pouvait lire: _rite de mise en sommeil du sang_ suivit d'une liste d'objets nécessaires, d'une formule et d'un protocole.

Concrètement ce rituel servait à endormir définitivement les propriétés du sang d'un sang-pur. Entre autre, la sensibilité accrue à la magie, et c'était ce qui intéressait notre jeune homme. Si il faisait en sorte que son sang ne réagisse plus en face du Lord, il n'aurait plus aucun problème et garderait sa place!

Dans son esprit il n'y avait pas à réfléchir une seule seconde.

Il lut rapidement et prépara scrupuleusement la pièce. Il disposa des bougies de sorte à former une étoile à sept branches puis les alluma. Il fit brûler de petite baguettes d'encens de sang de dragon. Au sol il dessina l'étoile qui avait pour pointe les bougies et se plaça au centre avec le livre dans les mains.

La formule n'était pas dans une langue qu'il comprenait mais il arrivait à la lire...c'était le principal non?

Autour de lui, tournoyant dans la pièce, s'éleva un vent fort au fur et à mesure que le blond prononçait les paroles rituelles. Au bout de quelques secondes pourtant il commença à ressentir des douleurs qui n'étaient pas prévues. Des flammes violettes jaillirent des bougies et des torches se mêlant au vent. Puis il commença à ne plus rien contrôler. Jusque là le vent n'avait pas dépassé les limites du cercle... désormais cet élément s'engouffrait partout. Dans ses vêtements, se cheveux, il ne voyait plus rien, mais ressentait une douleur de plus en plus prononcée. Tant et si bien qu'il finit par...hurler sa douleur...avant de ne plus avoir conscience de rien.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Vala c'la fin pour ce chapitre...

Par contre ne voudrais demander... est-ce que ce chapitre est satisfaisant (au niveau écriture et contenu) parce que je l'ai écrit en une semaine seulement. Si il ne plait pas je prendrais plus de temps pour écrire les prochains, au risque de publier moins souvent (toutes les deux semaines...j'essaierais) .

C'important pour moi...ne veux pas décevoir ce qui aiment bien jusque là...

Arigato d'avoir suivit jusque là ^.^

voilà voilà...


	8. Chapitre 7

Les premières sensations qu'il eut furent qu'il se sentait secoué de partout, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin désarticulé. En plus de cela il avait mal partout, un mal qui courait le long de ses veines et qui n'en finissait pas de brûler. Au fur et à mesure il distingua des paroles.

-Drago! Drago répond! Qui est-ce qui m'a fichu un fils pareil?!  
-Lucius arrête de crier ça ne sert à rien de...  
-Cissa, prévient Seveurs dit lui de venir tout de suite!

Ensuite ce fut un flot ininterrompu de sensations diverses et variées. Être balloté, déposé, du froid, du bien,... toute la palette y passa avec en arrière plan toujours cette douleur. De la lumière à l'obscurité il ne voyait clairement...rien. Tout était flou, rien de précis. Puis tout sembla s'arrêter. Juste la neutralité dans les couleurs, dans la douleur, dans les mouvements. Il avait l'impression de flotter mais dans quelque chose de plus dense que de l'eau... c'était très étrange. Les souvenirs qu'il en a gardé sont très flous et imprécis comparé au reste de sa mémoire...

Du côté du Lord dès que Drago fut parti il se souvint que c'était le jour où Severus devait lui faire son rapport. Rapport d'espionnage. Bien que l'ancien maître des potions ne soit plus actif au sein de Poudlard il coordonnait à merveille les actions et positions des autres espions. Il savait donner les ordres qu'il fallait, très compétent et fiable. Alors, assis à son bureau, Voldemort écoutait avec intérêt ce que disait le sorcier devant lui. Quand quelques coups furent portés sur la porte. Jamais, au grand jamais, personne ne frappait à cette prote pour entrer, le serpent-gardien suffisait amplement. Quand il dit d'entrer il vit la tête de Narcissa apparaître. Elle tremblait un peu et ses yeux était anormalement brillants.

-Pardonnez-moi Maître mais... Severus, c'est Drago. Il a tenté une mise en sommeil...

Puis sans prévenir elle fondit en larme. Les deux hommes présent eurent des réactions bien différentes. Severus Rogue lui, avait pris un teint plus livide qu'à l'accoutumée et en même temps dans son regard perçait une lueur à la fois de déception et d'inquiétude. Le Lord quand à lui, sans en rien montrer, ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait en fin de compte. Cette « mise en sommeil » lui était tout à fait inconnue. Mais visiblement cela semblait mettre le masque de froideur de deux de ses meilleurs mangemorts à mal... très à mal. Il savait pertinemment que Narcissa adorait son fils mais jamais, pour rien, elle n'avait pleuré d'inquiétude et n'avait demandé d'aide. Quant à son maître espion, même si c'était infime il montrait des sentiments...ce qui était hautement inhabituel.

-Narcissa, j'espère que c'est une excellente raison.  
-Maître, pardonnez-moi mais, ce que viens de faire le jeune Malfoy revient à un suicide. Sauf votre respect, je dois faire ce que je peux pour lui. Je suis son parrain avant tout.

Pourtant l'homme en noir ne bougea pas attendant la réaction de Voldemort. Ce dernier avait un air qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres formant un pli amère, les mâchoires serrées. Puis il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupire. Il appela Nagini qui sommeillait non loin de là. Enfin il se leva, s'approcha de la femme, lui fit relever la tête. Il sonda son regard bleu embué de larmes et d'appréhension. Puis il se pencha jusqu'à frôler son oreille de ses lèvres.

-Il a tout intérêt à survivre, sinon je te jure que j'en fais un infernius pour pouvoir le torturer en châtiment de m'avoir menti. Être parjure est une chose que je ne pardonne pas. Pas même à lui...

Dans la seconde qui suivit on put entendre un craquement significatif de transplanage. Les trois adultes et le serpent se retrouvèrent instantanément dans le hall du manoir Malfoy. Le lord avait effectué un transplanage d'escorte ne voulant pas devoir attendre que ses deux mangemorts sortent des limites de son manoir, puis doivent éviter celles de leur destination. Perte de temps inutile...

Severus appela alors le maître de maison qui répondit de très loin dans le manoir visiblement. Puis bientôt il ne resta plus que le Lord et Narcissa dans le hall. A ce moment Voldemort put être surpris du sang froid légendaire de la famille. La femme se retourna vers lui et lui proposa, en bonne maîtresse de maison, quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui faire plaisir. Et ce avec un sourire qui semblait parfaitement naturel, les yeux secs et la respiration calme. Ce à quoi cependant il répondit qu'il avait encore à faire au manoir, rapport aux attaques des proches de Potter. Ce qu'elle répondit alors le mit dans une situation qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

-Ne me faites pas croire que vous nous avez fait transplaner ici par bonté d'âme Monseigneur.

Et effectivement ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour son jeune amant non? Ça aurait surpris plus qu'autre chose son hôtesse. D'accord la version officielle qu'il pouvait adopter serait qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un mangemort somme toute utile. En bon serpentard il détourna la conversation disant vouloir s'informer sur ce qu'avait fait au juste Drago.

Narcissa fit un sourire calme puis, Voldemort à sa suite, traversa de nombreux couloirs jusqu'à arriver à un salon pour le moins étrange. Il était entièrement blanc, pur. Les meubles, le sol, les murs, jusqu'à la cheminée, tout était blanc. Ou presque. La table basse en verre était portée par des pieds en fer forgé noir. Quelques détails dans les meubles étaient noirs, ou argentés, mais si fin qu'ils ne se remarquaient pas beaucoup. De plus cette pièce ne comportait aucune fenêtre, les seules lumières venait d'un lustre en cristal.

Ce qui attirait le regard dans cette pièce était surtout un tableau, au dessus de la cheminée. Il représentait une toute jeune fille (15ans pas plus) vêtue d'une robe de mariée sorcière. Elle souriait doucement, presque timidement. Elle avait absolument tout des caractéristiques d'une Malfoy pure. Des cheveux presque blancs tombant sur ses épaules en cascades fluides, des yeux gris-bleus, des traits fins, un charme envoutant pour le moins, et une présence hautement aristocratique. On pouvait presque voir son sang pur à travers sa peau diaphane. Elle incarnait la grâce à elle seule.

Feignant l'indifférence le Lord coula un regard vers Narcissa. Cette dernière regardait également le tableau. Sentant le regard rouge porté sur elle elle se reprit vite disant que cette jeune fille détenait toutes les réponses qu'il pouvait souhaiter avoir. Puis elle s'éclipsa discrètement alors que le Seigneur Noir reportait son regard sur la peinture. La jeune fille avait bougé, désormais elle était assise sur ses talons regardant le Lord avec une lueur de...convoitise au fond des yeux. Il ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde, bien que ce regard le trouble d'une certaine façon.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire?  
-Te dire? Mais tout, tout ce qui concerne cette famille. Des branches les plus éloignées jusqu'aux cœurs les plus proches. Je peux te dire les tristesse de Lucius, la patience de Narcissa ou les vœux de Drago. Comme je peux dire ceux qui vécurent et passèrent ici depuis la création de la demeure, ou de la lignée. Ainsi que toutes leurs aspirations les plus secrètes, leurs penchants les plus inavoués. Tout, doux Seigneur. Demande et je dirais ce que je sais.

Il y eut un vide dans la conversation après cette tirade. Cette personne possédait une vois si particulière. Douce, elle chuchotait et chantait à la fois. Elle semblait effacée et pourtant rien ne semblait pouvoir la couvrir. Si particulière, et particulièrement envoutante... A la limite du normal.

-Qui êtes vous pour prétendre savoir tout cela?  
-Moi? Je suis la Première. La première Malfoy reconnue en tant que telle. Chimeria Angelle Malfoy.  
-Parlez-moi de ce qu'a fait Drago pour se retrouver dans l'état où il se trouve.  
-Drago...? Hé bien il a tenté une mise en sommeil de son sang. Rien de plus... Mais cela doit sembler obscure pour un Demi-Sang tel que vous.  
-Mesurez vos paroles.  
-Pourquoi le devrais-je? Je suis ici chez moi, en ma demeure, Sang-Pure de droit. Qu'allez vous faire au pire? Brûler ce tableau? Qu'importe Lucius en fera peindre un nouveau, et il y mettra n'importe quel prix. Tout Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous soyez Tom Elvis Jedusort... vous n'êtes et ne resterez qu'un Demi-Sang. Je ne comprend rien à l'admiration que vous porte Drago. C'en est...avilissant tant c'est fort... et il est poussé par cela aux pires folies.

Là Voldemort se dit qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose d'anormal. Il avait bien été rageur quelques secondes du ton qu'elle avait employé...jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne prononce son nom. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir? Ce nom n'était connu que de ses parents, morts tous les deux, de sa famille...dont il ne restait rien. Nagini au pire mais elle n'avait aucun intérêt et surtout aucune occasion de divulguer cette information.

-Que cherchez vous? D'où vient l'information si bien gardée? De Drago lui-même. Il sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur votre généalogie et je suis la seule à le savoir. Il n'a rien dit, votre secret est aussi bien gardé qu'il peut l'être dan les mains d'un Malfoy, il avait tout de même besoin de le dire... rassurez vous, rien ne filtrera de ces murs. Il sait l'importance de ces donnée et n'irait pour rien au monde les répéter, surtout qu'il sait ce qu'elles valent pour vous. Et ce qu'il risque. La mort lui importe peu, mais s'il perd ce qu'il a gagné auprès de vous, il peut faire n'importe quoi. Asseyez vous, vous expliquer ce qu'il a fait peut prendre du temps.

Et le Lord d'obéir. Il était furieux de savoir qu'un tiers pouvait tout savoir de lui, mais aussi extrêmement curieux de connaître les raisons de Malfoy junior et surtout...ce qui mettait ses parents et Severus dans un état pareil. Cette Chimeria savoir piquer la curiosité et manipuler les gens à sa guise visiblement...une Malfoy en somme...

Puis elle expliqua par le menu l'importance vitale de la magie pour les Sangs-Purs, le phénomène de dépendance que subissait Drago de part son rang de pureté. Puis le rituel, l'idée du jeune homme et ses motivations. Il préférait mourir que d'être dépendant et par ce fait un poids mort pour le Lord. Si seulement le sort avait marché il se serait retrouvé à l'état de cracmol, vaguement en possibilité de se servir de la magie...et encore. Mais cela seulement si il avait été moins pur. Le sort aurait eu raison de lui vu ce qu'il était, c'est pourquoi cela revenait à un suicide.  
Suite à la longue explication de la jeune femme le Lord ne sut absolument pas quoi penser. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser longuement qu'un cri de douleur pure se répandit dans toute la demeure. Voldemort se leva précipitamment mais fut retenu par la voix de la jeune femme.

- Je vous déconseille de l'approcher Monseigneur. Sa magie est très instable et de pars très vulnérable. Si vous l'approchez, votre puissance se fondra en lui, suite à cela si vous vous éloignez trop il mourra sans condition. Attendez que Lucius retrouve le collier de maintient et tout redeviendra comme avant. Enfin... pour que le collier soit actif il faudra de votre sang. Le sang de celui qui l'a rendu vulnérable. Il vous faudra alors dire aux parents de ce jeune homme que vous êtes son amant... Car cela est vrai n'est-ce pas? Ils ne le savent toujours pas. Ils croient que Drago a découché dans un des nombreux hôtels de passe qu'il fréquente, ce fut son explication pour être rentré si tard ce soir là, ce matin là devrais-je dire.  
- Sans aucun détour. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce collier...?  
- Le collier de maintient? Il a été créé spécialement pour ce genre de situation de perte de contrôle. Drago est vulnérable à la présence de magie, ce qui l'a rendu si faible c'est votre magie. Ainsi il faut qu'il garde votre présence partout où il ira pour ne pas se sentir mal comme il l'a été les deux semaines pendant lesquelles vous ne l'avez appelé. Attitude désobligeante s'il en est une. Donc votre sang est nécessaire, quelques gouttes sur le collier qui prendra alors vos caractéristiques et va les distiller lentement à Drago. A la manière d'un sevrage si vous voulez. Son sang va changer, se charger du votre et ainsi tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Mais pour le moment...votre tâche sera de le dire à ses parents. Ensuite il faut que Lucius remette la main dessus... Il l'a utilisé en son temps et l'a « rangé ». Ne reste plus qu'à trouver l'endroit où il l'a rangé. Et tout tira bien. Normalement toutes les familles de Sang-Pur ont un collier de cette sorte. La famille Gaunt doit en avoir un aussi.

Dans la chambre où avait été placé Drago les soins prenaient fin. Cela avait pris près d'une heure aux deux hommes pour stabiliser la magie du plus jeune. Et cela n'avait été sans effort. L'héritier bougeait comme un damné. Il refusait inconsciemment toute présence près de lui. Alors le toucher s'était avéré très difficile. Mais en combinant les sorts et la tromperie ils avaient réussi. Non sans douleur. Le cri qu'avait poussé le jeune blond, bien qu'indiquant que tout avait marché, n'en restait pas moins un cri de douleur.  
Maintenant il ne fallait plus l'approcher sauf avec le collier contenant le sang de... de celui qui l'avait fait atterrir sur ce lit. Autrement dit... ils n'en savaient rien. Seul lui pouvait le dire et pour le moment...il ne pouvait physiquement pas. Quand il se réveillerait, via les elfes de maison, peut-être...


	9. Chapitre 8

**Paprika Star: **J'avoue avoir mis du temps à me demander quel serait le cractère du tableau... Finalment si ça plait c'pas plus mal ^.^ Et oui on sait tous qu'il y tient... Mais c'pas drôle si c'est trop rapide non? ^^ Merci pour les encouragements

enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Cela faisait bien... cinq minutes que le Lord se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Non ce qu'il était le plus judicieux de faire. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas que Drago meurt... pour une raison encore inconnue certes mais il ne voulait pas. Nous savons tous que le passe temps favori de tous ceux qui sont passés par la maison de Serpentard est de se voiler la face... alors pensez, le descendant plus ou moins direct de ce fondateur avait une faculté et un goût accrue pour ce passe temps. Jamais, même en pensées, il ne se serait avoué qu'il se faisait du _soucis_ pour le jeune blond, ni même qu'il _culpabilisait_ de son état présent.

Donc notre Lord cogitait, il cherchait un moyen de ne pas dire aux parents Malfoy qu'il était la raison de la dépendance (et du suicide raté) de leur seul et unique fils. Bien sûr il aurait put le dire, dire que Drago avait accepté d'être son amant...mais non, Malfoy junior avait été jusqu'à s'opposer à ses parents en sa faveur... ça serait une traitrise de le leur dire... Puis, toujours pensif il se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se désespérait. Il en venait à opposer ses intérêts à ses..._sentiments_ ? Quelle idée stupide aussi d'avoir ce genre de chose au fond de soi...  
Puis un rire cristallin, léger, et presque innocent se fit entendre dans la pièce blanche. Levant les yeux Voldemort fixa la jeune fille dans son tableau. Elle essayait de rire discrètement derrière sa main. Quand elle s'aperçut de ces yeux sanguins posés sur elle, elle se calma un peu pour dire.

-Excuse moi...mais te voir si pensif, si concentré, est amusant. On en viendrait presque à croire que le sort de mon dernier héritier te préoccupe. Si c'est le cas je peux te dire où se trouve le collier de maintient que Lucius ne trouve pas. Mais seulement avec une petite contrepartie.  
-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire penser de telles idioties?

Chimeria se tut alors, conservant tout de même son sourire. Jusqu'au moment où le Lord poussa un profond soupire. Cette solution restait encore la plus avantageuse. Elle disait où se trouvait le collier, il y versait son sang, le donnait à Drago. Ainsi le jeune homme était sauf, les parents ne se doutaient de... peut-être rien s'il se débrouillait bien et tout rentrait dans l'ordre...

-Où se trouve ce collier?  
-Je veux un tableau dans vos appartements.  
-Hors de question.  
-Il mourra.  
-C'est du chantage.  
-Oui, je protège mes intérêts, vous en faites autant nous devrions trouver un compromis non?  
-On ne peut compter sur la parole d'un Malfoy.  
-Je risque plus que vous, vous mettez en jeu un peu de votre espace intime, je ne demande pas accès à tout vos appartements mais le seul loisir de vous parler, moi je risque de voir s'éteindre ma lignée avec la mort de Drago. Et ne me faites pas croire que vous avez peur d'un peu de négociations, vous êtes descendant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même! Et puis... qui a dit que les Malfoy n'avait aucune parole? Vos secrets ne sont connus que de Drago et de moi-même, et ce depuis plus de trois années.  
-Parfait. Je veux l'emplacement du collier ainsi que la façon de s'en servir afin de garder Drago en vie, _et_ tout ce qu'il sait sur moi. En échange d'une place au manoir Jedusort.

La jeune fille soupira puis réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes. Hors du salon on entendait quelques bruits de discutions. Le son des paroles s'amplifiait à mesure que Les parents Malfoy approchaient.

-Vous êtes détestable! Il est dans la chambre de Drago, sauvez-le puis revenez. Vous saurez ensuite.  
-Bien voilà un accord correct.

Puis sans plus attendre il transplana avant que Nacissa et Lucius n'entrent dans la pièce. A leur entrée d'ailleurs ils eurent droit à un sourire resplendissant de la part de leur aïeule. Pendant ce temps, à l'étage le Lord cherchait dans quelle chambre pouvait se trouver le jeune homme. Ce manoir était un dédale.  
Autant au rez de chaussée c'était assez simple. Un immense hall, une salle de réception, un salon de réception, une salle à manger, et le reste se constituait de salons personnels. Mais les étages... Il devait y avoir une aile pour les parents, une pour les enfants, une pour les invités, peut-être une aile pour les soins... Mais savoir laquelle était où c'était autre chose... Et savoir dans laquelle se trouvait Drago... Cela relevait du défi. Mais, grâce à la chance certainement, un elfe de maison passa par là portant un plateau repas. Il le suivit, il n'y avait que le jeune Malfoy à l'étage, il ne risquait pas de tomber sur qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il arriva donc dans une chambre dans l'aile des soins visiblement. Une pièce entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité, de lourds rideaux fermés devant les imposantes fenêtres. Une odeur de chaud flottait sans être étouffante. Et sur le lit reposait, agité dans son sommeil, le jeune amant du Lord. Il tremblait, son front était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il avait le teint pâle, rehaussé par la blancheur des draps.  
Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé Drago, il fallait trouver sa chambre, puis le collier. Dans l'absolu ça ne devait pas être trop difficile non? Bien sûr ça se serait avéré difficile si il n'avait la capacité de trouver les empreintes magiques. Maintenant qu'il avait celle du jeune blond en tête...  
Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea, à l'intuition, jusqu'à une autre chambre, dans l'aile opposée du manoir...

Venant du bas il entendait des bruits divers. Les elfes devaient rechercher activement le collier. Lucius et Narcissa aussi devaient chercher ne se doutant pas que le Lord était toujours dans la demeure. Il entra donc dans la chambre. Elle était...surprenante pour un jeune homme de l'âge de Drago.  
Elle était horriblement impersonnelle. Rien n'indiquait quoi que ce soit qui puisse rattacher l'endroit à une personne. Un lit en bois sombre, certes criant de luxe, mais rien qui puisse rappeler une quelconque personnalité. Et tout était à l'avenant, la commode, l'armoire, le bureau (impeccablement rangé). Tout était trop rangé pour que ça soit naturel, on aurait dit que personne ne vivait dans cette chambre. Les murs étaient couverts d'une tapisserie bleue sombre donnant à la pièce une atmosphère tout de même assez mystérieuse. Mais excepté cette touche un peu personnelle et la présence forte de la signature magique de l'héritier Malfoy, la chambre restait froide et sans âme.

-Un des tiroirs du bureau a un double fond, le collier est là.

La voix de Chimeria avait résonné d'une manière étrange dans la pièce. Elle était apparue subrepticement dans le seul tableau de la chambre, à la tête du lit. Vide d'elle le tableau représentait le parc du manoir sous la neige, les paons albinos allant et venant tranquillement. Elle était d'une beauté tellement froide dans ce paysage que le Lord dut se faire violence (après ...au moins 3 secondes) pour détacher son regard d'elle et aller prendre le fameux collier. Il était en cuir noir. Un ras de cou sans grand ornement en fait. Seulement sur toute la longueur un sillon assez profond.

-Quelques gouttes suffisent sur le collier. Elles imbiberont de sillon, nourriront le cuir. Ensuite juste l'attacher à Drago. La suite ne vous est d'aucune utilité.  
-Vous pouvez essayer d'avoir une voix moins dégoutée?  
-Quand un demi-sang asservit mon dernier descendant vous voulez que j'exulte? Rêvez.

Puis le tableau se vida de son occupante. Voldemort soupira puis, grâce à sa baguette, s'entailla la main, versa quelques gouttes de sang sur le bijoux puis retrouva le chemin de la chambre de convalescence de Drago. Il lui passa et attacha le collier et, effectivement, se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. C'était déjà bien suffisant. Préserver la vie d'un mangemort, fut-il son amant, n'était pas une priorité.  
De retour à son manoir il s'attela à donner les ordres nécessaires à la suite de l'opération visant à faire craquer Potter. Le plan fonctionnait à merveille. Les personnes visées étaient toutes hospitalisées, leurs proches venaient tous immanquablement. Bientôt l'Ordre ferait le rapprochement, Potter aussi et courrait dès lors à sa perte.

Au fond de son lit le blond ouvrit les yeux. Il se souvenait d'un malaise, d'une décision stupide et d'un grand vide. Rien de plus jusqu'à présent. Tout s'emmêlait, s'embrouillait. Mais il sentait que, par rapport à tout ce dont il se souvenait par rapport aux deux semaines qui venaient de passer, il se sentait bien. Il ne tremblait plus, n'avait plus de fièvre... Tout était relativement bien. Relativement...  
Il passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux et son cou histoire de se réveiller un peu. Pour ce rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau. Au niveau de sa gorge. Quelque chose de lisse, froid au touché, et très agréable... Cela dispensait une chaleur et à la fois une certaine fraicheurs... c'était troublant. Mais Drago n'en tint pas compte. Il se redressa, précautionneusement, puis après avoir avisé le plateau repas mangea un peu puis se leva. En sortant de la chambre il entendit comme avec un écho lointain des bruits venant de l'étage inférieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Pieds nus, la tête dans le vague et l'esprit brumeux, Drago descendit pour voir les elfes s'affairer à retourner tout ce qu'ils trouvaient visiblement cherchant quelque chose. Le jeune homme chercha trace de vie humaine...ses parents pas exemple. Il les trouva finalement dans un des salons, sa mère assise la tête dans les mains visiblement très préoccupée et son père appuyé contre la cheminée regardant les flammes un verre de whisky pur feu dans une main.

Il se racla la gorge voulant dire quelque chose. Mais il n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'il vit son père faire deux chose que rarement il faisait. La première, Drago se prit une giffle retentissante. Jamais son père ne le frappait, c'était... certainement la première fois. Le goût du sans (certes léger mais bien présent) se répandit dans sa bouche et, une fois de plus, avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que se soit il se retrouva emprisonné dans une étreinte forte. Forte et protectrice. Rarement aussi il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de son père. Lucius n'était jamais démonstratif, de quoi que ce soit, colère ou tendresse, recevoir les deux d'une fois était autant perturbant qu' agréable.

-Ne refais jamais ça mon fils.  
-Père...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Je...je n'ai pas de souvenir de ce que j'ai fait. Juste que c'était stupide...  
-Pour le moins.

L'étreinte se desserra et Drago put voir un sourire de son père. Puis pendant quelques minutes il lui fut expliqué ce qu'il avait fait, la mise en sommeil raté, la stabilisation de sa magie. Restait encore sombre le fait que le collier se soit retrouvé à son cou. Les elfes le cherchaient encore puisque personne dans la famille ne savait où il se trouvait et ce depuis assez longtemps.  
Puis un elfe arriva portant un morceau de parchemin qu'il tendit à Lucius disant que cela venait d'arriver par hibou. Le blond lut puis soupira.

-Le Lord demande à te voir dès que tu seras rétabli Drago. Si tu ne veux pas y aller de suite on peut lui dire que tu te reposes encore...  
-Non, merci père mais ça va aller. Que peut-il m'arriver de toute façon?

Avec un sourire l'héritier sortit de la pièce jusqu'au hall, alla s'habiller un peu mieux qu'il ne l'était et transplana au manoir jedusort. Cependant devant la porte du Lord il se vit refuser l'entrée des appartements. Le serpent de bois lui dit simplement que le Maître n'attendait personne et qu'il était occupé en plus de cela. Quelque peu étonné et déçu aussi, Drago dit simplement qu'il allait attendre dans le manoir que le Lord soit disponible.

Alors tranquillement il alla à la bibliothèque du manoir. Et pendant la journée complète, du moins ce qu'il en restait (environ de... 11h du matin jusqu'à près de 20h le soir ce qui faisait tout de même assez longtemps quand on n'a rien à faire) il lut des rapports de missions se demandant ce qui avait raté quand la mission avait échoué. Puis perdant patience Drago retourna jusqu'aux appartements du lord. Cette fois-ci le serpents le laissa entrer... Mais seulement après l'avoir fait patienter près de 10minutes supplémentaires et lui avoir bien précisé que le Lord était mécontent en ce moment.

Lorsqu'enfin il pu entrer dans le bureau du Lord ce fut pour le voir revêtu de son long habit noir. Celui qu'il réservait à ses apparitions hors de son bureau, là où personne n'avait à le reconnaître, et où il ne voulait pas être reconnu.  
Oui depuis la quatrième année de Potter il avait voulu préserver l'idée de son apparence reptilienne. Ainsi tout le monde serait surpris lorsqu'ils le reverraient. Donc il masquait son visage devant ceux qui n'avaient pas sa confiance. En gros, tout le monde les Malfoy, Severus, et quelques autres exclus.  
Donc ledit Lord était assis, sa capuche noire baissée sur son visage ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux rougeoyants. Quand il reconnu Drago, qui s'était incliné entre temps, il poussa un soupire lui disant de se relever. Dans le même temps il découvrit son visage, visiblement soulagé que ce ne fut un autre mangemort.

Ce que vit alors le plus jeune le mit mal à l'aise... Visiblement Voldemort sortait d'une douche. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides, quelques gouttes tombaient doucement de ses mèches. De plus la longue cape ne cachait plus que vaguement (pour ne pas dire presque pas) qu'il ne portait rien dessous. Du moins pour le haut, étant assis, Drago ne pouvait voir s'il était plus habillé que cela. Sa gorge se fit sèche assez rapidement devant cette vision.  
Et ce fut pire quand le Lord se leva. Il portait certes un pantalon...mais un pantalon en cuir particulièrement bien taillé...

Donc on récapitule: Un homme dans la force de l'âge, avec une plastique particulièrement agréable à regarder, des cheveux ruisselants d'eau, gouttes qui s'échouent sur un torse finement musclé et nu, les mêmes gouttes finissant leur (heureux) chemin sous un pantalon qu'il aurait dut être interdit par la bienséance de porter, recouvrez le tout d'une cape noire parfaitement seyante.  
Et malgré cela (et surtout pour s'empêcher de regarder ce corps à se damner) Drago prit la parole.

-Je...Vous vouliez me voir Monseigneur...?  
-Oui en effet je voudrais parler de ce que tu as fait et des arrangements tenant à notre relation.

Sans visiblement voir le trouble de son cadet le Lord se débarrassa de sa cape pour enfiler une chemise noire (comme les ¾ de ses vêtements). Quand il eut fini il repris la parole.

-Bien j'ai eu une version des faits je voudrais avoir la tienne. Parle moi des raisons qui t'ont poussées à tenter cette mise en sommeil qui visiblement est aussi dangereuse que stupide.  
-Euh...Hé bien je...  
-Ne craint rien, tu as tenu parole finalement, tu m'avais dit qu'il faudrait une journée pour te remettre, et ça a été le cas. Respire et explique moi. Je ne te ferai rien.  
-Je pensais réussir ce sort et garder ma magie... Visiblement je me suis trompé. En plus d'avoir raté le sort vous a obligé à vous déplacer...  
-Peu importe. Pourquoi l'avoir tenté?  
-Parce que ça me semblait normal. Autant à cause de mon éducation que pour le poids que je serais devenu. Imaginez moi totalement dépendant de votre présence... Je n'aurais jamais supporté cela et vous aurais gêné plus qu'autre chose.

Après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles le Lord réfléchit il fini par parler.

-En supposant que j'accepte cette excuse. Qui te dis que la situation de te voir dépendant de moi m'aurait gêné? J'apprécie particulièrement d'être indispensable. Et de plus tu as raison, j'ai du me déplacer tout en conservant notre secret, tes parents sont toujours ignorants de notre arrangement. Et finalement ta mère est bien curieuse, comme vous tous dans cette famille. Qu'aurais-je du répondre lorsqu'elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais effectué un transplanage d'escorte pour l'amener avec ton parrain? Lui dire que je ne voulais pas perdre un amant aussi doué que tu l'es? Tu m'as mis dans une situation bien délicate tu en es conscient....

Que répondre à cela...? Le blond baissa la tête refusant de croiser le regard de son maître. Autant parce que les reproches étaient très clairs que pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. S'entendre dire qu'on était doué au lit de la part d'un homme tel que lui était assez...gratifiant certes mais gênant aussi.

-Mais passons. Je voulais surtout te parler d'autre chose. Tu vas être appelé à venir ici beaucoup plus souvent désormais. Je veux mettre en place quelques...règle si l'on veut.

Le blond releva la tête soudan intéressé. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus...? Des règles, rien que cela. Quoi donc? Être à son service 24h/24...? ça risquait d'être long...

-C'est bon? Tout d'abord tu peux accéder à tout mes appartements sauf ma chambre. Le gardien te fera entrer comme si c'était moi et tu pourras te déplacer dans n'importe quelle pièce. Le système est simple il y a deux pièces fixes: le bureau et ta chambre. Dans chacune, dès que tu penses à une pièce une porte apparaît et s'ouvre sur la pièce que tu cherches. Devant tous tu seras à un rang plus élevé dans la hiérarchie. Tu seras intouchable. Personne ne devra t'approcher sauf moi c'est bien clair? Tu es _à moi_, et uniquement à moi Drago.

Ce disant il s'était approché du plus jeune lui faisant lever la tête pour être certain qu'il le regardait. Ses yeux semblaient fait de flammes rougeoyantes. Il avait un air terriblement sérieux et catégorique. L'idée était simple. Aucun amant excepté lui. Personne. Et il serait à un rang nouveau... Intouchable. Il était fréquent que les mangemorts se battent entre eux pour diverses raisons. Lui ne serait jamais confronté à ce problème visiblement. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal dans le fond... Et il aurait le droit de se déplacer à sa guise dans les appartements du Lord... C'était un privilège et il en était bien conscient...Mais le mieux restait à venir.  
Voldemort repris d'un air détaché lâchant Drago.

-Tu seras en quelque sorte mon égal, sauf que tu ne donneras aucun ordre. Intouchable, respecté et avec tous les droits que tu veux.

Là Drago resta sans voix, fixant son maître comme s'il venait de lui pousser 5 bras et 3 jambes en plus. Il se demandait avec une appréhension certaine quelle serait la contrepartie de tous ces privilèges. Et surtout pourquoi tout cela... Il n'y avait aucune raison. Certes il avait accepté d'être son amant, mais ce n'était vraiment pas difficile en fait...

-C'est amusant la facilité de lire en toi quand tu es surpris Drago. Pourquoi...? Simplement parce que...aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, je ne supporterais pas quelqu'un d'aussi soumis. Du moins au long terme. Pour une nuit peu m'importe mais pour toi c'est différent. Si je n'ai aucun répondant de ta part je vais très vite me lasser. Cependant, comme tu t'en doutes il y a un contrepoids. Tu te débrouilleras seul en ce qui concerne ton implication dans la mission d'espion de tes parents, tu me feras aussi des rapports sur ce que tu verras et entendras là bas. Et lorsque j'aurais Potter tu te chargeras de son...confort. Il aura une chambre normale au manoir, pourra aller et venir comme bon lui semble sans dépasser les limites bien évidement. Et tu lui donneras tout ce dont il désir. S'il veut écrire à ses proches qu'il le fasse. De toute façon il n'aura aucun moyen de deviner là où nous nous trouvons.

Et cela, mine de rien, c'était énorme pour Drago. Lui qui avait toujours haï cordialement le survivant se voyait assigner la tâche de lui apporter tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était un travail pour un elfe de maison ça, pas pour lui. Mais bon...il pourrait faire une exception pour les privilèges dont il allait jouir. Et de toute façon il fallait se résigner c'était un ordre direct et très clair. Mais il ne voyait pas le but de ce traitement de faveur envers Potter. Qu'importait finalement...?  
Oui qu'importait...? Qu'importait quand le Lord était si proche que Drago pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau et sa chaleur? Qu'important quand il sentait le souffle du brun contre son oreille.

-Je vais aussi changer un petit détail si tu permets Drago.

Avec des gestes qui transpiraient de sensualité Voldemort prit le poignet gauche de son vis-à-vis, y apposa sa baguette et murmura quelques paroles en fourchelangue. Ce qui eut pour effet d'électriser un peu plus notre blond. Ce qui lui fit aussi oublier la douleur. Douleur qui malgré tout le sortit de son état de quasi hypnose. Une douleur cuisante sur son poignet.  
Par réflex il retira son bras de la poigne du Lord pour le serrer contre lui. Quand la douleur reflua un peu il regarda son bras. A la place de la marque des Ténèbres était entrain d'apparaître un autre signe. Un signe étrange. C'était en fait deux bracelets, un à la base du poignet et l'autre juste sous le coude, reliés par trois chaînes s'entrecroisant. Et tout cela restait un tatouage mais argenté et non noir. Toujours une marque des Ténèbres...mais différente.  
Lorsqu'il releva les yeux il se trouva à quelques centimètres seulement du visage du Lord. Et sans s'en apercevoir réellement il alla déposer ses lèvres sur celles, tentantes, de son maître.

Maître d'abord surpris mais ensuite content de l'initiative. Il répondit au baiser qui s'intensifia rapidement lorsque Drago quémanda l'entrée de la bouche du Lord de sa langue. Entrée vite accordée. Leurs langues ensuite se caressèrent, se livrèrent bataille pour la domination de l'autre, se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'air vint à manquer.

-Il va falloir que je fasse attention à l'utilisation du fourchelangue si cela te fait réagir autant. Ce n'est pas dérangeant, mais en public cela risque d'être étrange.  
-M'en fiche.

Et c'était totalement vrai. Pour le moment Drago ne voulait qu'une chose : reprendre les lèvres de son maître. Elles l'appelaient, rouges, chaudes, tentantes en un mot. Et il ne résista pas bien longtemps à l'appel. Il noua ses bras autour du cou du brun et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ses mains voyageaient dans les cheveux noirs et encore un peu humides du Lord alors que les mains de ce dernier s'étaient posés sur les hanches du plus jeune. Sans prévenir il raffermit sa prise et le souleva, instinctivement Drago passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Voldemort afin de ne pas tomber. Tout en le conduisant jusqu'à la chambre et en parsemant le cou de Drago de baiser le Lord continuait à énoncer ses règles. Des règles telles : « pour cela aussi tu auras tes droits, si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerais pas », « je veux ton respect et ta confiance, pas ta crainte », ... Et d'autres qui amèneraient Drago à se détendre en sa présence et à se conduire le plus naturellement possible.

Lorsqu'il fut déposé sur le lit le blond laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement qui fit sourire son amant.

-Ne sois pas si pressé petit dragon. Tu auras ce que tu veux en temps et en heure. Quand je l'aurai décidé.

Avec une lenteur écrasante et torturante le Lord entrepris de déshabiller le jeune homme qui se tortillait sous lui. Pour plus, plus vite. Chaque morceau de peau mis à nu avait droit aux lèvres du Lord. Partout où elles se posaient elles enflammaient les sens de Drago, lui laissant une impression de brûlure...une délicieuse brûlure. Quand les lèvres furent arrivées jusqu'à la limite du pantalon elles disparurent de la peau pâle. Ce qui fit relever la tête à Drago, lançant un regard à la fois lourd de reproches et interrogatif à son ainé. Ainé qui ne se formalisa pas du regard incendiaire (d'autant plus que l'effet escompté était annihilé par la bosse déformant le pantalon du blond) . Et il entreprit de se dévêtir à son tour. Mais là encore à une allure beaucoup trop lente au goût de Drago qui finalement prit les choses en main.

Il inversa les positions se retrouvant à genoux au dessus du Lord. Il appréciait particulièrement la vue. Un corps offert, la respiration légèrement plus rapide que la normale, les bras en croix... Un appel à la luxure fait homme. Il repris les geste que cet incarnation d'un ange déchu avait fait. Seulement après l'avoir délesté de sa chemise il ne s'arrêta pas au pantalon qu'il ouvrit pour en libérer le membre gonflé de désir. Seulement là il s'arrêta relevant son regard vers le visage de sa victime et fit un sourire on ne peut plus sadique. Haletant ladite victime prit le ton le plus menaçant qu'elle put...c'est à dire pas grand chose dans sa situation.

-Tu arrêtes là et je te tue Drago.  
-C'est tentant... T'avoir à ma merci... Sache seulement que la torture n'est pas ton domaine seul.  
_-Drago_

L'utilisation du fourchelangue fit vaciller le regard de Drago qui se dit que finalement, il adorait cette langue dans la bouche de cet homme. Puis il repris sa tâche. Sa langue vint d'abord titiller les points les plus sensibles de cette partie qui l'était déjà particulièrement, allant de haut en bas sur toute la longueur. Puis il sentit une mains insistante sur sa tête et décida d'arrêter la torture. Il engloutit d'une fois le membre faisant se cambre le corps alangui du Lord. La main dans ses cheveux voyageait tranquillement, tantôt caressante, tantôt exigeante. Puis elle voulut le faire arrêter le tirant un peu en arrière. Seulement notre blond ne voyait pas cela sous cet angle. Il mit plus d'ardeur à la tâche et quelques secondes plus tard il avalait la preuve du plaisir qu'il venait de donner.  
Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de relever le regard qu'il se retrouvait à plat dos contre le lit. Il sentait le brun allongé sur lui la respiration rauque et rapide. Les mains recommençaient déjà à le caresser alors que la bouche, près de son oreille lui susurrait ce qui ressemblait fortement à des reproches.

-Quand je te demande d'arrêter Drago, fait le. Je ne supporterais plus ce que tu viens de faire, je trouve ça avilissant...

Sa voix avait quelque chose de douloureux, presque torturé qui fit frissonner Drago et lui fit prendre peur quelques secondes. Juste avant que la main du Lord ne se pose sur son excitation toujours présente et loin d'être assouvie. Ses derniers vêtements lui furent enlevés rapidement. La bouche qui quelques secondes plus tôt l'avait apeuré prit le chemin de son bas ventre. Mais cependant elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Après être passée insidieusement près de son membre sans jamais le toucher elle descendit beaucoup plus bas.  
Quand Drago sentit la langue de son maître titiller son intimité il ne put empêcher des gémissements de plaisir pur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il se dit que si cela continuait ainsi il allait se rendre bien trop tôt. Aussi sa main partit trouver refuse entre les mèches noires de son bourreau.

-Maître...je... prends moi...

Il croisa un regard sanguin presque noir de désir avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il sentait des lèvres le torturer se posant à l'intérieur de ses cuisses sans jamais aller plus loin qu'un simple effleurement.

-Tu es sûr?

Drago réussit à gémir un faible « oui » qui fut rapidement suivit d'un cri de douleur. Il aurait peut-être dut attendre finalement. En une poussée Voldemort l'avait pénétré sans autre forme de préparation. Les larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux du plus jeune sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Elle furent cueillies par les lèvres du Lord. Ce dernier ne bougea pas de suite, laissant son amant s'habituer à sa présence. Il le détendit peu à peu en l'embrassant le caressant. Quand il sentit l'étau de chair se desserrer un peu autour de lui il entrepris un premier coup de rein qui fit se cambrer Drago lui arrachant aussi un gémissement plus fort que les autres.  
Souriant doucement il continua, et bientôt l'idée même de douleur fut très loin. Les coups de rein se firent plus amples, plus forts et plus rapides amenant les deux hommes vers une délivrance qu'ils crièrent tous deux avant de s'effondrer, l'un sur le matelas l'autre sur le premier.

Ils avaient tous deux une respiration erratique. Le Lord se retira doucement de son amant et roula sur le côté se retrouvant allongé à côté de Drago mais ne put aller plus loin. Ce dernier s'était en effet blotti contre lui, lui empêchant toute retraite. Le pire dans cela c'est que la situation ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il se sentait étrangement bien. Calme et serein.  
Il se dit finalement que ça n'était pas grave s'il restait là. Pour cette fois...


	10. Chapitre 9

**Paprika-star** : sulfureux? tant que ça? J'espère au moins que ça te plait :D Et...pour les règles... t'es pas loin, voir très proche d'une réponse... ;)

**Originel** : Voui c'est certain, rapport à l'autre Vldemort que j'avais fait... il y a une énorme différence... Je voulais changer ^^ Je l'aime bien celui à aussi. Et oui, on sait toutes (tous?)qu'il l'aime... mais t'as déjà vu un serpentrd s'avouer qu'il aimait quelqu'un? De son plein gré... surtout lui... Et pis c'est pas drôle...j'aime bien jouer avec les perso moi... les faire mariner un peu dans leur jus ^.^

Mersoui pour vos reviews  
maitenant, place! nouveau chapitre  
enjoy ;p

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Au réveil l'un des deux hommes se disait qu'il avait un oreiller étrange mais extrêmement confortable, et l'autre se dit que le poids sur sa poitrine était anormalement élevé...Nagini n'était pas si lourde...  
Quand il baissa les yeux ce fut pour rencontrer deux prunelles grises anormalement claires et reflétant une surprise mêlée de crainte. Puis celui à qui appartenaient ces yeux se releva précipitamment de son coussin bafouillant quelques excuses malhabiles et baissant la tête. Il s'attendait à de quelconques reproches...mais au lieu de ça il eut droit à un rire (certes court mais tout de même) qui semblait assez sincère. Drago eut tout de même le temps de noter que ce rire était clair, chaud et qu'il contrastait en tout à ce que le Maître montrait de lui.

-Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais? Calme toi. Une nuit entre mes bras te ferait-elle oublier tout ce que je t'ai dit avant?

Le blond ne put répondre mais baissa encore plus la tête essayant de cacher sa gêne. Tant qu'il n'y avait de mot sur ce qu'il avait fait, rien ne s'était passé...mais s'entendre dire ça...c'était assez gênant. Et ce n'était que le début.  
Son amant lui prit le menton l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Alors je répète. Je te veux mon égal, ne me craint pas. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui a peur de mes réactions ni qui pense à ma place. Je veux quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir confiance et sur qui je puisse me reposer de temps en temps Drago. Qui plus est j'ai froid maintenant, recouche toi. S'il te plait.

Il semblait si doux, si calme. Drago en fut troublé au delà des mots mais se recoucha, la tête sur la poitrine du Lord, écoutant son cœur battre, respirant son odeur, profitant de sa chaleur au plus. Et le pire dans tout cela c'est que cela lui plaisait énormément. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander, après quelques minutes de silence.

- Pourquoi Monseigneur? Pourquoi moi? Il y en a beaucoup d'autres qui pourraient être à ma place et qui tueraient père et mère pour cela. Ils vous suivraient à travers la mort si cela pouvait leur donner une importance, même infime, à vos yeux.  
- N'est-ce pas ton cas aussi?  
- Si! Si bien sûr mais je...  
- C'est pour cela. Les « on dit » qui circulent vous nomment ton père et toi « fidèles parmi les fidèles ». Cependant je sais que si Lucius doit choisir entre sa famille et moi. Jamais il ne pourra faire un choix. Je suis aussi important que vous à ses yeux. Il me sert depuis trop longtemps pour me trahir et il vous aime trop pour cela aussi. Toi en revanche...toi tu sauveras tes parents si tu avais à faire ce choix. C'est cela qui m'a décidé. Le danger que tu représentes pour moi, là où tu es, si proche de moi. Les intentions et réactions des autres sont trop faciles à prévoir. Les tiennes non, tu pourrais me trahir à tout moment, ton prochain rôle d'espion te tentera à chaque seconde. Mais je veux pouvoir avoir confiance, au moins une fois dans ma vie. Et c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Maintenant, ne te pose plus de question sur cela, réfléchi plutôt à un mensonge à inventer pour tes parents quant à ta nuit ici.

Et avec un grand sourire le Lord sortit du lit pour s'habiller laissant un Drago à moitié très inquiet. C'est vrai qu'il était parti du domaine avec l'intention de revenir, et qui plus est dans un état assez faible. Ses parents allaient lui demander ce qu'il avait fait. De plus ses yeux devaient encore avoir gardé la trace de sa nuit... Et là il commença à paniquer un peu. Se levant brusquement il chercha sa baguette et partit directement dans la salle de bain dont la porte venait d'apparaître dans un des murs de la chambre.  
Là il eut l'horreur de voir qu'effectivement se yeux étaient beaucoup trop clairs pour appuyer un quelconque mensonge tout en restant au manoir. Rapidement il se lança un sort qui assombrit ses prunelles. Quand, devant le miroir, il faut satisfait de la teinte quelles avaient pris, il sortit puis s'habilla tout en inventant un mensonge qui tenait la route.  
Il alla ensuite dans le bureau du Lord pour que leurs versions soient plausibles. En définitive l'idée était que le Lord avait fait venir Drago pour qu'il cherche des précisions (encore) sur les familles que les mangemorts devaient attaquer. Et si ses parents venaient jusqu'ici, ils seraient envoyés aux archives où Drago était retourné voir s'il ne pouvait encore améliorer son travail. Cela tenait, et cela tint devant Mme Malfoy sans problème.

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent ne furent pas notoires. Aucun événement ne vint les perturber. Le Lord et Drago se voyaient au gré de leurs envies respectives, les agressions allaient bon train, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Sauf qu'on n'était pas dans le meilleur des mondes... Au fur et à mesure de ses entrevues avec le maître, Drago s'attachait de plus en plus à lui. Pourquoi? Pour la différence qu'il pouvait montrer à son égard. Autant en public il était froid, distant, agressif, violent souvent. Autant avec lui il était absolument l'inverse ; attentionné, patient. Drago avait trouvé un homme doté d'un sens de l'humour qui, en restant _très _particulier, lui plaisait assez. De plus en ce qui concernait les histoires qu'il devait inventer pour ses parents cela devenait assez amusant aussi. Il inventait des mensonges énormes qui pouvaient cependant être prouvés (si on ne cherchait pas trop tout de même) et qui étaient appuyé par le Lord de façon totalement crédible. Seuls les deux protagonistes savaient ce qu'il en était réellement.

Pour son rôle auprès de l'Ordre aussi ils avaient inventé quelque chose. Tout était prévu pour début septembre. Drago serait « arrangé » de façon à ce que l'on pense qu'il ait été battu presque à mort. Les blessures seraient plus ou moins vraies, grâce à un sort du Lord.  
Ce sort créait des blessures plus vraies que nature sans faire souffrir celui qui était visé. Elles se soignaient comme des blessures normales et étaient indétectables si on ne connaissait pas le sort au préalable. Et comme Voldemort était quasi-certain que le sort était oublié depuis longtemps...sauf de Dumbledor peut-être... Mais c'était un risque à prendre et l'équipe d'en face étant composé en grande partie de Griffondors gentils comme tout et qui ne se méfiaient pas assez... sauf Maugrey Foloeil...mais à un contre tous la parole ne vaut guère.

Alors en ce début septembre, sous une fine neige encore assez timide, tout fut mis en place. Les parents étaient prévenus, ils devaient venir prendre leur fils au manoir. Il serait prêt et inconscient, quand on a des blessures comme celles qui étaient simulées là, on n'est plus conscient de rien. Et Drago comprit pourquoi quand il se vit juste avant de recevoir le sort qui le plongerait dans une inconscience elle bien réelle.  
Son visage était en sang, l'arcade sourcilière gauche ouverte, la lèvre aussi et une blessure à la tête. Quelques griffures un peu partout. Quelques côtes cassées. Le bras droit déboîté. Et c'était tout...mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Drago failli vomir à cette vue. Mais c'était nécessaire. Le _coma_ durerait environ trois jours, le temps normal à un corps pour reprendre conscience avec des soins appropriés. Et des soins ils étaient certains qu'il en recevrait. Simplement parce que l'infirmière qui était à leur disposition soignerait n'importe qui tant qu'ils ne seraient pas en guerre étant certaine que n'importe qui peut changer pour le mieux avec de la patience, du soutient et de la confiance.  
La seule donnée qu'ils n'avaient pas, que seul Drago possédait, était que jamais pour rien (si ce n'était ses parents) il ne trahirait Voldemort. D'une parce qu'il adhérait totalement aux idées qu'il défendait (la supériorité des sangs-purs (et demis-sangs mais en aucun cas des sangs de bourbe et des moldus)), et de deux l'affection très forte qu'il portait à cet homme ainsi que l'admiration qu'il avait toujours éprouvé envers lui.

Mais donc! C'est ainsi chargé de son fils inconscient dans les bras que Lucius transplana avec une urgence feinte à la perfection dans la cabane hurlante près de Poudlard. Il dépêcha son patronus au château (un mangemort, même espion, est toujours mal vu au milieu d'étudiants). Un aigle translucide traversa donc l'enceinte entière du bâtiment jusqu'au bureau du directeur qui fut bien étonné du message. En substance il demandait de l'aide, d'urgence, d'une voix qui ressemblait fort peu à Malfoy père puisqu' inquiète. Le « je vous en prie » à la fin du message fut du meilleur effet.

Et bientôt ce furent une infirmière et un certain loup-garou (reconvertit en professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal une fois de plus) qui arrivèrent dans la carcasse de maison. Ils virent alors, non pas deux mangemorts entrain de les mener en bateau d'une manière parfaite, mais un père désespéré (ou peu s'en faut) à la vue de son fils à moitié mort.  
Mme Pomfreche dut avouer après un rapide diagnostique qu'il fallait de toute urgence amener le jeune Malfoy dans un autre endroit, Poudlard était exclu d'emblée, ne restait que le quartier général de l'Ordre. Ce qu'elle fit assez rapidement laissant à Remus le soin d'aller informer le directeur. Mais la question se posa alors : « que faire des parents Malfoy? ». Lucius insistait pour suivre son fils arguant que c'était en partie sa faute s'il était dans cet état, s'il avait de grandes chances de ne pas passer la nuit,...  
Le loup-garou lui dit alors de rester là tranquillement, le plus possible du moins, qu'il allait en parler de ce pas à Dumbledor, et qu'il revenait avec une réponse au plus vite. Mais avant qu'il ai put faire un mouvement le mangemort lui répondit qu'il allait prévenir Narcissa de la situation disant que cela faisait près de trois heures qu'ils cherchaient leur fils. Puis sans rien attendre il transplana.

La phase deux de leur mission était en marche. Quelques... dix minutes plus tard Narcissa Malfoy, se fichant totalement d'être vue à Poudlard fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureau directorial sous les yeux d'un couple de parents. Parents qui sursautèrent, se levèrent, puis après avoir dit au vieil homme que c'était inadmissible qu'un mangemort puisse entrer dans l'enceinte d'une école comme celle-ci, sortirent prestement.

- Je veux voir mon fils!  
- Madame Malfoy je comprends...  
- Non! Non vous ne comprenez pas! Ce n'est pas vous qui avez un fils entre vie et mort, ce n'est pas vous qui vous rendez compte que vous auriez dut faire quelque chose beaucoup plus tôt et enfin ce n'est pas vous qui êtes interdit de le voir soit disant parce qu'on ne vous fait pas assez confiance!

Il y eut un silence court pendant lequel elle essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses sanglots. Le matin même elle avait pris une potion qui mettait en exergue les émotions... Ainsi elle pouvait paraître totalement crédible. Puis elle reprit à mi-voix.

- Alors que cela fait des mois que vous risquez votre vie sans aucune contrepartie. La seule chose que je vous demande c'est de pouvoir voir mon fils. S'il doit mourir je veux au moins le voir en vie une dernière fois...

Peut-être que les larmes, les suppliques, ou simplement la différences entre la femme qu'il avait devant lui et Narcissa Malfoy furent à l'origine de la décision de ce vieil homme, qu'en saurons nous jamais? Mais le fait reste. Il accepta, après en avoir discuté avec les membres de l'Ordre présent de leur divulguer, à son mari et à elle, l'emplacement du quartier général de l'opposition à Voldemort. C'était un grand pas dans leur mission, et la fierté se lisait dans leurs yeux. Mais personne ne fait attention aux yeux d'un parent qui retrouve son enfant.

Suivant cela le plan se déroula normalement. Drago dormi pendant trois jours sous les regards de ses parents qui passaient du temps à square Grimaud, des membres de l'Ordre qui se relayaient pour les surveiller et de l'infirmière qui veillait à son état.  
Durant ce laps de temps la nouvelle marque qu'il avait au bras avait plus d'une fois viré au rouge. Rouge sang, le rouge des prunelles du Lord qui l'appelait souvent. C'était aussi prévu, la marque révèlerait son signal afin que personne ne se trouble quand le jeune Drago irait rejoindre son maître.

Quand enfin il se réveilla il trouva son père à ses côtés. Seul. Ils purent parler un peu, à mi-voix, de ce qu'il allait se passer. On allait annoncer son réveil, puis la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait auprès du Lord, sa volonté de s'en échapper... Et tout irait bien.  
Mais le jeune homme doutait de plus en plus. C'est juste au moment où il affirmait que personne n'allait le croire que le directeur de Poudlard entra dans la chambre.  
La situation allait évoluer plus rapidement que possible visiblement.

- Hé bien voilà un jeune homme qui a l'air plutôt en forme. Que ne croirons nous pas M. Malfoy?

Revoir le vieil homme était difficile pour Drago. Il avait échoué à le tuer. Severus avait tenté aussi mais par un quelconque coup du sort le mage s'en était relevé... Il adopta une attitude un peu soumise, craintive, jouée à la perfection. Son rôle de mangemort en repentir était en place et allait tenir bon le temps qu'il faudrait.

- Qui croira jamais que je ne veux pas être aux côtés du Maître...? Qui croira jamais que le fils d'un mangemort de premier ordre, filleul d'un mangemort de premier ordre, né dans une famille de mangemort, élevé dans ce seul but renierait celui qu'il devrait servir jusqu'à la mort? Surtout vous professeur...  
- Je pense au contraire être le plus en mesure de te croire. Rappelle toi ce soir là, tu n'as pas pu me tuer. Et puis...tu ne portes pas la marque à ce que l'on a vu.  
- La marque?

Il se redressa tant bien que mal puis découvrit son bras marqué. Certes ce n'était pas la marque des Ténèbres comme le commun des gens la connaissent, certes elle ne fonctionnait pas de la même façon, mais c'était tout ce même une marque des Ténèbres.

-Que croyez-vous que cela soit? Un tatouage pour le plaisir? Il m'a même marqué différemment...

Il y eut un moment de flottement entre les trois hommes présents. Tout le monde réfléchissait.  
Dumbledor à la situation présente. Qu'est-ce qui effrayait tant le jeune homme chez son maître? Lui pourtant si pressé à l'époque de le servir, si fier aussi. Il avait failli mourir une fois et le reniait directement? Il manquait une preuve, une pièce dans ce petit puzzle.  
Lucius lui cherchait un moyen de donner le temps à son fils de dire à Dumby pourquoi ce revirement dans son esprit.  
Et Drago se demandait comment le dire, comment tenir ce mensonge.  
Puis la situation se démêla d'elle-même quand le père Malfoy prit la parole.

- Je vais aller prévenir Narcissa que tu es réveillé Drago. Je reviens au plus vite.

Sur ce avec un regard entendu qui en disait assez long sur son départ, Lucius partit. Dans la pièce Dumbledor regardait le blond avec des yeux perçants qui cherchaient à trouver une faille dans cette attitude. Quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui affirmer qu'il se trompait et que, non Drago Malfoy, n'avait pas retourné sa veste. Il fut légèrement surpris quand l'objet de ses réflexions parla. Une vois basse, faible et honteuse.

- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi...  
- J'avoue. Comprends nous. Te voir ici alors que tu es placé, selon nos espions, en grande estime auprès de Tom.  
- Oui... en grande estime... L'estime que l'on réserve à une pute professeur. Parce que ça doit être tout ce que je suis devenu... et encore, le seul prix que je vaux c'est ma vie. C'est tout ce que j'y gagne... Avec peut-être l'assurance de rester en vie...peut-être.

Sa voix avait faibli et failli à la fin de sa phrase, puis il releva la tête, une lueur déterminée ancré dans ses prunelles.

- Mais ça a changé. Je ne peux plus être certain de rien. Sauf du fait que si je reste à ses côtés je vais mourir. Peut-être que cela ne vaut rien à vos yeux, ma fierté et mon orgueil, mais cela doit être tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ne vous dirait pas que ce que je suis d'accord avec ce que vous défendez, mais je ne peux plus supporter ce qu'il me fait... A partir de maintenant c'est vous qui choisissez...soit vous voulez me laisser une seconde chance, une chance de changer de ce que j'ai fait, soit vous refusez et là il faudra me tuer. Bien que je ne sache pas quelle importance à la maison de ma tante pour vous, je sais où je suis. Et je suis incapable de Lui cacher quoi que ce soit...

La surprise du vieil homme était quelque peu visible. C'est certain que s'entendre dire ça de la part d'un homme aussi fier que Drago Malfoy relevait de l'exceptionnel. Il avait dut ravaler sa fierté, rassembler son courage certainement. Mais cependant il devait en parler avec les autres membres de l'Ordre avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Ce à quoi Drago répondit qu'il devait faire au plus vite, lorsqu'il avisa la teinte écarlate de sa marque car si le Lord devait encore attendre longtemps cela risquait de devenir très délicat pour survivre.  
Au moment où Dumby ouvrit la porte dan le but de rassembler l'Ordre il fut bousculer par Nacissa qui se précipita sur son fils. Elle feignait les larmes de soulagement alors qu'elle pleurait à moitié de rire. Rire de se jouer de tous ceux qu'elle avait croisé, des faux sentiments exagérés qu'elle montrait, de la tournure exceptionnellement bonne que prenait les événements pour eux.

Je vais vous passez les négociations entre les Malfoy et l'Ordre. La bataille verbale qu'ils durent mener de front pour se faire accepter. Les arguments qu'ils avancèrent pour rester là où ils étaient. Et finalement, au bout d'une semaine, on décida de garder Drago en tant qu'espion à l'instar de ses parents. Lui plus proche que tout autre du Lord.

Il fit une tête mortifiée lorsqu'on lui annonça cela. Il devait donc rester libre à n'importe quel instant pour Voldemort.

En une semaine les trois blonds avaient réussit une tâche impressionnante. Ils avaient: le quartier de l'Ordre, ils étaient trois espions au cœur de l'ennemi, et Drago pouvait aller et venir à son gré. Le seul bémol pensaient-ils : Dumbledor est gardien du secret de la maison...  
Mais plus tard ils désignèrent simplement le 12 square Grimaud comme la maison de leur tante, ou le manoir Black. Rien n'était divulgué explicitement et le quartier général était désormais connu du Lord. Tout était pour le mieux. Restait désormais à faire en sorte que Potter se jette dans la gueule du loup...ou dans les bras du Lord, le résultat restait somme tout le même.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Paprika star** : Hé oui dumby laisse... c'est la guerre tous les coups sont permis. Et puis...pour ce que ça le gène Drago ;) Nop mais oui effectivement, tu l'as dit toi même ça fat un espion de choix, pourquoi s'en priver? Surtout que ça risquait de déranger Voldy si on lui retirait son jouet préféré ^.^

**Originel** : La suite, la suite bien sûr. Sans aucun doute et avec joie la voila. Seulement... ça va être de moins en moins drôle je le crains... J'ai classé cette fic tragedie donc... Mais bon après c'pas à moi de juger ^.^ J'espèr jsute que ça va continuer à te plaire.

enjoy ^^

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Noël approchait dangereusement. Il ne restait que deux semaines avant le 25décembre. Et pour cette fête hautement symbolique pour le côté du bien, et pour beaucoup de monde en général, le Lord voulait avoir un invité particulier. Il voulait que Potter soit à son manoir ce soir là. Une sorte de cadeau de Noël et d'allégeance de la part de Drago. Une preuve de plus de sa fidélité et de son engagement.

Le susnommé blond fut très surpris de la demande faite par le Lord. Depuis qu'il était autorisé d'aller et venir au QG de l'Ordre, il n'avait vu que très rarement le Survivant. Ils ne se parlaient pas la plupart du temps, s'évitaient presque. Et là il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'approcher, de sympathiser, de l'amener à avoir confiance en lui jusqu'à l'attirer chez Voldemort directement...et ça en deux semaines...

Alors un jour de début décembre le blond rêvait à un moyen d'approcher Potter assis sur une marche côté jardin du manoir Black. Il faisait froid, mais (pour une fois) le temps était sec. Il regardait sans les voir les flocons de neige qui tombaient doucement sur le jardin mort que plus personne n'entretenait depuis longtemps. Puis il sentit une cape tomber plus ou moins lourdement sur ses épaules. Surpris il se retourna pour tomber sur un jeune homme. Un garçon, les cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux verts profonds qui regardaient loin devant eux, qui ont vu beaucoup. Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là? Quand Drago voulut parler il fut coupé rapidement.

-Ne te fait pas d'idées. C'est Moly qui m'a dit de venir te voir, elle dit que c'est triste quelqu'un seul à Noël.  
-C'est pas encore Noël Potty...  
-Non, mais...j'me disais que... qu'on pourrait peut-être...

Potter laissa sa phrase en suspens passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille, l'air gêné. C'était amusant à voir pour Drago, la première phrase sonnait sèche, froide, presque forcée et contrainte... alors que la suite était hésitante.

-Oui...?  
-On...on pourrait peut-être arrêter de s'ignorer complètement. Enfin... on est du même côté non? Si tout le monde n'est pas soudé, on n'arrivera jamais à rien. Et puis...vu ta situation...  
-Ma situation? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. J'ai vécu jusqu'ici sans vous, ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai marre de ça que je suis à ce point faible Potter.  
-De quoi as-tu peur alors?

La question avait été lancé comme une pierre dans un étang calme. Elle laissai derrière elle des ondes, des échos. Pourquoi cette question? Ils parlaient tranquillement jusque là, alors pourquoi cette question...? Aucun des deux ne s'était emporté, ni n'avait haussé le ton, rien ne laissait voir une quelconque peur d'aucun côté. Encore moins pour Drago. Qui dut en appeler à toute son improvisation pour répondre quelque chose de correct.

-Peur...? De quoi puis-je avoir peur après tout c'est vrai? Pourquoi je suis sur la défensive Potter c'est ce que tu aimerais savoir? Mais pourquoi? Si je te réponds qu'est-ce que cela changera?  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais si tu ne dis rien on ne le saura jamais.

Le blond inspira profondément puis expira s'amusant à voir la vapeur qu'il produisait, en contraste avec le froid ambiant.

-Ce dont j'ai...peur plus ou moins ce sont ses réactions. Tu sais pourquoi j'étais dans cet état la dernière fois?

-Parce que j'avais refusé une fois...une seule fois. Entends moi bien. Il sent les énergies magiques Potter... Il saura avec qui je suis s'Il arrive à déchiffrer ce qu'Il sent sur moi qui n'est pas Lui. Pour le moment tout va bien, rarement Il a rencontré ceux qui habitent ici. Mais si Il s'en rappelle, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je risque d'en mourir. Je craint pour ma vie, comme tous aujourd'hui Potter. Rien de plus... Je joue ma vie et celle de mes parents en restant ici. Surtout la leur en fait. La mienne qu'importe...

Puis le silence s'installa. Chacun repensant aux paroles du blond. Ce dernier pour essayer à l'avenir de tenir son mensonge. Bon ce n'était pas fondamentalement difficile puisque cela rentrait dans le scénario de base et que Voldemort avait réellement la capacité de sentir les flux magiques et de les identifier. Mais aussi intérieurement il jubilait littéralement. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller voir le héros du monde sorcier et de s'en rapprocher puisqu'il l'avait fait à sa place. Il restait juste à jouer avec le cœur du brun. Ce qui ne serait pas excessivement difficile de son point de vue. Il allait falloir jouer sur les cordes de la famille, de la douleur et de la honte. Mais pas trop sur cette dernière. Tout se mettrait en place rapidement et le Maître aurait son jouet à Noël sur un plateau d'argent à ce train là... Mais il allait quand même devoir faire attention à ce qu'il disait, faisait, insinuait, laissait entendre. Tout comptait..Absolument tout, l'histoire devait tenir jusqu'au bout... Après ce serait une autre histoire... Le scénario changerait selon les ordres et il s'adapterait, mais pour le moment...

Le blond releva enfin la tête vers son interlocuteur. Il le détailla. Harry Potter... Il avait l'air bien plus adulte que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé, à la fin de leur sixième année. Pas seulement ses traits qui avaient mûri, il était moins enfantin, comme beaucoup lorsqu'on passe de 16 à 18 ans... Mais aussi quelque chose dans son regard, de plus dur, moins innocent. Le regard de quelqu'un qui a vu beaucoup trop pour son âge, un regard qui ne brille que lorsqu'on est vraiment heureux.

Puis une idée germa doucement dans son esprit. Juste un geste symbolique. Rien qu'un symbole entre eux. Si ça, ça fonctionnait...tout irait parfaitement bien. C'était une certitude pour le blond.

Alors doucement, sans se lever, il tendit la main vers son homologue.

-Cette fois Potter...ne me la refuse pas. Les temps changent, changeons avec.

Une simple poignée de main, celle que le Golden Boy avait dédaigné lors de leur première année. Celle qui avait choisi pour eux, éternels rivaux, sempiternels opposés. Tout se résumait à cela entre eux, une décision cruciale à un moment normal.  
Potter avait refusé cette main un moment de leur première année et ils étaient devenus ennemis. Il l'acceptait désormais et Drago allait le trahir.

Quand le blond sentit la main chaude du brun se glisser dans la sienne, l'aidant à se relever par la même occasion, il ne crut pas à sa chance. S'il manœuvrait bien, il aurait Potter sans problème. Il allait jouer, jouer de haine, de fourberie, de ruse..user de tous ses artifices et de toute sa comédie. Et il l'aurait. Grâce à lui le Maître allait être content, content de lui, peut-être fier, même une seconde...

Et tout irait parfaitement bien.

Et tout alla pour le mieux ou presque. Si ce ne furent quelques attaques de mangemorts que les Malfoy avaient omis de préciser (mais qui n'eurent que peu de conséquences) tout se passa bien.  
Drago et Harry étaient devenu, si ce n'était _amis _au sens propre du terme, plus proches. Ils riaient ensemble, parlaient de beaucoup de choses, de leurs vies respectives. Et ce sans mensonge... ou presque. Quelques fois Drago avait dut détourner un peu la réalité pour sensibiliser le griffondor, mais pas grand chose en somme. Drago s'était même aventuré à parler aux amis proches du brun (à savoir Hermionne Granger et Ronald Weasley récement mis en couple d'ailleurs à l'époque...). Et l'ex serpentard avait dut avouer (bien malgré lui mais tout de même) que ces deux là pouvaient avoir de la conversation.

Mais bon, ils avaient tous besoin de parler à quelqu'un de leur âge. Les tourtereaux restaient souvent ensemble d'un côté et Harry et Drago d'un autre.

Ils en étaient venu à s'apprécier et ce réellement du côté du blond ce qui était un peu problématique mais il lui fallait seulement penser à ce qu'il ressentait pour le Lord afin de se dire que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Et puis au final, il passerait encore plus de temps avec Harry au manoir puisqu'il serait appelé à le visiter tous les jours... Alors que là il devait jouer aux yoyos entre le manoir de Voldemort, le manoir de ses parents, le manoir des Blacks... Ça serait plus pratique non?

Au final, même si cela débouchait sur la mort plus ou moins précoce du brun, Drago se disait que ce serait plus pratique de l'avoir près de lui. Et au manoir, il ne manquerait de rien. Il pourrait envoyer des lettres à ses amis, sortir tout son saoul (bon pas en dehors de la résidence mais elle était tellement grande), il aurait une autorité certaine, personne ne viendrait l'embêter à propos de quoi que ce soit... il n'aurait pas à être le Survivant, mais juste un jeune homme de 18ans... Presque comme n'importe quel autre. Avec juste une autre forme de liberté. Il serait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait (ou peu s'en faut) libre de vivre à peu près normalement sans une énorme pression sur le dos. La pression du genre: « tu dois mourir ou tuer pour le bien de l'humanité ». Pour un jeune de cet âge...C'est dur à encaisser...

Mais bon! Au final tout était fin prêt et très clair dans la tête blonde. Il avait un plan qui tenait la route. Tout était clair entre lui et sa conscience. Il avait touché deux mots de ce qu'il allait faire à ses parents.  
Malgré les croyances générales, les Malfoy fêtent Noël en famille... Et pas simplement une soirée froide entre des murs froids d'un manoir inhumain. Non, une fête de Noël normale. Avec des sourires, une complicité certaine, de la joie, des cadeaux... Et tout ce qui fait une fête réussie. Avec plus de moyens que beaucoup certes, mais tout de même... Quand je disais que Drago avait reçu tout l'amour nécessaire à n'importe qui.

Donc! Ce qui changerait des fêtes habituelles était qu'il devrait s'éclipser un moment...l'histoire d'une heure ou deux pas plus normalement. Histoire d'amener Potter au Maître et de revenir.

Ça paraissait simple dit comme ça...  
Mais ça ne fut pas aussi simple. Quand quelque chose que l'on appelle le remord fait surface, rien n'est simple. Et le remord vient souvent avec sa sœur la culpabilité, et parfois leur cousine la honte. Et tout cela pour une personne qui n'est pas d'un naturel courageux... Ça fait beaucoup. La volonté fait beaucoup, mais elle ne fait pas tout.  
Drago voulait plaire au Lord, sans aucun doute. Il en était même venu à la conclusion (bien difficile à avouer, surtout dans sa situation) qu'il...aimait (plus ou moins, restons dans le vague nous parlons d'un serpentard) Voldemort. Ça avait été dur de l'avouer, mais il y était parvenu finalement. Mais donc, il voulait lui plaire, une simple demande de lui il l'exécutait sans parler. Mais il appréciait aussi Potter, c'était devenu, au fil des deux semaines quelqu'un d'attachant. Un ami... du moins du point de vue du blond.

Ils avaient passé de nombreuses soirées à parler d'eux, de leurs situations, et en étaient venu à des conclusions similaires. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, autant que de différences, ils évoluaient au contact de l'autre.

Et Drago devait trahir ça. Par amour, certes, mais tout de même...

Alors ce soir là, le 24 décembre, il eut un peu de mal à transplaner du manoir Malfoy jusqu'au square Grimaud. Il doutait. De lui, de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il devait faire, de la raison qui l'y poussait, il en venait à se demander si cela lui servirait jamais... Un Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas après tout... Et Voldemort n'avait rien promis. Juste d'en faire son amant... et de le laisser en vie. Alors, là, dans le jardin immaculé de neige blanche Drago pensait à ce qu'il devait faire ce soir.

Soustraire Harry à ceux qu'il considérait comme une famille et l'amener à sa Mort. Ou ne rien faire et perdre à jamais tout crédit aux yeux de son Maître.

Il avait eu raison finalement... il serait tenté de le trahir. Il ne voulait pas le trahir c'était certain, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à perde ce qu'il venait de gagner non plus...

-Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devais pas être avec tes parents pour Noël?

Il devait choisir dans la seconde. C'était fascinant la façon dont le destin le mettait au pied du mur. Potter, juste habillé pour l'intérieur se tenait devant lui près de la porte arrière du manoir Black. Et Drago choisit. Il choisit ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Il releva la tête vers le regard émeraude du Survivant et sourit.

-Je voulais juste passer vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Après tout ça se fait auprès de ceux qui nous sont chers non? Tu... tu veux bien marcher un peu avec moi...?  
-Euh... oui attend moi je les préviens que je sors quelques minutes. Tu les connais, ils s'inquiètent pour un rien.

Oui...ils s'inquiètent pour un rien...et ils ont bien raison... Le brun disparu quelques secondes dans la maison avant de reparaître plus chaudement vêtu. Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent dehors quelques instants, jusqu'à une sort de parc. Ils avaient échangé quelques banalités, riant un peu. Puis arrivés là Drago s'arrêta. Ils était dans une sorte de mini forêt, à l'abri des regards des éventuels moldus qui pouvaient être dehors à cette heure-ci. Il se rapprocha du Survivant, la tête baissée, le souffle tremblant, mais le regard déterminé. Sans bien comprendre ce qu'il faisait il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Harry nichant sa tête dans son cou. Ledit Harry fut surpris, se posant certainement des dizaines de questions mais il finit par rendre son étreinte au blond. Blond qui dit d'une voix peu assurée:

-Offre moi ta haine Potter... ta haine plutôt que ton indifférence...

Avant que le destinataire de ces paroles ait pu même y réfléchir Drago les fit transplaner au manoir de Voldemort. Le cœur lourd.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Paprika Star** : Voui voui il doute...sur tant de choses et ça va continuer encore longtemps ^^ Quant aux doutes du Lord... tu penses...Un Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas...en théorie ;) Sinon...moi auss j'aime beaucoup la fin duchapitre précédent :D (ouuuu _ que c'est prétentieux... :D j'assume!! ) Mersoui de reviewer chaque chapitre ça fait très plaisir d'avoir ton avis toujours ^^

**Orginel** : Moi aussi chui une Miss Nowel... (ant que je fais des listes une année à l'avance... _) Mais bon...voui les choix sont toujours difficiles. D'autant plusquun chanteur un jour a dit : "entre l'amour et l'amité il n'y a qu'un lit de différence". Trahir l'un ou l'autre se révelle extrèmement difficie. Mais bon, il choisi... bien ça reste à voir mais il choisi... Merci aussià toi pour reviewer chaque chapitre ^^

**Lilo** : Voui la suite vite... pour ce qui est de la suite elle avance à grands pas ne t'en fait pas (j'ai deux chapitres d'avances depuis le dernier chapitre... :/ ). Et pour ce qui est du choix... cmme pour Originel, c'est toujors dfficil de choisir. Entre Raison, Amitié, Amour... le dilème infernal.

Bonne lecture à toutes (tous..?)  
enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Peu de gens avaient accès à autre part qu'à la Grand-salle au niveau transplanage. Drago pouvait aussi se targuer de cela. Il pouvait transplaner : dans sa chambre, dans le bureau du Lord, dans la Grand-salle évidemment, mais aussi (et c'était neuf depuis peu) dans une autre chambre, pas forcément très éloignée de la sienne.  
Cette chambre était éclairée, assez spacieuse, avec une porte menant à une salle de bain. Il y avait tout le mobilier nécessaire à une vie normale. Un bureau, une armoire, une commode, un lit, une table de chevet, des étagères, ... et tout le nécessaire en somme. Mais ce qui changeait d'une chambre normale... c'était les multiples sorts aux fenêtres, sur la porte, sur toute sortie possible. Des sort d'entrave, de blocage, de répulsion et d'autres encore. Toute une batterie qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait sortir de là qu'avec l'autorisation ou quand on s'appelait Drago Malfoy.

-Euh...Drago...on est où là?  
-Tu vas le savoir très vite Harry... désolé. J'avais le choix, et j'ai choisi. Et je ne t'ai pas choisi toi, j'ai d'autres intérêts. Visite la chambre, tu vas y rester assez longtemps je pense. Après avoir passé tout ce temps à te courir après il ne va pas te laisser partir facilement.

On pouvait voir l'expression du Survivant changer à chaque parole de Drago. Il était passé de l'étonnement, à l'incompréhension, puis toute une déclinaison de pâleur très intéressante pour finalement arriver quand le blond sortit de la pièce à une certaine colère mêlée d'appréhension.

Refermant la porte derrière lui le blond respira très fort. C'était facile de faire des plans dans sa tête, tout fonctionnait toujours très bien dans ces cas là. Mais les réaliser et mettre en sourdine tous ces petits sentiments de doute, de remord,... et le reste c'était chose moins aisée. Mais au bout de quelques secondes il alla jusqu'au bureau du Lord. Il entra sans se faire annoncer (comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps).

Ledit Lord pour sa part était tranquillement entrain de lire un ancien traité sur les lois sorcières et la hiérarchie au sein d'une famille de sang-pur. Assez intéressant dans l'ensemble mais il se disait que si tous les enfants de ces familles de sorciers devaient apprendre cela dès leur prime jeunesse... ça devait faire beaucoup. Puis il sentit Drago entrer dans ses appartement. A une heure si tardive c'était assez rare tout de même. D'un geste il ouvrit la porte du salon dans lequel il était le reliant à son bureau, invitant ainsi Drago à entrer, et ce sans bouger de son fauteuil.

Avisant le visage fermé et un peu soucieux de son amant le Lord referma son livre.

-Drago? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Il releva la tête et sourit un peu, un sourire las, fatigué et sans aucune conviction.

-Joyeux Noël Monseigneur. Vous vouliez Potter ce jour. Vous l'avez... il doit être entrain de s'énerver seul sur la porte ou les fenêtres à essayer de sortir de la chambre où je l'ai placé.

Il avait à peine eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le Lord était sortit de ses appartements se dirigeant à grands pas vers la chambre où était son ennemi depuis 18 longues années. Le jeune Malfoy, un peu la mort dans l'âme, s'en retourna chez lui et, malgré tout, passa une soirée assez agréable.

Il avait complèement oublié qu'il avait dmandé à Drago de lui amener Potter pour Noël. Il n'y pensait plus du tout à vrai dire, il avait dû dire cela sans y pener réellement. Mais finalement...il l'avait...enfin... Il le sentait... oui il le sentait à travers cette porte. Fébrile, tendu, en colère, inquiet. Et tout une succession d'émotions qui faisaient fluctuer sa magie. Le Lord avait une main posée sur le bois de la porte de la chambre qui serait désormais celle du Survivant. A travers ce simple contact il pouvait sentir la magie du jeune brun. Et c'était exquis. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait cela. Et aujourd'hui, enfin, il l'avait. Cet enfant qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer depuis 18ans était là, tellement proche de lui. Juste séparé de lui par une porte. Mais il fallait qu'il se calme. Si il entrait maintenant il ne pourrait s'empêcher de le torturer voir de le tuer. Alors il se contraignit. Il attendit, respirant pleinement, admirant les flux magiques à travers la porte, se répétant sans cesse ce qu'il devait faire.

Premièrement faire en sorte que Potter boive son sang, ainsi il n'aurait plus horriblement mal à sa simple approche.  
Ensuite, lui parler sans le brusquer et ne pas répondre (trop) à ses bravades et insultes, qui allaient être nombreuses... et justifiées, on est Seigneur des Ténèbres ou on ne l'est pas.  
Et après...après il aviserait. Du moment qu'on a un début, la suite vient simplement n'est-ce pas?

Après une bonne demie-heure devant la porte le Lord se décida à entrer. D'un sort il conjura sa cape et se couvrit le visage, gardons l'effet de surprise jusqu'au bout. Comme prévu le jeune homme commença à hurler de douleur à son approche. Alors rapidement il le supefixa, s'entailla le poignet et fit couler quelques gouttes de son sang dans la bouche du plus jeune.

Pourquoi cela...? Simplement que lors de son retour à une existence physique plus ou moins humaine il avait mélangé son sang à celui de Potter. Ainsi il recouvrait une apparence normal mais le plus jeune héritait de douleurs fulgurantes en sa présence. Alors s'il mélangeait son sang à celui de sa Némésis mais dans l'autre sens, logiquement cela devrait annuler les effets secondaires.

Et ça marcha. Après avoir annulé le sort Voldemort put admirer le langage très fleurit de son cadet. Il était énervé, c'était clair. Pourquoi donc cette réaction? Après tout il n'avait qu'été trahis, enlevé, emprisonné...Rien de bien grave en définitive.

En pensant à cela et sans plus prêter attention aux paroles de son hôte Voldemort se mit doucement à rire. Harry, profitant de ce que son ennemi était distrait (même un peu il faut saisir sa chance quand elle se présente) il se précipita vers la porte. A seulement quelques pas il fut brutalement stoppé, et proprement surpris de sentir un bras autour de sa taille et un torse (fort bien fait certes) se coller à son dos. Une voix suave retentit à son oreille.

-Attention chaton tu pourrais te faire mal à courir ainsi contre les barrières de protection.

Ledit chaton se dégagea prestement de l'étreinte du Lord pour lui faire face, se retrount ainsi appuyé contre le mur. Il le défiait du regard reprenant sa respiration. Voldemort lui pour sa part était d'une nonchalance impropre à la situation. Il alla s'installer confortablement dans un des sièges qui était dans la chambre et se mit à son aise attendant que Potter réagisse autrement que par des insultes. Ce qui finalement ne tarda pas. Le jeune homme commença à parler, toujours méfiant ceci dit.

-Pourquoi je suis là?  
-Voyons Harry! Cela va faire quatre ans que je te chasse. Il fallait bien un moment où je t'attrape non?  
-Tu aurais pu mourir aussi.  
-Alternative refusée. Je tiens trop à ma vie pour la perdre. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir non?  
-Peut-être. Pourquoi tu me gardes en vie? Tu veux me tuer à la base non? C'est pas ça tes plans?  
-Si...au début du moins. J'ai changé d'idée te concernant vois-tu. Mais si je t'en parle, ce ne sera plus une surprise. Ce serait dommage.  
-Je ne resterais pas ici longtemps sois-en certain. Ils doivent déjà être entrain de me chercher. Très bientôt ils vont se rendre compte que cette salle fouine m'a enlevé et ils me trouveront et...  
-Oui oui bien sûr, ne t'en fait pas. Tu as tout à fait raison, cela ne fait que plusieurs dizaines d'années que l'Ordre me cherche, et c'est justement quand tu es prisonnier ici qu'ils vont me trouver. Ils ne te trouveront pas, prend ton mal en patience Potter. Et puis, je suis certain que tu ne te déplairas pas ici en fin de compte. Tu verras, le manoir est accueillant.  
-Le manoir oui, ses habitants moins.  
-Tu verras... Bien maintenant je vais te laisser. Drago viendra demain pour t'expliquer tes prochaines conditions de vie.

Puis il se leva élégamment et passa juste à côté de Harry avant de sortir. Mais sur le pas de la porte il s'arrêta. Le plus jeune était collé au mur juste à côté. Le Lord tendit la main et vint effleurer la joue blême de son invité avant de susurrer.

-Tu verras... tu te plairas ici assez rapidement.

Puis sortit et regagna ses appartements. Jouer avec Potter s'avérait plus que plaisant. Il allait s'amuser à lui faire apprécier ce qu'il lui donnerait. Une vie simple et sans préoccupation avec les loisirs qu'il voudrait, ou presque. Et à la fin, Potter ne voudrait même plus retourner chez lui. Ou peut-être mais une impression ténue, et peu tenace, à force d'arguments il le ferait plier, il le ferait changer d'avis. Et à la fin, quand il aurait réussit à l'amadouer, il le briserait. Il tuerait ou ferait tuer tous ceux qui lui sont chers, lui retirerait tout ce qu'il a. Il le ferait ployer et mourir de tristesse. Ce serait tellement beau à voir...  
Il allai commencer à apprécier Noël à ce train là, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé aucune fête de quelque sorte qu'elle soit...

L'héritier se dit, au réveil, qu'il allait commencer cette magnifique journée hivernale par un meurtre. Et ce avec le sourire aux lèvres...un sourire sadique et énervé. Il allait exterminer la chose qui tapait inlassablement contre sa vitre depuis 20 bonnes minutes. A-t-on idée de réveiller les braves mangemorts le lendemain de Noël? Non... non, définitivement non. Il se leva rapidement, ouvrit la fenêtre, en se fichant royalement au froid polaire alors qu'il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, et empoigna la salle bête.  
Une chouette effraie, tient donc, la dernière qu'il avait vu appartenait à Potter, bizarrement il se doutait que ça ne venait pas de lui... Quand il lut le parchemin attaché aux pattes de la pauvre bête qui commençait à suffoquer, ses épaules tombèrent et il poussa un soupir résigné et passablement ennuyé. Il versa des graines dans un réceptacle prévu à cet effet pour la chouette et s'en fut se préparer.  
Sur le mot, qui venait de Voldemort, on pouvait lire une demande expresse de venir au manoir. Drago devrait remettre ses plans de meurtre...il n'était pas suicidaire à ce point.

Fin prêt, après une douche d'une bonne heure (oui après une soirée de Noël on aspire à dormir, donc on aspire à se détendre...une douche est une façon de se détendre...surtout à 8h du matin...) le blond descendit et laissa le parchemin en évidence sur la table de la salle à manger. Ainsi ses parents sauraient qu'il était partit et où.

Juste après cela il transplana directement dans le bureau du Lord. Il le trouva déjà entrain d'écrire. Il s'assit en attendant que son vis-à-vis parle, les yeux à moitié fermés, l'esprit encore endormit, essayant vaguement de conserver une apparente conscience du lieu où il se trouvait. Peine perdu. 5Heures de sommeil ne suffisent pas à être frai et dispos.

- Que me vaut ce retard de près de deux heures Drago?  
- Certains fêtent Noël Maître, j'en fais partie. Je n'ai pas assez dormi. Pardonnez ce retard.  
- ... Ton travail auprès de Potter commence ce matin. Dorénavant je veux que tu passes au moins une heure par jour avec lui. Explique lui ce qu'il peut faire ici, amène le à se détendre, à être confiant un minimum ou du moins à être moins sur la défensive. Fait le oublier que j'ai fait de sa vie un enfer, et que je compte continuer. Ne me regarde pas comme cela, tu as réussi à l'amener jusqu'ici ce que je te demande ne devrait pas être infaisable pour toi.  
- Merci de cette confiance mais... j'ai des doutes. Si au temps de Poudlard il me détestait pour ce que je représentai, maintenant il me hait pour ce que je viens de faire. Cette fête a une importance énorme pour lui. Jusqu'à Poudlard il ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait recevoir un quelconque présent de qui que ce soit. Les Weasley lui ont donné ça, et moi je viens de le lui retirer.  
-Serait-ce du remord que j'entends dans ta voix?

Le blond se tut à ce moment, puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Effectivement c'était du remord. Et alors? Il était humain à la base non? Où était le mal? Les seuls amis qu'il avait eut, il n'avait plus eut aucun contact après son départ de Poudlard. Ils étaient plus ou moins tous devenus neutres avec leurs parents (ce qui était assez mauvais puisque leurs parents étaient mangemorts à la base). Et les seules personne désormais de qui il s'approchait, il devait les trahir...

Puis il sentit deux bras lui enserrer les épaules avec douceur. Se levant il vint se nicher contre le corps de son amant, fermant les yeux, savourant l'étreinte. C'était étonnant la façon dont le Lord pouvait être froid lorsqu'il donnait des ordres, violent quand il s'énervait sur les autres mangemorts. Et son changement radical quand il s'agissait de lui. Il devenait plus prévenant, plus doux, tellement différent. Étonnante aussi la façon dont quelques gestes simples lui faisaient oublier tout ce qui n'était pas Voldemort...

-Calme toi Drago. Le plus difficile tu l'as déjà fait. Maintenant tu vas juste jouer sur votre lien. Je sais que tu t'es attaché à lui, peut-être trop. Mais tous le font. Et tous, toi et Severus excepté, m'ont trahis. Tu sais que je le tuerais un jour où l'autre. Je ne vis que pour cela depuis si longtemps... C'est inévitable et toi... toi tu es assez fort pour le supporter n'est-ce pas?

Le blond hocha de la tête brièvement. Oui il le ferait, pour le Lord, pour sa reconnaissance et sa confiance, pour tout ce qu'il pourrait lui prendre...

-Alors maintenant va le voir, explique lui tout ce qu'il veut savoir, sans aucun mensonge, ce n'est plus nécessaire. Accorde lui tout ce qu'il veut dans les limites que nous avons fixé. Et tout se passera bien.  
-S'il ne me tue pas entre-temps...  
-Tu as peur de cela?  
-Il est puissant et combatif. Il est en terrain ennemi sans aucun renseignement sur sa survie, la suite des événements, il ne sait même pas où il se trouve. Personne n'est avec lui... Il fonctionne à l'instinct. Et l'instinct dans une situation telle c'est: tuer le premier qui approche et se protéger. Il ne réfléchira même pas au fait que même s'il me tue il ne pourra pas sortir de cette chambre avant que les sorts soient levés... Alors ,oui, je craints un peu le moment où je vais entrer dans cette saleté de chambre.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne contrôle pas encore assez bien la magie sans baguette pour t'inquiéter.  
-Il fonctionne à l'instinct, jamais il n'a réellement abandonné la magie instinctive Maître...  
-Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant que cela Drago.

Les mains du plus âgé bougèrent un peu et, d'un des tiroirs du bureau, Drago put voir flotter vers eux un collier avec un pendentif. Arrivé juste devant ces yeux il le reconnut. Une pierre ornée d'un S qui ressemblait fort (et pour cause) à un serpent. Il n'y avait pas des milliers de médaillons de ce type. Et de plus qui voudrait jamais porter la réplique d'un objet ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard? Sans que Drago puisse réagir le collier lui était attaché. Lui se détacha du Lord par contre afin de lui faire face à pu près convenablement. Ses yeux gris reflétaient l'incompréhension et étaient traversés des dizaines de questions. Ce médaillon était perdu aux dernières nouvelles...

-Je l'ai modifié. Maintenant il contient un morceau de mon âme et c'est un artefact de protection sans équivalent. Il ne peut être mis et enlevé que par son propriétaire, c'est à dire moi, et celuià qui je le donne, toi en l'occurence. Et c'est un ordre. Tu en auras besoin crois moi. Avec la capture de Potter, l'Ordre va être de plus en plus actif et violent. Le désespoir mène à bien des exactions. Et ça me peinerait d'apprendre que tu es mort. Bien maintenant que ce problème est réglé vas tu enfin aller voir notre invité pour lui expliquer les règles de la maison?  
-Mais..je...comment...?  
-Plus tard Drago, maintenant va le voir.

Cette ultime phrase sonnait clairement comme l'ordre que c'était. Sans plus rien dire d'autre le blond prit congé. Peu de distance séparaient finalement les appartements du Lord de ceux de Potter. C'était un choix à la fois réfléchi et dangereux. Réfléchi puisque peu de mangemorts venaient dans cette partie du manoir et dangereux parce qu'ils étaient bien près l'un de l'autre... Mais il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait non? Sûrement.

Arrivé devant la porte il se surprit à frapper et attendre l'autorisation d'entrer. Dans l'absolu c'était à faire... mais bon, il fallait le mettre en confiance. C'était les ordres. Alors il s'y plierait, de mauvaise grâce certes, mais quand même. Après une bonne minute de silence complet il se décida à entrer sans permission. Il fallait pas non plus pousser sa chance trop loin. Il devait le surveiller, pourvoir à ses besoin et ses envies, mais pas être son elfe de maison non plus... Potter était un prisonnier avant tout.

A peine eut il posé un pied dans la chambre plongée dans le noir qu'il vit une sphère d'un vert moiré assez transparent l'entourer alors que quelque chose était propulsé loin de lui à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Ladite chose se releva difficilement en grognant un peu et lâchant un chapelet de jurons. Puis il avisa des débris de bois et de tissu autour de lui. Drago referma la porte et s'avança un peu dans la pièce allumant par la même occasion les lumières.

-J'avais raison de pas vouloir venir moi...Potter quelle idée de m'attaquer... avec une chase en plus.  
-C'était quoi ça?  
-Si je sav...  
-Casse-toi Malfoy. Comment peux tu encore venir ici après ce que t'as fait?  
-Ca va être très long je sens ça... Je suis les ordres Harry, je n'avais pas le choix. Quoi que tu en penses je ne l'ai pas fait avec une joie extrême.

Le Survivant s'était relevé et regardait son vis-à-vis dans les yeux comme s'il voulait le sonder. Puis il alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils présents dans un soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy? Me torturer? Prendre ton pied en me regardant souffrir? Vous allez m'enfermer ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive? Pourquoi t'as fait ça? On s'entendait bien non? Et t'avais des raisons de plus écouter Tom...

Tom...ça faisait étrange aux oreilles du blond. Oui il savait que le vrai nom de Voldemort était Tom...Mais l'entendre prononcé était autre chose que le savoir. Mais la question n'était pas là...

-On va le faire simple Harry... Tu vas me poser toutes les questions sur ce que tu peux faire ici, le champ est vaste, et j'y répondrai. Tu devrais avoir un certain nombre de réponses.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
-Rentrer chez moi et dormir.  
-Est-ce que je peux sortir?  
-Tant que tu restes dans la propriété oui. Tu as accès à tout le manoir plus aux terres qui l'environnent.  
-Je pourrais voir ceux à qui tu m'as enlevé?  
-Je vais me débrouiller pour trouver des miroirs, mais tu comprends bien qu'ils ne pourront pas venir ici...  
-Je peux leur écrire ?  
-Tant que tu veux.

Et pendant un peu plus de deux heures Harry ne cessa de poser des questions sur ses droits ici. Sur ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire. Sur ce qu'on attendait de lui. Sur tout un tas de choses d'utilité courante.

Et Drago répondait, le plus simplement possible, le plus rapidement possible. Il n'aimait pas être soumis ainsi à un interrogatoire. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, qu'il n'allait pas être torturé, qu'il jouissait d'une certaine liberté d'action,...Par contre il y avait une chose que Drago ne savait pas. Harry lui avait demandé sa baguette. En effet il lavait oublié à square Grimaud. Et il se demandait si il pouvait aller la rechercher et la rendre à son propriétaire. Et une question à demander au Maître...une...  
Et une deuxième se profila quand le prisonnier demanda « pourquoi ». Pourquoi ce traitement de faveur après ces années de chasse acharnée et de crasses en tous genres, pourquoi le garder en vie, pourquoi...?pourquoi tout en fait? Et ça Drago l'avait déjà demandé sans avoir de réponse. Il se disait que ça serait de même pour le Golden Boy.

Enfin, après près de trois heures il put sortir.

Ça allait être très amusant... Pour les miroirs il allait devoir retourner au square Grimaud, et faire face à tous ceux qui y résidaient. Une vraie partie de plaisir. Il y songea en soupirant souvent essayant de s'organiser pour le lendemain. Puis il retourna dans les appartements du Lord afin de lui demander pour la baguette de Potter. Et, comme pour tout le reste, cela fut accordé... Pour notre blond, plus ça allait et plus c'était étrange.

Il voulait bien que le Lord mette Harry à l'aise histoire d'endormir sa méfiance, mais à ce point ce n'était pas normal. Il en venait à avoir plus de privilèges que les mangemorts, que lui-même, se dit Drago amèrement. Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'en être proche, d'avoir un minimum de droits. Mais il fallait bien se rendre compte que les échanges postaux étaient interdits depuis le manoir, que le domaine était surprotégé et truffé de sorts repousse-moldu, barrières anti-transplanage, reconnaissance du flux magique, des sorts d'illusion masquant des pièges plus tordus les uns que les autres... Et l'autre griffy y avait accès librement... à tout...  
C'était à n'y rien comprendre, et très frustrant. Quand on savait que la réponse à la question « pourquoi » se définissait sous une déclinaison de « ça ne te regarde pas le moins du monde Drago » dit avec un ton plus ou moins agressif.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ha vi...j'oubliais....

NOYEUX JOÊL A TOUTES (tous...? ;) )


	13. Chapitre 12

**Paprika-star** : Voui jaloux....on le serait à mois non? Et ça va continuer ^^ Et le manque de câlins...il y a des gandes chances aussi :p

**Originel** : C'est sûr, il y a de quoi mal apprécier de se faire enlever ^.^ Mais bon...ça va aller mieux...après...

Mersoui encore  
Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Un homme d'environ 25ans, seul, au milieu d'une salle sombre, emplie d'étagères toutes bondées de sphères translucides. Il déambule et semble ne pas savoir où aller. Il passe des mains tremblantes et avides sur le bois des étagères faisant luire les sphères les plus proches d'un éclat blanc. Puis il regarde attentivement les petites notes sur les planches de bois. Enfin il s'arrête devant une rangée. Il la parcours sur presque toute la longueur, s'arrête à nouveau, lève la tête et sourit. Sans rien dire ou faire il s'élève dans les airs et attrape lestement une sphère. Sur la plaque indicative on peut lire:

Prophétie faites par : inconnu  
Date : 1661  
Concerne: Tom Elvis Jedusort / Lord Voldemort

Le jeune homme alors redescend et contemple la sphère d'où émane alors une lumière plus claire que les autres. Puis il est envoyé dans un autre endroit. Il se voit dans une salle immense, et il entend la voix d'une jeune fille, elle semble perdue, seule et triste. A l'extérieur de la pièce, par les hautes fenêtres il voit beacuoup de monde dans un jardin, tout est prèt pour un mariage, les voix des invités et de la famille résonnent. Et pourtant sa voix à elle est sûre et claire. Ce qu'elle dit, c'est une prophétie qui bouleversera la vie du jeune homme.

-_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres par deux fois mourra  
__Par celui qui né sous ses ordres aura tout fait pour lui plaire  
__Il abandonnera ses vœux, souffrira pour lui après l'avoir fuit  
__Lord Voldemort succombera à l'amour  
__Et fera succomber son amour, pour lui.  
__Par deux fois, il mourra._

Le jeune homme se recule les yeux ouverts de stupeur. Cela ne pouvait être. C'était impossible. Mais cela sonnait étrangement aux oreilles de Tom Jedusort (encore cette époque).

Puis la scène se brouilla, tout se tordit dans un tourbillon de couleurs, d'odeurs, de sons, de sensations. Puis tout se stabilisa à nouveau. A nouveau il était chez lui. Dans sa chambre. La tête penchée au dessus de sa pensine. Cette prophétie, bien plus que l'autre le hantait de plus en plus. Elle était on ne peut plus claire. Pourquoi avait-il fait venir Malfoy au fait? Précipiter sa mort? Il savait parfaitement que c'était lui dont parlait cette fiche folle.

_Celui né sous ses ordres qui ferait tout pour lui plaire.  
_Né sous ses ordres...Lucius en lui prêtant allégeance n'avait pas dit qu'il était _aux_ ordres de Voldemort mais _sous _ses ordres. Différence somme toute minime mais qui avait son importance désormais. Cette personne _née sous ses ordres_ était forcément Drago.

_Par deux fois mourra_...  
Jamais encore il n'était mort. A moins qu'elle ne compte son échec d'avec Potter comme une forme de mort...

_Après l'avoir fuit_...  
Jamais il ne penserait à fuir. D'accord il était de nature à esquiver le danger plutôt qu'à l'attaquer de front. Mais fuir jamais. Dans aucune situation que ce fut.

Plus il y repensait plus il se rendait compte que cette prophétie n'était pas claire du tout... Mais il savait déjà que cela serait de la faute de Drago. Il se disait peut-être après tout que se rapprocher de lui n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais en même temps il s'était attaché à lui, à leurs soirées, à ce qu'ils se disaient. Aux moments de calme que le jeune blond lui offrait.

Il s'en rendait bien compte. Il était reposé et rasséréné après avoir couché avec lui, et cela immanquablement. Pas une fois il n'avait été en colère, déçu, désappointé, en présence de son amant. Par contre il devenait de plus en plus violent avec les autres mangemorts. Chaque échec entraînait sa torture. Chaque petit désagrément, quoi que ce soit qui lui déplut, même un peu, amenait forcément des sorts tous plus douloureux et vicieux les uns que les autres. Cela devenait problématique, c'était certains. S'il ne pouvait garder le contrôle sur ses suivants, il allait les perdre tous. Quelques uns avec un peu de charisme entraînerait la multitude. Seuls resteraient ceux qui lui étaient réellement fidèle...c'est à d ire assez peu au final.  
Tenir ses hommes par la peur certes, mais une peur mêlée de respect. Sinon cela ne mènerait à rien. Il fallait qu'il se calme où tout ce qu'il avait mit tant de temps à créer partirait en fumée. Il devenait dangereux, non pour les autres, mais surtout pour lui-même... pour ses projets. Il fallait qu'il se calme...oui certes...Mais comment?

Oui Drago était un bon moyen de se détendre, non il n'allait pas l'appeler puisqu'il le rendait exécrable avec tout le monde... C'était une solution à court terme, donc hors de propos.

Tuer des moldus! En voilà une bonne idée...une idée bonne à oublier. Si jamais un mangemort mettait le nez dehors en ce moment il se ferait arrêter, torturer, tuer, emprisonner, au choix dans n'importe quel ordre. Avec la disparition de Potter tous les Aurors et l'Ordre étaient sur le pied de guerre. Si jamais il planait un soupçon sur qui que ce soit il allait être arrêter. Et ce n'était pas le moment de perdre de la main d'œuvre.

Torturer des prisonniers...voila quelque chose de bien. Calmant, il en ressortait toujours moins violent. Pour un temps certes mais tout de même. Ce n'était pas à négliger. Et puis il y avait tellement de monde dans les cachots, il fallait bien les vider de temps en temps.

Alors pendant les quelque 5mois qui suivirent les cachots se vidèrent de ses occupants alors que les cris allaient augmentant considérablement. Les tortures endurées étaient plus horribles les unes que les autres et on retrouvait plus de restes dans les cellules que de cadavres, ça n'en n'avait plus le nom. Mais le point positif étaient que les mangemorts ne subissaient plus leur maître, ils craignaient moins d'échouer dans une mission. Par là j'entends qu'ils osaient revenir pour dire qu'ils avaient échoué, alors qu'avant ils ne prenaient même plus cette peine sachant pertinemment que ça signifiait leur mort la plupart du temps.

Pendant ce temps Drago avait réussi à acclimater Potter à sa nouvelle vie et le brun ne s'en plaignait pas.  
Le lendemain de leur première discutions au manoir du Lord (le 25 décembre donc) Drago était allé au square Grimaud. Rassemblant tout son courage il était allé avertir les résidents de la demeure des faits. Le médaillon de Serpentard avait été d'une aide très précieuse à ce moment là, il faut le reconnaître. Les sorts avaient plu, moins dru que les insultes et les reproches mais tout de même... enfin jusqu'à ce que les attaquants remarquent que rien n'atteignait le blond. Suite à cela, et après que Drago ait été fouillé pour vérifier qu'il ne possédait rien de dangereux, ils étaient entrés dans la maison et avaient pu parler.  
Ayant amené avec lui le jumeau du miroir qu'il avait stratégiquement placé dans la chambre qu'occupait Harry, il put convaincre l'Ordre de la véracité de ses dires. Le phénix était rassuré, le Survivant était en vie, en bonne santé, bien logé, personne ne lui avait rien fait et il leur avait été assuré qu'il en demeurerait ainsi. Ensuite Drago avait demandé après la baguette de Harry. Le problème s'était posé : donne-t-on la baguette magique du Sauveur du monde sorcier à un mangemort qui veut sa perte? Finalement après une argumentation qui dura près de deux, voir trois heures, l'héritier Malfoy réussit à les convaincre qu'il n'utiliserait pas l'objet lui-même, que le Lord ne le verrait pas autre part que dans la main ou la chambre d'Harry, et tout un tas d'autres choses qui persuadèrent ceux qui lui avaient donné une chance de se racheter.

Et tout allait plus ou moins bien depuis. Harry restait en contact assez souvent avec ses amis et ne s'était jamais plaint de quoi que ce soit.  
Il s'était aussi beaucoup rapproché de Drago, après qu'il lui eut à peu près pardonné de l'avoir enlevé. Ils passaient beaucoup plus que l'heure ordonnée par Voldemort ensemble. Il leur arrivait de passer des après midi complètes à parler, se promener dans les jardins, le domaine, la plage. En effet le manoir se situait sur des côtes, il y avait une magnifique falaise et une très longue plage.

Mais les deux jeunes hommes passaient aussi beaucoup de temps à ne rien faire, assis côte à côte regardant les vagues qui venaient mourir sur le sable. Chacun pensait douloureusement.

Harry, qui un jour s'était confié, pensait au fait qu'il allait certainement être tué, il pouvait mourir n'importe quand. Et cela le minait de ne pas savoir quand, comment, et pourquoi. Il savait juste qu'il allait mourir. Et c'était dérangeant pour lui. Il avait peur. Bien évidement il appréciait la nouvelle vie que Voldemort lui avait offerte. Aucune obligation, pas de responsabilité, une liberté (même réduite) bien plus importante que celle qu'il avait avant. Là au moins il pouvait aller et venir à sa guise, sortir, respirer normalement. Et il avait trouvé en Drago quelqu'un de compréhensif, et sûr.

Ledit Drago quant à lui pensait à la distance que le Lord mettait entre eux. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison mais le fait était là. Certainement se lassait-il de n'avoir qu'un seul amant, lui qui n'avait jamais été stable dans aucune relation. Il avait peur aussi, mais peur de perdre la seule intimité qu'il partageait, et à laquelle il aurait jamais droit selon lui, avec l'homme qu'il aimait.  
Ça le minait aussi certainement que l'ignorance minait son ancien camarade.

Alors les deux, des fois, s'autorisaient à dormir ensemble, pour se sentir moins seul, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une nuit. Le plus souvent dans la chambre de Harry puisque le Lord n'y venait jamais. Pas que Drago ait honte de faire quoi que ce soit avec le brun, puisqu'ils ne faisaient que dormir, mais il savait son amant possessif et il n'aurait jamais pu s'expliquer s'il avait été découvert dans les bras de sa Némésis. Ajoutons juste que le blond se surprenait généralement à enlacer son ami (si on pouvait dire, les frontières de l'amitié sont tellement fines) sans même en avoir conscience. Peut-être par manque d'affection ces derniers temps, peut-être pour donner au brun ce qu'il demandait avec innocence. Mais le fait restait.  
Aussi, des fois, c'était Harry qui venait le rejoindre quand il savait qu'il dormait au manoir. Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Le Maître donnait à Drago des missions de recherche, d'espionnage (certes courtes mais tout de même), des missions de terrain, et tout un tas d'autres missions qui le forçaient à rester au manoir pour chercher comment s'y prendre. Et ces jours là il préférait dormir sur place, ayant une chambre à disposition, ainsi il perdait moins de temps.

Lors de certaines des nuits qu'il passait au manoir Drago était réveillé par des coup légers frappés à sa porte. Immanquablement à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait c'était pour trouver la tête ébouriffée de Harry et son sourire quémandant l'entrée de la chambre. L'entrée il l'accordait presque aussi souvent qu'elle était demandé, le Maître ne venant presque plus le voir il n'avait rien à craindre.

Sauf ce jour là... le matin très tôt du 5 juin. Ses 19ans.

La veille Potter était encore venu. Drago lui était resté au manoir pour faire des recherches sur le nouveau clan de furies avec laquelle le Lord voulait conclure une alliance. Il devait chercher tout ce qui pouvait être utile, les liens avec le monde magique, la hiérarchie (avec photos si possible), tout ce qui était utile...et c'était beaucoup. Alors pour cela il était resté au manoir. Et le brun était venu le voir ce soir là.

Etant presque en été, l'air étant chaud (voir étouffant) les deux jeunes hommes ne portaient que ce que la bienséance les obligeait à avoir. C'est à dire un simple boxer chacun. Avec plus ils seraient morts de chaud. Cependant comme à l'accoutumée Drago était très proche de son homologue. Il avait un bras passé autour de sa taille et la tête nichée au creux de sa nuque. Le tout donnait un tableau assez sensuel. Leurs deux peaux en contraste, légèrement brillantes de sueur dût à la chaleur. La sienne si pâle contre celle plus bronzée de Harry. Ses cheveux s'étalant autour de sa tête de façon à le faire ressembler à un ange, alors que les ténèbres environnaient la tête de l'autre.

C'est du moins ce à quoi pensa Voldemort en les trouvant ce matin de 5 juin. Les parents Malfoy demandaient après leur enfant, c'était son anniversaire après tout, ils le voulaient au manoir afin de fêter ça dignement certainement. Ils avaient envoyé un hibou afin que le Lord lui dise. Ils ne pouvaient le faire eux même puisque pour eux la pièce était scellée de l'intérieur, c'était une pièce hermétiquement close et accessible uniquement par le bureau du Maître. Seuls Harry, Drago et le Lord lui-même y avaient libre accès.

Mais donc! La seule chose que pensa le Lord, après bien évidement que les deux plus jeunes étaient un parfait contraste l'un de l'autre, fut la trahison que ce geste représentait. A ses yeux Drago venait de le trahir d'une façon assez odieuse. Il lui avait offert énormément. Une place de choix dans ses rangs, dans sa vie, des droits et des pouvoirs bien plus importants que tous les autres. Et lui... lui ne pensait qu'à le tromper, sous son nez, avec son ennemi mortel... Quoi de plus normal après tout?

Sa rage faisait briller ses yeux d'un éclat sanguin tout particulier, mais son visage restait impassible, hormis un fin sourire ironique. Il sentait sa magie crépiter légèrement autour de lui. Et il se dit que s'il ne sortait pas rapidement il allait les tuer, tous les deux, dans très peu de temps.

Mais un gémissement le sortit de cette pensée. Drago avait simplement gémit... « Maître », la seule chose qu'il avait dite. Puis il avait ouvert les yeux, des yeux brumeux, perdus un peu. Il s'était immédiatement éloigné de l'autre dormeur et s'était redressé. Dans ce mouvement il avait vu le Lord et automatiquement il avait prit peur. Pas à cause de la situation, non, mais surtout à cause de l'aura rouge qui entourait le mage noir. Une aura de magie pure et de haine. Puis la situation et la position dans laquelle il se trouvait lui sautèrent au visage. Ses yeux gris voyagèrent de Harry, toujours endormi, jusqu'au Lord. Le plus rapidement qu'il put sans réveiller le brun il sortit du lit.

Rapidement il se leva, d'un sort s'habilla, le tout en silence afin de ne pas réveiller la tête brune qui reposait sur l'oreiller. La sienne de tête par contre était baissée. Cependant il se risqua à parler...pour être coupé avant d'avoir pu prononcer un mot.

-Tes parents cherchent après toi. Va-t'en.

La phrase était froide, sèche, dite avec juste un soupçon de haine dans le timbre. Et l'ordre était on ne peut plus clair. Drago fut troublé de ce fait. Jamais le Lord ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. Pas même lorsqu'il était simple mangemort parmi les autres. Alors sans vouloir envenimer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà il s'avança vers la porte. Cependant arrivé à la hauteur du maître il fut pris à la gorge et plaqué contre un mur. Il était soulevé de terre de 20 bons centimètres et plongeait un regard affolé dans les prunelles assassines de Voldemort. Ce dernier se rapprocha tant jusqu'à pouvoir chuchoter ses paroles aux oreilles de Drago.

-Ne reviens dans cette chambre que sur mon ordre. Dès à présent tu redeviens le mangemort que tu étais, avec la seule faveur de me servir et d'obéir.

Puis il le relâcha et s'en fut par la porte donnant sur son bureau. Il laissa le blond au sol, à genoux, prostré, tremblant, tentant de reprendre sa respiration et d'assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit.

_Un mangemort comme les autres_. Au moins il n'était pas mort. Ça aurait peut-être mieux valu. Quelque chose se referma sur sa poitrine, il sentait un étau de plus en plus serré l'empêcher de respirer convenablement. Les larmes lui vinrent sans qu'il puisse les retenir.  
Mais après tout...c'était de sa faute... non? A trop vouloir jouer avec le feu on se brûle... Il avait joué, sans avoir conscience des règles, et s'était brûlé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il venait de perdre tout ce qu'il avait eut. Et pour quoi? Sans doute rien. Une nuit de plus passées entre les bras d'un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé autre qu'un ami potentiel. Mais que le Lord lui voyait comme un ennemi dangereux... certainement trop dangereux... Alors pourquoi ne pas le tuer...? Oui... en voilà une idée qui ravissait le jeune blond. Tuer le Survivant. C'était un obstacle à la victoire du Maître, le seul. A près la mort de Potter l'Ordre perdrait confiance, perdrait espoir.  
Alors ce matin là il prit une décision. Oui il serait proche de Potter, pour ainsi pouvoir mieux le tuer. Mieux voir le désespoir dans ses yeux trop verts, trop innocents.

Les bras serrés autour de lui comme pour se protéger le dernier héritier Malfoy se leva et sortit de la chambre sans bruit.  
Il avait son anniversaire à fêter après tout non? 19Ans ça n'était pas rien. Il devait faire bonne figure devant ses parents. Il prit aussi la résolution de leur dire, même s'il se doutait qu'ils savaient déjà (ou du moins qu'ils avaient d'énorme soupçons) qu'il était l'amant du Lord. Après tout, ce qu'ils redoutaient c'était que ce dernier le tue non? Ce n'était pas arrivé. Alors tout allait bien.  
Oui...à partir de maintenant tout irait bien...parfaitement bien. Il ne ferait que plaire à son maître, lui obéir, ne pas aller plus loin que ce qui lui était autorisé, et tout irait bien.

Tout... si ce n'était ce vide chaotique dans sa poitrine.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Paprika-star** : Mouahahaha... je suis sadique...mais si peu ^^ Et oui techniquement Drago était un peu beaucop sous le choc...imagine toi à sa place ... -_- Une nuit tranquille, après quelques mois de solitude profonde, et PAN le réveil qui tue, agression matinale sans raison... ça choquerait à moins... Pour ce qui est de servir Voldy tu vas le savoir là...de suite ^^

**Originel** : SI! j'ai pu couper là et je l'ai fait! Et je préviens! aucun sort, ni aucune potion ne marche sur moi... d'autant plus que ce chapitre était écrit il y a une semaine déjà, de plus je respecte les horaires que j'ai donné au début: un chapitre par semaine, pas plus...et pas moins... Donc voila voila...

Sinon...j'espre que tous le monde a passé un bon réveillon. Je souhaite la bonne année, bonne santé, richesse, réussite, amour... et tout le reste ^^  
enjoy ^.^

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Et Drago avait tenu! Exactement un mois. 30 Jours. Pas un de plus. Les plans étaient toujours plus aisés à mettre sur pied qu'à réaliser.

Il s'était dit qu'il allait se contenter de n'être qu'un mangemort parmi les autres si c'était ce que le Maître voulait. Il s'était dit qu'il allait accepter de ne plus dormir au manoir, dans cette chambre si proche de lui, qui les avait vu enlacés bien des fois. Il s'était dit qu'il allait pouvoir supporter de ne pas ressentir sa magie. Et il s'était dit qu'il allait supporter sa froideur.  
Mais il n'avait pas pu tenir les promesses qu'il s'était lui-même faite. Il ne supportait pas cette distance après l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagés. Ne supportait pas sa froideur, ne supportait pas de devoir retourner chez lui toujours pour dormir, ne supportait pas de le savoir trop loin.

Oui il était amoureux, bien trop et d'une personne bien inaccessible. Mais on dit que le Cœur a des raisons de la Raison ignore. Et ça lui suffisait. Oui c'était une erreur. D'une part parce qu'un Malfoy n'aime pas, et ne s'attache pas. D'autre part parce qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas... Il le savait parfaitement. Il était traitre à sa famille oui, il était dans une impasse oui, mais il supporterait cette impasse pour peu qu'il recouvre tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Et Drago voulait que la situation redevienne celle d'avant Noël. Avant qu'il n'enlève Harry, avant que le Lord ne devienne froid, avant qu'il ne les voit un jour dans le même lit et qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'il ne s'était rien passé.  
Et puis maintenant qu'il avait la bénédiction de ses parents...

Oui quand il était retourné chez lui ce fameux matin, les parents Malfoy avaient parfaitement bien vu que leur fils n'allait pas bien. Drago forcé de s'expliquer avait tout dit. Et comme il l'avait sentit, ses parents savaient. Il avait un peu argumenté sur le fait que le Maître ne l'avait pas tué, ce qui faisait de lui une personne sur laquelle on pouvait compter au moins sur ce point. Et les parents avaient accepté de le laisser. Comment l'empêcher de toutes façons? Drago n'était pas contre, voir carrément pour. Le Lord le voulait simplement. Comment aller à l'encontre de deux volontés accordées?

Alors au bout d'un mois à ronger son frein Drago avait décidé d'essayer au moins de s'expliquer sur ce que Voldemort avait vu ce matin-là. Il avait déjà essayer de lui parler au cours d'une des réunions, enfin à la fin pour être précis, quand tout le monde était déjà partit. Mais ça n'avait pas été concluant. Le Lord, ayant vu que Drago désobéissait à un ordre direct (celui de sortir de la salle sans plus rien dire et ne revenir que lorsqu'il l'appellerait), lui avait envoyé un ou deux doloris. Histoire de lui rappeler qui donnait les ordres et qui les exécutait, pas juste pour lui faire mal non...

Non bien sûr. Du moins Voldemort essayait-il de se convaincre de cela.

Ensuite le blond avait tenté d'envoyer des explications par hibou... La pauvre bête était revenue au manoir blessée, la lettre toujours accrochée à la patte... Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait après avoir été brûlée...

Après cela Drago dut bien se dire qu'il n'avait plus qu'une solution... Le voir directement était impossible, lui parler indirectement n'avait pas fonctionné non plus. Alors c'est que ce n'était pas lui qui parlerait. Après tout...Harry aussi était fautif dans cette histoire.

Par un beau matin de juillet il était allé le voir, comme le Lord lui avait ordonné de faire, et lui avait exposé son problème. L'ancien griffondor avait compris, s'était excusé au delà du nécessaire et avait promis qu'il irait parler à « Tom ».

Et voilà donc notre griffy devant le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui veut le tuer, celui qui a tué ses parents, qui l'a fait arracher à ses proches, qui le retient prisonnier... et il ne va même pas être désagréable avec lui.  
Quand le serpent gardien apparut dans le bois, il devisa un peu en fourchelangue avec lui. De tout et rien, de ce qu'il se passait dans les appartements du maître des lieux, et tout un tas d'autres choses avant que le reptile ne le fasse entrer. Le bureau était désespérément vide. Rien, nada. Les rideaux étaient fermés, le feu dans la cheminée éteint, si les appartements avaient dût être désertés ils n'offriraient pas une autre image.

Le Lord, actuellement allongé de tout son long, un verre de whisky à la main, sur le canapé du salon rêvassait tranquillement. Il songeait à quoi faire. Après avoir vidé les cachots il devait trouver une solution pour se calmer. Demander Drago était hors de question. Au simple souvenir du jeune blond le verre qu'il tenait éclata dans sa main, le blessant légèrement. Comment ce... cette garce avait osé le trahir? Sous son nez, dans une chambre si proche de lui... Et lui comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte...? Il lui avait fait confiance... et voilà où ça l'avait mené tout ça. A rien, une impasse, et un manque. Manque de calme, il ne réussissait plus à se calmer, à penser tranquillement. Quoi qu'il entreprenne il se lassait à une vitesse folle. Tuer les prisonniers avait été amusant un temps, mais depuis un mois il avait perdu goût à cela. Les affaires courantes l'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Comme ses plans allaient bon train il ne pouvait s'en préoccuper. En plus le rapport de Drago sur les furies n'arrivait pas...  
Encore Drago! Salazar qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour que son esprit se tourne vers cet enfant en permanence? Rien... Enfin si il avait fait beaucoup de choses mais rien en ce sens. Encore une preuve qu'il s'était trop rapproché de cet arrogant. Il n'arrivait plus à le sortir de sa tête.

-Tom?

Ledit Tom ouvrit des yeux assez grand puis se leva. Il n'y avait qu'une personne...enfin deux mais une seule séant, qui osait l'appeler comme cela. Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce que Potter venait faire ici? Jamais il n'était venu durant les 6 mois depuis sa capture, pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi venir simplement? Saleté de gamin! Il allait commettre un meurtre plus tôt que prévu à cette allure là. Et comment avait-il fait pour entrer, le Lord se souvenait pourtant clairement d'avoir ordonné au gardien de ne laisser entrer personne... Encore heureux que la porte soit fermée et invisible...

Malgré cette certitude il coula un regard au mur... et se dit qu'il devait jouer de malchance lorsqu'il vit Nagini (ou plutôt la queue de Nagini) disparaître de l'autre côté, vers son bureau. Morgane lui vienne en aide, sinon il allai le tuer... et ce ne serait pas drôle... Il se leva alors que son serpent (et horcruxe le plus précieux) et son pire ennemi (aussi horcruxe à ses heures perdues) discutaient tranquillement. Alors nonchalamment il s'accouda au chambranle de la porte et les regarda. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un débat stérile sur la nécessiter de normaliser le fourchelangue il se décida à faire montre de sa présence.

-Je peux t'aider peut-être Harry?

Son ton était mielleux, presque avenant et sympathique. Presque, s'il n'y avait ce soupçon de sarcasme. Le plus jeune tourna la tête vers lui et bloqua. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, les yeux fixes, la bouche ouverte, une expression de pur étonnement sur le visage.

-T...Tom...?  
-Pour l'amour de Merlin Harry arrête, tu sais que je ne supporte pas ce nom. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
-C'est toi...?  
-En chair et en os. Ha oui... j'ai changé depuis la dernière fois c'est ça? Respire je suis toujours aussi invivable et avide de te tuer ne t'inquiète pas. Pourquoi es-tu là?  
-C'est... à propos de Drago... Il ne va pas...  
-Tu peux partir de suite, parler de lui n'est de loin pas une priorité en ce moment. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de mes mangemorts vois-tu. Surtout les traitres...

Ici Harry parut surpris. Puis lorsque son vis-à-vis commença à regagner la pièce de laquelle il venait il le suivit rapidement, insistant lourdement pour parler de son ami. Enfin le Lord consentit à écouter, après s'être dit que soit il faisait ça, soit il tuait l'importun sur le champ. Le susnommé importun lui raconta une histoire sans fondement. En substance il n'aurait pas couché avec son amant, jamais, en aucune façon, en plus ce n'était pas son genre. Certainement, et Voldemort avait eut une hallucination très réaliste en les voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre ce matin là.

-Parle lui!  
-Dans quelle réalité parallèle as-tu vu que je t'obéissais?  
-Tom!  
-Harry.  
-Rhaaaaaa!

Puis après cet échange, ô combien utile et enrichissant, le plus jeune s'en fut sans se retourner. Laissant un seigneur des Ténèbres dubitatif. A la base un Griffondor était loyal, juste et franc non? Surtout ce griffon là... Et s'il y avait un minuscule soupçon de vérité dans ce qu'il racontait? Si, par hasard, en effet, c'était une possibilité, les deux jeunes hommes n'aient rien fait que dormir...? Cela ne l'arrangeait pas en un sens... et le rassurait dans un autre. Cela le rassurait puisque le blond lui aurait été fidèle, possessif comme il l'était cela comptait beaucoup pour le Lord. Mais cela le gênait puisqu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de tenir son amant éloigné...

Au diable ces considérations! Il avait autant de problèmes avec que sans Drago dans son lit. Alors quitte à avoir des problèmes, autant que cela soit avec la compensation d'avoir Drago à lui... à lui seul...  
Le jeune homme était _son_ bien, _sa_ propriété, _son_ amant. Le sien seul, en le laissant ainsi il courait le risque que le blond prenne un autre amant... Ce n'était pas envisageable.

Alors rapidement il convoqua le dernier Malfoy grâce à la marque des ténèbres. En quelques courtes minutes le blond fut devant lui. Il était... différent de d'habitude. Le regard droit et fier, presque froid, et profondément déterminé. Il ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Droit, les bras croisés dans le dos et pourtant... pourtant avec une certaine humilité face à son Maître. C'était déstabilisant, un homme si jeune pouvant combiner et mélanger à la perfection fierté froide et subordination humble.

Gardant son sang froid et occultant la voix qui lui disait que son mangemort lui avait horriblement manqué pendant ces quelques mois, il lui dit que Potter lui avait raconté une version des faits, concernant ce matin du 5 juin. Il voulait maintenant entendre l'histoire de la bouche de Drago. Drago qui s'y prêta sans mauvaise volonté. Il raconta froidement, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui avait vécu ces moments, l'histoire, le pourquoi du comment, Harry s'était retrouvé dans le même lit que lui.  
Il montrait un calme olympien et pourtant dans son dos il ne cessait de se tordre les doigts. Oui il était nerveux, oui il voulait que le Lord le croit, oui il voulait retourner auprès de lui, et même d'ailleurs pour le moment il n'avait qu'une idée en tête c'était se jeter (plus ou moins avidement) sur les lèvres de Voldemort.

Pendant le temps que dura l'explication de Drago, le brun en profita pour sonder son esprit afin de trouver une quelconque trace de mensonge. Mais ce qu'il y trouva le laissa interdit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une détermination sans borne du blond à le servir et à être utile. Ne rien faire qui puisse le contrarier, la vérité à l'état pur sur son histoire avec leur ennemi commun. C'était déroutant pour le Lord de voir autant de fidélité. Il le savait, mais le voir était autre chose. La même différence qu'entre croire en quelque chose et savoir que cela existe réellement. Il était...content de cet état de fait. De la détermination à ne pas faillir de son cadet. Il sourit en voyant cela ne se préoccupant plus de ce que disait le plus jeune. Il souriait tant de ce qu'il venait de voir que de voir que le blond l'avait laissé faire.

Puis le silence revint. Le Lord souriait toujours. Il avait les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière posée sur le dossier de son siège. Puis il leva la main la tendant vers Drago lui demandant aussi d'approcher.  
Le blond obéit sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire, si ce que le Lord avait vu dans son esprit l'avait convaincu, si son histoire (véridique mais tout de même) avait été crue. Il ne se rendit pas bien compte de tout ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Il savait juste à un moment qu'il s'était retrouvé sur les genoux du Lord, ce dernier entrain de l'embrasser avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Alors sans lâcher les lèvres qu'il avait désiré quelques minutes plus tôt Drago s'installa plus confortablement, nouant ses bras autour du cou du Lord, jouant avec ses mèches sombres, se collant d'avantage à ce corps qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

Ils s'étaient manqués. Autant l'un qu'à l'autre. Seulement, un seul s'était avoué pourquoi. Seul Drago savait que le manque cruel de la présence du Lord était dût à son amour pour lui.  
Ce dernier cependant mettait cela sur le compte du calme que lui apportait le blond. Et en effet, à présent il était calme. Étrangement reposé. Simplement. La fin de leur baisé les avait laissé essoufflés, Drago avait la tête posée sagement au creux du cou de son maître, tandis que lui avait reposé sa tête contre le dossier du siège et caressait le dos fin de son amant. Et ainsi chacun des deux se disait que l'autre lui était indispensable.  
Puis un chuchotement brisa le silence calme qui s'était immiscé entre les deux hommes.

-Tu m'as manqué Maître...  
-Je sais Drago... Je sais.  
-S'il te plait...  
-Jamais plus je ne ferais cela. Ça m'est...cela nous est bien trop pénible. J'ai fait une erreur, je m'en excuse.

Leur dialogue s'était fait à voix basse, comme s'ils craignaient, l'un et l'autre d'être entendus. Drago pour tutoyer le Lord, ce qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ou dans ces moments d'intimité chaleureuse...qui étaient extrêmement rares, voir qui n'existaient pas (ceci étant le premier mais voyant que ça ne gênait pas plus que cela...). Et le Lord pour montrer ainsi ses faiblesses. Sa tendresse envers son amant, ses excuses, sa patience... et tant d'autres choses qui le discréditeraient auprès de ses autres mangemorts.  
Puis Voldemort prit le visage de son cadet en coupe entre ses mains et encra son regard rouge dans les prunelles orageuses de Drago.

-Je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir à ce point. Ne nie rien, ne dit rien, je l'ai vu. Dit-moi que je peux te faire confiance et jamais plus ces malentendus ne se reproduiront Drago. Dit-moi que tu m'appartiendras toujours.  
-Toujours Maître, et à jamais.

Mais vous savez tous comment a fini l'Histoire... Malheureusement une de ces deux promesses sera rompue. Et a jamais cela changera la vie de l'autre. Pour toujours et à jamais, leurs promesses sont intenables.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Paprika-Star** : Pouquoi la dernièe phrase...? Ca fait tragique, je prépare le terrain ^.^ Pour la surprise de Harry non, il n'y en a pas puisque à la base quand Drago était espion auprès de l'Ordre il avait déjà bien fait comendre qu'il couchait avec Tom. En ensuite pendant que Hary est au manoir, ils ont beaucoup parlé... Et de ça aussi.

Enjoy ^.^

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Depuis cet incident qui avait failli coûter sa place à Drago ce dernier prévenait s'il restait au manoir. Il parlait au Lord des états d'âme du Survivant afin qu'il sache si oui ou non il allait le retrouver dans la chambre de son amant. Et si c'était le cas qu'il ne s'en offusque pas. Et surtout qu'il n'y voit rien de plus que ce qui était visible. Cette situation dura quelque temps... près d'un an et demi en fait. Jusqu'à ce qu'un moment, quelques détails changent et ne précipitent l'Histoire.

Au bout d'un moment Drago devint un peu plus nerveux que d'habitude, plus agressif aussi envers tous ceux qui n'étaient pas le Lord. Et en ce qui concernait ce dernier... hé bien il n'était plus le même non plus. Il semblait dans un autre monde à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Voldemort l'avait bien remarqué, mais que voulez-vous faire face à quelqu'un qui reste muré dans son silence? En fait, Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à ne rester que l' « amant » de son Maître, et non plus. Son amour pour son aîné le rongeait tant il le dissimulait sous de l'admiration, de la fidélité, et d'autres sentiments bien loin de ce qu'il ressentait en réalité. Il se disait que c'était une folie de l'aimer (déjà), une folie de lui cacher, mais il se dit que c'était une pire folie que de lui révéler... Cependant son regard changea quant à cette dernière folie.

Un soir, après une étreinte particulièrement passionnée entre Voldemort et lui, Harry était venu. Le Lord dormait tranquillement, les problèmes avec ses alliances, les mangemorts qui faisaient des leurs, l'Ordre qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire, tout un tas de soucis le faisaient dormir assez profondément. Quand Drago avait entendu des coups à la porte de la chambre il s'était rapidement levé et avait enfilé au plus vite un pantalon, puis avait ouvert la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Il reconnu au premier coup d'œil la tignasse noire du Survivant et soupira avisant son regard perdu.

Depuis quelques temps le susnommé Survivant avait des regrets, des remords, faisait des cauchemars et rarement des nuits complètes. Alors il venait se confier, se confier sur tout, absolument tout... Et cette nuit ne faisait pas exception à la règle...Seulement si Drago avait voulu, et Merlin là il le voulait, refuser à Harry ce moment de calme, il savait que a nuit suivante serait pire. Il avait déjà fait l'essaie... et ça avait été presque traumatisant. A croire que le blond était le calme incarné de ces deux là.

Le Lord devenait dangereux si Drago n'était pas dans les parages. Harry devenait dépressif s'il ne pouvait pas parler à Drago une fois par jour. Et Drago lui...lui commençait à lâcher prise, à devenir violent _et_ dépressif...

Forcément, on se servait presque de lui comme d'une pensine. Il accueillait dans sa tête les états d'âme du Sauveur (qui ne méritait plus trop ce titre mais bon) et il vivait baigné dans la magie du Lord, mine de rien c'était difficile à supporter... Surtout quand on continue à effectuer ses missions comme si de rien n'était, qu'on joue son rôle de fidèle mangemort uniquement attiré par la reconnaissance de son maître...

Mais bon, tranquillement, il s'effaça de la porte pour laisser entrer Harry dans la chambre lui faisant signe d'être le plus discret possible. Rapidement il mit en place un sort de silence sur le lit (dont il ferma le dais) puis il s'installa sur le canapé, créant, là aussi un sort d'intimité. Ainsi ils pouvaient parler de tout sans gêner le Lord, et sans être gêné par lui.

Alors toute la nuit, Drago à moitié allongé sur le canapé, Harry allongé contre (à moitié sur) lui, ils parlèrent. Enfin Potter parla et Drago écouta, donnant son avis de temps en temps, mais son rôle revenait surtout à écouter et à rassurer son ancien camarade. Le rassurer sur sa survie ici, sur le bien-être de ses amis, sur sa totale amitié pour lui, sur le fait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance,...sur tellement de chose que Drago en perdait souvent le fil. Puis ils finirent par s'endormir l'un sur l'autre.

Au petit matin le Lord les trouva ainsi. Drago allongé tenant son pire ennemi par la taille, ce dernier la tête posée sur le torse du blond. Il ne put s'empêcher (comme à chaque fois) de se dire qu'ils étaient l'antithèse l'un de l'autre. Puis, comme souvent dans ces moments là, il se drapa dans sa robe de sorcier habituelle masquant son visage, et prit le jeune brun dans ses bras. Comme à chaque fois il ne le réveilla pas, mais ce jour là Drago (sous le manque de chaleur) se réveilla. Les yeux brumeux de sommeil il s'excusa, avant même d'avoir conscience de pourquoi il s'excusait. Puis quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut sortit avec son fardeau pour le ramener dans sa chambre, Drago se leva, l'esprit encore un peu flou et alla tranquillement prendre une douche. Après être entré dans la douche et avoir ouvert l'eau il fondit en larme littéralement, s'écroulant à genoux sur le carrelage de la douche.

La raison à cela? Il l'ignorait totalement et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus et faisait redoubler ses larmes.

Peut-être le point de rupture de ses nerfs. Peut-être un simple besoin de pouvoir être faible alors qu'il ne devait montrer le moindre signe de faille devant le Lord ni devant Harry. Peut-être la solitude et le confinement (bloqué entre le manoir Jedusort et le manoir Malfoy ). Peut-être le manque total de réaction du Lord face au tableau de son amant et de son pire ennemi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Peut-être son indifférence. Peut-être les sentiments que Drago se devait d'enfouir au plus profond de son cœur, de son âme et enfermés dans son esprit. Peut-être cette lueur lasse et blasée dans les yeux sanguins. Peut-être simplement son humanité qui lui faisait désirer ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Car il est bien connu que l'Homme ne désir que ce qu'il ne peut obtenir.

Peut-être tout cet ensemble de difficultés qu'il traversait, le manque de sommeil ajouté... Peut-être tant de choses. Cependant, savoir ou deviner ce qui provoquait cet état de quasi-désespoir, ne suffisait pas à endiguer ses larmes. Pendant bien 10 minutes il ne put cesser de pleurer, il ne put retenir ces larmes qui sortaient de nulle part. Quand enfin, il put respirer après ces quelques minutes, il se releva l'eau ruisselant toujours sur lui le réchauffant et le frigorifiant à la fois. Il ne savais pas, ou plus,....

Il ne distinguait plus non plus ses larmes de l'eau qui coulait. Tout se brouillait, dans se tête, dans son cœur, autour de lui, tout... Il avait du mal à respirer. A cause de cet étau autour de sa poitrine, à cause des larmes qui le faisaient suffoquer à moitié, à cause de la vapeur de l'eau beaucoup trop chaude qui faisait rougir sa peau. Au bout de quelques minutes il se décida à se laver, puis à sortir de la douche. Ses larmes ne s'étaient toujours pas taries. Et il n'y avait trouver toujours aucune raison. Mais à quoi bon finalement? Cela allait bien s'arrêter tout seul un moment ou un autre. Rien ne dure toujours...

Pas même sa relation avec Voldemort se surprit-il à penser.

Cette constatation lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand. Il se trouvait devant le miroir et vit alors ses yeux s'embrumer plus encore. C'était cela alors... Tout finalement ne tournait qu'autour du Lord et des sentiments qu'il lui portait, bien à contre cœur d'ailleurs. Son père lui avait pourtant maintes fois répété : « ne t'attache à personne Drago, reste ton seul maître, reste maître de ce que tu veux et poursuit tes vœux, même si tu viens à le servir.» . Et non, bien sûr, il avait fallut qu'il tombe amoureux du plus insensible et du moins enclin à l'amour... forcément... C'était tellement ironique.

Il avait été élevé dans l'optique de masquer au mieux ses émotions, de ne s'attacher à personne, et il avait parfaitement réussit. Jusqu'à ce jour en haut de la tour d'astronomie, ce jour où il avait dut fuir Poudlard, ce jour où les ¾ de ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos. A partir de ce moment il avait commencé une longue descente faite de trahisons et de stupidité de sa part. D'une, il avait accepté d'être l'amant du Lord, de deux, il avait continué à l'être même alors qu'il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il éprouvait beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dut, et finalement il s'était lié d'amitié avec un condamné à mort, Potter. Il avait foiré sur toute la ligne...

Du bruit dans la chambre lui fit relever la tête. Il se rappela que, comme d'habitude, le Lord allait le chercher pour lui assigner ses missions. Si il le trouvait comme ça il allait y avoir un problème... Pas qu'il l'ait jamais vu nu, ça c'était un fait, mais rarement tremblant et les yeux rougis, à deux doigts de la crise de nerf totale.  
Sachant pertinemment que le Lord le trouverait très vite il se munit d'une serviette et commença à se sécher les cheveux. Ainsi il masquait son visage et, de plus étant de dos à la porte, Voldemort ne risquait pas de voir quoi que ce soit qui fut compromettant.  
La porte s'ouvrit alors, comme prévu sur le Lord quelques secondes après.

-Bonjours Drago...

Il s'arrêta net avant de commencer à penser finir sa phrase. Le blond était loin d'être dans son état normal. Il pouvait le voir et le sentir. Il soupira et s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, croisant les bras.

-D'accord... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Drago?  
-Rien du tout! Qu'est-ce qui peut vous faire croire qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal?

Le brun sourit, décroisa les bras et s'avança dans la pièce.

-Premièrement, ta réponse bien trop prompte pour être sincère, ton comportement trop agressif depuis quelque...trois mois. Ensuite... Jamais tu ne me tournes le dos pour me parler comme tu le fais, jamais encore tu ne paraitrais nu, même devant moi, lorsque tu sors d'une douche, et finalement, tu ne mets pas autant de temps à te sécher les cheveux. Et, enfin, si tu veux vraiment une autre raison, jamais plus tu n'as tremblé devant moi depuis que nous sommes amants. Hors, maintenant, et ta voix, et ton corps tremblent. J'ai assez de raisons pour te demander ce qui ne va pas? Ou bien je dois en trouver d'autres.

Drago baissa les épaules et lâcha la serviette qu'il utilisait à moitié, puis ferma les yeux après cette tirade, se disant que, vraiment, il était trop transparent pour son propre bien. Encore heureux que le Lord lui fasse assez confiance pour ne pas fouiller sa tête sinon il était mort. Encore heureux aussi que Voldemort ne pense pas de prime abord au fait que son amant puisse l'aimer. Si jamais une des deux solutions avait effleuré l'esprit du brun, Drago se disait qu'il ne serait plus là depuis bien longtemps.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent dès qu'il sentit deux bras l'enserrer doucement. Les mains du Lord se posèrent naturellement sur le ventre plat du blond. Ce dernier sentait un poids agréable sur ses épaules, la chaleur que dégageait son maître, et la puissance magique dont il l'enveloppait.  
Il se sentait juste bien là, rassuré.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Drago? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas depuis quelques mois.  
-Ce...ce n'est rien Maître. Juste... peut-être un peu de fatigue... Cela va passer.  
-Ne me ment pas Drago...

Il avait une inflexion dans la voix qui faisait plier Drago à chaque fois. Un ton las et horriblement sérieux, un peu impérieux. Donnant un ordre déguisé sous un ton aimable. Mais cette fois là Drago devait trouver quelque chose à dire qui tenait la route. Dire à son maître qu'il l'aimait...était pure folie dans la situation présente.  
Alors il se tut simplement. Ne dit rien, ne bougea pas quelques instants... avant d'essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte du Lord. Ce qui n'était pas prévu dans les plans de ce dernier qui raffermit sa prise sur le corps pâle du blond. De protectrice et attentionnée, sa prise s'était faite plus contraignante.

En un mouvement du Lord il les plaça devant un miroir en pied. L'image qui se reflétait troubla Drago. Si, et le Lord le lui avait déjà dit, il était l'antithèse de Harry, cela n'avait aucune commune mesure avec ce qu'il voyait.  
Le Lord était entièrement vêtu en noir, ses cheveux encadrant son visage insistaient sur cet effet. Drago par contre pouvait aisément incarner une image de pureté. Sa peau pâle en parfait contraste avec le tissu qui le recouvrait à moitié. Avec ses mains sur le ventre du plus jeune Voldemort masquait les attributs de son amant (les manches de sa robe étant très amples), qui rappelons le était alors toujours nu et passablement mouillé.  
Ainsi présenté le blond ressemblait à un ange emprisonné dans les ténèbres d'une incarnation de la Mort faite homme.  
Mais s'il représentait un ange, il semblait aussi fragile. Sa peau déjà blanche à la base ressortait infiniment plus, on l'aurait dit fait de porcelaine fine. Fine, fragile et précieuse. Cette impression était renforcée par le rouge soulignant ses yeux, séquelle des larmes qu'il avait versé plus tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

La question de son Maître le prit au dépourvu, mais quelques secondes après il put répondre, la vois un peu tremblante.

-Je vois la faiblesse que vous devez supporter de ma part. Je vois mon inutilité. A quoi est-ce que je peux bien vous servir? Je n'ai pas l'intelligence de père pour trouver des stratégies imparables, ni la dextérité de parrain pour les potions, ni la combativité de ma tante et son mari lors des descentes, ni la diplomatie de mère qui sait trouver une solution à chaque problème. Ce que vous me demandez de faire un elfe de maison s'en acquitterait aussi bien que moi en ce qui concerne Harry. Pour les recherches vous disposez de nombreuses personnes qualifiées. Pour les petites missions d'espionnage vous pouvez utiliser toute une flopée d'espions bien plus doués et discrets que moi. Je n'ai aucune formation en rien, légalement je ne suis même pas un sorcier reconnu. Et je suis encore là à me plaindre de mon sort alors que vous avez certainement bien d'autres choses à faire que m'écouter.

Il avait baissé la tête au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. A la fois parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir son reflet dans la glace, et d'autre part pour masquer les larmes traitresses qui s'échappaient à nouveau de ses yeux. Une des mains remonta alors le long du corps un peu tremblant, jusqu'à relever le menton et forcer le blond à replonger son regard d'orage dans le miroir.

-Cela devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre. J'aurais pensé que tu tiendrais moins longtemps que cela. Je me suis trompé pour cette fois.  
-Que voulez-vous dire?  
-Je veux dire que cela fait quelque temps que je me dis que tu supportes énormément, de ma part, de Harry, de tout le reste. Il fallait bien un moment de rupture...

Le blond se dégagea cette fois-ci fermement de l'étreinte, qu'il commençait malgré tout à trouver bien agréable.

-Je comprends mal ou c'était _prévu _que je ne supporte pas cela?  
-Non, calme toi. Ce n'était pas _prévu_. Mais vu la tournure des événements depuis que Harry est là il semblait évident que tu ne tiendrais pas.  
-Serais-je donc si faible que cela, pour que ce fait se voit autant?

Il avait de nouveau baissé la tête sa voix se faisant simple murmure. Avec un sourire le Lord le pris dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

-Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que ce soit peut-être pour cela simplement que je te gardais? Bien sûr, tu n'es ni comme tes parents ni comme Severus ou Bella. Mais toutes les missions que je te donne, il n'y a que toi pour les réussir parce que tu connais ceux que tu espionnes, ceux sur qui tu fais des recherches, et même Harry sur le bout des doigts. Tu connais toutes leurs habitudes dans les moindres détails. Ce que je vois moi, dans ce miroir, quand je nous regarde, c'est que j'ai besoin de toi. Alors arrête de penser en fonction des autres et sache que si je t'ai avec moi, c'est pour de bonnes raisons.

Il sourit éloignant le jeune homme de lui. Puis, prit d'une envie soudaine, il l'embrassa, sans qu'il y ait aucun signe avant coureur. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec leurs précédents baisers. Cette fois-ci c'était, doux, attentionné, tendre. Quelque chose à quoi Drago n'était pas préparé du tout venant de son Maître. Mais qui, au delà de la surprise le ravit au plus haut point. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent le plus jeune avait un air perdu mais les yeux éclaircis. L'ainé arborait un sourire inhabituel mais se ressaisit rapidement, prenant son vis-à-vis dans ses bras et le portant jusqu'à la chambre.

-Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de finir la nuit dont tu n'as pas profiter. Ce serait une trop grande perte de te tuer à la tâche n'est-ce pas?

Puis il le posa doucement au creux des draps de soie.

-Dors, tu n'as rien à faire aujourd'hui pourquoi rester éveillé?

Et Drago obéit promptement. Fatigué par le Lord, par Harry, par ses nerfs, il s'endormit rapidement. Mais il s'endormit sur l'idée que, peut-êrte, ses sentiments puissent êre partagés. Ou du moins que le Lord ressentait quelque chose de plus fort qu'un simple et banal attachement que l'on offre à un amant. Finalement avant que Morphée ne vienne le pendre il se dit qu'il pourait peut-être lui dire qu'il 'aimait...un jour...

Voldemort quant à lui retourna dans ses appartements. Précisément dans sa chambre cherchant une pensine qui, il l'espérait, lui remettrait les idées en place.  
Ce matin-là il revit, encore une fois comme trop souvent en ce moment, la prédiction de sa mort. Il se devait de garder cela à l'esprit. Si il s'attachait trop émotionnellement à Drago, il en mourrait aussi certainement que s'il se prenait un avada en plein cœur.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête de son souvenir le Lord se dit qu'il était... dans une situation assez dérangeante. Il s'était parfaitement aperçut qu'il appréciait (il avait toujours du mal à dire qu'il l'aimait...un Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas) un peu, beaucoup, trop, Drago. Et tous ses fichus plans défaits en ce moment...Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de s'encombrer avec de stupides sentiments! Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, les bras ouverts.  
De partout dans le monde où il avait des mangemorts tout ce qu'il tentait se finissait immanquablement par un échec cuisant. Il y avait sur place des personnes bien trop informées...Et bien trop discrètes. Ses espions sur place ne parvenaient que difficilement à obtenir des renseignements sur ces...empêcheurs de tuer en rond. Il lui fallait des résultats! Et vite. Les mangemorts ici, en Angletrerre, commençaient à se poser des questions. Ils ne faisaient plus d'attaques (ou alors des mineurs qui ne servaient en général pas à grand chose), ils devaient se faire discrets, leur Lord ne faisait rien alors que Potter était à sa merci... C'est sûr, cela pouvait surprendre. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire et rien laisser filtrer tant qu'il n'était pas absolument certain qu'aucun espion n'était dans ses rangs. C'était primordial.

Et avec ça l'Ordre du phénix et les Aurors qui s'activaient plus que la normale pour trouver Potter. Les investigations allaient bon train...voir trop rapidement. Ses mangemorts finiraient par se faire trouver à ce rythme. Encore heureux que les plus importants soient sous fidelitas. Il n'imaginait même pas perdre les Malfoy (encore moins Drago), les Lestrange, Rogue, Rosier, et tant d'autres. Il avait besoin de personnes fiables et si ceux là étaient trouvés, emprisonnés, ou tué... Il devait trouver quelque chose...un plan, une idée, pour que cela n'arrive pas... Ouvrir des appartements dans la demeure semblait la meilleure solution... Encore fallait-il qu'il y arrive. Le dernier occupant (Salazard lui-même) avait truffé le manoir de sorts divers et variés, tous plus létaux les uns que les autres. Et...bien évidement la plupart des chambres était protégée. Il avait réussit à en ouvrir quelques unes, mais certaines ailes du manoir étaient complètement inaccessibles...enfin pour le moment. Si la situation tournait aussi mal qu'il l'imaginait, il devrait faire quelque chose... mais il n'en était pas encore là, et heureusement.  
Alors...en plus de cela s'il devait s'occuper de gérer une histoire... sentimentale on va dire, il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Quelle idée aussi de...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix qu'il n'avait alors que peu entendue.

-Jedusort! Hey!! Tommyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!

Et cette voix, inlassablement continuait à l'appeler. Il allait brûler ce tableau. Chimeria s'était faite discrète jusque là, pourquoi donc ne pas continuer? Pourquoi l'appeler juste _maintenant_? C'était un comble, le summum du dérangeant. Que pouvait-elle vouloir en plus? Les morts n'ont pas de besoins, les fantômes moins encore, quant aux tableaux... Mais, malgré tout, il se leva, de très mauvaise grâce.  
Il passa seulement la tête par la porte sans aller plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?  
-Parler à quelqu'un de vivant. Les tableaux sont d'un enduit mortel!  
-Et parler de quoi au juste? J'ai des doutes sur le fait que mes idées pour asservir le monde vous soient utiles, et même dans ce cas là je doute de vous les dire, un Malfoy, reste un Malfoy, même mort, enterré et dans un tableau.  
-Tout de suite, mauvaise langue. Je ne sais pas moi. Parlez de vous...dites moi pourquoi tous mes descendants qui vous sont fidèles dépriment en ce moment.

A ce moment le Lord fut piqué au vif... Comment ça ils déprimaient...? Sortant de sa chambre il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé en face de la cheminée, en face du tableau de la jeune fille. Elle était toujours dans ses habits de mariée, mais le cadre avait changé. Il l'avait vue dans le parc du manoir sous la neige dans la chambre de Drago, il n'avait pas prêté attention lorsqu'elle était dans le salon blanc du manoir Malfoy. Mais là pour l'occasion il avait fait peindre la falaise devant le manoir Serpentard. C'était amusant de voir les cheveux blonds/blancs être soulevés par un vent juste peint.

-Quelle est encore cette ineptie de déprime? Aucun des trois n'a montré de signe à cette encontre.  
-C'est que tu ne sais pas regarder...ou plutôt que tu ne sais pas _les_ regarder, eux, Malfoy. Montrer un signe de faiblesse est un déshonneur dans notre famille plus que dans aucune autre. Alors montrer des signes de déprime, c'est inimaginable. Lucius se terre dans son bureau, Narcissa cherche sans relâche jour et nuit et Drago... Drago ne fait simplment rien. D'habitude il lit, il écrit, il cherche, il _fait_ quelque chose. Mais depuis...environ trois mois, il ne fait plus rien.  
-Tu as une explication?  
-Oui

Il y eut un silence. Le Lord attendait la suite, une réponse claire en somme. Chimeria cherchait à énerver son vis-à-vis. Ce qui fonctionna assez.

-Qui est...?  
-Qui est fort simple. Tout part d'un même point. Lucius et Narcissa aiment Drago. Si lui déprime il vont chercher une solution, ne la trouvant pas ils s'énervent, et commencent à regarder leur fils plonger seul sans qu'il dise rien. Et ça...cela les peine. Mais on ne peut comprendre cela que lorsqu'on a eut une famille qu'on n'a pas tué.

De nouveau un silence prit place. Mais celui là n'attendait pas de réponse. Il était tendu. Chacun savait que parler ainsi de la famille de Voldemort était... désagréable pour ce dernier. Qui plus est il cherchait à voir pourquoi Drago serait déprimé en ce moment. Certes il y avait eu cette petite crise quelques temps plus tôt dans la matinée mais rien de bien grave en vérité. Puis la voix de la jeune fille s'éleva de nouveau, un peu enjouée mais terriblement froide.

-Bien! Trêve de mondanités je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour cela. Je vais vous demander...avec toute la révérence dont je puis encore faire preuve de...comment dire cela... sortir de la vie intime de Drago.  
-Pourquoi donc?  
-Restons tranquille... je vais vous exposer cela. J'ai fait, il y a de cela environ...339 ans, une prophétie, une prédiction si vous préférez. Celle là annonçait votre mort. Et avec vous, je l'appris plus tard, celle de mon dernier descendant. Je refuse cela simplement. C'est pour ça que...  
-C'est toi qui a fait cette satané prophétie?

La jeune fille prit un air surpris et un peu fâché aussi avant de reprendre un peu sur la défensive.

-Oui...pourquoi? Ils...ils n'ont tout de même pas supprimé mon nom?  
-Les seules informations de cette sphères sont la date et qu'elle me concerne, rien d'autre. Et dans la prophétie elle-même on ne voit le prophète que de dos et à contre jour donc....

Chimeria sur le moment avait l'air profondément choquée. Pas de grands yeux effarés, pas de cris outrés non... juste un visage blême plus qu'à l'ordinaire et une respiration hachée. D'un mouvement de sa main blanche une chaise en fer blanc apparue, elle s'y assit tranquillement, très doucement, comme faisant attention à quelque chose.  
Puis dans le silence qui s'était installé on entendu la voix de la première Malfoy résonner.

-Il faisait un temps exécrable, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de contre jour. Les prophètes sont toujours de face dans les sphères. Les noms ne sont pas ignorés. Mon nom n'est pas Malfoy à l'origine...

Puis pendant le reste de la journée le tableau ne cessa de parler que lorsque le Lord lui demandais des précisions. Elle lui raconta le contexte dans lequel le tableau original (en France) avait été peint. En mai, le 21 mai 1661. Un jour de pluie, gris, couvert, sombre... Le jour de son mariage. Elle devait épouser un riche héritier d'une prestigieuse famille de sang-pur. Seulement alors qu'elle se préparait une de ses suivantes entra dans la pièce et parla d'un fou qui avait énoncé une prophétie justement sur son futur mari. Il avait dit qu'il donnerait naissance à un mage noir, puissant, qui se ferait tuer par celui qu'il aimait. Le nom avait été dit, Grindelwald. Et à ce moment là, sans savoir si cette histoire était fondée, Chimeria s'était mise à voir défiler devant ses yeux de nombreuses images. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Quand les images s'étaient arrêtées elle se trouvait par terre. Quand elle avait relevé la tête elle avait vu les visages scandalisés de ses suivantes et celui de son fiancé, tout aussi horrifié. Elle n'avait pas compris jusqu'à ce que l'un parle. Elle avait énoncé une prophétie, une prédiction, une prévision... Chez les Sang-Purs cela était une grande faute. Une anormalité. Une calamité, une tare... Ce don était considéré très mauvais et impur. Ensuite, elle ne se rappelait pas bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Juste une grande souffrance, pendant longtemps. Puis plus rien. Elle s'était réveillée, seule, toujours dans sa robe blanche mais déchirée, sale, avec de nombreuses traces de sang...le sien. Et sur son ventre, tailladé à même la chaire, le mot «_ malfoy_ », en France, à l'époque, de mauvaise foi, menteur ou traitre en somme. Elle était dans une forêt, se révélant être la Forêt Noire par la suite, seule, fatiguée et faible.

Puis, au bout de quelques jours, elle était plus ou moins littéralement tombée sur quelqu'un. Sylas. Au début, fatiguée, affamée et assoiffée, elle l'avait pris pour un ange. Elle n'avait vu de lui que des traits fins et de grandes ailes blanches avant de s'évanouir. Lui l'avait sauvée, avait pris soin d'elle et l'avait soignée. Près d'une semaine plus tard à son réveil elle se trouvait dans un village de furies de la Forêt Noire. Il en était le chef. Elle lui devait la vie et la lui avait offerte. Sa vie et bien plus. Pas plus d'un an après qu'il l'eut sauvé elle lui donnait un fils et mourait en couche, à 15 ans. Cet enfant avait tous les traits de sa mère, la nature sorcière avait pris le pas sur la nature de furie.

Sylas avait appelé l'enfant Frey, Frey Malfoy. Ce dernier avait vécu de la fortune de sa mère, dans le monde sorcier, n'ayant que peu de contacts avec son père. Puis la lignée s'était perpétrée, avait gagné en influence, en pouvoir. Une branche s'était plus ou moins éloignée, s'installant en Angleterre.

Un bruit léger fi releve la tête au Lord qu regardai fixemnt le tableau jusque là. Drago entra dans la pièce, les yeux embrumés de sommeil alors qu'il avait dormi presque la journée entière. Il avait les cheveux en désordre, portait juste un pantalon lâche et le draps qui avait recouvert le lit de la chambre qu'il occupait. C'est lui qui finit le récit de sa famille. Il s'installa à côté (enfin...calé entre les bras) de Voldemort, se reposant sur lui comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Puis il raconta que cette branche de la famille avait intégré la chambre des Lords moldus et le Conseil des Mages, ainsi ils s'étaient peu à peu mêlés à la population, préservant le sang et créant des alliances. Et peu à peu ils en étaient arrivés à acquérir un statut honorable au sein de la société sorcière. A partir de là, ils s'étaient finalement établis et depuis ils faisaient fructifier leur argent et en vivaient tranquillement.

Puis le jeune homme s'était endormi tranquillement, encore une fois, enfermé pour sa plus grande joie, dans l'étreinte et la chaleur du Lord. Enfin il tomba dans une sorte de demi-sommeil.  
Vous savez, cette phase entre sommeil et éveil, celle où vous entendez, répondez aux questions sans y réfléchir, mais vous ne comprenez pas ce que vous dites ni ce qu'on vous demande.  
C'est à ce moment que la Première se manifesta à nouveau. Elle parlait à son descendant comme si il était parfaitement éveillé alors que ce dernier dormait à moitié. Cependant il lui répondait, la voix trainante et chuchotée mais tout de même. Et malgré ses réponses leur dialogue fut de courte durée.

-Tu abandonnes facilement Drago.  
-A quoi bon résister...? J'ai rendu les armes Madame... pourquoi résister...?

Et ce fut tout avant qu'il ne rejoigne le Sommeil en son royaume. Puis le silence s'installa une fois de plus. Il devait se faire tard, dans les environs de minuit. Les seules lumières subsistantes dans la pièce étaient celles de la lune et des étoiles. Le salon était baignée d'une clarté pâle, on ne voyait que les contours de deux formes sur le canapé, l'une endormie, et l'autre bien éveillée. Puis un chuchotement interrompit une fois de plus le silence.

-Si vous éprouvez ne serait-ce qu'une once de pitié, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui ne s'approche pas de la haine... laissez-le.  
-Pour quelle raison? Si ce que vous avez vu est vrai nous mourrons de toutes façons.  
-J'aime à penser que si vous le laissez maintenant cela pourra être évité. Et puis... allez-vous le retenir alors qu'il est amoureux?  
-Am....!De quoi parlez vous?  
-Il vient lui-même de le dire... Enfin. Dans notre famille, l'amour est un combat que nous ne devons pas perdre. L'amour rend faible c'est un fait empirique. Donc...dès que l'un des notre prononce une phrase dans le style « j'ai abandonné », « j'ai perdu », « j'ai rendu les armes » dans le cas présent cela signifie clairement qu'il est amoureux. Alors... pour vous deux, il serait préférable que vous le laissiez partir.

Puis en parlant de partir, elle s'en fut désertant le tableau et laissant les deux amants.

L'un endormi comme un bienheureux dans les bras de celui qu'il aime, l'autre légèrement (très) perturbé. C'était vrai... de quel droit pouvait il retenir Drago. Il lui avait assuré ne jamais le forcer à être son amant, si le jeune homme voulait s'engager autre part il n'avait pas le droit, tout Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était, de l'en empêcher.  
Et puis...mais ça c'était vraiment quantité négligeable (du moins essayait-il toujours de le croire) il se disait qu'il n'aimerait pas être la raison de la tristesse du blond. Une idée lui vint un moment, qui le fit glisser un peu plus vers la noirceur qui emplissait son cœur avant, l'attitude du jeune homme ces derniers temps provenait certainement de ce fait précis. Quoi de pire que ne pouvoir montrer qu'on aime de peur de mourir?  
Parce que, oui il avait tenté de convaincre Drago de ne plus le craindre, mais cela s'était révélé chose vaine. Encore quelques fois quand le Lord s'énervait le blond tremblait un peu. Moins qu'avant bien sûr...mais toujours. Jamais il ne lui avait rien refusé jusqu'à présent, certainement par peur de le décevoir, d'attiser sa colère, ou d'autres raisons encore...

Le Lord, sourit un peu, un sourire triste, soupira, puis se leva prenant soin de ne pas réveiller celui qui le prenait pour un oreiller, puis réintégra sa chambre. Il avait choisi. A partir de demain il commencerait à sortir, comme l'avait demandé Chimeria, de la vie intime de Drago. Peut-être le lui annoncerait il, mais il en doutait encore. Il doutait aussi de pouvoir se passer de la peau pâle, de la chaleur, des gémissements, de la présence et de tout ce qui faisait Drago...


	16. Chapitre 15

**Originel** : Oui c'est immoral de lui demander ça mais en même temps... Elle veut que sa famille puisse continuer d'exister. C'est logique dans la tête d'un Sang-Pur. Et puis...ça ne va pas rendre triste que Drago...

**Paprika-star** : Je peux pas m'en passer moi des fois des passages mignons ^^ Pis il en faut bien non? C'est pas drôle sinon. Et...oui effectivement il était temps. Mais ce n'était qu'un début...un pâle début de ce qui vient.

Gome toutes et tous...je suis en retard (de 45minutes à l'horloge de mon pc...)... un petit problème grippal ...  
Mais bon...Voila ze chapitre qui commence à faire mal... ^.^  
Enjoy ^.^

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Et après une demi heure de réflexion seul dans l'obscurité, sachant que Drago dormait à moins de cinq mètres de lui, le Lord se résolut à lui dire. Lui dire quoi restait à déterminer...  
Lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus de lui comme amant...? C'était faux, et il le savait, et Drago le savait.  
Dire que Chimeria lui avait demandé de ne plus passer ses nuits avec lui? C'était surréaliste. Un Seigneur des Ténèbres n'obéit qu'à sa seule volonté.  
Lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir et que si la situation entre eux se maintenait ainsi ils étaient certains de mourir et l'un et l'autre? Voldemort ne se souciait pas des autres. Peu lui importait la vie d'autrui du moment qu'il parvenait à ses fins.

Tant de faux-semblants pour préserver l'image qu'il devait donner de lui. Il se disait avec une certaine ironie que Voldemort, le symbole du mal, de la terreur, le cauchemar de tous les sorciers de ce siècle, était en train de mourir peu à peu. Il ne laissait même pas Tom Jedusort, il laissait...quelqu'un d'autre. Ni Voldemort, ni Jedusort, une troisième personne. Un conquérant avec des sentiments. Les deux mots étaient incompatibles dans son esprit. Pourtant il y avait eu d'autres exemples... Alexandre le Grand, Jules César, deux conquérants s'il en fut un jour, et tous deux amoureux... Mais bien que se remémorant ces deux exemples, le Lord ne parvenait pas à faire face à cette vérité, ce choix. Cette réalité qui dormait si près de lui...  
Puis, commençant à s'énerver seul à réfléchir, il se leva. Qu'importe s'il ne savait ce qu'il dirait à Drago, une fois qu'il commencerait à parler ce qu'il devait dire suivrait.

Cependant cette belle résolution de lui dire, face à face, qu'il lui interdisait à présent d'être son amant, fondit rapidement quand il vit le dernier Malfoy.  
Il fut bêtement (dixit lui même) touché par la simplicité et l'innocence que pouvait dégager le blond. Il était coucher sur le flanc, le drap de soie carmin ne masquant que ses jambes, offrant ainsi à la vue son torse fin d'une blancheur laiteuse. Il semblait si calme, serein alors que le matin même...non plus le matin même la veille au matin, il était troublé au delà des mots.

Une voix souffla dans l'esprit du Lord que ces attitudes diamétralement opposées relevaient en général de la dépression nerveuse. Passer d'un extrême à l'autre ainsi... Mais il l'occulta.  
Sans un bruit il s'approcha de l'endormi, s'agenouilla devant lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il sourit de la réaction du blond, comme toujours, il bougeait un peu et souriait d'aise. Cette caresse, même légère au possible, lui tirait toujours un sourire. Puis le Lord se résolut une fois pour tout et posa sa main sur le front pâle.

- _Ordoneo_ ... Ne reviens ici que pour exécuter mes ordres. Garde tes privilèges auprès de moi sauf celui de partager mon lit. Souviens toi de tes serments envers moi. Retourne chez toi pour une semaine dès que tu ouvres les yeux à la fin de ton sommeil.

Puis rapidement, les mains un peu tremblantes, il regagna sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur son lit et avant d'avoir pu penser à quoi que ce soit, et encore moins à ce qu'il venait de faire ni aux conséquences, il vida d'un trait une fiole de potion de sommeil dans rêve.

Par ce simple mot « ordoneo » _j'ordonne(*)_, il avait imprimé ses paroles dans l'esprit de Drago. Il avait fait en sorte qu'à son réveille il exécute ce qu'il lui avait dit, sans se poser de questions. Cela lui viendrait comme une évidence dès qu'il reprendrait conscience. Donc, dès le lendemain, le blond savait qu'il ne devait plus revenir auprès de son Maître que lorsque ce dernier l'appelait, il aurait toujours la chambre avec les pièces attenantes mais jamais plus les astres ne les verraient au creux du même lit, sauf décision contraire de Voldemort. Sa nuit fut calme, et vide de toute pensée.

A l'inverse le plus jeune dormi très mal. Il était agité, tant mentalement que physiquement. Tout au long du reste de la nuit et jusqu'à environ huit heure du matin il ne cessa de tenter de ses bras de se protéger. Se protéger des paroles qu'il avait entendu et qui n'avaient de répits que de tourner dans sa tête l'en imprégnant. Elles tournaient sans cesse. Drago revoyait dans son esprit le serment qu'il avait prêté au Lord quelques années plus tôt. Ce serment d'allégeance qui avait fait de lui un des plus importants mangemorts.

Dans la hiérarchie on notait les favoris, le premier rang et les autres mangemorts qui se divisaient en plusieurs groupes. Les favoris se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, ils étaient les plus influents tant dans la société sorcière qu'au sein des serviteurs de Vodlemort, ils étaient aussi les plus puissants et utiles, c'étaient aussi les plus anciens et ils avaient prêté un serment dès qu'ils avaient accepté d'être au service du mage.  
Ensuite on voyait les plus importants. Ils avaient juste fait un serment de fidélité indéfectible envers leur Maître. On les disait qualifiés dans la société, souvent travaillaient-ils au ministère, ou dans les grands pôles de l'économie, de la politique et autre. Et enfin venaient les mangemorts les moins importants, les nouveaux et ceux qui formaient le plus gros des troupes.  
Drago, dès le départ, avait prêté serment. Parce qu'il était le fils de Lucius, parce qu'il était promis à un avenir assez glorieux au sein des mangemorts et auprès du Lord, et surtout parce qu'il le voulait. Son père ne l'a jamais forcé à devenir mangemort, mais il aurait refusé qu'il rejoigne l'Ordre. La neutralité lui aurait été accordée s'il l'avait voulue... Mais il a préféré suivre le Lord, et a donc prêté serment.

Mais donc, ce souvenir de cérémonie tournait tant dans son esprit que ce fut la première chose qu'il dit à son réveil. Dans le silence et le calme du salon des appartements de Voldemort on entendait juste sa voix.

- Aujourd'hui et par ma seule volonté, de gré, je me plie à votre service. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour plaire à toutes vos demandes. Vos désirs seront des ordres, vos idées ma ligne de conduite, vos ordres un impératif à exécuter. Peu m'importe la douleur, peu m'importe le sang, peu m'importent les ordres. Ma fidélité envers vous ne connaitra qu'une limite. Touchez à ma famille et vous perdrez un allier. Touchez à mes parents et je vous combattrais de toute la force de mon sang. Ceci sauf Monseigneur et Maître, je vous appartient jusqu'à ma mort.

Bien sûr, s'entendre dire ces mots près de cinq ans après la première fois cela avait de quoi surprendre le blond. Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus n'était pas de redire cela, mais le fait qu'il ignorait la raison de ce fait. Bien sûr il se souvenait parfaitement de ce serment. Mais jamais il n'en avait rêvé au point de le redire une fois les yeux ouverts. C'était très étonnant pour lui, voir étrange. Mais bon.  
Puis, comme mû par une volonté autre que la sienne et sans pour autant que ça le dérange il se leva, partit s'habiller dans la chambre qui lui était réservé et retourna au manoir familial.  
Sans savoir quoi il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un détail qui clochait. Une attitude, un regard n'importe quoi, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il y avait une chose qui avait changé. Une fois seul dans sa chambre il ne sait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi il est revenu chez lui. Pourquoi il n'a rien à faire pour le Lord aujourd'hui. Pourquoi pendant une semaine il _sait_ qu'il ne doit pas revenir au manoir de son Maître. Pourquoi son cœur le fait souffrir. Pourquoi il sent qu'il est triste sans aucune raison. Cette journée aura commencé étrangement, mais paradoxalement il ne se pose pas trop de questions. Il va mettre à profit cette semaine de..._repos_ (?) pour faire d'autres recherches, lire un peu, retrouver ses parents qu'il ne voit plus très souvent en ce moment. Pour tant de choses, il se dit que cette semaine n'est pas tant mal venue que cela.

Puis la semaine passe, sept jours tranquilles. Sept jours pendant lesquels il se repose, il parle beaucoup avec ceux qui l'ont élevé, sept jours pendant lesquels il se laisse vivre au gré de ses envies. Mais aussi une semaine pendant laquelle les sentiments de trahison, de détresse et de tristesse ne cessent de monter en lui. Et pour cela il n'a aucun remède ni aucune solution. Puis quand arrive la fin du septième jour, enfin précisément très tôt dans le matin nocturne du huitième jour, il se réveille. Il a mal dans la poitrine. Une boule lui sert la gorge. Les larmes lui brûlent les yeux. Il ne veut pas pleurer. Mais il sait qu'il le fera. Il le fera parce qu'il se sent trahit et qu'ils ait pourquoi.  
Parce que celui qu'il aime lui a enlevé le seul privilège auquel il tenait réellement. Celui qui lui a fait croire qu'un hypothétique « eux » puisse exister au delà de Lord Voldemort et de simplement Drago Malfoy.  
Parce que ce rejet après l'avoir réconforté est comme un retour de flamme. On ne s'y attend pas, on croit que tout va aller mieux, mais non, ça arrive et c'est douloureux.  
Parce que cet homme qui ne vit que pour lui-même et pour sa quête de puissance, d'immortalité, et de tellement d'autres choses, cet homme là, Drago l'aime, mais lui ne lui rend que des passes... du sexe et quelques privilèges.  
A cette pensée l'héritier ne peut retenir ses larmes. Il se sent sale. Trahit et sale. Sale parce qu'il se dit ressembler à une de ces pauvres prostituées qui se donne pour un retour quel qu'il soit. De l'argent, la vie, des privilèges ou des honneurs. Et que l'on jette après l'avoir utilisée à loisir. Et après on ne pense plus à cette personne... On la laisse, seule...

Trahit parce que le Lord lui avait promis... Il avait promis, promis de ne plus le faire souffrir comme la dernière fois. Son cynisme lui fait penser qu'effectivement, il ne souffre pas autant que la dernière fois, que d'un côté le Lord a tenu sa promesse...en effet, il n'a pas mal autant que la dernière fois... il pense avoir plus mal encore.

Il pense pouvoir accepter et comprendre la première fois que le Lord l'a renvoyé chez lui. Le trouver avec un autre dans le lit qu'ils partageaient a eu de quoi surprendre, sans nul doute. Mais cette fois. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait prendre cette décision? Sa faiblesse? Les larmes qu'il a versé ce matin là? Des larmes qui lui étaient destinées, qui n'avait de source que dans les réactions de cet homme qui lui a volé tout ce qui lui restait... Non, là il va trop loin, ce n'est pas vrai. Il lui reste sa vie, sa famille, et le..._privilège_ de le servir et de préserver ses _honneurs_.  
Mais malgré cela, et malgré toute sa volonté à trouver des solutions à sa situation, il ne peut s'empêcher de verser toutes les larmes que son corps contient. Il ne cesse de pleurer qu'au petit matin. Il a mal aux yeux, il a mal au cœur, sa fierté en a pris un sacré coup, son orgueil aussi, mais il fera avec, il n'a pas le choix.  
La mort dans l'âme mais l'esprit résigné il se lève et va prendre une douche. Quand il se regarde dans le miroir il repense à ce que lui a dit le Lord il y a juste une semaine.

« J'ai besoin de toi », _besoin_, c'est amusant de voir le besoin qu'il a de lui maintenant qu'il n'en veut plus de lui...  
Il devient amère, oui, tant pis.

Une autre semaine passa. D'aucun dirait que Drago Malfoy n'a pas changé du tout. D'autre ont affirmé qu'il était redevenu celui qui était à Poudlard, en plus agressif et encore plus froid. Il faisait plus mal à chaque fois. Il appliquait la loi du Talion à la lettre, œil pour œil, dent pour dent...et pour une dent toute la mâchoire. Cette dernière partie était une petite amélioration faite Drago. Mais qu'importait. En peu de temps et pour le peu de gens qui croisaient son chemin parmi les mangemorts au manoir du Lord il devenait presque pire que son père. Il passait du temps dans les cachots. A ce moment là on entendait des plaintes presque inhumaines. Les tortures qu'il infligeait étaient assez atroces. Pas qu'une torture puisse être autre chose qu'atroce, mais là... c'était autre chose. Le blond avait besoin de se défouler, de faire mal autant qu'il souffrait. Il ne pouvait attaquer le Lord, ç'aurait été pure folie et suicidaire, alors il se rabattait sur ce qui lui restait, à savoir les prisonniers. Il était mangemort après tout, dans son cercle c'était légitime. Et cela l'apaisait un temps. Non, il n'oubliait pas sa rancune ni sa rancœur. Mais il ne pouvait l'extérioriser autrement.

Dans le même temps le Lord le rappela à ses premiers engagements. Depuis qu'il l'avait...renvoyé de son service privé (on va dire cela tel quel) Drago n'était plus revenu voir Harry. Ce dernier s'en était plaint, il se demandait où était le blond. N'ayant pas donné de contre ordre Voldemort avait demandé à son ancien amant une explication. La seule trouvée, et plus ou moins vraie, était que lors de ce sort le Lord lui avait ordonné de ne revenir au manoir que pour exécuter ses ordres. Il n'avait pas penser alors que parler au Survivant était toujours d'actualité. En vérité il avait complètement oublié. Et il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à retourner tous les jours au manoir. Mais désormais il n'avait plus trop le choix. Donc il recommençait comme au début, les allers retours entre le manoir familial et le manoir du Maître, les missions à répétition, les quelques tortures qu'il s'octroyait.

Mais avec cet emploi du temps il conservait toujours quelques soirées pour sortir... Pourquoi s'en priver? Ses nuits lui appartenaient désormais...comme avant. Alors il sortait. Il retournait dans certains endroits qu'il avait déserté depuis quelques années. Et plus spécialement un établissement qui faisait à la fois bar, discothèque, et hôtel de passe réservé aux clients. Et c'était une zone franche (c'est toujours d'ailleurs) où les moldus comme les sorciers, Aurors et mangemort, pouvaient se retrouver sans s'étriper. En fait, si jamais une bataille, magique ou non, éclatait les belligérants étaient proprement virés de la boite et sans aucun retour possible.  
Et c'était là bas, en plein cœur de Londres, que Drago passait le plus clair de ses soirées. Pourquoi s'en priver? Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait de ses nuits non? Et même en se disant cela après avoir laissé son amant d'une nuit dans la chambre en général il demandait à boire...pour oublier. Oublier que celui avec qui il avait passé la nuit n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui le hantait. Oublier que le Lord devait faire la même chose de son côté, à savoir s'envoyer tout ce qui passait et qui n'était pas trop moche. Oublier qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de partager le lit de quelqu'un de bien trop inaccessible et insensible. Mais bon. Il finissait par relativiser... tout avait une fin, que ce soit la mort ou autre chose.

Sauf que...non le Lord de son côté ne parvenait pas à oublier le corps blanc de Drago. Quand bien même il ne faisait que trouver des solutions à ses problèmes, trouver les personnes qui empêchaient ses plans de fonctionner, rédiger à n'en plus finir, à en tomber de fatigue (ou presque) des rapports, des conclusions, des idées. Tout pour ne pas penser à cet ange qui lui volait son sommeil et sa tranquillité. Cet enfant qu'il avait, lui-même et en conscience, rejeté. Pour son bien... baliverne. Cela faisait un mois maintenant. Un mois qu'il se morfondait à moitié sur son sort.  
Un mois qu'il était devenu très irritable, mais ce qu'il y avait de bien avec ces état de fait était que ses plans avançaient très vite.  
Il avait envoyé des espions dans tous les pays qui abritaient des mangemorts et avait fait démasquer les traitres. Enfin démasqué, il avait les noms et une photo. Il demanderait à quelqu'un d'aller les tuer au fur et à mesure. S'il envoyait une seule personne pour les tuer tous il n'aurait jamais fini, cela prendrait bien trop de temps. Et puis, il voulait un travail propre, des morts comme dans des accidents, pas des meurtres visibles.  
Quoique... s'il envoyait Drago c'était un bon moyen de l'éloigner longtemps... et ainsi peut-être réussir à l'oublier, ou oublier pourquoi il n'y parvenait pas...Le temps efface bien des choses... alors pourquoi pas ces sentiments inutiles? C'était une idée à creuser...

Et l'idée fut creusée jusqu'au soir. Sur le coup des dix heures il activa la marque de Drago afin qu'il vienne sur le champ.

Le seul problème était qu'à cette heure précise ledit Drago avait autre chose à faire que regarder son poignet pour voir que la marque avait viré au rouge. En effet le blond, ce soir là se déhanchait sur une poste de danse au son d'une musique suave. Il cherchait une proie pour sa nuit. En même temps dans ce milieu et vu la façon dont il était habitué presque tous auraient voulu de lui. Un haut blanc en résille fine, les manches longues se finissant en pointe un anneau passé à chaque majeur pour le retenir. Un pantalon en cuir, blanc aussi, fait sur mesure et donc parfaitement moulant. Ce soir aussi, comme tous les autres depuis qu'il vient ici, il a trouvé sa proie, il sait à qui il va faire partager son lit et sa nuit. Il doit avoir quelques années de plus que lui, deux à trois. Il est châtain, des yeux noisettes, un corps élancé, musclé et un tatouage dans le cou. Une flamme. Rien d'extraordinaire en somme mais il a un regard sombre et intrigant. Et il est trop entreprenant ce regard, il le dévore complètement, s'imaginant déjà le déshabiller et le faire sien. Mais Drago a envie de faire de lui son jouet pour la nuit. Juste profiter de lui et lui faire comprendre que, non, cette nuit il n'aura pas l'avantage, quand bien même le blond est plus mince, plus frêle, plus jeune, qu'importe.  
Il accroche son regard, le châtain s'avance vers lui depuis le bar.

Le Lord attend depuis près d'une heure. Cela fait longtemps qu'il a appelé Drago pour la cinquième fois. Il commence à s'impatienter. Il s'énerve peut être trop, les objets dans le bureau tremblent sur place, les meubles vibrent. Sa magie est trop volatile et commence à se libérer d'elle-même. Où est encore passé ce gamin? Ce n'est pas pour ce qu'il l'a appelé depuis un mois. La dernière fois c'était pour lui donner une banale mission de reconnaissance il y a une semaine. Excédé il transplane au manoir Malfoy. Si jamais Drago y est il va passer un très mauvais moment, quand bien même il dormirait.

Ils sont tous les deux sur la piste de danse. La musique est envoutant et eux sont très proches. Drago s'amuse à laisser le châtain mener le jeu. Danny (c'est ainsi qu'il a dit s'appeler) a poser ses mains sur les hanches de celui qu'il connait désormais sous le nom d'Opale. Ici chacun s'invente un nouveau nom, c'est une clause d'entrée. Opale est très connu. L'ange démoniaque. A chacune de ses venues il repartait avec un amant au départ très dominant et sur la fin très soumis. Jamais il n'a été dominé, il est une sorte de légende ici. Celui que l'on cherche à déflorer... Mais donc, ces deux là dansent, ils se caressent, se déshabillent mutuellement du regard. Danny ose même laisser vagabonder ses lèvres dans le cou du blond qui le laisse faire avec un sourire carnassier.

La propriété résonne du bruit du transplanage. Un elfe de maison vient rapidement ouvrir au Lord. Ce dernier entre dans la demeure sans être le moins du monde discret. Si les maitres des lieux ont un minimum d'intelligence ils auront posé des sorts de détection pour la violation de domaine. Ils sont donc avertis de sa présence. Néanmoins il appelle assez fort le maître du manoir. Ce dernier sort d'un des nombreux salons. Il est étonné de la présence du Lord ici, rapidement s'incline et attend les ordres.

-Où est ton fils Lucius?

La voix est froide, posée et pourtant légèrement tremblante de rage.

-Il n'est pas au manoir. Il sors souvent le soir ces derniers temps...  
-Où!?  
-Il fréquente un endroit à Londres. Je vous y mène, mais si vous comptez entrer je vous conseillerais de changer de vêtement. Cet endroit est une zone franche, à la fois moldue et sorcière.

Qu'importe d'un mouvement fluide le Lord modifie sa longue robe en un manteau. On voit une chemise et un pantalon noir. Le tout lui sied à merveille. Avec sa permission le père Malfoy lui prend le bras et les fait transplaner dans une ruelle de Londres. On entend la musique forte qui filtre des murs. Avec le plus de calme dont il peut faire preuve le Lord suit Lucius s'abstenant de regarder la rue sale, les personnes qui vagabondent, et le reste. Le blond le fait entrer et lui dit qu'il doit cherche Opale, et certainement pas Drago. Avant de repartir il lui dit une nouvelle fois que l'endroit est une zone franche. Aucun magie n'y est toléré... Par égard pour son fils si le Lord en a, il lui demande de respecter cela.

Danny lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Opale se mord les lèvres de façon tellement innocente. S'il ne le connait pas son vis-à-vis va croire qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce genre d'endroit, ni à ce genre de demande. Comme c'est le cas le plus âgé insiste un peu. Le blond finit par capituler un air indécis peint sur ses traits. Il joue à la perfection celui qui n'y connait presque rien. Presque timidement il suit celui qui le tient par la main. Ils sont dans une salle à l'arrière de la piste de danse. Ici il y a un comptoir avec une jeune femme devant un tableau piqué de clefs. Sans crier gare le châtain embrasse presque voracement les lèvres de son cadet. Ce dernier commence à reprendre l'avantage. Il meurtris un peu ces lèvres entreprenantes et lance un regard brûlant à son futur amant. A partir de maintenant il va lui montrer qu'il connait l'endroit. Il se dirige d'une démarche féline vers la jeune femme et lui demande une chambre simple et insonorisée bien sûr. Lorsqu'elle lui tend une clef il sent deux bras le ceinturer et un tête se nicher dans son cou, imitant un vampire en mordant doucement sa peau. Opale s'éclipse des bras et se dirige vers l'ascenseur.  
Cet ascenseur est spécial. On entre le code marqué sur la clef et il vous mène directement à la porte de la chambre. Ladite chambre ils n'y ont pas prêté grande attention affairés qu'ils étaient. A peine sortis de l'ascenseur le blond s'est fait plaqué contre un mur. Ses lèvres sont accaparées par celles de son vis-à-vis. Les mains d'Opale partent insidieusement déboutonner la chemise moulante du châtain et la lancent loin dans la pièce. Il peut alors regarder à loisir le torse couleur miel de son amant. Il le pousse alors vers le lit et l'y fait tomber. Tel une panthère il rampe sur le jeune homme à quatre pattes, il s'arrête au niveau de la gorge et y pose ses lèvres. Il suce, mordille, lèche, fait languir et gémir. Il fait réagir l'autre en visitant tous les points sensibles. Les tétons qu'il agace tour à tour, le nombril dans lequel il fait rentrer puis sortir sa langue avec un regard clair débordant de désir. Il a déjà détaché la ceinture et défait les attaches du pantalon de celui qui est alanguit sous lui. Ce dernier gémit sans retenue, il crispe ses mains sur les draps qui pâtissent de ce traitement. La bosse qui déforme le boxer du châtain est prometteuse, le blond s'en lèche les lèvres. Puis, d'une lenteur proche de la torture il baisse la dernière pièce de vêtement et s'approche de l'objet désiré. Il joue avec les nerfs de celui qui pensait pouvoir le dominer, pauvre fou...seul un...  
Il ne veut pas y penser et d'un coup prend la virilité de son amant en bouche et lui impose un rythme rapide. Le résultat était à prévoir, assez rapidement il se rend dans la bouche de son bourreau. Ce dernier sans se poser de question quant aux réactions de celui qui essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, recrache le résultat de son plaisir sur les draps malmenés.

Quelques étages plus bas dans la salle surchauffée de la boite le Lord se disait qu'il allait tuer Drago dès qu'il le trouverait. Il sentait son énergie partout dans la pièce. Il était venu ici, c'était certain, et il avait laissé sa marque. Comment le retrouver? Demande? Certainement pas, et surtout à qui? Au premier venu? Et quoi encore?  
Certes personne ne savais qu'il était Voldemort, mais lui le savait pertinemment. Il voyait des moldus presque partout s'acoquinant avec des sorcier. Ce spectacle, en plus de la chaleur ambiante, de l'odeur qui planait, tout lui souleva le cœur.  
C'était décidé, il trouvait Drago et il le tuait sur le champ. En plein milieu de la foule si nécessaire. Il cherche pendant bien un quart d'heure en vain. Oui le blond est venu ici, mais non il n'y est plus.  
Peut-être qu'on l'a vu partir qui sait... Il se résigne à aller au bar et demande si on a vu « Opale ». Une jeune femme d'à peine 18ans lui répond que oui, il est partit avec un autre jeune homme (châtain et assez mignon elle précise) dans une chambre. Elle ajoute qu'il n'a qu'à aller demander à celle qui tient les clefs. Il arrive tant bien que mal à traverser la foule de ces corps en sueurs qui se collent et se frottent les uns aux autres. Durant tout le trajet (qui ne fait que quinze mètres mais qui lui semble interminable) il se demande comment Drago fait pour supporter cette ambiance étouffante. Ce lieu est...écœurant à tout points de vue pour le Lord.  
Enfin il arrive devant la seconde jeune femme de la soirée, il lui demande si elle a vu passer un blond et un châtain il y a peu. Elle lui répond aimablement que, oui elle les a vu passer, même qu'ils étaient assez pressés, mais que, désolée, non elle ne peut pas donner les doubles des clefs sans une bonne raison.

-Votre vie, vous croyez que c'est une assez bonne raison?  
-Partez, ou j'appelle la sécurité.  
-Non! Non...Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour partir, et vous n'allez pas appeler la sécurité. Vous savez pourquoi?

La jeune femme ne répond pas et le Lord en profite pour fouiller son esprit à la recherche des éléments qui constituent son existence.

-Parce qu'il serait dommage que...Marc? Vous voit revenir morte, ou qu'il meurt lui-même vous en croyez pas? C'est un prénom français ça...Marc. D'où vient-ils? Bretagne, intéressant. Mais...réfléchissez à votre enfant mademoiselle, ce serait dommage pour lui.  
-Je...je n'ai pas...  
-Pas encore. Ça ne tardera pas. Soyez raisonnables. Vous seriez morte avant que quiconque n'arrive. Et cela n'aura servit à rien. Je ne vous demande pas grand chose...juste la clef de leur chambre...

Elle a les yeux écarquillés de peur. Elle tremble doucement. Alors lentement, et parce qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort, tout ce qu'elle risque de perdre c'est son travail, elle prend le double des clefs de la chambre qu'elle a donné à ce couple. Il lui arrache la clef des main et s'en va directement. Il entre dans l'ascenseur et compose le code de la clef.

Le châtain a récupéré depuis quelques temps. Dans ses yeux s'est rallumée la flamme du désir alors que le blond n'a cessé de le caresser de façon si aérienne. Il a des doigts frais.

-Prêt pour un second tour? Pas trop fatigué par ce que tu viens de vivre?  
-Prétentieux. Je ne suis pas si peu endurant. Si tu crois qu'un seul orgasme me suffit pour une nuit.  
-Bien...

Opale n'ajoute rien et appuie plus ses caresses tout en reprenant les lèvres de son partenaire. Ce dernier écarte les jambes pour lui permettre de s'installer au mieux. Sans se faire prier le blond accède à la demande implicite et commence à préparer sa victime de ce soir. Quoiqu'au vue des gémissements et des mouvements de hanches la victime en question n'est pas traumatisée par ce qu'on lui fait subir. Du bout des lèvres il en redemande, plus, plus vite. Il demande, supplie pour que la préparation de finisse et qu'Opale le prenne, là, maintenant, de suite. Le blond, conciliant, s'exécute. Il défait l'attache de son pantalon au plus vite, lui aussi veut soulager la tension qu'il retient depuis tout à l'heure et qui devient très douloureuse. Et rapidement il s'enfonce dans l'antre chaude de son amant qui crie, de plaisir à n'en pas douter. Le châtain est tellement étroit. Peut-être même était-il vierge jusque là. Qu'importe il intime lui même le premier mouvement qui les fait gémir tous les deux. Puis Opale suit le rythme imposé.  
Tous les deux sont concentrés sur l'autre et sur rien d'autre.  
Sur quoi d'autre d'ailleurs...?  
Sur celui qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre et dont les yeux brillent d'une lueur meurtrière? De l'aura de pure puissance visible qui se dégage de lui?  
Cette présence qui fait pousser à Drago des gémissements plus forts et qui le rend plus violent. Sous un assaut plus fort qu'on autre son amant lui agrippe le dos et se redresse se serrant contre ce corps blanc. Une fois... Une seule fois il a le malheur d'ouvrir les yeux.

Dans un mouvement qu'il ne comprend ni ne contrôle Drago se retrouve jeté à bas du lit, il se cogne la tête sur ce qui (il le remarquera après) est une chaise. Il voit un éclair, entend un cri bref, un léger cri de surprise mêlée de douleur. Puis plus rien.  
Se massant la tête le blond se redresse tout prêt à invectiver cet abruti qui l'a plus que surpris. Enfin, ça c'est avant de voir que les murs sont tapissés de sons sang, les murs, le lit, les rideaux, le sol, lui-même, tout est plus ou moins couvert de son sang. Sur le lit ne reste qu'une sorte de carcasse. De la chaire entremêlée d'os. La vision est brutale, elle lui soulève le cœur, il vomit.  
Quand enfin il relève la tête il plonge dans deux lacs carmins. Deux prunelles rouge sang. Sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe il se retrouve projeté contre le mur à la tête du lit, dans la chambre qu'il occupe au manoir du maître.

Ce dernier n'a rien pu contrôler, ou si peu. Il les a vu, là, dans ce lit, trop proches. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment il a fait, juste qu'il a voulu qu'ils meurent, tous les deux. Il a eu mal. Dans sa poitrine, un organe qui ne lui servait jusque là qu'à survivre s'est mis à cogner plus fort. Il a distiller dans ses veines un poison dangereux. La jalousie, une jalousie qui, couplée à sa possessivité, on engendré une volonté de tuer plus forte que tout le reste. Et cette volonté n'est en rien apaisée avec la mort sanglante de l'être qui a souillé son amant. Non, il lui faut la mort du blond aussi.

Alors quand il le voit là, à moitié assommé sur le lit dans ses appartement il s'approche de lui, doucement. Il va le tuer d'une façon désagréable, et longue, et il va sentir le souffle de vie quitter chaque fibre de ce corps qu'il a désiré... qu'il a, maintenant que c'est finit, qu'il a aimé.

Il passe une main douce, presque tendre entre les mèches blondes et humides. Sa main descend le long du visage, elle retrace la courbe de la mâchoire, la pulpe des lèvres rouges. Il voit les yeux orageux s'ouvrir, deux lacs de mercure terne, sombre, troublé. Qu'importe. La main poursuit sa descente et s'arrête sur la gorge. Puis elle commence à serrer.  
Oui...ainsi il le tuera, il se vengera de sa douleur, de la confiance qu'il croyait pouvoir donner, de la trahison.

-Pourquoi Drago? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

Il ne s'en rend pas compte mais il hurle. Le blond sous sa poigne se débat tant qu'il peut. IL a mal. A la tête suite aux deux chocs qu'il a reçu, à la gorge sous la pression, aux poumons sous la brûlure du manque d'air. Il essaie tant bien que mal de trouver à respirer à se défaire de la main.

-Pourquoi? Je t'aurais tout donner. Par Merlin qu'est-ce qui a pu te pousser à faire ça? Chimeria avait dit que c'était par amour. Qui 'est-ce? Que je le tue. Pour l'amour de qui Drago!?

Difficilement, il ne sait si cela servira à quoi que ce soit, mais autant que cela soit dit avant qu'il meurt, au moins au principal concerné. Il profite d'un moment où la main se dessert un peu pour essayer d'articuler un mot...ou deux...

-Pour... l'am...  
-Oui...?  
-Pour...L'amour...de...v...Vous...Maître...

Il n'a sitôt finit sa phrase que le brun le lâche, comme brûlé jusqu'au plus profond de sa chaire. Il s'éloigne au plus vite et au plus loin qu'il peut dans la chambre.  
A ce moment de l'histoire Drago aurait pu se targuer d'avoir réussit à faire peur à Lord Voldemort, s'il n'avait été occupé à reprendre son souffle.  
Il se redresse péniblement sur le lit, il est à moitié à genoux, à moitié assis. Il a mal. Devant ses yeux dansent des points noirs et blancs. Il sent une brûlure profonde dans sa poitrine. Il reprend néanmoins la parole. Il faut qu'il s'explique.

-Depuis assez tôt après que nous ayons commencé à...coucher ensemble j'ai essayé de... d'enfouir, de refouler ce que je ressentais. La première fois que vous m'avez rejeté pour cette histoire avec Harry... j'ai eu mal à en crever! Puis...vous m'avez écouté, quand je vous ai dit que vous m'aviez manqué ce n'était pas seulement nos coucheries. C'était vous. Vous-même, pas juste vous en tant qu'amant. Et puis tout est revenu à la normale.... J'ai continué à vous obéir, à me plier à vos désir sans rien chercher d'autre auprès de vous que... que ce que j'avais déjà, c'était déjà tellement pour moi! Et puis j'ai fini par ne plus tenir. Oui je suis faible, certainement trop sensible pour supporter que celui que j'aime me rejette deux fois de suite. Et cette nuit là vous m'avez ordonné de ne plus revenir. Juste après que je crois avoir une quelconque chance. Vous aviez été...tendre...compréhensif, attentif envers moi. J'ai interprété ça de travers sans doute. J'ai cru à une certaine affection mais non. Le soir même vous m'avez jeter une nouvelle fois. Mais là je n'ai pas tenu. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour... pour oublier que jamais je ne vous aurais. On ne possède pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres... Alors, je me suis enfermé en moi-même... j'ai recommencé ma vie comme avant vous... Et là vous revenez...vous manquez me tuer... Et quand je vous en donne une raison vous reculez! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que vous compreniez? Quand j'ai prêté serment je vous ai dit vouloir vous plaire, mais quand vous changez d'opinion, d'avis, tout le temps... comment est-ce que je peux savoir...?

Pendant qu'il parlait Drago n'a pu retenir ses larmes. Tout ce qu'il accumule depuis près de deux ans veut sortir...maintenant. Et là, sur sa dernière question sa voix se brise. Il a la tête baissée, les larmes coulent et tombent sans retenue, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. Il en a besoin. Mais surtout il a besoin de réponse.

Le Lord lui est troublé au delà des mots. Jamais il n'avait supposé que le jeune home puisse attendre tant de lui. Lui qui reste un mage noir, lui qui ne doit pas aimer et quoi pourtant ne peut s'en empêcher. Et pourtant... pourtant il le hais. Il ne sait pourquoi mais il hait cet homme en face de lui prostré qui vient de lui cracher à la figure tout son amour, toutes ses faiblesses, toutes ses attentes, tout ce qu'il veut. Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour la première fois de sa vie. Ses envies et sa raison se disputent ses réactions.  
Il ne veut que réconforter le blond, le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il regrette, qu'il ne recommencera pas, que pour toujours il le gardera près de lui parce qu'il l'aime aussi.  
Mais sa raison lui hurle de s'éloigner de lui. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Il doit finir ce qu'il a commencé. Il doit tenir ses engagements. Et puis...

-Un Seigneur des ténèbres n'aime pas.

Sa voix, il ne sait comment il a fait, mais elle était froide, glaciale, tranchante et sûre. Il voit le blond se recroqueviller encore plus sur lui, il le voit tenter d'étouffer ses pleurs. Il doit continuer...ainsi il n'aura plus de problème. Drago va le ha¨rr du plus profond de son âme et tout sera bien mieux ainsi. Il doit continuer...

-Demain, à la première heure, tu recevras un ordre de mission. Fait d'ores et déjà tes adieux à ceux que tu veux, tu ne les reverra pas de si tôt. Maintenant va-t-en.

Mais c'est lui qui sort. Il prend la porte menant à son bureau, le traverse, entre directement dans une pièce qui lui reste réservée puisque personne n'en connait l'existence.  
Drago lui, est mort... il savait déjà que des paroles pouvaient tuer,mais là... il vient de le vivre. Au moins, se dit il, il ne peut pas tomber plus bas. Jamais il n'avait aimer ainsi et jamais il n'avait été blessé ainsi. Il en crève, c'est peut-être ce qu'il devrait faire. Mourir. Mais jamais il n'aura le courage, la force, ou la lâcheté de se tuer lui-même... Alors autant obéir...encore. Et faire comme toujours. Semblant.  
Alors, la mort dans l'âme, le cœur écrasé mais les yeux secs il se lève et obéi... Il s'en va, transplane directement chez lui.

Juste après son départ, dans tout le manoir on ressent les fondations qui tremblent. En se rapprochant des appartements du Lord on ressent la puissance magique à l'état pur. Dans les quelques pièces qui forment ces appartements il était possible de voir des flammes uniquement composées d'énergie, rouge, sanglante. Et dans cette pièce où le Seingneur des Ténèbres s'est enfermé on trouve un homme brisé, à genoux, les bras serrés sur lui même, tremblant.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

On ne tape pas. On se dit que le tragique ne fait que commencer et on sort les mouchoirs ^.^

Je préviens d'avance pour quelques petites choses...  
- Les chapitres devenant dès maintenant un peu plus...important au niveau du contenu j'entends, il me faudra certainement un peu plus de temps pour les écrire, donc, la publication de « un chapitre par semaine » va certainement être un peu chamboulée. Je m'en excuse mais...pas trop le choix si vous voulez quelque chose qui tienne la route ....  
- Les deux chapitres qui vont suivre vont faire un focus. C'est à dire qu'ils ne concerneront qu'un des deux personnages et vous n'entendrez pas parler de l'autre. D'abord Drago ensuite Voldy... voilà, bon ça c'était pas trop important mais bon ^.^

Si vous avez de la chance donc, à la semaine prochaine...sinon...à un peu plus tard ^^


	17. Chapitre 16

**Paprika Star **: Voui triste, voui ya pas de passage mignon... mais je voyais difficilement comment en mettre un là en fait ^^ Voui tout ça à cause d'une prophétie...mais si on regarde bien, tout au départ du livre n'arrive qu'à cause d'une prophétie...c'est prévu à l'avance... et comme c'moi qui fait les prophéties là ^.^  
Mais bon, là normalement il y a (malgré le fond assez...euh pessimiste) un peu de drôle, un peu de kawaii... Donc voila, enfin après un peu plus de trois jours de retard... un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres (juste le double de la normale -_-)  
Donc voila.  
Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rentrer chez lui. Dire au revoir. Dormir. Partir. C'était ainsi, seulement avec des ordres et des objectifs simples, qu'il parvenait à penser sans se soucier de rien d'autre. Son esprit était totalement vide.  
En y repensant il s'était avoué que ça devait être le choc, l'explosion de Danny, et tout un tas d'autres choses qui le faisaient être ainsi... aussi hagard.

Il ne prit pas le temps de se rendre présentable ou d'effacer la lassitude, le trouble et le désespoir...non pas le désespoir le vide, de son visage et transplana au manoir Malfoy sitôt le Lord sorti de la chambre... du moins il le pensait, il n'avait pas bien vu...  
Il apparu devant les lourdes portes de fer forgé délimitant le domaine. D'un pas trainant, sans conviction aucune il s'avança dans l'allée, ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers les escaliers histoire d'aller se préparer et dormir avant de partir demain.  
Mais il fut interrompu au milieu du hall.

-Drago! Tu es déjà rentr.... Oh par Merlin qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Ce sang...  
-N'est pas le mien mère, calme toi. Je vais bien.  
-Alors... qui?  
-Danny... de ce que j'en sais. Et non avant que tu ne poses la question ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué.  
-Bien... j'aimerais te parler. Va prendre une douche et reviens me voir d'accord.

Il soupira mais néanmoins acquiesça. C'était un fait, même au bord de la mort il n'arriverait jamais à refuser quoi que ce soit à sa mère. Il fit donc ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Et ce machinalement. Il se déshabilla, se mit sous le jet d'eau glacial (se souciant moins que tout de la température) il laissa le sang qui était sur sa peau s'écouler avec l'eau. Il sourit lugubrement en voyant la couleur que prenait l'eau justement. Un mélange rouge rose. Puis quand il ne resta plus de sang il commença à se laver. Sitôt fini il sortit de la cabine de douche, prit des vêtements au hasard les enfila et descendit.

Il retrouva sa mère dans son salon préféré (à elle). Dans ce manoir il était appelé « salon des dames » il possédait une immense baie vitrée donnant sur les serres du manoir. A cette époque de l'année, en hiver, il regorgeai de fleurs blanches, bleues, pâles en somme. On l'aurait dit gelé mais non. Il était vivace et magnifique. Calmement il s'assit. Narcissa était presque lumineuse, on aurait dit qu'elle irradiait littéralement. Elle était calme, du moins en apparence, avec un thé à la main. Elle attendait certainement que Drago prenne la parole en premier. Mais quand il ne le fit pas au bout de quelques minutes elle se décida.

-Tu veux m'expliquer ce qui te met dans un état semi amorphe ou je t'explique d'abord ce dont je voudrais te parler?  
-Les dames d'abord mère.  
-Ton air hypocrite ne t'empêchera pas de me raconter tout dans les moindres détails mon cher fils. Mais passons. Tu auras d'ici...environ sept à huit mois un frère...ou une sœur, prions pour un fils.

Sous le coup de l'étonnement et des questionnements (et aussi pour ce qui s'était passé plus tôt) l'héritier (encore unique à l'heure) resta sans bouger, le regard fixe et étrangement expressif pendant quelques longues minutes. Toutes sortes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi? La raison précise, il pouvait assumer le poids d'engendrer une descendance même si les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde, voir le dégoutaient un peu. Mais pour la pérennité du nom il aurait volontiers fait abstraction de ses préférences...au moins pour une nuit...  
Passons le fait que les parents Malfoy entretenait un amour (certes) mais un amour plus fraternel que l'amour que se vouent normalement des époux. Ils s'étaient, l'un et l'autre, il y avait de cela vingt ans presque forcés à concevoir Drago. Et vu la façon dont ils évitaient le sujet il était clair qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient renouveler l'expérience. Pas parce qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, mais parce qu'ils se refusaient à entretenir ce genre de relation entre eux. Par moral si l'on peu dire.  
Le silence qui laissait place au chaos de questions dans l'esprit du plus jeune fut brisé par la voix de la femme.

-Ferme la bouche Drago c'est inconvenant.  
-Mais...Mère...pourquoi? J'aurais pu...  
-Oui. Nous le savons Lucius et moi, tu aurais très bien pu, seul, assumer la descendance dont a besoin la famille. Mais sachant tes préférences nous avons décidé, lui comme moi, que ce serait plus... supportable, pour toi et l'hypothétique future épouse, puisqu'un bâtard dans la famille aurait été très mal venu.  
-C'est absurde. Même en étant sorcière tu cours un risque en portant cet enfant mère... Et, comment dire... enfin, père et toi vous ne...

Elle sourit à l'hésitation de son fils devant cette question pourtant simple. D'ailleurs ce n'était même pas une question, plutôt une affirmation très claire, mais qu'importe.

-Je sais Drago. Je sais... Ton grand-père avait très fortement insisté pour que tu sois conçu normalement dira-t-on. Mais tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il existe certaine potions, illégales mais ça ne nous a jamais arrêté, pour concevoir. Et Severus est, comme nous le savons tous, un excellent maître en potions.  
-Malgré cela tu ne m'empêcheras pas de penser que c'est une erreur de faire cela mère.  
-Aucun enfant né sang pur ne sera jamais une erreur Drago. Et qu'importe, il est là, il viendra au monde. J'espère juste que tu le considéreras comme ce qu'il est. Ton frère, de sang. Je serais attristée de vous voir vous quereller juste parce qu'il existe.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas mère, j'en ferais à ta volonté. Je l'aimerai comme le frère qu'il est pour moi.

Elle se leva alors, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bien, merci. Ceci dit tu devrais aller dormir, tu as une mine affreuse. Tu me diras demain ce qui te préoccupais. Dors bien, du moins essaie. Bonne nuit Drago.

Puis elle s'en fut le laissant seul devant son thé refroidissant. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne soirée. Quelle idée avaient-ils eu d'avoir un second enfant? Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter sur la question. L'enfant serait là d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il le veuille ou non, alors autant ne plus y penser pour le moment.

Tranquillement (dans une attitude détachée de tout en fait...) il se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il avait des choses à faire... Il dénicha au fin fond d'une armoire encastrée dans un mur un sac sans fond. L'avantage de ses objets était leur contenance près de dix fois supérieures à ce qu'elle paraissait et l'allègement du poids. Il prit rapidement quelques vêtements, na sachant pas bien ce qu'il devait prendre mais peu lui importait. Dans sa chambre il prit tout ce dont il pensait avoir l'utilité, absolument tout. Il hésita cependant longtemps avant de prendre l'un des présents du Lord. Un poignard, il avait été forgé du temps de Salazard avait-il dit, un présent d'un des peuples elfes qui ne vivait plus ici depuis longtemps. La lame était d'un métal presque transparent et d'une pureté plus que visible. Elle était ciselée sur toute la longueur formant des arabesque harmonieuses. C'était autant un poignard de corps à corps que de lancé. L'idée voulait qu'une fois lancé il ne rate jamais aucune cible.

Au moment auquel il réfléchissait un hiboux cogna du bec contre la fenêtre. L'ordre de mission sans doute. Il déplia le parchemin mais fit rester l'oiseau. Il en aurait besoin pour un courrier à envoyer au manoir. Seuls les oiseaux envoyés par le Lord pouvaient entrer et sortir à leur guise avec des messages non contrôlés.  
Il déroula le parchemin et à la fin de sa lecture se contraignit à ne pas trembler. Il lui avait déjà été donné des missions de recherche quasi impossibles mais là...là ce n'était plus de la recherche.

_Tu trouveras un autre parchemin avec une liste de mangemorts dans mes rangs à l'étranger et en Angleterre. Certains parmi eux sont des traitres. Trouve qui ils sont, confond les et tue les. Fait passer cela pour des accidents mineurs. Tu as pour toi tout ce que tu veux. Tu auras l'aide des mangemorts si tu en fais la demande. Utilise ce que bon te semble. Ne reviens qu'une fois ta mission accomplie. Et soit certain de ce fait._

Jusque là l'ordre était simple, mission d'exécution banale. Mais ce qui était intéressant c'était la liste qui allait avec. Si Drago en éliminait la moitié (en se disant que parmi ceux cités la moitié n'était pas traitre) il lui faudrait des années avant d'avoir fini de mener ses enquêtes et tuer tous les coupables. Ce n'était pas impossible comme mission...c'était juste titanesque et très long....très, très long. Il soupira, il n'avait pas le choix. Enfin si il avait le choix, mais ce choix là (mourir si il refusait en substance) ne lui plaisait guère. Il fit un double du parchemin, il le laisserait ici en partant demain, il ne comptais pas s'expliquer auprès de ses parents, ça serait trop difficile pour lui. Oui c'était lâche mais peu lui importait.

L'oiseau commença à s'impatienter, certainement pas l'habitude de rester après un envoie.  
Drago prit une plume et écrivit. A Harry paradoxalement. Enfin pas tant que ça, il n'avait plus le droit de remettre les pieds là bas sans avoir fini sa mission alors il devait prendre un intermédiaire. Il lui expliqua rapidement qu'il ne pourrait plus venir le voir avant longtemps, et il lui demandait de donner la boite qu'il avait jointe au Lord. Si Harry voulait d'autres informations plus précise c'était directement à Voldemort qu'il irait les demander.

Dans la boite justement (petite boite carrée normale et très banale) il mit le collier de Serpentard (il voulait s'en dessaisir puisqu'il ne lui appartenait pas, qu'il lui rappellerait trop souvent Voldemort et que si quelqu'un le reconnaissait qu'importe qu'il n'ait pas la marque il serait identifié en tant que mangemort), il y mit aussi le collier de maintient. Pour ce dernier il prit un temps fou (selon lui) à l'enlever. C'était presque douloureux et dès qu'il ne l'eut plus autour du coup il ressentit un grand vide et surtout une grande faiblesse, une carence en magie. Il avait voulu ôter ce collier juste par bravade cette fois ci. En possession de Voldemort ce dernier devrait le rendre à la famille Malfoy. C'était juste pour cela. Et enfin il griffonna à la hâte deux mots « pardonnez moi ».  
Ainsi remplie et fermée la boite fut réduite, allégée, attachée à la patte de l'animal avec son message. Puis l'animal s'en fut avec pour ordre de délivrer son message à Harry Potter et non à son maître légitime.

Maintenant qu'il avait son ordre de mission il put compléter son sac simplement. Il y mit quelques armes blanches (des dagues principalement, personne ne soupçonnerait un meurtre de sorcier si c'était fait à main nue), diverses potions que les moldus et sorciers seraient bien en peine de détecter et d'autres choses utiles.  
Ainsi fait il prit une longue cape chaude et descendit avec son sac. Il déposa la copie de son ordre de mission sur la table de la sale à manger, ses parents le trouverait aisément. Il ajouta seulement une note au bas :  
D_ésolé de ne pas avoir le courage de vous expliquer, de ne pas pouvoir être là quand il naitra, de n'avoir rien dit... Envoyez moi des nouvelles, s'il vous plait. Je vous aime, Drago._

L'étalage de sentiments n'était pas serpentard, n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy, mais pour l'heure il s'en fichait éperdument. Quand il eut fini et qu'il fut certain de ne rien avoir oublié il sortit du domaine et transplana.  
Il réapparut sur le chemin de travers. Sa première destination: Gringott, la banque sorcière. Si, comme il le pensait, cette mission durait plusieurs années, il lui faudrait de l'argent partout où il irait. Entré dans la banque il demanda à un des gobelin de créer autant de compte à son nom qu'ils avaient de banques sorcières affiliées. Puis il demanda de faire fluctuer des sommes aléatoires sur chacun des comptes à des intervalles de temps irréguliers. Ainsi les Aurors ne pourraient pas le suivre en fonction des mouvements d'argent. C'était au moins cela. Il retira aussi une petite somme, histoire de pouvoir vivre quelques jours à l'endroit de sa première destination.

Paris.

Il avait plusieurs noms, mais quand il arriva dans la capitale française il se dit que...non il ne connaissait personne. Certes il était déjà venu, mais juste pour le tourisme en gros, et toujours avec soit sa mère soit son père, qui eux avaient des relations ici. Mais bon. Pour la nuit il se prit une chambre d'hôtel tranquille sans chercher réellement quoi que ce soit de particulier.  
Au matin il se réveilla en sueur, le cœur battant sans avoir aucune raison. La veille au soir il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi. Mais à présent il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire pour trouver ceux qu'il cherchait. Après avoir prit une douche et refait son sac il descendit manger avant de repartir.

Bien...maintenant qu'il était à Paris ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver les mangemorts résidents en France... quoi de plus simple? Il se dit que, tant qu'à être dans la capitale du luxe, autant aller flâner un peu, qui sait trouverait-il peut-être quelque chose.  
Donc il prit son temps dans les grandes allées marchandes (sorcières cela va de soi). Si en Angleterre il existait une allée des embrumes il devait certainement y avoir un équivalent en France. Alors il chercha...peu de temps certes mais chercha tout de même. Quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait il se dit que, oui la France était la capitale du luxe mais que, à l'inverse, elle avait des côtés bien plus morbides que l'allée des embrumes...  
Il s'engagea néanmoins dans la rue, cherchant un quelconque signe de quoi que ce soit qui put le mettre sur une piste (même hasardeuse) d'un groupe mangemort. Puis après trois ou quatre heures de recherches infructueuses il se décida à arrêter là pour manger un peu. Il trouva l'auberge la moins minable qu'il put et se fit servir, se disant qu'il devrait s'habituer à cela assez rapidement...

-Malfoy? Drago Malfoy?

Le sus-nommé leva les yeux pour voir une jeune homme, probablement pas plus âgé que lui. Les cheveux courts d'un châtain très clair parsemé de quelques mèches argentées, des yeux bleus glace purs. Il semblait dénoter d'avec le décor. Par qu'il soit particulièrement vêtu de façon qui criait la richesse, mais son apparence générale était trop...nette pour qu'il appartienne à ce milieu.

-Je peux m'asseoir?  
-Comme vous voulez...

Méfiant de nature cet accord n'était que pure politesse, la baguette de Drago, dans la manche, était déjà prête à fonctionner. Il regarda le nouveau venu sans rien dire. Cet homme le connaissait, d'accord, il lui voulait quelque chose, fort bien...il n'avait qu'à parler. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver et d'une façon que n'attendait pas le moins du monde le blond.

-C'est vrai que vous ressemblez beaucoup plus à Sylas que nous autre en France. Sachant votre venue il a dit qu'il serait heureux de vous rencontrer, Chimeria ne tarie pas de paroles à votre sujet.  
-Qui êtes vous?  
-Eric Malfoy. La branche française de la famille, nous sommes peu mais nous existons.  
-Qu'en saurais-je?  
-Bon sang ne saurait mentir. Puis, les deux noms que je vous ai donné devrais vous suffire. Pourrions nous aller autre part que ce taudis pour parler?

Sans attendre de réponse le dénommé Eric se leva tranquillement et sorti sans savoir si Drago le suivait (bien qu'il le suive effectivement). Une fois tous les deux dehors le châtain prit le bras de son homologue et les fit transplaner tous les deux. Il arrivèrent dans une pièce parfaitement éclairée dans un appartement parisien. Appartement certainement assez couteux vu le luxe qui transparaissait. Sans que Drago le voit très bien le châtain enleva une sorte de voile de devant un miroir.

-Hey! Les taupes, revenez à Paris, je l'ai trouvé. On règlera les comptes un peu plus tard. Je préviens père.

D'abord surpris le blond entrevit dans le miroir deux autres visages. Des miroir de connexion. Ça surprenait mine de rien quand on ne s'y attend pas. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire mine de penser à poser la question son hôte se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-Désolé... C'était ... Mère a eut des triplés en fait, c'était les deux autres. On savait que tu allais venir, quand c'était à voir, mais on savait que tu viendrais. Donc on s'est séparés pour te chercher en ayant plus de chances de te trouver.  
-Vous avez parié sur qui me trouverait en premier...?

Le ton de l'héritier était froid, comme si il reprochait quoi que ce soit à l'autre. Alors qu'il s'amusait plutôt de la situation. Il voulait juste voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller pour augmenter la gène de son hôte. C'était amusant.

-Hé bien...oui, enfin en quelque sorte c'est pas...  
-Combien?  
-Ho pas grand chose juste...une dizaine de galions, en gros... je crois.

Bon on arrête la torture...il n'était pas là pour ça en fin de compte...

-C'est tout? Je ne vaudrais pas plus que dix misérables galions...?  
-Nan, nan c'pas ça....c'est que....

Il fut sauvé dans ses grandes explications par deux craquements sonores, signe de deux transplanages. Drago vit alors apparaître les deux autres membres du trio. L'autre garçon ressemblait trait pour trait à son frère et la sœur était une copie conforme...mais beaucoup plus féminine. Et c'est cette dernière qui prit la parole. Enfin parole... elle alla étreindre très fortement Drago qui n'en menait pas large à ce moment, mais qui le dissimulait assez bien.

-Merci! Merci, merci. Tu me sauves d'un Enfer sans précédent! Les deux feignasses qui me servent de frère sont en vacances, mais Beatubaton refuse que les pensionnaires sortent pendant cette période. Pour cause la montée du Seigneur Noir, et d'autres conneries. Et cette décision est sans appel sauf! Sauf urgence familiale. Tu vois, tu es une urgence. Tu vaux plus que dix galions.  
-Mira...  
-Oui..?  
-Laisse le respirer.  
-Pas drôle.

Puis les triplés s'éloignèrent un peu de Drago. Ce dernier affichait une mine froide et pourtant au fond de ses yeux dansait la flamme de la tristesse. De quoi? Les voir ainsi lui qui avait toujours été enfant unique. La fatigue peut-être un peu. Les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à venir ici. Lui...  
Puis le seul qui n'avait encore parlé le fit. Il avait, contrairement à Mira et Eric, un ton beaucoup plus calme et posé.

-Père devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. On devrait retourner à la maison.  
-Rabat joie.  
-Trouble paix. On l'a trouvé, on rentre.

Et sans plus un mot il transplana. Et malgré un début assez hostile, c'est vers lui que Drago irait. Il était le plus calme des trois. Puis Mira prit la parole une fois encore.

-Direction la maison alors. Fait pas attention à lui Drago. Sebastian est un peu... froid on va dire.

Et sans lui demander son avis ou n'importe quoi d'autre elle le prit par le bras et transplana. Ils arrivèrent devant un manoir, en plein cœur des Vosges, surplombant la Forêt Noire. La bâtisse était ancienne. Le portail en fer forgé était envahis savamment de lierre, laissant les armoiries visibles. Il était beaucoup plus éclairé que le manoir en Angleterre. Les pièces étaient aussi beaucoup plus colorées, sans l'être trop pourtant. Là où le manoir de Malfoy en Angleterre semblait traditionnel tant dedans que dehors, en France il semblait plus jeune, plus neuf. Et pourtant il datait de bien plus longtemps.

Une fois entrés ils furent accueillis, premièrement par des elfes de maisons qui vinrent les délester de leurs manteaux, et ensuite par le maître de maison.  
Après une visite sommaire du manoir Drago et lui parlèrent tandis que les triplés étaient on ne sait où vaquant à leurs occupations.  
Le père, Ulrich, avait reçu le matin une missive des parents de Drago expliquant la situation. L'autre branche de la famille, plus éloignée, en Allemagne avait reçu un courrier semblable. Tôt ce matin donc il avait transplané en Angleterre et avevc le repérsentant de la famille allemande s'étaient mis d'accord. Dans ce qu'ils connaissaient de l'Europe les Malfoy aideraient Drago où qu'il aille. C'était un plus à ne pas négliger.

Suivant son arrivée il fut donc aidé, par les triplés et leur père dans ses recherches. Enfin, ils lui montrèrent les mangemorts les plus important, lui expliquèrent le fonctionnement et l'organisation des groupes sur le territoire français. Mais ils n'allèrent pas beaucoup plus loin n'étant pas mangemorts eux-même. De la famille au grand complet seuls ceux vivant en Angleterre étaient aux ordres de Voldemort.

Une certaine monotonie s'installa alors dans les habitudes de Drago. Il cherchait des noms, des informations, des emplois du temps. Ensuite il allait sur place pour constater, chercher encore mais sur le terrain, aux côtés des personnes qu'il soupçonnais. Et enfin après s'être assuré de toutes les manières possibles qu'il avait raison sur le fait que ces personnes là précisément étaient des traitres il les tuait. Quelques fois, lorsqu'il se trouvait (se laissait) le temps il allait dans la Fôret Noire, parler à Sylas, le Premier Malfoy, le Père de la lignée, il gardait ainsi aussi un contact avec Chimeria. Malgré cette organisation il n'avançait pas beaucoup. Il y avait énormément de monde sur cette fichue liste. En un peu plus de sept mois il n'avait trouvé que deux gêneurs. Et sept mois uniquement en France. S'il avait pensé que le travail était titanesque à la base...il n'avait en rien revu son jugement.

Cependant cette mission lui devint encore plus pénible à l'issu de ces sept mois.  
Il reçut un lettre de son père. Dès qu'il l'eut entre les mains et sans l'avoir ouverte il se dit que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Et il en obtint la confirmation après lecture.  
Narcissa avait accouché. Un fils, Liandre. Né le même jour que son frère à seulement vingt ans d'écart. Jusque là rien de bien inquiétant, si ce n'était l'écriture un peu moins assurée que d'habitude de son père. Cette écriture un peu (très légèrement) tremblante qui fit penser à Drago, une fois de plus, que cette lettre était de _très_ mauvais augure. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été dans la pièce quand il finit la lettre il aurait put le voir perdre le peu de couleurs qu'il avait et il l'aurait aussi vu trembler sans qu'il puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit.

Oui, l'enfant était né, en bonne santé, il vivrait c'était certain. Mais cette vie avait eu un prix.

Après une journée passée à se remettre de l'accouchement Narcissa était morte. La première conclusion était de fatigue. Mais la nouvelle n'en était pas moins insoutenable pour le blond. Il avait toujours adoré sa mère. Il l'avait mise en garde contre cette grossesse. Il lui avait promis d'aimer ce second enfant, oui il n'avait aucun problème contre lui. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il commençait à haïr, mais c'était lui-même, Drago Malfoy. Qui n'avait pas été capable de l'empêcher, de la raisonner, de passer outre ses préférences (qu'il voyait à l'heure comme un caprice) afin de donner un héritier à la famille. Non, il ne détestait pas Liandre, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, mais il se dégoûtait lui même de sa faiblesse...encore une.

La lettre lui avait délivré ces informations et son père lui demandait de venir, si ce n'était pour les voir, au moins pour être là lorsque Narcissa serait mise en tombe, deux jours plus tard. Mais cela Drago ne pouvait le faire. D'une part parce qu'il avait une mission, ça c'était la bonne conscience qu'il se donnait, la bonne excuse, celle derrière laquelle on se cache et on cache ses peurs. D'autre part parce qu'il ne supporterait pas, il le savait, il ne pourrait voir sa mère, d'habitude si vive, si heureuse, même en apparence, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir allongée, inerte, froide... S'ajoutant à cela la honte de n'avoir pu rien faire, de n'avoir pas été là, d'être trop sensible pour aller la voir une dernière fois...  
Il passa plus de deux heures sans bouger, à genoux (ses jambes l'avaient trahis peu de temps après la fin de la lecture de la lettre mais il ne s'en était qu'à peine rendu compte), avant que le maître de maison ne le trouve. Pendant ces deux heures il ne put s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il aurait pu, ce qu'il aurait _dût_ faire, pour l'empêcher, la raisonner, faire que cela n'arrive pas. Et plus le temps passait plus il s'enfonçait dans des idées sombres, tristes et emplies de désespoir. Il fallut qu'il soit secoué durement par l'autre homme pour revenir à un semblant de réalité.

La semaine qui suivit l'annonce le vit endormi. Pas une fois il ne se réveilla en une semaine. Mais il rêva.  
Il revit sa mère et tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec. Mais c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il s'était réveillé, et sans aucun état d'âme qu'il s'était remis à travailler.  
Il s'efforçait de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il devait faire. Il vint même un temps où il oublia pourquoi il le faisait. Il savait juste qu'il devait le faire, rien d'autre. Il se noyait dans ses recherches, ses questions, ses obligations. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre, devenant presque un fantôme dans le manoir. Accepter aurait été trop difficile, il préférait alors oublier. Oublier pour ne pas savoir et ne pas reconnaître que ça s'était passé, que c'était sa faute, et qu'il avait manqué le dernier hommage qu'il aurait pu lui faire en venant. Les rares fois où il s'oubliait à penser à ce moment il finissait immanquablement pas être malade. Pas physiquement, non de ce côté là il allait plutôt bien, mais mentalement il se renfermait encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, ne parlait plus, ne mangeait presque pas. Mais ces phases de déprime aigüe ne duraient pas souvent longtemps.

Puis un jour il épuisa les ressources en information de la famille, tant française qu'allemande. Et il avait, au bout de près de deux ans, réussit à faire le tri entre les traitres et les fidèles dans à peu près toute l'Europe.  
Il se sentait fatigué. Vide. Seul.  
Durant ces deux années il avait du trouver des trésors d'ingéniosité pour tuer chaque personne d'une façon différente. Mais il avait beaucoup appris, et il avait appris qu'un homme traqué fait toujours des erreurs... Des erreurs stupides... en général il faisait l'erreur de croire que celui qui le chasse puisse faire preuve de pitié ou de compassion. A ceux qui lui disaient que c'était insensé de suivre Voldemort dans ses projets, qu'il ne devait avoir aucun cœur pour tuer ainsi et obéir aux ordres, que ce ne devait être qu'un misérable pantin...et tant d'autres choses. A ceux là il disait simplement qu'il s'en fichait, du moment qu'_il_ était content de lui et qu'_il_ l'accepte de nouveau il serait prêt à détruire le monde. Ce n'était pas insensé de le suivre, ils avaient les mêmes idées et le Maître avait trouvé un moyen de parvenir à cette fin. Il n'avait aucun cœur pour parvenir à tuer si facilement, il n'était qu'un pantin...oui et cela il l'acceptait puisque c'était son cœur, prisonnier entre les mains de son Maître, qui tirait ses ficelles. Au final il n'était guidé que par son cœur...comment tous ces traitres pouvaient comprendre ça? Ils disaient avoir des familles à protéger. Soit Drago comprenait cela, lui aussi avait une famille... même s'il rejetait la honte de sa conduite et de sa lâcheté sur cette famille justement... Mais qu'importait il avait une famille, lui aussi.

A la fin de ces deux ans aussi, les Aurors et l'Ordre avaient commencé à suivre sa piste. Enfin, pas la piste de Drago Malfoy, mais la piste de celui qui leur retirait tous leurs espions. Mais bref. Il n'avait pas été assez discret finalement. Mais peu lui importait, son travail en Europe était fini. Il allait changer d'endroit, changer de pays, de continent. Les noms, enfin les lieux liés à ces noms se trouvaient désormais en Amérique.

Là bas il n'aurait aucune aide... il devrait se contenter de ses facultés à chercher, à survivre, à trouver des alliés pas trop encombrant ou à les tuer dès qu'ils l'auraient servit. Un enseignement utile de Machiavel... _Il ne faut ou n'avoir aucun complice ou s'en débarasser une fois qu'ils nous ont servit. Et c'était encore une des meilleures façon de ne laisser aucune trace.(*)_  
Il appliqua ce conseil scrupuleusement. A la lettre. Il était devenu une ombre, un faucheur, il tuait sans distinction de genre, d'âge, de race, de quoi que ce soit, du moment que ladite personne avait été confondue et révélée en tant que traitre à la cause du Lord. La seule chose qui changeait en Amérique fut que les susnommés traitres allaient se cacher dans le monde moldu beaucoup plus présent là bas. Mais bon tout était beaucoup plus présent là bas...

Finalement au bout de quatre années et un peu plus de neuf mois, il avait enfin fini. Quelque chose pourtant le troublait. A plusieurs reprises (six si il se rappelait de toutes) il avait été obligé d'éliminer des suiveurs. Il ne s'était pas attardé sur qui cela pouvait être mais quelqu'un en avait après lui. Cela avait été plus flagrant en Amérique qu'en Europe. Sans doutes les Aurors un peu plus téméraires sur l'autre continent... Du moins il l'espérait.  
De ces quatre années il ne retirait aucune fierté. Il n'avait rien gagné en fin de compte. Rien excepté une balafre, sur l'œil droit. Elle partait d'environ le milieu du front pour s'échouer sur le milieu de la joue. Mais grâce à quelques sorts appliqués avec rapidité après avoir exécuté la vermine qui lui avait fait cela, il pouvait affirmer que cette cicatrice n'avait rien qui soit esthétiquement répréhensible. C'était arrivé stupidement en plus. Il était allé chez un des traitres, comme d'habitude, une ombre parmi les ombres de la nuit, et il avait tué le traitre... du moins il l'avait cru. En fait, il avait lancé un banal avada sur la forme allongée dans le lit... Il s'était avéré ensuite que ce n'était pas le traitre mais sa femme... Alors ledit traitre, lui réveillé, avait lancé un sort de découpe qui avait manqué Drago de très peu, trop pour ne lui laisser aucune trace.

Mais excepté cela... il se sentait blasé. Plus rien ne lui procurait le moindre sentiment. Autant il avait adoré faire des recherches, désormais cela n'était plus qu'une nécessité pour trouver des informations utiles. Tuer, avant, avait été grisant, une source de pouvoir sans comparaison, maintenant c'était juste une formalité. Devoir changer de lieu, de connaissances, n'avoir aucune attache fixe, était devenu un quotidien lassant alors que ça avait été une expérience amusante pourtant au début.  
Il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus goût à rien. Enfin si... une seule chose lui apportait parfois un sourire, même triste, même faible, un sourire tout de même.  
Il recevait de temps à autres des nouvelles de son père et de son frère. C'était le seul lien qu'il s'accordait à garder avec la réalité. Il avait donc appris, avec quelques heures de retard, les premiers pas de Liandre, ses premiers mots ; pour ces derniers il en fut horriblement touché (même si ce qui lui avait été dit faux il s'en fichait) son père lui avait rapporté que, certes le premier mot du dernier né avait été (sans grande surprise) « père », mais le second aurait été « Drago ». Le jeune garçon était alors devant une photo de son grand frère. Bien qu'il ne le reconnu que très tard, cela l'avait bouleversé.

Donc excepté ces quelques moments de joie dans sa mission, tout avait été terne et vide. Il y avait un avantage (maigre mais existant) à cette absence de tout, il n'avait plus pansé au Lord et à ses sentiments pour lui. Il avait oublié, non pas qu'il l'aimait, mais la sensation que cela faisait de se trouver devant lui. Il avait remisé au fin fond de la mémoire et de son esprit tout ce qui le liait sentimentalement à son ancien amant. Il n'avait pas voulu y penser, alors il n'y pensait plus...  
Mais tous ces éléments n'étaient que latents et attendait un bon moment pour revenir à l'esprit du jeune blond. Il ne lui fallait qu'un élément déclencheur. Et cet élément il l'eut.  
Puis aux environs novembre, quatre ans après son départ il reçut la première lettre manuscrite de son petit frère. C'était amusant de voir la prose du dernier né. Enfantine, légère, simple, avec des mots d'enfant, tellement simple... Ce fut la seule lettre à laquelle il répondit. La seule pendant ces années, il s'était refusé à répondre quoi que ce soit, il ne voulais pas que l'on puise le retrouver par retour de chouette, ç'aurait été trop bête. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus rien à cacher. Il avait atteint son objectif, il doutait que les Aurors aient deviné qu'il était celui qui avait tué tant des leurs et de membres de l'Ordre, surtout au vu de ses déplacements. Alors il pouvait se permettre cette fois ci, juste un jour avait il décidé, avant de retourner définitivement au manoir, chez lui, il pouvait se permettre de répondre. Ce fut une réponse courte, mais qui avait apporté un sourire éclatant sur le visage de Liandre quand il la reçut.

_Je rentre demain petit frère._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_ (*) Une vraie citation de Machiavel... dans le Prince (il y a de grandes chances... ^.^)_

La semaine prochaine: panorama sur ces quatre années mais du côté de Voldemort. Et après retour à la normale des chapitres aux points de vus alternés.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Eleonor-Dem **: Je suis contente que la fic te plaise ^^ Et voila donc pour ton contentement les 4 années version Voldemort ^^  
**  
Papika-Star** : Voui pour le moment Harry et toujours prisonnier. Ca ne changera pas fondamentalement mais bon...tu verras. Sinop pour Narcissa...oui je trouve aussi que c'est triste mais j'avais besoin de la faire mourir en fait... (je sais c'est immoral de dire ça...maiiiiis bon -_-' ) Pour les deux frères...j'avoue que moi aussi je suis imatiente de voir ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver (même si j'ai déjà l'idée à la base). Et sinon oui quatre ans c'est assez long... Mais je ovulais jutement que le peti frère puisse déjà parler et marcher... et je fais une fixation sur les enfants entre 4 et 7ans...allez savoir pourquoi ...

Sur ce...enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La douleur est une peine insupportable si elle est forte. La douleur physique peu rendre fou quelqu'un qui la supporte trop longtemps. La douleur morale est, sans commune mesure, la pire douleur au monde. On peu mourir d'avoir trop souffert physiquement. Les tortures le prouvent, le corps n'est pas fait pour survivre à tant de douleur et de griefs. Mais il n'est que peu de solutions pour qui se torture lui-même mentalement. Il peut lui-même se donner la mort, et ainsi se soustraire à cette douleur. Mais il peut occulter, oublier, faire abstraction, s'il doit poursuivre un but, il se doit de ne pas faire attention à sa douleur. De plus, si il s'inflige lui-même cette peine, il est seul à pouvoir s'en défaire...

Le Seigneur des ténèbres, prostré dans le noir et la solitude de sa peine pensait ainsi. Après ce constat il se dit que, finalement, ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait tant souffrir. Drago avait... c'était lui le déclencheur de sa fureur. Lui qui avait baisé avec cet homme. Lui qui s'était laissé aller à être faible, à se laisser happer par la faim de la chaire. Mais...même en se disant que sa douleur, cette douleur cuisante, incandescente, brûlante, dans sa poitrine n'était pas de son fait propre... cela ne la stoppait pas. Le brasier qui consumait son cœur (lui qui avait juré et oublier qu'il était capable d'aimer) ne s'arrêtait pas. Il continuait, détruisant tout sur son passage, tout ce qui avait mit tant de temps à germer... Tout ça pour souffrir... encore. Il s'était donné, avait donné son être, ses peurs, ses faiblesses, s'était laissé à penser qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en ce jeune homme blond, si fidèle, si proche de lui, si seul... Et voilà ce qu'il obtenait? De la douleur?

Alors une seconde fois ce soir là le manoir trembla des fondations aux combles. Certaines fenêtres volèrent en éclat. La colère du Lord était à un tel stade que personne ne l'avait jamais connue. Tous savaient qu'il était puissant, un des plus puissants de son temps sans aucun doute, mais ressentir cette puissance, cette magie pure, c'était autre chose. Là réside toute la différence entre croire et savoir. Ainsi libérée de façon brutale la magie de Voldemort pouvait faire des ravages. Ce dernier n'était pas dupe, si lui y parvenait il y avait à craindre que son ennemi, à qui il avait transmis un certain nombre de ses pouvoirs, une certaine partie de sa force, lui aussi en serait capable.

L'esprit bouillonnant de haine afin d'effacer la douleur cet homme sombre pensait. Il réfléchissait à toute allure, sans s'encombrer de moyen, juste pour arriver à une conclusion. Le problème était : comment empêcher Potter de se servir de cette puissance enfouie en lui? Après le reste de la nuit, et jusqu'au zénith il chercha, pour enfin trouver une idée. Une idée possible, applicable. Potter fonctionnait à l'amour n'était-il pas? Alors il fallait tout faire pour qu'il en obtienne, qu'il s'endorme, qu'il soit repus d'amour. Qu'il ne se demande pas comment en obtenir plus, qu'il n'ait pas _besoin_ d'en avoir d'avantage. C'était son plan initial non? Il allait maintenant le mettre en route, il fallait qu'il l'applique afin de rendre cet enfant, si pur encore, dépendant de sa présence à un point qu'il refuse à le tuer. Oui, c'était l'idée. Il lui fallait néanmoins ne pas se laisser aller comme la dernière fois, avec Drago. Non, il ne devait plus éprouver. Ainsi il redeviendrait le Lord Voldemort craint de tous. Et il réussirait à réaliser son rêve, son rêve de vengeance. Il les tuerait...tous, jusqu'au dernier de ces moldus vils, sans état d'âme, sans compassion et sans tolérance...

Drago... il devait l'éloigner... C'était déjà fait. L'ordre de mission... partit certainement. Ne sachant pas il y avait encore quelques jours qui il allait envoyer pour cette tâche, enfin ne sachant pas qui il enverrait à la place du blond, il avait déjà préparé l'ordre, la liste, et il avait fait en sorte que cette missive parvienne au jeune héritier ce matin. Aujourd'hui... le jour de sa trahison.

Tout était en place alors? Oui, il ne restait plus qu'à faire preuve d'ingéniosité, de calme, de douceur, d'attention... en bientôt Harry ne serait plus un danger sérieux.  
Harry qui d'ailleurs approchait. Comment le savait il? En ayant ainsi libéré sa puissance il avait investit le manoir sans s'en rendre compte. Il était déjà capable suivre un fluide de magie à la trace, mais là il ressentait tout ce qui était assez près de lui. C'était grisant. C'était bon de se sentir puissant à ce point.

Tant bien que mal il se leva, un sourire accroché aux lèvre, un sourire à la fois sadique et tendre. Un mélange étrange mais qui allait parfaitement à celui qui le portait. Il n'avait pas vu que ses yeux, ses yeux si noirs à l'origine étaient rouges. Mais ça c'était normal, depuis qu'il était devenu Voldemort, ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, un rouge carmin, assez sombre. Mais là, ce n'était plus ce rouge, c'était un rouge flamboyant, inquiétant et parfaitement hypnotique. Quiconque aurait plongé son regard dans les prunelles du Lord à cet instant aurait été subjugué. D'une démarche souple, lente, avec un grâce qu'on aurait pu qualifier (presque) d'inhumaine il sortit de cette pièce. Il passa par sa chambre et choisit au hasard des vêtements moins moldu que ceux qu'il porte. Il n'avait que faire de ce qu'il choisit, il était autre part, il nageait dans ses rêves et dans sa puissance, il n'avait qu'une conscience altérée de ce qui l'entourait. Malgré tout lorsqu'il gagna son salon il était parfaitement élégant, simple. Le noir lui allait toujours, quoi qu'il mette.

-Pourquoi ccccette colère maître? Pourquoi ccccccette peine?

Il sourit et se baissa au niveau du sol, il s'agenouilla doucement devant son serpent. Ses longs doigts fins parcourant le corps froid du reptile. Il sentit la magie qui évoluait le long de ce corps sinueux. Il s'en amusa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nagini, tout va bien. Tout pas parfaitement mieux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

Le reptile ne répondit pas et vint s'enrouler comme à son habitude autour de son maître. C'était étrange de sentir la peur d'un être à sang froid. C'est une peur primaire, forte et si simple. Sans débordement, juste avec une conséquence de réveil de l'instinct de survie.

Distraitement, sans bouger du tout, il caressa les écailles sombres de son familier. Il était totalement ailleurs et ne remarqua pas la présence de Harry qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. C'est elle, Nagini, qui lui avait fait la remarque. Il lèva alors ses yeux sanguins vers son hôte et lui sourit d'une façon des plus carnassière. Il avait des projets pour lui.  
Brisant le contact visuel, le Lord se leva et alla s'asseoir tranquillement. Le plus jeune le suivit des yeux sans pouvoir détacher son regard. Il se demanda s'il rêvait, certainement que oui.

-T...Tom?  
-Que veux tu?  
-Je euh...J'ai reçu ça de Drago ce matin... Il m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Il lui tendit une boite, banale, noire, petite. Voldemort la fit léviter jusqu'à lui et l'ouvrit avec nonchalance. Pendant une seconde, le temps qu'il découvre ce qu'elle contient et que sa haine reprenne le pas sur son amour, ses yeux avaient viré au noir. Mais un instant si court. Si faible. Il sortit de la boite le collier des Malfoy, celui de Salazard et sans plus y regarder fit brûler le morceau de parchemin. Un Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonne pas...il n'en a pas besoin.  
Puis de nouveau son regard voyagea jusqu'à la silhouette de Harry, il sourit à nouveau. Le jeune homme était resté sans bouger. Il ne cessait de le fixer. C'était amusant. Il allait le faire réagir. Juste par jeu.  
Délaissant ce qu'il avait dans les mains il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea avec souplesse vers sa proche victime. Sans que cette dernière ne le quitte des yeux il frôla sa joue de ses doigts, retraça les contours du visage, ne le quittant pas des yeux, il le tenait au creux de sa main. D'un mouvement fluide il se plaça dans son dos, l'autre n'avait toujours pas bougé, il se sentait tellement puissant de l'avoir à sa merci, ce serait dommage de le tuer maintenant, et puis ce n'était pas son objectif. Alors il le charmait. Ses mains suivirent le long des bras du plus jeune, sa tête vint se poser dans son cou, si près de sa gorge. Il s'enivra de l'odeur de Harry.

Puis vivement, ce dernier se dégagea de lui, il s'éloigna, avançant de quelques pas dans la pièce et le regarda, il le défiait. C'était parfait. Un énième sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du mage noir.

-Où est Drago?

Le sourire se fana, si c'était pour parler du blond il aurait mieux fait de ne pas bouger, ou mieux...de se taire. Et pourtant il conserva une voix douce, suave.

-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir?  
-Il m'a dit que, qu'il ne viendrait plus me voir. Pourquoi?  
-Il est simplement en mission. N'oublie pas où tu te trouves et qui je suis Harry. J'ai un objectif à atteindre. Et pour cela il est nécessaire que Drago fasse ce qu'il a à faire, comme tous les autres.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. L'air s'allège. La tension et la peur du Survivant s'estompèrent. Il redevint calme, puis baissa la tête. Il semblait préoccupé, peiné, troublé. Il se posait des questions, puis sa voix s'éleva à nouveau alors que Voldemort s'était approché. Quand il parla il dut lever les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard chaud du plus âgé.

-Quand vas-tu me tuer?

Son plan fonctionnerait à merveille. Dans une attitude qu'il avait fait hésitante il entoura les épaules du garçon de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il l'a en son pouvoir déjà, il l'utilisera à sa guise.

-Ne crois-tu pas que je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps, plutôt que te garder deux ans en vie? Tu es une menace pour moi Harry, je le sais, tu peux tenter de fuir à tout instant, tenter d'avertir quiconque à n'importe quel moment. Et pourtant. Je ne peux me résoudre à te tuer.

La tête ébouriffée se redressa vivement et le regarda, étonnée.

-Je ne sais pourquoi Harry. Mais c'est, simplement, c'est un fait immuable. Si je l'avais tenté bien plus tôt, alors que tu venais juste d'arriver, j'aurais certainement réussi. C'aurait été facile crois moi. Mais maintenant, maintenant que Drago m'a parlé de toi, de ce que tu ressens, de ce que tu penses, je ne peux plus. Tu auras beau demander pourquoi, je n'en sais rien.

Harry baissa à nouveau la tête. C'est dans sa nature de laisser une seconde chance. Et puis... Ce Voldemort là n'a rien de particulièrement effrayant, il a même l'air un peu... perdu, il a l'air humain. Un air que le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais vu. Et puis il se sentait bien là mine de rien. Cela allait faire deux ans que son seul contact avec un être vivant était Drago. Et le blond n'était pas particulièrement démonstratif envers lui. Il le considérait à peine comme un ami, et encore le brun n'en savait rien.

La solitude n'avait jamais été son élément naturel et le Lord le savait, il le saivat parce que d'un côté ils étaient semblables. Une enfance volée, une renaissance à Poudlard, mais là leurs chemins se séparaient. Voldemort avait continué à vivre, à étendre son pouvoir, à se venger. Alors que Harry n'était pas encore assez âgé pour faire quoi que ce soit, de plus il avait toujours été guidé par Dumbledore. Alors il avait du mal à ne pas remettre sa vie en d'autres mains. On ne lui avait jamais rien appris d'autre. Avant il était plus combatif. Mais il avait été façonné.

Avec un sourire un peu cruel, Voldemort remercia son ennemi de toujours, le vieil homme directeur de l'école, pour avoir fait de son protégé quelqu'un qui se laisse aller dès qu'il reçoit ce dont il a manqué. Un peu d'attention pour ce qu'il est, un jeune homme seul de 20 ans, et non pas quelqu'un qui doit tuer ou mourir pour sauver trop de monde. Tout ce monde et personne pour le voir.  
Harry se sentait bien dans les bras du meurtrier de ses parents et Voldemort sentit qu'il serait plus facile que prévu de l'attirer à lui et de faire en sorte qu'il veuille rester ici.

Alors à partir de ce moment. A partir de ce nouveau jour, ce jour où il avait prit une résolution, l'idée ferme de faire de Harry Potter son prisonnier consentant, à partir de ce jour il s'employa à appliquer son plan. Et ce plan fonctionna à merveille. Drago n'étant plus là Harry avait trouvé un substitut, qui devint vite beaucoup plus que cela, en la personne du Lord.

Tout à l'heure j'ai parlé de _charme..._je ne voulais pas dire, charmer quelqu'un dans le sens commun du terme. Voldemort à ce moment, en pensant cela, s'était imaginé juste fasciner le jeune homme, sans plus. Le fasciner pour l'amener à ne plus vouloir partir... Seulement le sort, Merlin, n'importe qui (ou quoi) en décida autrement.

Après quelques mois de tranquillité absolue, un beau jour d'aout (soit deux mois après a mort de Narcissa) alors que le Lord travaillait durement dans son bureau, comprenez qu'il se reposait ce jour là, son cadet était entré comme chez lui s'était approché rapidement et sans crier gare l'avait embrassé. La première réaction de Voldemort fut assez...brutale. La situation pour lui était improbable, non voulue, et surprenante. Et sous le coup de cette surprise il avait relâché sa magie qui avait expulsé le survivant un peu à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un mur. Certes le choc n'avait pas été très rude, mais tout de même. Puis rapidement en entendant le geignement de Harry il s'était levé et approché de lui. L'aidant à se relever il lui demanda pour quelle raison, stupide, il avait fait ça. Et le Survivant de lui répondre à brûle pourpoint qu'il l'aimait. Sous le coup de la phrase le Lord s'était figé. Cette stupide phrase qui n'était en fin ce compte qu'une suite de mots incohérents. Cette phrase avait des airs de déjà entendu. Quelques mois plus tôt...

Alors avec une voix assez froide il lui répondit que, non ce n'était pas de l'amour c'était juste qu'il était seul et qu'il se reportait sur la seuls présence qu'il avait à ses côté. Et sur ce Voldemort lui avait démontré par A + B que c'était impossible que Harry soit amoureux de lui. Mais le plus jeune, ne voulant écouter et entendre que ce qu'il voulait et étant certain de ses sentiments avait alors proposé une sorte de marché au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait que Drago et le Lord étaient amants, sauf que le blond n'était pas là (plus là) et ce pour une durée indéterminée. Et c'est avec un air assez gêné qu'il proposa d'offrir au Lord ce que Drago était dans l'impossibilité (physique puisqu'il n'était pas là) de lui donner, en contrepartie de quoi ce dernier devrait, au pire, juste faire semblant de l'aimer...juste un peu même, tout ce qui comptait pour le plus jeune était de passer du temps avec le Lord.

Dire que le Lord avait été surpris relevait de l'euphémisme. Il avait alors rapidement réfléchi. S'il refusait (comme il aurait bien aimé allez savoir pourquoi...) il prenait le risque de voir Harry se braquer et tenter de fuir n'ayant pas eu ce qu'il voulait, ou alors faire une dépression en bon griffondor au cœur pur qu'il était, ou tout autre chose dérangeante pour ses plans. S'il acceptait, il engageait Harry à rester avec lui, la contrepartie n'était pas trop lourde à supporter mais le gênait... mais en fin de compte c'était avantageux pour lui. Quelques heures de présence contre la présence de son pire ennemi, la garantie d'un cœur fidèle et fier, l'aboutissement, ou du moins un grand pas vers cela, de ses plans concernant le brun. Son idée de le rendre dépendant, il y tenait, et s'il fallait en passer par là... Et avec de la chance il parviendrait peut-être à combler ce semblant de vide qu'il ressentait depuis des mois, ce froid, cette absence.

Alors en ce jour d'aout il avait accepté. Parce que c'était un moyen comme un autre de joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Ceux à qui j'ai parlé afin de réunir les éléments de cette partie de l'histoire m'ont raconté que le Lord avait sacrifié beaucoup plus de sa personne pour garder Harry Potter près de lui, Harry qu'il n'aimait pas, qu'il voulait juste détruire, que pour Drago. Enfin ça c'était ce qui était visible. Mais il est vrai que le maître s'était beaucoup plus dévoilé à son pire ennemi qu'à celui qu'il aimait. J'explique de suite.

Comme pour Drago Voldemort avait instauré certaines règles, notamment celle qu'il était interdit à Harry de penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant à entrer dans la chambre personnel du Lord. Il le lui avait formellement interdit gardant les raisons pour lui-même. Ces raisons... principalement que c'était son espace personnel, personne, lui excepté, n'avais jamais franchit le pas de cette porte. Cela restait aussi les appartements de Salazar Serpentard. A sa découverte du manoir Tom Riddle (encore à l'époque) n'avait guère eu de mal à entrer dans cette chambre, la première idée quant à ce phénomène (alors que toutes les autres pièces lui restaient hermétiquement fermées) était qu'il portait en lui de sang de l'héritier de Serpentard. Cette hypothèse a été vérifiée comme on le sait désormais, aucune pièce n'a put être ouverte dans le manoir depuis que le Lord est mort. Mais donc! Il avait interdit à Harry de pousser cette porte.  
Autant Drago s'était plié à cet ordre... autant Harry était moins docile. Il refusait que le Seigneur lui donne des ordres comme il le faisait si aisément avec ses mangemorts. Alors il avait insisté...insisté et insisté encore, jusqu'à ce que dans l'esprit de Voldemort il n'y ai qu'une alternative:

- tuer Harry parce qu'il devenait vraiment trop gênant  
- le laisser aller dans cette foutue chambre...

Contre toute attente...et premièrement la sienne, il décida la deuxième option. Enfin...selon certaines conditions. Et avec un grand nombre de changements... Il masqua le plafond, verrouilla les armoires, y entreposant par la même occasion les pensines qu'il possédait, il apposa aussi quantité de sorts tous plus indétectables les uns que les autres et plus puissants les uns que les autres surtout. Des sorts pour contrôler ce qu'il avait mis en place, anti transplanage (c'était une pièce qui pouvait être accessible par transplanage, mais comme tout le monde l'ignorait...et il préférait ne pas courir le risque avec ce trouble paix), des sorts de désillusion qui faisaient croire que quelque chose se trouvait à un endroit alors que l'endroit en question en était dénué, et bien d'autres. Et tout ça sous de nombreux sifflements désapprobateurs.

Sifflements dont Harry découvrit l'origine quelques cinq jours après que Voldemort eut décidé de le laisser entrer dans cette chambre qui n'avait plus rien de ce qu'elle avait été... Dès que la porte s'ouvrit sur le plus jeune ce jour là (en présence de son aîné tout de même mais bon...), cinq serpents de tailles assez importantes sifflèrent à la fois avertissements et insultes, le tout mélangé dans un concert chuintant. Ces reptiles là devaient se révéler être les petits de Nagini. Jamas ils n'étaient sortis de cette pièce et jamais n'avaient vu d'autre personne que Voldemort, d'où leur animosité envers Harry.  
Alors à ce moment, avec un sourire mielleux et poussant légèrement son amant (si, depuis quelques mois mais quand même...) à entrer dans la pièce il lui susurra :

-Dit bonjour chaton...il ne vont pas te manger après tout...

Puis après un silence durant lequel le plus jeune ne fit aucun mouvement il repris avec moquerie.

-Enfin si tu leur parles.

Puis sans l'attendre il s'engouffra dans la pièce qu'il avait voulu garder à jamais pour lui seul et qu'il devrait désormais partager, à son grand damne. Mais qu'importait...la fin justifiait toujours les moyens... Et s'il fallait cela pour tenir Potter dans sa main afin de le briser par la suite...hé bien tant pis, tel serait le cas. Et tel fut le cas. La seule et unique chose sur laquelle le Lord resta intraitable, fut que jamais, aucune fois qu'il étaient ensemble, il ne couchaient dans cette chambre. Oui le Survivant pouvait y venir, oui il pouvait y rester dormir, oui il pouvait entrer et sortir de la pièce à son bon vouloir...mais jamais, au grand jamais le Lord n'accepta quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas du sommeil dans cette chambre. Cela resta un grand mystère, un des nombreux qui tournent encore autour du Seigneur Sombre.

Suite à cela le Lord ne fit plus de concession. Son hôte avait déjà énormément de privilèges. Énormément quand on pense qu'à la base c'était un prisonnier. Mais donc. Durant quelques temps ils entretinrent des relations assez... étranges. Pas que le fait qu'il couchent ensemble soit déjà étrange à la base, mais on pouvait voir que c'était plus par intérêt (des deux côtés) que par réelle envie en fait. Chacun trouvait chez l'autre ce qu'il avait perdu et ce qu'il cherchait à regagner.

Pour Harry, il avait trouvé une source d'_amour_ si l'on peut dire. Enfin...on le considérait non pas comme le Survivant, mais comme un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, rien de plus. Il était au calme, aucune pression ne reposait sur lui. On lui prodiguait gîte, couvert, et en plus de cela il n'était pas seul. Jamais plus il ne se trouva seul lorsqu'il sentait poindre ce sentiment froid de solitude et de délaissement. Bien sûr il parlait toujours à ses amis et sa famille de substitution via les miroirs que Drago leur avait fourni...mais peu de choses peuvent remplacer la chaleur d'une présence.

Pour le Lord... il a le soulagement de la chaleur à son réveil. Mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il entrevoit les cheveux noirs de son amant une ombre passe sur ses yeux sanguins, ainsi qu'un voile noir qui s'estompe rapidement au souvenir d'une chevelure presque blanche. Et chaque jour où il pense à cela son cœur devient plus dur, plus froid, il redevient celui qu'il avait été, il y a longtemps, si longtemps... Mais cela ne l'inquiétait guère du moment qu'il avait des nouvelles de son tourment personnel. Son tourment qu'il avait envoyé en mission, chose qu'il n'aurait pas forcément dût faire se disait-il. Mais il avait toujours des nouvelles...du moins pendant les deux premières années, grâce au portrait de Chimeria.

Puis un jour, plus aucune nouvelle. Chimeria ne paraissait plus lorsque le Lord l'appelait dans son portrait. Durant un mois il se fit alors dangereux. Quiconque l'approchait pour quelques raison que ce soit ne repartait pas sans avoir reçu un sort particulièrement douloureux. Puis au terme de ce mois sans aucune nouvelle il se décida à aller demander directement à celui qui devait avoir le plus d'information sur le sujet, à savoir Lucius Malfoy. Au passage il prit le collier de maintient qu'il n'avait pas retourné à son propriétaire depuis qu'il était en sa possession.

Officiellement, il allait voir le patriarche Malfoy pour savoir comment évoluait la mission de son fils.  
Officieusement, mais cela il ne se l'avouait pas, il s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles et en voulait coute que coute. C'est donc vers les quatre heures du matin, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, qu'il se décida à aller chercher des nouvelles. Sans se faire annoncer d'une quelconque manière il entra dans la propriété puis dans le manoir.

Ce dernier était silencieux, presque trop, c'en était inquiétant. Depuis que le dernier fils était né il y avait toujours un peu de bruit au moins entre les murs de pierre. Puis un 'pop', très sonore au vue de l'ambiant silence, se fit entendre, suivit d'une voix grêle et aigüe.

-Faly va vous amener au Maître. Veuillez suivre Faly monsieur Maître monsieur.

Donc il suivit l'elfe, le visage fermé, les yeux rougeoyants. Il voulait des réponses et il les aurait maintenant. Cependant quelques questions lui traversèrent l'esprit lorsque l'elfe ne l'emmena pas vers l'étage où se trouvent les chambres mais bien dans le dédale qui constitue le rez de chaussée, et donc les multiples salons privés.

-Il ne dort pas?

L'elfe s'arrêta et regarda le brun avec de grands yeux globuleux...plus que d'ordinaire en tous les cas avant de rapidement reprendre sa marche expliquant de sa voix stridente (ou peu s'en faut).

-Non, le maître ne dort presque plus depuis qu'il n'a pas de nouvelles du jeune maître Drago. Cela va faire un mois et deux semaines. Il refuse de prendre des potions pour dormir. Alors le maître monsieur ne dort pas. Monsieur passe ses jours et ses nuits à deviser avec la maîtresse Malfoy.

Quand l'elfe finit de piailler ils sont arrivés devant un salon sombre. Un des plus sombres du manoir et ce en jugeant uniquement la porte. Une lourde porte en chêne frappée aux armoiries de la famille. C'était un des plus éloignés de l'entrée, le couloir qui y menait ne comportait que peu de lumières, les rares provenant de torches placées à intervalles réguliers.

A travers la porte entrebâillée on pouvait entendre une conversation.

-Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter ainsi pour lui Lucius. Il sait se débrouiller. Et puis, il est partit confiant et sûr de lui. Que pourrait-il lui arriver?  
-Pourquoi n'avons nour plus de nouvelles alors?  
-Tu le sais, il est sorti des juridictions de la famille, je ne peux plus rien savoir. Et puis, il est en Amérique, on sait au moins cela non?

S'ensuivit un soupire lourd de lassitude. Puis le silence prit place dans la pièce. Regardant vers le sol Voldemort se rendit compte que l'elfe était partit. Il se décida à entrer...mais se reprit vite lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau la voix de Malfoy senior résonner.

-J'ai déjà perdu sa mère Chim'... je ne supporterais pas de le perdre lui.  
-Tu le devras si cela vient à se produire. Tu le dois pour Liandre, il a besoin de...  
-Tu t'en fiches toi...tu as un héritier pour pérenniser le nom. Que peut bien t'importer la vie de Drago?  
-Lucius... l'alcool et le manque de sommeil te font parler. Essaie de dormir.  
-Je n'y arriverais que lorsque je saurais qu'il va bien.  
-Alors accepte de prendre ces fichues potions, Severus s'inquiète aussi beaucoup à ton sujet. Rester ici n'est pas bon pour toi.  
-Je refuse. Je ne veux pas d'une autre dépendance, surtout celle là.  
-Oui je sais... Ce serait dangereux pour toi. Mais ne pas dormir l'est autant. Trouve une solution, cela devient urgent. Une prochaine mission sur le terrain et tes deux fils pourraient se trouver orphelins. Tu n'es pas en état de te battre, surtout depuis que les forces de l'Ordre se multiplient et s'organisent mieux. J'ai peur pour toi Lucius. Et ce n'est aps parce que j'ai un dernier héritier que je ne me soucie pas de vous. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour avoir des nouvelles de Drago. Mais ne t'attend à rien. Si je n'ai aucun contact outre atlantique nous ne saurons rien sur lui.

Un énième soupire se perdit dans le silence du salon.

-Bonne nuit Chimeria  
-Bonne nuit... Puisses-tu trouver le sommeil.  
-Puisse-t-il vivre encore...

Puis le silence s'installa une fois de plus. Mais ce silence là était différent. Seul le feu qui ronflait dans la pièce prouvait qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un là. La respiration du blond était presque inaudible. Plus que jamais le manoir semblait désert.

Contre le mur juste à côté de la porte le Lord se demandait si oui ou non il allait déranger Lucius. Oui il voulait des nouvelles, mais visiblement la famille même de Drago ne savait rien. Alors autant partir. Enfin, cette décision il l'avait prise avant que la porte de chêne ne s'ouvre sur le maître des lieux. Contrairement à ce que le ton de sa voix pouvait faire penser plus tôt, il n'y avait sur son visage aucun signe de fatigue ou d'inquiétude. Il ressemblait à celui qu'il était tous les jours. Peut-être un regard plus sombre mais sinon rien ne différait. Il s'effaça en s'inclinant légèrement de façon à laisser entrer le Lord dans le salon sans paraître le moins du monde surpris de sa présence.

Le salon était ce que l'on pourrait définir comme lugubre. Il n'était percé d'aucune fenêtre, la seule lumière provenait du feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée. Aux murs peu de choses. Une tenture avec l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy, une autre représentant le manoir en France, juste à côté de celle-ci, à hauteur du regard, le tableau de Chimeria, rien d'autre sinon des pierres nues. Niveau meubles c'était aussi assez dépouillé. Deux fauteuils recouverts de cuir foncé (on notera ici que la couleurs n'est pas évidente à percevoir mais ils sont verts), une table basse en bois finement taillé (sur laquelle reposaient un verre et une boutelle de liqueur assez forte), cela excepté, rien ne venait meubler la pièce. D'un mouvement le blond fit apparaître quelques bougies qui flottèrent non loin du plafond histoire d'illuminer un peu le salon.

Lorsque les deux hommes eurent pris place Malfoy prit la parole. Et contrairement à quelques minutes avant sa voix était claire et sure.

-Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite à cette heure Monseigneur?  
-J'espérais des nouvelles de l'avancement de la mission de Drago.  
-Des nouvelles de Drago... Comme vous l'aurez certainement entendu je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Chimeria vous a fourni tout ce qu'elle savait.

Après ces quelques paroles un éclair d'appréhension passa dans les prunelles mercure pour s'évanouir la seconde suivante. Le Lord se disait que ça devait être normal, cela faisait près de deux ans que ses colères allaient croissantes. Parler sur le ton de Lucius Malfoy à l'instant revenait du suicide ou presque. Du moins en temps normal. Pour le moment Voldemort n'avait même pas envie de faire souffrir quiconque. Il n'avait pas du tout la tête à cela. Il était plutôt en train de se demander comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour obtenir des informations sur le jeune héritier.

Ce passage, quand on le voit en pensine est amusant. On voit les pensées contradictoires qui agitent l'esprit du Lord en quelques secondes. Sa volonté de savoir ce que fait celui qu'il aime (il essayait toujours tant bien que mal de ce cacher ce fait mais il se faisait de plus en plus évident), et sa décision de mener à bien ses idées et donc, pour ce faire, ne pas se lier, à quiconque.

-Désirez-vous autre chose Maître?  
-J'ai entendu Chimeria dire que tu ne dormais plus. Pourquoi?  
-A chaque fois que Drago est en mission ou que je suis sans nouvelles je m'inquiète de lui. Je suppose que c'est faiblesse, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne parviens simplement pas à trouver le sommeil.  
-Pourquoi refuser les potions de sommeil alors?  
-Tout comme Drago j'ai été stupide au point de tenter une mise en sommeil qui, comme pour lui, n'a pas fonctionné. Dès lors que ce sort est raté le sang devient hyper-réceptif à toute forme de magie. Quelle qu'elle soit. Ainsi une simple potion pour la migraine peut me rendre dépendant et ce simplement parce qu'elle résulte d'une manipulation magique. Je suis déjà dépendant d'une demi douzaine de sorts et potions en tous genre, je me refuse à l'être encore plus.

Se souvenant alors qu'il avait amené le collier de maintient afin de le rendre à qui de droit il le sortit d'une poche et le posa sur la table avec nonchalance. Cependant en ne notant aucun mouvement de la part de son hôte après quelques minutes il leva les yeux vers lui. Et si lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce il n'avait noté aucune trace d'inquiétude il en avait tout le loisir désormais. Son vis-à-vis avait considérablement pâlit et tremblait légèrement (très légèrement mais tout de même). Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le bijou en cuir sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tende une main vers et s'en saisisse. Il jeta un œil sur l'intérieur du collier puis ferma les yeux soupirant profondément. Puis dans un mouvement gracieux il se leva et alla directement dans le tableau (vide) de Chimeria. Il l'appela, lui demandant de se presser. Une fois la jeune fille arrivée, il lui dit qu'il était désormais urgent de retrouver la trace de Drago, sans rien ajouter il lui montra le collier. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux plus grand que d'habitude et promettant rapidement de faire plus que ce qu'elle pouvait s'en fut laissant de nouveau la toile vide. Puis, le regard vide il se retourna vers Voldemort. Lorsqu'il prit la parole (avant que son maître n'ai put le faire) ce fut pour parler d'une voix blanche.

-N'auriez-vous put le tuer plus simplement? Je vous savais attiré par les tortures mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce fut à ce point.  
-Explique toi Lucius, et perd ce ton impérieux en ma présence.

La voix du Lord quant à elle était froide et incisive. Il ne comprenait pas et n'aimait pas le moins du monde cette situation.

-Bien... Les colliers de maintient permettent en sevrage par la magie et le sang. Si le sevrage est arrêté avant qu'il soit fini, en général cinq ans, le sujet aura des réactions très... variées mais qui conduisent à la mort dans la plupart des cas. Cette mort faisant, naturellement, suite à des douleurs dignes d'un doloris à pleine puissance pendant vingt minutes je dirais. En clair, si Drago ne meurt pas de douleur il deviendra fou. Fou soit de douleur, soit son esprit va occulter toute chose, ou encore il sera bipolaire. Tout dépend de lui. Mais une chose est sûre, il n'en sortira pas indemne... Maître.

Au fil des paroles du blond, paroles très calmes et mesurée au demeurant, le visage du Lord s'était fermé. Il commençait à prendre conscience du geste de Drago et surtout des conséquences que cela aurait sur son amant... (ici amant utilisé dans le sens original du terme... celui qui est aimé... il finira par le reconnaître totalement).  
Mais une question germa dans son esprit alors que les paroles de Malfoy père tournaient dans sa tête.

-Ne savait-il pas ce qu'il faisait quand il a retiré ce collier?  
-Si et non. Il le savait mais n'en avait pas conscience. L'inconvénient majeur de ce procédé de sevrage c'est qu'il est rejeté par l'esprit mais primordial au corps. En substance, c'est comme si vous vous sentiez dépendant de cela, mais dans les mauvais aspects de la dépendance. La gène que cela occasionne est assez grande. L'enlever cependant relève d'une force morale conséquente. Il faut surmonter la perte de la magie diffusée. Il a dût être en état de manque léger pendant quelques mois.  
-Et...pourquoi le faire chercher avec tant d'ardeur s'il est condamné?  
-Il ne sera condamné qu'au bout de trois ans exactement après qu'il aura enlevé le collier. Si on le retrouve d'ici là et qu'on lui fait remette cela, il a une chance de s'en sortir.

A ce moment devant lui le Lord n'avait plus un des mangemorts les plus fidèles qu'il possédait, pas son maître stratège, pas son bras droit. Non à cet instant il avait devant lui un homme qui s'inquiétait pour son fils. Et, par empathie ou autre chose, il commença à ressentir fortement l'absence du jeune blond. Cela allait faire deux ans maintenant qu'il l'avait envoyé en mission sur un coup de tête, une idée survenue sous la colère. Et il ressentait les prémices de son humanité, le regret, l'absence, la solitude d'avoir perdu l'être aimé. Un silence calme s'installa entre les deux hommes pendant quelques heures. Tout deux réfléchissaient.

Puis, alors que le jour se levait timidement Voldemort partit. Avec une promesse faite à Lucius, celui de faire rechercher Drago avec tous les moyen en sa possession et de le faire revenir avant cette date des trois ans.

Malheureusement, bien qu'ayant envoyé un grand nombre de pisteurs, espions, traqueurs, il n'eut aucune nouvelle. Ceux qui revenaient n'avaient rien vu dans le secteur qui leur avait été assigné. Mais quelques uns ne revenaient simplement pas. Sept exactement. Sept traqueurs qui n'étaient pas revenus. Le dernier avait disparut dans les alentours de Miami. Mais cela faisait alors quatre ans que Drago était parti, quatre ans qu'il n'avait plus ce fichu collier, et quatre ans qu'il manquait cruellement au Lord.

Mais ce fut un jour à priori banal de septembre 2004 que ce blond hantant ses pensées revint... Mais étrangement il n'apprécia pas bien la façon dont les _retrouvailles_ se passèrent.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Voila voila...à partir de maintenant je reprends une publication normale. Donc, à moins d'un sursaut d'inspiration, je posterais le prochain chapitre le weeked prochain.  
merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici ^.^


	19. Chapitre 18

**Paprika-Star** : Voui la date est passée (sinop ça serait pas drôle euh), et oui pour le moment il semble ne pas trop souffrir...pour le moment... Et pour Liandre, voui on va le voir (moi aussi j'adore ce gamin ^^ ). Et pour Tom...il fallait au moins ça je crois -_- Et voui Drago est trop fort pour avoir échappé aux traqueurs mais à passer quatre ans à attendre de voir qui va essayer de le tuer, à être sur ses gardes tout le temps histoire de pas se faire surprendre par les Aurors ou l'Ordre... on se méfie un peu et on fait en sorte de pas être suivit ^^

**Originel **: Mersoui pour Lulu *.* J'avais du mal aussi avec toutes les fics qui le font méchant...me suis dit que, voui c'est un sang-pur avec l'éducation qui va avec mais c'est aussi son père quoi... 'fin il est humain à la base. Donc voilà, pis j'aime pas le faire méchant -_- ... Et pour le coup à Voldy... c' pas pour de suite on va dire. Ça sera expliqué avec son trouble mental (ouai folie...ça marche aussi...) J'avoue que j'ai mis un peu de temps à mettre sur pied un truc qui soit correct et qui tienne la route...j'espère que ça va plaire _

**Lilo **: Voui...pour Harry tout le monde aura compris...je l'aime pas euh... Mais là dans ce rôle il est...pas totalement salaud, pas totalement innocent... un mélange des deux... vais voir ce que j'en ferais plus tard ^^ Pour les petits de Nagini ça sera utile dans les derniers chapitres, pis j'me suis dit que bon, quitte à ce que Voldy aime les serpents pourquoi n'en avoir qu'un ? ^^ (Pis j'adore les serpents personnellement donc euh...). Pour Lulu, je renvois à la RAR de Originel ;p Et pour les retrouvailles... soit pas tant pressée ça vient ^^

Mersoui à vous trois (trois reviews pour un chapitre... *.* c'est un miracle ... :p )  
Enjoy ;p

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Le 20 septembre. C'était le jour prévu pour son retour chez les siens, dans son pays, dans sa famille. Il attendait ce moment avec une impatience fébrile. Cependant Drago était partagé. Oui il voulait rentrer chez lui et voir son père, rencontrer son petit frère pour la première fois. Mais avec cela il devrait aussi aller voir sa mère... enfin sa tombe, il ne s'était toujours pas pardonné de n'avoir pas pu la raisonner. En plus de cela il devrait aussi affronter le regard du Lord et sa, certainement, froideur à son égard. Il ne savais pas comme cela allait se passer et il appréhendait grandement ce moment. Et à la simple évocation de cette rencontre il en avait des mouvements de panique. Il se recroquevillait sur lui même en tremblant sans pouvoir se contrôler. Cet état le dérangeait, forcément, mais lui faisait assez peur tout de même. Si, à des milliers de kilomètres du Lord, il réagissait de cette façon à sa simple évocation, qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il serait devant lui... à moins de cinq mètres...voir moins. A simplement penser à cela il en avait des sueurs froides. Oui il avait peur, mais peur de ne plus exister face à lui en fait...

En fait il se disait qu'il ne devrait pas revenir... Ce serait trop difficile. Pendant quatre ans il n'avait penser à rien, et encore moins à ce qu'il ressentait, mais maintenant que cela devenait évident il en avait peur... Non, il devait rentrer... déjà pour Liandre, il lui devait bien ça... C'était de sa faute si le dernier héritier n'avait jamais connu sa mère au final... c'est lui qui avait été lâche...  
Autant dire que la nuit fut très difficile... Enfin pas difficile mais tourmentée pour le blond. Il faisait des rêves mettant en scène un rejet très clair par sa famille, par le Lord, par toutes ses attaches. Il se voyait seul... et un Malfoy n'est pas fait pour la solitude. Mais malgré ces cauchemars à répétition pas une fois il ne sortit des bras de Phobetor. Du moins pas jusqu'à cinq heure du matin, à partir de ce moment il ne voulut (et ne put) plus s'endormir. Il revoyait devant ses yeux sa dernière discutions avec sa mère, la promesse qu'il avait faite à Liandre de revenir. Tout tournait dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Oui il voulait les revoir, non il ne voulait pas être confronté à celui qu'il aimait...

Mais après environ une heure de réflexions il se lava, s'habilla, rassembla ses affaires et s'en fut.

Il avait oublié l'air de l'Angleterre, ou alors son esprit lui jouait des tours. Il sentait autre chose dans l'air que simplement l'air en lui-même. Il y avait quelque chose de plus, de plus familier, nostalgique peut-être. Mais une chose restait...il était heureux, pour la première fois réellement depuis quatre ans. Il admirait comme s'il le voyait la première fois de sa vie le manoir. Le portail en fer forgé marqué des armoiries de la famille, l'allée qui menait à la porte, le morceau du parc qu'on pouvait voir d'ici. Sa maison pour le moment. Comme on le rappelle ce n'était qu'un manoir secondaire de la famille, le principal étant trop dangereux en ces temps où les mangemorts n'étaient pas vraiment appréciés. D'un pas lent, gravant tous les détails dans sa mémoire comme s'il ne devait jamais les revoir, il avança jusqu'à la porte. Il passa ses mains sur le bois sombre puis entra.

La demeure était silencieuse, comme morte. D'habitude il y avait toujours quelque chose qui faisait un minimum de bruit, mais là rien. C'était... vide. Il se sentait perdu, il savait qu'il était chez lui, mais il se sentait perdu. Il n'avait plus rien à faire. Là où d'autres se seraient réjouit lui ne voyait que son inutilité désormais.  
Il posa son sac à dos dans l'entrée, il se sentait aussi un peu maladroit. Le silence régnant le poussait à ne pas faire de bruit mais sa respiration même lui semblait assourdissante. Il déambula quelques minutes jusqu'à arriver au salon blanc. Ce salon dans lequel venait le plus souvent Chimeria. Le salon dans lequel il la trouva, assoupie. Ce tableau représentait sa chambre comme elle avait été autrefois dans le manoir originel de la famille. Alors pendant quelques instant il la regarda, puis il toussa pour signaler sa présence.

La première se réveilla et avisant Drago resta muette, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Par Morgane...Drago...  
-Désolé...de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. Je n'ai pas eu trop l'occasion de penser à quoi que ce soit. Je sais ce n'est pas une raison, ça ne pardonne rien, j'aurais dû répondre aux lettres de père, j'aurais dû venir il y a deux ans, et...et rester pour aider père avec Liandre et...  
-Arrête... C'est bon, ce n'est rien. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois enfin là. En vie. Lucius va être tellement content de te revoir.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. L'attitude de Drago, aussi soumise, craintive, ne lui ressemblait pas. Il semblait particulièrement gêné, il passait et repassait une main dans ses cheveux, qu'il avait plus longs qu'à son départ. Pas une fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce il n'avait levé les yeux sur la jeune fille pour la regarder, du moins pas en face. Il évitait soigneusement son regard. Mais tout de même après quelques minutes il reprit la parole d'une voix un peu hésitante.

-Où... où est mère? Enfin... Je ...j'aimerais la voir...  
-Au manoir principal Malfoy. Avec toute sa famille. Nous ne pouvions décemment pas la laisser aux Black...  
-Je...je reviens tout à l'heure. Je vais la voir.

Il avait lancé ces phrases précipitamment avant de sortir tout aussi vite. Il semblait fuir une quelconque entité connue de lui seul. Sans réfléchir plus avant il sortir des barrières anti transplanage et partit pour le manoir principal. Quand je dis sans réfléchir...c'est vraiment sans réfléchir. Cela faisait quelques années que le manoir était sous surveillance des Aurors... au cas où. Mais Drago se rendit vite compte de son erreur. Lorsqu'il parut aux portes du manoir un signal d'alerte fut donné. Quelques secondes plus tard au moins trois Aurors le tenaient en joug lui sommant de déposer sa baguette sans faire de mouvement brusque. Dans cette situation il avait appris à réfléchir plus vite que d'habitude. Il n'avait que quatre solutions.

_La première _: obéir gentiment aux Aurors et se faire arrêter, jugé, emprisonner et tué... pas reluisant et très peu tentant.  
_La deuxième_ : engager un combat contre trois Aurors surentrainés alors que lui était fatigué. Ce qui revenait à la même conclusion que la première solution mais plus douloureusement et avec un risque létal non négligeable.  
_La troisième _: transplaner loin et vite. Seul problème on pouvait suivre quelqu'un qui avait transplané grâce à la trace magique qu'il laissait derrière lui. Donc il lui faudrait longtemps avant de pouvoir les semer efficacement.  
_La dernière solution _: faire trois pas en arrière et prier très fort pour que les protections du manoir soient encore en place. Le manoir était doté d'un système de protection relié au sang. Si une personne qui n'était pas de sang Malfoy tentait d'entrer en l'absence d'un Malfoy, hé bien il ne pouvait simplement pas entrer... Mais en fait ces protections ne concernaient que les bâtiments... mais c'était quelque chose à tenter...

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Envoyant rapidement un sort de brume sur les Aurors il prit ses jambes à son cou et couru en direction du manoir. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il se dit que c'était stupide d'avoir fait une allée aussi longue. Il avait parcouru l'essentiel de la distance quand il sort le toucha. Enfin non...un éclat de sort le toucha. Un des malades qui le poursuivaient avait lancé un sort d'explosion qui était atterri pas loin de Drago. Il fut projeté contre la porte. Reprenant tant bien que mal ses esprits (et avant de les avoir totalement recouvré) il poussa la porte et entra. Il sentit à peine le sort de découpe qui lui frôla (pas tant que ça ) la main.

Une fois entré il se reposa le dos contre la porte. Il entendait les Aurors s'escrimer contre la porte en vain. Puis il partit d'un grand rire. Un de ceux qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Il se sentait bien, l'adrénaline dans ses veines le faisait se sentir bien. Il était détaché de tout, il retrouvait un environnement normal, celui de sa mission. Chercher, aller, se sauver, tuer,... Et en même temps il était nerveux, tant nerveux que quand un elfe vint à sa rencontre (comme tout bon elfe de maison qui se respecte) il fut surpris et lui lança le sort de mort sans avoir su ce qui s'approchait de lui en fait...  
Mais peu importait, c'était un elfe de maison après tout. Étant rassuré quant au bon fonctionnement des protections du manoir il décida d'aller dans le caveau familial, se disant intérieurement que c'était bien de l'avoir relié au manoir par un réseau de souterrains...

Le caveau ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur, une simple crypte au mieux. Une simple inscription gravée dans la pierre sur le tour de la porte. _Bon sang ne saurait mentir. _La devise de la famille et aussi un sort de rejet comme celui du manoir, contre tous ceux qui n'avaient pas le sang Malfoy dans les veines, ou qui n'étaient pas désignés comme de la famille.  
Mais l'intérieur était tout autre. C'était immense. Tant en profondeur, qu'en largeur et en hauteur. On voyait en plein centre d'une salle circulaire, une stèle, une sorte de grande plaque de marbre noir, avec marqué dessus en lettres argentées le nom de tous ceux qui reposaient là. Les noms étaient écrits sur un arbre généalogique de sorte qu'on puisse savoir exactement qui appartenait à la famille de quelle façon. Sur les murs de cette salle des plaques de marbre blanc veiné de vert, avec inscrit le nom des défunts. Un nom pour une plaque. Le tout grandement éclairé par un lustre en cristal.

D'une main tremblante drago passa les doigts sur le nom de sa mère. Le décors de la salle changea radicalement. La stèle disparue, la lumière se tamisa, et à la place de la stèle sur un lit de marbre blanc reposait Narcissa. Les corps étaient préservés par un sort qui empêchait la décomposition, ainsi ils gardaient l'apparence qu'ils avaient eu à leur mort. Puis là, sans qu'il puisse rien contrôler, son excitation due à l'attaque, sa joie de revenir en Angleterre, de revoir le manoir, son père et Liandre...tout disparut. Il ne resta plus que la peine et une honte insondable de n'avoir pu empêcher la mort de sa mère. Tout s'effondra dans son esprit Il n'y avait plus rien du tout. Et pendant près de quatre heures il ne fit que demander pardon.

Pardon pour tout et rien. Pendant longtemps il ne sut pas réellement ce qu'il disait mais sur la fin des quatre heures il en prit conscience et s'arrêta. Il avait mal. Mal au cœur, mal à la gorge, mal aux yeux (c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait pleuré). Mais il se sentait bien... étrangement bien et profondément mal. C'était comme un œuf, avec une surface lisse, blanche et calme, rayonnante presque. Et un intérieur chaotique, balloté en tous sens et sans but aucun. C'est avec cet esprit un peu perturbé qu'il retourna dans le manoir. Là il se souvint que les Aurors attendaient dehors. Il ne pouvait pas tenter une percée, c'était stupide et risqué..trop risqué. Puis il eut une idée...

Rapidement il se dirigea vers sa chambre et prit son balais. Il appela après Chimeria dans un des tableau et lui demanda de créer une diversion.  
A savoir, les premiers de chaque lignée peuvent influer sur ce que l'on voit dans l'enceinte du domaine. Elle pouvait donc faire croire à quiconque que le manoir n'existait pas par exemple, ou que c'était une simple maison de campagne, ou tout un tas d'autres choses. Elle pouvait également projeter des illusions. Et ainsi faire croire que Drago partait d'un côté alors qu'il allait en sens opposé. Le jeune femme accepta donc cela contre la promesse qu'il irait directement au manoir secondaire pour retrouver sa famille. Ce qu'il fit. Dès qu'il put sortir il s'envola et sans s'arrêter une seule fois alla jusque chez lui.

Donc après environ deux heures de vol il arriva enfin en vue du manoir. Aucun Auror ne l'avait suivit. Aussi arriva-t-il vers les midi.  
Il appréhendait grandement son retour en fait. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il était partit et même si son père semblait n'avoir aucun grief contre lui il pouvait en être totalement autrement. Quant à son frère... il n'en savait rien.  
Mais avant qu'il ai pu pousser plus avant ses réflexions il était dans le hall du manoir. De plus un garçon le regardait l'air étonné.

Drago garda à jamais cette première image de son frère dans son esprit... Un petit garçon blond avec des yeux d'un bleu limpide et non pas gris comme le reste de la famille. Il avait les cheveux un peu décoiffés, il portait ces derniers un peu long. Il était légèrement essoufflé, visiblement il venait de courir. Il était habillé avec un pantalon en toile bleue et un T-shirt noir, le tout à moitié caché par une robe de sorcier argentée. Une robe aux armoiries de la famille. A la main il tenait un livre, ou ce qui devait s'avérer être un album photo. Le plus jeune resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts devant son aîné, ne sachant que faire. Alors Drago voyant son trouble s'agenouilla devant lui et sourit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ni ce qu'il ressentait mais un chose était claire dans son esprit : ce qu'il faisait devait être fait. Avec un geste doux il replaça une mèche folle derrière l'oreille de son vis-à-vis puis murmura.

-Bonjour petit frère. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais te voir.

Mais quand il vit les prunelles enfantines devant lui se remplir de larmes il prit peur. Quoi qu'il ai put faire visiblement il avait fait peur à son frère. Rapidement il se redressa ne sachant que faire. Mais il ne put faire un pas de retraite que son cadet se rapprocha de lui en tendant les bras. La situation devenait le plus en plus incompréhensible pour Drago. Alors poussé par il ne savait quoi il prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Ce dernier directement vint nicher sa tête dans le cou de son aîné.  
Puis des pas se firent entendre, assez pressés, juste avant qu'une autre voix ne se fasse entendre.

-Liandre cela fait déjà deux fois que...

Lucius laissa sa phrase en suspend devant la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux. Drago tenait son frère dans ses bras, lequel frère avait tourné un regard à la fois coupable (de n'avoir pas répondu) et à la fois fou de joie vers son père. Père qui avec un léger sourire repris la parole.

-Liandre, va t'installer, dit à Dira de mettre un couvert de plus, nous arrivons.  
-Oui père.

Puis le plus jeune descendit des bras de son frère pour se précipiter dans la salle à manger et attendre les deux autres. Pendant quelques secondes les deux hommes ne firent que se regarder... Enfin Lucius regardait son fils d'un œil critique alors que ce dernier faisait tout pour éviter son regard.

-Je...je suis désolé père.  
-Pour quelle raison?  
-Pour...tout. Pour ne pas être venu, ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, ne pas avoir été présent simplement... pour avoir fuit sans rien expliquer.  
-Oublie ça. Des nuits sont passée au delà, fais en autant. De toute façon tu comptes rester maintenant non?

Le regard de Drago changea radicalement à cette dernière phrase. Ses yeux s'assombrirent considérablement, son regard se durcit ainsi que ses traits. Et lorsqu'il donna sa réponse sa voix était froide, presque agressive.

-Jamais. Tant que tu m'accepteras ici jamais plus je ne partirais.  
-Même si c'est un ordre?  
-Quand bien même.  
-Jusqu'où irais-tu pour rester ici?  
-Jusqu'à le tuer. Je refuse une fois de plus de partir. J'ai manqué trop de choses durant ces quatre années pour recommencer.

Lucius soupira face à cette véhémence.

-Tu n'iras pas jusque là Drago. Tu perdrais plus à le défier qu'à obéir. Mais qu'importe. Vient manger, repose toi. Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard. Et sourit, Liandre attend beaucoup de toi.

Puis ils allèrent effectivement manger. Pour Drago retrouver ses repères fut rapide. Il pensait avoir tout oublier pendant ces quatre années durant lesquelles il avait été coupé de tout mais finalement non. Il repris assez aisément le cours de son existence.

Il se rapprocha aussi rapidement de son frère. Il en gardera une image cristallisée jusqu'à maintenant encore. Il ne lui trouvera que très peu de défauts et le verra toujours comme une sorte d'idéal ou quelque chose du genre. Mais globalement, pour un œil non avisé il semblait normal. Seuls quelques détails avaient changé.

Il était pris souvent d'accès de colère, bénins certes mais tout de même. Il semblait aussi plus humble, comme si tout un chacun aurait pu être suffisamment dangereux pour qu'il ai besoin de se montrer faible. Il avait aussi des réactions de blocage quand il apercevait la Marque sur le poignet de son père, ou quand les discutions dérivaient sur Voldemort. Une fois la conversations s'était dirigée vers lui et vers le fait que Drago devrait allers le voir pour lui dire que sa mission était achevée. Cette fois là il avait fait une crise d'angoisse. Peu importante certes, mais le fait était là.

Puis un jour, quelque deux semaines après son retour, sans vraiment y penser il transplana vers le manoir du Lord. Il se disait que s'il ne lui disait pas maintenant qu'il avait fini sa mission, jamais il ne le ferait. Et puis il en avait assez de ne rien faire, l'inactivité lui pesait, après quatre ans passés à ne rien faire d'autre que bouger en tous sens, ne rien faire était un fardeau.  
C'est ainsi qu'il arriva devant la porte des appartements du Lord un matin vers huit heure. Il attendit devant la porte, se demandant s'il avait encore le droit d'entrer sans se faire annoncer. Quand le serpent gardien lui posa la question de pourquoi il restait planté devant la porte, il lui répondit cela. Le serpent lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'ordre contraire alors il pouvait entrer. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Au moment où il passa le pas de la porte il ne fut plus guidé par sa raison mais pas une sorte d'instinct qui lui disait quoi faire à quel moment.

La pièce à son entrée était sombre, quelques bougies seulement éclairaient le bureau où le Lord travaillait. A son entrée (sans être annoncé) ce dernier releva promptement la tête. A la lueur des bougies ses yeux sanguins flamboyaient plus qu'à l'habitude. A ce mouvement Drago, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir mais qui suivait plus son instinct qu'autre chose à ce moment là mit un genoux en terre devant son Maître. Il entendit le Lord se lever doucement mais ne bougea pas.

Ledit Lord n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait fait chercher pendant plus de deux ans sans relâche pour qu'il vienne comme une fleur se présenter à lui. Il était étonné (et c'est un mot faible) de le voir là, devant lui, à genoux tête baissée, comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple mangemort de base. Il se sentait partagé. Partagé entre la colère qu'il n'ait répondu à aucune de ses sommations, il avait pourtant activé sa Marque plus d'une fois, parfait même plusieurs fois en un jour dans l'idée de le faire venir mais non, le blond était resté sourd à cet appel. La colère aussi, mais contre lui-même de n'avoir pas réussit à le faire revenir plus tôt, si ce que disait Malfoy père était vrai il devait s'attendre à un comportement radicalement différent de ce qu'il connaissait jusque là de Drago. Mais face à cette colère il y avait une joie intense de le voir là, vivant et encore sain d'esprit au premier abord. Oui, le jeune homme lui avait manqué, même plus que cela. Il avait espéré son retour plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait quoi faire. S'énerver contre lui ou l'empêcher de partir à jamais.

D'un pas presque mal assuré il s'approcha de son ancien amant, actuel amour. Arrivé juste devant lui il laissa une de ses mains errer sur la joue froide du blond l'enjoignant ainsi à se lever, ce qu'il fit docilement, trop ne put s'empêcher de penser Voldemort.

Chacun des deux eut un choc en plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Le brun parce que les prunelles autrefois limpides et claires de Drago étaient désormais beaucoup trop sombres et teintées de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer mais qui ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Et Drago parce que les yeux habituellement rouges de son maître étaient désormais d'un noir si profond qu'il aurait put s'y noyer entièrement. Puis remarquant qu'il regardait le brun dans les yeux il baissa les siens, se soustrayant ainsi à ces deux perles noires qui semblaient fouiller son âme. Cette perte du contact visuel créa un changement en lui. Il se sentait d'un coup extérieur à tout. Il ne ressentait plus rien, ou non...il avait relégué tous ses doutes très loin au fond de son esprit pour ne laisser apparaître que le mangemort qu'il devait être aux yeux de son seigneur. Mais il décida tout de même de parler avant que l'autre n'ai put le faire, ses yeux ne reflétaient plus que de la détermination froide.

-J'ai fini ma mission. Comme vous l'avez ordonné j'ai éliminé tous ceux qui représentait un danger pour vous. J'espère avoir regagné le droit de revenir.

Si le mot choqué devait s'appliquer au Lord à un quelconque instant de sa vie, ça devrait être là. Il ne comprenait rien des réactions de Drago. Un instant il semblait perdu, désemparé, et l'instant d'après il était froid, voire glacial...

-Que s'est-il passé Drago?  
-J'ai appliqué vos ordre monseigneur et tué toutes les personnes potentiellement dangereuses dans vos rangs.  
-_Potentiellement dangereuses_? Non, Drago... Cela fait quatre ans que tu es parti, deux que je te fais chercher et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que tu as accompli ta mission? Je t'aurais délesté de cette folie si tu étais revenu. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu quand je t'ai appelé? J'avais lancé des traqueurs à ta recherche, aucun n'a pu me dire où tu te trouvais.

Mais Drago à ce moment ne regardait même plus le Lord et n'écoutait rien des questions qu'il lui posait. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la droite. Sa droite, là où une porte était apparue dans le mur laissant sortir un Harry moyennement réveillé. Le problème techniquement n'était pas de le voir mal réveillé. Non. Ce qui dérangeait Drago c'était de le voir ensommeillé sortant de la chambre du Lord (endroit auquel il n 'avait jamais eu accès), le voir portant une chemise du même Lord (Harry était de sature plus fine donc c'était visible que la chemise en soie n'était pas à lui... et ce n'était pas dans ses moyens physiques de trouver ce vêtement puisque ne pouvait sortir du domaine), mais plus que tout la réaction de Voldemort lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Harry était là. Il s'éloigna rapidement de Drago, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher au Survivant. Alors, pendant que le Lord ne regardait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait mais parlait avec ledit Harry, Drago s'inclina légèrement, pour la forme et s'en fut. Ou prit la fuite c'est à votre avis.

Bien qu'il ait en lui la satisfaction d'avoir informé son Maître que sa mission avait été menée à bien, son cœur lui hurlait sa douleur. Il ne comprenait pas. De phrases comme « _un Seigneur des ténèbres n'aime pas _», ou «_ Jamais plus je ne te ferais mal _», tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Tant et si bien qu'au bout d'une heure ou deux il se trouvait encerclé d'Aurors sans aucun moyen (tant physique que mental) de se défendre.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La suite au prochain épisode... En espérant que ça plaise toujours...


	20. Chapitre 19

**Paprika-star** : Oui il a définitivement changé. Et oui il s'est fait capturé. A partir de là ça va devenir moins drôle qu'avant, plus sérieux dans un crescendo jusqu'à la fin finale ^.^ Et la descente aux Enfers commence réellement maintenant.

**Originel** : C'pas grave pour le favoritisme, j'en fais aussi \o/ Drago est effectivement bizarre, la réponse à cette question quelques lignes plus bas. Mais ses souffrances ne font que commencer... J'aime torturer mes personnages préférés ^^ Allez savoir pourquoi

Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lorsqu'il avait vu le regard de Drago virer à un gris très sombre, presque noir, et dirigé dans une autre direction que sur lui, le Lord avait su qu'il y aurait rapidement un gros problème. Et en fait pas tant que cela...au début...au _tout_ début... Il s'était éloigné de Drago assez précipitamment. Il devait assurer son image auprès de Harry s'il voulait le rendre totalement dépendant, encore heureux que ce dernier n'ai pas bien vu la situation. Le plus jeune lui adressa un vague bonjour toujours perdu dans son sommeil et remarqua à peine la présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais ce que remarqua en revanche le Lord ce fut la fuite de Drago. Ce dernier avait tourné les talons sans demander son reste. Mais ce qui gênait le plus Voldemort c'était le regard trop sombre de celui qu'il aimait. Beaucoup trop sombre pour être normal. Il s'était un peu renseigné sur cette particularité de certains sang-pur dont les yeux changeaient de teinte en fonction du plaisir éprouvé. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé au sujet d'un changement de teinte en fonction de l'humeur. Alors soit la vue de l'ex griffondor avait tant touché Drago pour que ça lui soit physiquement douloureux...ou alors il n'avait pas de réponse. Du moins pas encore. Il comptait en avoir. Dès qu'il aurait réglé le problème Potter... Potter qui commençait plus ou moins à se réveiller tout à fait et qui l'embrassait déjà. Sans grande conviction le Lord répondit. La voix de son amant le sortit de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tom?  
-Comment? Non rien, ce n'est rien du tout. Juste une nouvelle un peu étrange. Ne t'en préoccupe pas chaton, va manger.

La susnommé chaton obéit tranquillement alors que le Lord ne cessait de se poser des questions. Toujours. Depuis quand était-il revenu? Pourquoi cette attitude? Pourquoi ce regard? Est-ce que, effectivement la mission était terminée? A quoi avait-il pensé en voyant Harry? Qu'en avait-il déduit? Pourquoi avoir fuit? Et un grand nombre d'autres questions encore le tracassèrent sans relâche. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille chercher des réponses. Il se dit que si Drago n'était pas retourné au manoir (ce qu'il espérait tout de même), il y trouverait Lucius qui aurait peut-être une explication quant à l'attitude de son fils. A penser déjà que Drago était rentré depuis assez longtemps pour que son père ait une idée. Ce qui gênait terriblement le Lord puisque cela voudrait dire que cela faisait un temps qu'il était rentré et qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de venir le voir avant...

Mais avant de finir de se torturer l'esprit il transplana au manoir Malfoy. Au moins là aurait-il peut-être des réponses claires. Mais il ne trouva qu'une assez grande agitation de la part des elfes de maison et des cris...visiblement une dispute violente entre le maître des lieux et quelqu'un d'autre. Rapidement il invoqua sa sempiternelle cape dont il se couvrit avant d'arriver à la source des bruits.

-...Malfoy mais tu dois avoir un accord du Maître avant de lancer qui que ce soit dans cette affaire ou même de partir toi-même.  
-Je m'en contrefiche. Si dans les trente secondes tu n'es pas parti je te laisse la délicatesse de l'expliquer à qui de droit.  
-Attend Malfoy, ça te prendra moins que ça de lui dire.  
-Et dans moins que ça il sera peut-être mort.

C'est à peu près à ce moment là que le Lord se manifesta. Directement l'autre, qui s'avérait être un éclaireur quelconque qui dirigeait une dizaine de mangemorts de base, s'agenouilla. Mais Lucius lui soutint le regard de sang sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

-Que veux tu faire Lucius qui nécessite mon accord.

Ledit Lucius hasarda un regard sur une horloge et perdit instantanément toute couleur. L'autre prit congé assez rapidement vu qu'on ne le sollicitait pas le moins du monde. Puis le blond, un air particulièrement las sur le visage s'assit dans un fauteuil à porté, la tête entre les mains.

-Plus rien... Plus rien qui ne soit possible maintenant.

Puis il releva un regard éteint sur son maître.

-Je vous en prie, retirez cet artifice, cela fait longtemps que je connais votre visage Maître. Vous voulez des nouvelles de Drago et son état je suppose...  
-Tu supposes bien. Il avait l'air très... changé quand je l'ai vu.

Le blond soupira dédaigneusement alors que le Lord prenait place en face de lui abandonna sa cape à un elfe quelconque qui passait par là.

-Changé? C'est à peu près ça. Cela s'appelle négation de la personnalité. C'est un des effets résultant de l'absence du collier. Mais avant que je puisse savoir exactement comment interpréter cet état je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé la veille de son départ. C'est important.  
-Juste avant cela dis moi pourquoi tu sembles si inquiet.  
-Inquiet? Je vais certainement perdre un fils, je pense que l'inquiétude est un stade que j'ai dépassé depuis longtemps. Si vous regardez l'horloge à votre droite vous devriez comprendre. C'est une horloge de localisation, la plupart des familles de sang-pur en ont une.

Le Lord coula un regard vers ladite pendule. Très jolie pendule au passage, en chêne finement travaillé, assez sombre mais bon. Il y avait quatre aiguilles, sur chacune gravé le nom d'une personne. Tous les membres de la famille Malfoy. Celle portant le nom de Narcissa était pointée sur l'inscription « manoir principal », celles de Lucius et Liandre étaient dirigées vers « manoir secondaire », mais celle qui retint l'attention du Lord fut celle de Drago. Elle indiquait « Poudlard » et le nom brillait d'une faible lueur rouge.

-Ce qui signifie...?  
-Que Drago se trouve à Poudlard et qu'il est en danger. Ce pourquoi je voulais envoyer quelqu'un, quitte à y aller moi-même alors qu'il ne faisait que s'y diriger. Mais j'ai manqué de temps. Et comme vous avez instauré une règle disant : on ne cherche pas ceux qui se sont fait prendre, excepté lors des raids. Et ceci n'en était de loin pas un. Donc j'ai très peu de chance de revoir Drago. Maintenant si vous aviez l'extrême obligeance de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé je pourrais peut-être me concentrer sur autre chose et accessoirement je pourrais vous dire comment va évoluer le mental de Drago.

Ce que Voldemort pouvait dire à ce moment c'est que, de un il était bien content d'être assis, sinon il tombait sous ces révélations, et de deux Lucius s'avérait assez direct dans ses propos quand ses sentiments prenaient le dessus, chose qui arrivait rarement mais quand ça arrivait on le voyait venir. Alors il ne se sentait plus trop le cœur de jouer son rôle de Seigneur des Ténèbres face à lui. Il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là. Absolument tout. Dans le détail et par le menu. N'omettant aucun détail, même morbide, ce n'était pas cela qui allait troubler son vis-à-vis. Puis lorsqu'il eut fini un silence s'installa. Un silence lourd, pesant et désagréable. Il ne fut brisé que par la vois froide de Lucius qui pourtant conservait une certaine réserve ce qui impressionna assez Voldemort.

-Bien... Je vous épargnerais mes questions puisque leur réponses seraient inutiles à l'heure qu'il est. Donc Drago souffre d'une négation de la personnalité. Au vue de ce que vous avez dit il va se conformer à ce que vous voulez, ou du moins à ce qu'il crois que vous voulez. Il va faire en sorte de coller à la perfection avec l'image qu'il se fait de ce que vous désirez. C'est à dire, si je comprends assez Drago, qu'il ne va plus vous voir que comme son Maître. Soyez heureux vous pouvez dire adieu à toute marque d'affection ou d'amour de sa part. Après un rejet aussi brutal il ne se risquera plus à venir vous importuner avec ces sottises, enfin ça c'est s'il sort vivant du château. Et cela va aller en empirant jusqu'à ce qu'il nie son amour pour vous, sa raison de vivre autre que par vos ordres et quand il aura atteint le stade final de cette... perturbation mentale il y a de fortes chances qu'il se suicide pensant que sa vie même est négligeable. Ce qui nous amène au nom du trouble « négation de la personnalité », il va nier qu'il existe et pour le prouver va se tuer. Mais ça c'est sans compter l'Ordre qui l'a trouvé.

Le même silence que plus tôt revint entre les deux hommes suite à cette tirade. Le Lord était une fois de plus heureux d'être assis. Plus le temps passait et plus il se disait qu'il avait fait une connerie quatre années plus tôt. La phrase « on ne se rend compte de ce qu'on avait seulement une fois qu'on l'a perdu » vint s'imposer à son esprit. Oui il avait eu Drago pour lui, il avait eu son corps (partie non négligeable), mais aussi son cœur et ça il avait été trop furieux la dernière fois qu'il avait été mis devant le fait accompli pour s'en rendre compte. Mais là, maintenant qu'il savait que le blond était retenu à Poudlard, maintenant qu'il avait Potter dans ses mains, il se disait que cela ne valait rien. Que ses idées de conquête seraient inutiles sans Drago. A quoi bon seulement survivre alors qu'on a goûté à l'existence entière? En y repensant il lui apparaissait évident qu'il avait besoin de Drago.

Dans le même temps en effet Drago était amené à Poudlard puisque ceux qu'il avait pris pour des Aurors s'avéraient être des membres de l'Ordre du Phenix et que, sans baguette il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à ce moment là. Et pour quoi faire d'ailleurs? Le Lord n'avait pas besoin de lui, il avait accompli sa mission, tout était...comme il devait être. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte des griefs que pouvaient avoir l'Ordre à son encontre il commença un peu...juste un peu, à avoir très peur. En effet, c'est lui qui avait infiltré l'Ordre, lui qui avait enlevé Harry, lui qui avait passé ses quatre dernières années à tuer les membres de l'ordre à l'étranger... Oui, il y avait des chances qu'il passe un mauvais moment...très mauvais...

Par un chemin qu'il ne reconnaissais pas mais qu'il savait être à Poudlard on l'emmena dans les cachots...et de là on continua à l'emmener...bien plus loin dans les entrailles du château. Il découvrit avec une certaine surprise des cachots qui en étaient, enfin qui servaient toujours comme tels. Il entendait quelques gémissements, dus à la lumière trop forte des torches (qui n'étaient pas particulièrement puissantes mais comme les cachots étaient plongés dans le noir le plus complet...), résonnaient aussi des cliquetis de chaines, des bruits d'eau aussi, de l'eau qui s'écoule doucement par des fissures, qui suinte...  
Avec une pointe d'ironie il se dit que cet endroit était presque plus effrayant que les prisons du Lord. Ceux qui le tenaient, il se fichait éperdument de qui cela pouvait être et n'en garde donc aucun souvenir, le menèrent dans une pièces étrangement propre et chauffée, éclairée agréablement. Mais pourtant dans cette salle on ne trouvait qu'une table avec une chaise et un fauteuil, rien d'autre...absolument rien...

On le fit asseoir sur la chaise et attendre...longtemps. Puis enfin le professeur Dumbledore arriva. En son fort intérieur Drago se dit qu'il allait avoir de gros problèmes. Après tout il avait juste tenté de tuer le vieil homme, il l'avait trompé lui et sa famille en se faisant passer pour des espions à sa solde et il avait, de ce fait prit des informations (et copié de nombreux documents) qui n'auraient jamais dut arriver dans les mains de Voldemort. Donc le directeur avait de sérieuses raisons de lui en vouloir, s'il lui prenait l'envie de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait Drago ne donnait pas cher de sa vie. Mais donc! Le vieil homme s'assit tranquillement dans le fauteuil faisant face au blond, un air décontracté sur le visage, des yeux presque rieurs. Il fit apparaître une tasse de thé fumante ainsi qu'un petit bol de bonbons. S'il ne se savait pas en danger Drago aurait rit du ridicule de la scène. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

-Drago... Tu as encore une chance de te défaire de l'emprise qu'a ce monstre sur toi. Si tu le veux bien je suis prêt à oublier ce que tu as été et à t'offrir une dernière chance.

Mauvaise attaque professeur. Oui il y avait emprise, ça c'était certain, sur son esprit, sur son âme, sur son cœur, et sur bien d'autres choses mais à aucun moment il n'aurait voulu pour quoi que ce fut, s'en défaire. Il avait encore, peut-être, avec beaucoup de chance, une chance d'être utile à son Maître. Il ne savait pas comment mais c'était peut-être possible. Alors Drago sourit. Un sourire sarcastique et ironique.

-Faut-il que vous soyez désespéré, ou alors suis-je si précieux que vous donneriez encore une chance à quelqu'un qui vous en a fait autant que moi. Je ne me vante pas mais... avoir tenté de vous tuer, avoir enlevé Harry, avoir passé quatre ans à tuer les vôtres,... Je trouve ça passablement impardonnable, même pour vous professeur.  
-La perspective de rester ici pour le restant de tes jours ne t'importe-t-elle pas?  
-Si bien sûr, je préfèrerais grandement être dehors mais... ce n'est pas Sa politique. Il m'aura déjà sans doute oublié si vous voulez tout savoir.  
-Pourtant vous avez...partagé beaucoup de choses. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il puisse vouloir venir te chercher pour te retenir auprès de lui encore et encore? Réfléchis un peu. Je te propose ta liberté contre peu de choses. Lui, qu'a-t-il à t'offrir?  
-Vous...n'avez pas compris...en fait. Je n'ai pas suivit le Maître par force, j'ai été libre de choisir cette voie et j'en suis heureux. Jamais je ne le trahirais, quand bien même vous me laisseriez pourrir au fond d'une geolle pour le restant de mes jours.  
-Tu lui es inutile, tu sais qu'il ne viendra pas te chercher et pourtant tu t'obstines? Pourquoi?  
-Parce que... si je lui suis inutile, je ne veux pas lui être dangereux. Je préfère ne rien être plutôt qu'être un obstacle sur sa route.

Le directeur de Poudlard se leva alors, dans le même mouvement thé et bonbons disparurent. Il lança un dernier regard à Drago, un de ces regards qui disent « tu n'as plus aucune chance, tu va mourir ici » avant de donner des ordres au deux qui étaient resté là. Puis il sortit de la pièce. Drago lui se sentait simplement vide.

Oui le Lord ne viendrait jamais. Oui il ne lui avait offert que deux ans de pur bonheur. Oui il lui avait piétiné le cœur pour finalement le rejeter d'une façon on ne peut plus froide. Mais Drago ne pouvait pas le trahir. Il avait prêté serment après tout. Et personne ne savait ce que Dumby lui aurait posé comme question impossible... Du genre « où est Harry ?», « quels sont les plans de Voldemort? », et d'autre choses comme ça certainement. Des choses qu'ignorait complètement Drago.  
Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de ce qui s'était passé mais lorsqu'il reprit pied dans la réalité il se trouvait dans une cellule froide, humide, sombre et bien peu aménagée. Avec un sourire amère il se dit que, là, au moins il en était certain, il n'aurait plus aucun problème. Plus personne, plus rien pour faire quoi que ce soit... Et il comprit pleinement le mot « solitude » à ce moment.


	21. Chapitre 20

Paprika-star : ^^ j'ai toujours aimé faire peur aux gens ^.^ Pour ce qui est de tes questions...les réponses arrivent dans ce chapitre.

enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines. Trois semaines que Drago était à Poudlard. Trois semaines que ni le Lord ni sa famille n'avaient de nouvelles. Trois semaines que Liandre demandait après son frère, trois semaines que son père lui répondait qu'il allait certainement revenir dans peu de temps mais que, non, il ne savait pas où il était. Et autant de temps que les relations entre le Lord de Harry s'étaient bien dégradées. Ce qui avait quelque chose de logique puisque savoir Drago emprisonné mais ne rien savoir de plus énervait quelque peu Voldemort.  
Mais un jour cet état de fait changea quelque peu. Ce jour là le Lord avait voulu aller voir Harry, pourquoi il se le demandera toujours mais le fait était là. Peut-être avait il senti qu'il devait y aller...que c'était nécessaire mais, qu'importe, il y était allé. Et il avait trouvé Harry en grande conversation avec les miroirs que Drago lui avait donné quelque années plus tôt lors de son arrivée. Cependant il ne parlait pas à un de la famille Wesley, ni à Granger, ni Lupin, ni un quelconque membre de l'Ordre mais à Dumbledor lui-même.  
Ayant revêtu sa cape le Lord s'approcha derrière Harry jusqu'à l'enlacer sous les yeux du vieil homme qui était assez surpris. Et ce fut lui qui engagea à nouveau la conversation.

-Harry. Tu peux m'expliquer.  
-Je vais le faire à sa place professeur si vous permettez. Cela fait désormais cinq années qu'Harry vit ici et un peu plus de quatre que nous sommes amant. C'est cela chaton? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne le retiens pas prisonnier comme tu peux le penser, il a accès à tout ici et peut franchir les barrières anti-transplanage... ce qu'il n'a jamais tenté à ma connaissance.  
-Harry... c'est vrai?  
-O...Oui professeur. Mais je ne savais pas que les protections du manoir étaient levées!  
-Harry comment peux-tu lui faire confiance? Il a tué tes parents et il n'hésitera pas à te faire subir le même sort lorsqu'il en aura l'occasion!  
-Cela fait cinq ans que j'ai l'occasion de le faire à n'importe quel moment vieux fou. S'il reste c'est qu'il le veut.

Il y eut un silence, le miroir reprit sa forme d'origine, ne laissant plus paraître que le visage de Harry. Doucement alors le Lord mit sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune le faisant frissonner de son souffle léger. Mais le Survivant se dégagea afin de faire face au Lord et de planter son regard dans le sien.

-C'est vrai? Les protections sont levées? Je peux partir quand je veux?

Son vis-à-vis soupira.

-Oui. Oui tu peux franchir ces barrières, elles sont toujours là mais elles n'ont plus prise sur toi.  
-Depuis quand?  
-Depuis que je t'ai placé sous la garde de Drago, depuis le début presque.  
-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?  
-Et prendre le risque que tu partes? Mais si tu avais vraiment voulu qu'importe que tu crois que des obstacles existent tu aurais foncé dedans comme le bon griffondor que tu es. Tu n'as jamais _voulu_ partir. Est-ce que je ne t'offre pas ce que tu as toujours voulu Harry? Tu n'es pas heureux ici? Avec moi... Si c'est le cas tu peux partir je ne te retiendrais pas.

Puis le silence à nouveau. Long et tendu. L'expression du plus jeune reflétait parfaitement ses pensée. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Voldemort voulait qu'il reste à ses côtés. Et en y réfléchissant, si, il avait ce qu'il voulait. Il était accepté, aimé, n'avait pas à obéir à une prophétie, il pouvait toujours parler à ses amis sans problème, leur écrire, bon...il ne pouvait pas les voir physiquement parlant, mais c'était un détail. Après tout...oui... ce qu'il voulait était là, dans ce manoir... Et le Lord avait l'air tellement sincère. Dans les deux prunelles vertes le Seigneur des Ténèbres voyait tout cela. Et il vit avec ravissement la volonté du plus jeune s'écrouler, s'incliner devant lui. Pour un peu il en aurait sourit.  
Mais non, il devait garder son masque de parfait petit affligé voir désespéré que son amant chéri parte... pour un peu il en aurait vomi...

Puis ils entendirent un grésillement, signe que le miroir était activé de l'autre côté. Les deux bruns revirent le visage du directeur de Poudlard, souriant, mais avec un air qui ne dit rien à Voldemort...voir même qui lui disait qu'il était en mauvaise posture.

-Au fait Tom.. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu investirais le manoir de Serpentard, salir ce lieu par ta présence et tes idées, mais surtout que tu arriverais à passer outre les protections. Cela doit être ton sang, même mêlé il est encore porteur de la pureté de Salazar. Le pauvre fondateur doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Je voulais juste te prévenir de deux choses. Une que tu ne dois pas ignorer. Drago est à Poudlard, pour le moment il va bien, mais je ne peux rien garantir. Avec toutes les personnes qu'il a tué, certains pourraient avoir envie de se venger. Et deuxièmement... Les Aurors et l'Ordre savent où tu es, ils connaissent parfaitement l'emplacement du manoir et devraient arriver dans peu de temps. Sur ce... bonne journée Tom.

Puis une fois de plus le miroir reprit sa teinte originelle. Le Lord par contre avait considérablement pâlit. Mais il reprit vite ses esprit. Il pointa sa baguette directement sur sa gorge et dans la seconde qui suivit sa voix se fit entendre dans le manoir entier. Il ordonnait à tous ceux qui étaient là de quitter l'endroit, de retourner chez eux et ne pas en bouger. Il dit aussi à ceux qui étaient aux archives de tout emporter avec eux. Puis il fini par dire qu'il donnerait des ordres plus tard par hibou. Quand ce fut fini il prit une plume qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Harry et rapidement lança un sort. Il se tourna alors vers son jeune amant.

-Bien... Harry. Comme tu as dut le comprendre, je dois partir d'ici. La bataille finale ne se fera pas ainsi et surtout pas ici, je le refuse. Alors... je vais prendre le risque de te faire confiance. Je sais que tu as cru être prisonnier ici pendant toutes ces années et je ne connais pas le fond de ton cœur. Mais j'espère que tu me reviendras Harry. Je vais te laisser ici, quand les Aurors arriveront ils ne te feront rien, l'Ordre encore moins, tu ne risques rien. Alors je vais te faire confiance et te laisser retourner auprès de ceux qui veulent te revoir, je t'y ai soustrait bien trop longtemps tu dois vouloir les revoir. Cette plume est un portauloin, dit mon nom et tu te retrouveras là où je vais d'accord?

Il s'arrêta de parler à ce moment là. Il se disait que jamais, jamais il ne fallait que Drago apprenne ce qu'il venait de dire. Même à ses propres oreilles ça sonnait horriblement faux. Cela sonnait faux parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Il savait parfaitement qu'après un temps passé auprès de ses amis il lui reviendrais. Parce qu'il lui offrait ce qu'il voulait, amour, calme, quiétude et aucune obligation de quoi que ce soit. Quand il se serait rendu compte que là bas, il reprendrait un entrainement magique intensif, on lui redirait tous les jours qu'il devait absolument le tuer pour sauver le monde et d'autres choses encore... Son esprit pencherait pour le Lord parce qu'il le laissait vivre comme un jeune homme de son âge et pas comme un Sauveur de l'Humanité.

Puis il embrassa rapidement son cadet et sortit de la chambre. Il transplana directement dans ses appartement. Là il fit disparaître tout ce qui pouvait être dangereux si cela se trouvait dans les mains de l'Ordre. Enfin...disparaître c'était un très grand mot. Il lança un sort de rapetissement sur tous les objet et papiers qu'il voulait emporter et les mis dans une boite (la première qu'il trouva et qui était celle que Drago lui avait envoyé quatre ans plus tôt avec le collier de Serpentard et le collier de maintient des Malfoy). Ensuite il appela Nagini, cette dernière arriva rapidement, avisant le bureau presque désert elle s'en fut directement dans la chambre du Lord. A peine eut elle déserté la pièce où se trouvait son maître qu'une forte détonation se fit entendre ainsi que des bruits de course assez nombreux. Pestant le Lord vida ses appartements de tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il devait partir et très vite. Enfin il alla dans sa chambre. Là il retrouva ses six serpents, calmes enroulés autour des montants du dais de son lit. Tous sifflaient demandant à tord et à travers ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi il était si agité, pourquoi il vidait sa chambre, où il comptait aller et d'autres choses encore. Quand il fut certain qu'il ne restait rien qui soit important il consentit à leur répondre. Le manoir était attaqué et il quittait les lieux, il y reviendrait quand il en aurait la possibilité et pas avant. Et il dit qu'il les emmenait avec lui. Sitôt Nagini vint s'enrouler autour de lui comme de coutume. Les cinq autres sifflèrent de mécontentement, ils savaient parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Le Lord allait les rapetisser jusqu'à ce qu'ils tiennent dans le creux de sa main et ne leur rendrait leur taille qu'une fois arrivés à destination. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser les animaux ont une réaction face au changement de taille, comme les humains. C'est désagréable et particulièrement déroutant. Mais n'écoutant pas la moindre remontrance il miniaturisa effectivement les cinq reptiles qui s'enroulèrent d'eux même à ses poignets. Alors qu'une secousse de plus ébranlait le manoir il vérifia grâce à un sort de détection qu'il ne restait plus aucun mangemort en demeure et supprima les protection, puis enfin transplana.

Dans les livre d'Histoire qu'on fournit à Poudlard maintenant cette première attaque sur le Manois de Salazar Serpentard est connue et reconnue en tant que le début de la chute du Lord. On vous raconte qu'il y a eu une bataille, et oui il y en a eu une... Les Aurors et l'Ordres contre certains qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de partir. Je ne minimise pas l'action de nos troupes mais ... je dirais juste "A vaincre sans péril on triomphe sans gloire". C'est tout... On se réjouira aussi des prisonniers qui furent libérés ce jour là...

Voldemort donc avait transplané. Au manoir Malfoy. Pour une fois il s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas transplaner directement à l'intérieur il se trouvait donc à l'entrée du domaine. Il entra tranquillement n'écoutant que d'une oreille très distraite les récrimination des serpents qui n'appréciaient décidément pas d'être aussi petits. Mais arrivé à la moitié du chemin qui reliait le portail à la porte il en eut un peu assez et leur redonna leur taille normale. Sitôt ils commencèrent à se diriger vers le jardin. Le Lord leur dit juste de ne pas toucher aux paons, ils étaient importants pour le maître des lieux.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la demeure il la trouva silencieuse. Mais rapidement un _impedimentia_ se fit entendre. Soupirant le brun se dirigea pers la source du sort d'entrave. Avant d'avoir pu arriver à la porte donnant sur le jardin il croisa Lucius son fils dans les bras, ce dernier retenait difficilement quelques sanglots.

-Que me vaut l'honneur monseigneur?  
-J'aurais un service à te demander Lucius.  
-Vous n'avez pas de service à demander mais juste à ordonner, quand bien même l'un de vos serpent à failli tuer Liandre, car ce sont bien les vôtres qui vagabondent joyeusement dans mon jardin non?

N'attendant aucune réponse le blond continua sa route se fichant royalement du manque de respect flagrant dont il faisait preuve, il avait d'autres occupations pour le moment. Comme essayer de rassurer son dernier fils qui avait vu arriver vers lui , très vite, un serpent plus grand que lui (du moins plus long...beaucoup plus long...). Et puis il entendant le Lord marcher calmement à sa suite. Il rejoint alors un salon commun de la demeure. Il déposa son léger fardeau dans un fauteuil. Le garçon, les yeux écarquillés se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Tout en cherchant dans un petit placard une quelconque potion il repris la parole.

-Que voulez-vous Maître?  
-Le manoir vient de se faire attaquer. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander cela mais...  
-Tant que vos serpents ne s'approchent plus de mon fils vous pouvez rester ici, si c'est bien cela que vous demandez.  
-C'est cela ...  
-C'est donc réglé, je vous ferais préparer une aile du manoir, je suppose que vous aurez besoin de place.

Il avait conservé une voix froide et mesuré tout le long de leur échange. Lorsqu'il ressortit la tête des divers potions et liqueurs disposées dans le placard il avait une fiole remplie d'une potion ambrée tirant sur le rouge dans la main. Avec une douceur dont le Lord ne croyait pas son mangemort capable il fit boire la potion à son fils qui se détendit doucement jusqu'à s'endormir.

-Je ne le savais pas ophidiophobe_*_.  
-Il ne l'est pas. Mais à cinq ans lorsque vous voyez un serpent de près d'un mètre et demi venir vers vous sans que vous sachiez pourquoi, d'où il vient, ce qu'il veut, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de réactions. La peur en est une bonne entre toutes, cela prouve qu'il a un minimum d'instinct.  
-C'est vrai...  
-Bien, maintenant si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient je vais le coucher, vous faire préparer une aile au manoir et renforcer les défenses, je pense qu'on en aura besoin.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il laissa le Lord, seul, dans le salon, emmenant son fils dans sa chambre. Pendant les semaines qui suivirent Voldemort fit réunir au manoir Malfoy toutes les archives qui avaient été sauvées, il s'installa à son aise. Les protections furent montées à leur maximum, ainsi apprêté le manoir Malfoy fut aussi, voir plus, imprenable que le manoir du Lord. Et ce n'est pas peu dire, certainement que la présence du possesseur, en vie, était bénéfique aux défenses.

Le climat dans la maison s'adouci peu à peu. Au départ Liandre fuyait le Lord comme la peste, ne sortant presque plus de sa chambre ne voulant pas croiser un des reptiles mais après qu'il eut compris que ces derniers restaient dans l'aile réservée au Lord cela allait beaucoup mieux. La cohabitation se faisait tranquillement. Enfin en apparence...

Lucius recommençait à ne plus dormir ce qui influençait assez sur son humeur. Autant avant on aurait put dire qu'il était calme, un calme froid certes mais calme, là il était devenu seulement froid.

Le Lord avait à peu près la même attitude. Il se creusait la tête afin de trouver un moyen d'aller chercher Drago. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser et aussi il songeait au fait que laisser Harry avec un portauloin conduisant directement au manoir Malfoy n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée qu'il eut jamais eu... voir c'était une mauvaise idée. Si jamais il n'avait pas assez travaillé sur le cas du brun cela pouvait devenir très dangereux, un portauloin pouvant transporter beaucoup de personnes il lui serait si facile de ramener l'ordre au complet (enfin encore que sur la plume il n'y avait pas _tant_ de place que cela...) et donc investir rapidement le manoir... Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à cela...sinon il sentait qu'il allait devenir fou, ou pas loin.

Et le pire dans tout cela, Liandre, le petit frère, venait souvent le voir et demandait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur Drago. Lucius avait dut lui dire qu'ils se connaissaient...bien on va dire. Bon...il est vrai qu'il appréciait assez le petit blond. Il était vraiment innocent en tout avec ses grands yeux bleus qui le regardaient à demi fasciné quand il racontait ce qu'il savait (le peu qu'il savait en fin de compte) de Drago.  
Donc, en gros, l'humeur massacrante des deux adultes était efficacement contrebalancée par la gaité et l'ingénuité de l'enfant.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois mois ils obtinrent enfin des nouvelles. Et pas forcément des nouvelles qui leur plurent. La première leur parvint grâce à Chimeria. Au début cela ne sonna guère aux oreilles du Lord, cela ne lui disait rien. Elle avait juste dit que la partie du château où il se trouvait était hors de portée des tableaux. Or les tableaux se déplacent dans les autres cadres (logiquement) mais le peuvent aussi par les fenêtres, ce qui leur donne une apparence de fantôme pour quelques secondes. Mais donc à l'aide de Lucius et de quelques plans originaux du château Voldemort finit par s'apercevoir que le seul endroit dans le château dépourvu de fenêtre se situait sous le lac. En fait il se situait en dessous de tout... sous le niveau des cachots, sous le niveau du fond du lac, sous les fondations,... Sur le plan il y avait marqué en titre « oubliettes ». Malfoy père expliqua que lors de la construction du château Serpentard et (bizarrement) Serdaigle étaient tombés d'accord pour créer des oubliettes. Cela pouvait servir en cas de guerre. Le château était une école, certes, mais à la base il n'en restait pas moins une forteresse quasi imprenable. Et donc pour aider...au cas où, ils avaient, seulement eux deux, fait aménager (bien grand mot) des oubliettes. Et donc, se situant si loin sous terre nulle besoin n'était de mettre des fenêtres, ou de le décorer de tableaux.

La deuxième nouvelle fit hurler toutes les alarmes du manoir. Rapidement Liandre descendit dans le hall commençant à ouvrir la trappe dissimulée dans le plancher (comme c'était prévu en cas d'attaque du manoir) pendant que Lucius et le Lord vérifiaient qui arrivait. Et il y eut à ce moment un nouveau problème au manoir. Des fenêtres du rez de chaussée les deux hommes virent avancer Harry Potter. Le seul, l'unique qui, comme l'avait imaginé le Lord, était venu. Et quand il baissa sa garde il poussa un soupire. Il savait qu'il avait oublié de dire quelque chose à Lucius...

-Vous avez une bonne raison pour lui avoir donné un portauloin donnant sur le manoir je suppose Maître... Par Merlin, faites que vous en ayez une...et très bonne. Ce n'est pas une menace envers vous mais dans peu de temps il va se rendre compte qu'il faut avancer vers le manoir pour trouver une âme vivante et à ce moment là je l'expulserais si je n'ai pas une raison.  
-Laisse lui le temps d'arriver, je t'expliquerais... plus tard.

Serrant les dents le maître des lieux alla chercher son fils au sous sol tandis que le Lord était sortit. Dès qu'il le vit le plus jeune se dépêcha d'aller vers lui et sans dire un mot l'étreignit.

-Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas comprendre Tom? Pourquoi?  
-Entrons Harry, tu m'expliqueras ça au chaud tu veux...?

Le plus jeune opina et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du manoir. Le Lord le conduisit jusqu'à un salon très peu utilisé par les Malfoy. Là le plus jeune demanda pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas accomplir la prophétie. Et ainsi il passèrent une partie de la journée et la nuit à discuter des réactions de l'Ordre, de ses amis, sa famille de substitution et beaucoup d'autres choses.

Puis six autres mois passèrent. La venue de Potter n'enchantait pas le moins du monde Lucius. Liandre semblait aussi fuir cet hôte à moitié désiré et ce pour une raison qui demeurait obscure à tous...sauf lui. Et c'est à peu près à ce moment, sept mois après, que le Lord trouva une solution à son problème. C'était osé, dangereux, incertain, mais c'était la seule option concrète et réalisable qu'il avait.

Engager ses mangemorts dans une attaque en règle du château serait suicidaire il le savait, tenter une percée par le lac semblait tout aussi irréalisable, les élèves qu'il avait de son côté entre les murs ne seraient que peu utiles n'ayant pas accès à cette partie de l'école. Alors il s'était résolut à enlever quelqu'un et à l'échanger contre Drago. C'était le seul moyen... du moins le seul qu'il avait trouvé. Mais qui alors? Ils seraient tous capables de se sacrifier pour les autres sans la moindre hésitation, c'était certain. Alors il fallait s'en prendre aux plus jeunes, ceux auxquels les adultes tiendraient le plus. La promotion de Potter à Poudlard, ceux qui partageaient sa classe, son dortoir, ses cours et tout le reste. Il arrêta son choix sur les deux plus proches amis de Harry et paradoxalement sur un certain Crivey, Collin. Il était devenu apprenti journaliste... du moins c'est ce qu'en disaient les travaux de Drago sur lui... ces travaux qu'il lui avait demandé de réaliser au début, juste après qu'il lui ai demandé... Cela semblait remonter à tellement loin pour le Lord... En même temps ce n'était pas totalement faux cela faisait près de huit ans...

Pendant ces six premiers mois Drago, lui, survivait tant bien que mal. Et plutôt mal que bien. Il était remisé, abandonné, dans une cellule froide, humide, sans aucun confort quel qu'il soit. Ho si...il avait une paillasse en guise de lit... mais cela excepté... Il avait cru, au début, que les membres de l'Ordre viendraient le voir pour l'insulter au moins, déverser leur fiel, leur haine et leur tristesse. Mais non, rien du tout, rien ni personne n'était venu.

Rapidement il perdit le sens du temps. Puis de l'espace. Mais il gagna une vision plus précise dans l'obscurité. C'était normal, il ne voyait presque pas de lumière. Il était plongé dans un noir total. Il savait qu'il était sous terre et si cette réalité lui avait semblé plus que dérangeante au début, le rendant presque claustrophobe, il avait dut se contraindre à s'y habituer. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là et encore moins pour combien de temps encore.  
Mais ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est qu'il avait froid, qu'il se sentait sale, perdu, qu'il avait faim, bien sûr on lui donnait à manger, une fois par jour, le strict minimum pour la survie en somme. Il avait donc beaucoup maigri.  
Aussi au fil de sa captivité il était tombé malade plusieurs fois. Il se souvenait avoir toussé, beaucoup, un goût de sang lui revenant souvent e bouche. A ces moments là ses poumons le faisaient souffir le martyr. Mais à chaque fois quelques temps après que ce mal soit venu, il repartait sans qu'il sache comment ni pourquoi.

Mais une chose lui donnait un peu de joie, des fois, quand il se perdait à y penser. Il pensait à Liandre, son frère, il se disait que lui au moins était en sécurité au manoir, avec son père. Il allait grandir, dans ces moments là Drago imaginait comment son petit frère allait devenir. Il se surprenait à s'évader hors de sa cellule pour quelques heures de rêve. Mais aussi il ressentait au fond de lui une satisfaction amère. Il était heureux... même si ce n'est pas le mot approprié, parce qu'il avait plut à son Maître une dernière fois avant de se faire stupidement capturé. Mais ce sentiment était contre balancé par les souvenirs du Lord, d'_eux_, si jamais un «_ eux_ » avait existé, et il se plaisait à le croire. Mais dès qu'il pensait cela, il lui revenait en mémoire les douleurs du cœur qu'il avait subit à cause de lui et dans ces moments là il se recroquevillait dans un coin de la cellule de pierre et essayait de ne plus penser à rien.

Il s'était rendu compte aussi, plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait sale, honteux, vide et mort, du moins son âme se mourait un peu chaque jour. Et chaque jour il avait un peu plus mal, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Mais cela il ne le comprenait pas le moins du monde. Une chose cependant était sûre pour lui, dès qu'il entendait la porte de l'endroit où il était s'ouvrir, dès qu'il voyait un peu de lumière, il savait qu'il ne saurait rien. A chaque fois qu'il voyait et entendait cela, juste après il ne se souvenait que d'un immense trou noir et béant de néant. Et chaque fois il craignait plus la fois suivante sans savoir d'où lui venait cette peur, cette panique. Car c'était bien cela, dès qu'il reconnaissait le bruit et la lumière il se mettait à trembler, une fois il se souvenait avoir vomi... il y a longtemps...ou pas.

Puis un jour il y avait eu du bruit au dessus, très loin...très très loin au dessus, il l'entendait grâce aux pierres. Beaucoup de bruit et de mouvement, des cris, et cela avait duré longtemps. Et il ne comprenait pas mais ensuite ce dont il se rappelait c'était une succession très rapprochée de trous noirs, d'absences.

Une fois suite à cela il s'était réveillé avec l'avant bras gauche lacéré. Il avait pleuré cette fois là. Pas de douleur, non ça il s'y était plus ou moins habitué, mais de tristesse. Parce qu'à ce moment là il ne pouvait plus distinguer, même faiblement, les reflets argentés réagissant à toute source, aussi infime soit-elle, de lumière. Et pourtant il avait cherché, pendant longtemps. Il avait cherché à retrouver sa source de lumière, ce chatoiement léger et froid, cette marque, seul vestige de ce qu'il avait été...un jour. Dès lors il avait commencé à ressentir plus violemment, le froid, la faim, la soif et la solitude. Alors il avait trouvé un moyen d'y échapper. Il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs. Mais à chaque fois qu'il en revenait il avait plus mal, il se sentait encore moins bien que la fois d'avant. Mais il ne pouvait plus se passer de cela. Que lui restait-il excepté ça? Il avait tendance à croire que la réponse était rien...

Et puis un jour, (quand? il ne le saurait qu'après) la porte s'ouvrit, la lumière entra mais cette fois ci il se souvint. Rapidement on le fit sortir ce sa cellule. Il fut aveuglé par la lumière d'une simple torche, lui qui n'avait pas vu de lumière si forte depuis longtemps. Sans qu'il se rende bien compte de ce qu'il se passait on lui lança quelques sorts. Sitôt il se sentit un peu moins sale... un peu seulement. On l'amena dans une salle en lui donnant des vêtements propres et entier, les siens il s'en rendit compte à cet instant étaient dans un état tel qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment les qualifier de vêtements. Alors le plus vite qu'il put il s'habilla, se demandant sans cesse ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi on le faisait sortir, pourquoi....Pourquoi simplement....

Puis dès qu'on vint le rechercher on lui dit simplement deux mots, qui en entrainèrent bien d'autres mais deux mots qui changèrent sa vision des choses de façon impressionnante.

-Tu sors.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

(*) _Ophidiophobie_ : phobie des serpents

Fin : **-**4 chapitres  
J'ai enfin le compte total, donc encore quatre chapitres et c'est la fin finie...enfin normalement... -_-'  
En espérant que ça plaise toujours ^_^


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Shaïva **_: Merci pour le compliment et pour le prologue, j'avais envie de faire un peu dans le style historique...enfin bon... Pour Harry, que ce soit dans les livres ou dans les films je ne l'aime pas beaucoup et donc qu'il se fasse manipuler me ravit au plus haut point je dois dire. J'aime quand il n'est pas heureux. Et donc dans la suite tu verras bien s'il s'en rendra compte ou pas. Pour ce qui est de l'échange...ça arrive de suite ^^

_**Paprika-star**_ : Vi, j'aime beaucoup aussi Liandre ^^ Pour ce qui est de l'état de Drago... oui ça va être délicat, mais en fin de compte...ça ne sera pas si dramatique...enfin...pas tant que ça ^^ Pour Voldy il fallait bien qu'à un moment il accepte quand même... sinon c'est pas drôle ^^

_**Originel**_ _**: **_Tu t'es bien excusée pour ton oubli du chapitre précédent (surtout **« **Ô grand Écrivain de la magnifique fic ») donc...va en paix, je te pardonne. Pour la phobie des serpents...je ne savais pas non plus avant de chercher dans le dictionnaire en fait ^.^' Comme pour Paprika-Star, l'état de Drago a l'ai très grave comme ça mais... Non enfait si c'est grave, j'aime faire souffrir les persos que j'aime bien ^^ Plus je les aimes plus je les fait souffrir ^.^'

Mersoui pour vos review *;*

Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Tu sors...

Mais d'où, enfin pour où? Pourquoi? Qui l'emmenait? Dans quelles circonstances? Pourquoi des vêtements neufs? Son procès? Son exécution?  
Il se posait des dizaines et des dizaines de questions en quelques secondes seulement.

Mais donc. Du côté du Lord après avoir trouvé ce qu'il comptait faire pour sortir Drago de Poudlard il s'y était employé. Le jeune Crivey fut très vite capturé. Étant journaliste il arpentait les lieux où une attaque de mangemorts avait été signalée. Donc il avait suffit de laisser quelqu'un à l'arrière pour qu'il surprenne le jeune homme et le ramène. Désormais il séjournait dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. Enfin bon il n'était pas maltraité non plus. Il recevait trois repas par jour, avait un lit, certes sommaire mais acceptable, les cachots étaient isolés et donc sec bien qu'un peu frai.

Ça énervait beaucoup le Lord de devoir faire cela mais l'idée suggérée par Lucius de les garder en bonne santé lui avait paru bonne... Ils comptaient garder quelques otages assez longtemps. En fait il allait marchander. Il rendrait les trois jeunes gens dans l'état dans lequel il retrouverait Drago. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre c'était une solution comme une autre.

Mais bon... pour les deux autres (désormais mariés) ce fut plus difficile. Il fallut près de six mois supplémentaires aux deux hommes afin de trouver une solution à leur problème. En fait ils avaient trouvé ça en regardant Liandre jouer. Ce dernier, après avoir fait montre d'un talent de pré-science en décrivant précisément les circonstance dans lesquelles Drago était parti...la première fois (pour sa mission de quatre ans), donc avant sa propre naissance, avait développé un don d'empathie. Donc, sans réellement parler aux serpents du Lord, il les comprenait. Il entendait leurs intentions, pouvait converser avec eux grâce à des intuitions qu'il avait.  
Et donc ce jour là le Lord regardait le plus jeune jouer avec les cinq petits de Nagini dans le jardin. Les reptiles avaient instauré une sorte de jeu pour les réflexes de survie du garçon. Il devait leur échapper alors qu'ils étaient tapis dans le jardin et qu'ils pouvaient attaquer de n'importe où. Au final Liandre avait perdu bien que sa stratégie, pour son âge, ne soit pas dénué d'intérêt. Il avait retiré son manteau, ayant remarqué que les serpents se dirigeaient au son et à l'odeur. Et alors que certains se concentraient sur le vêtement, il était partit en sens opposé. Mais finalement il s'était fait rattrapé...

La stratégie dès lors avait été simple à théoriser. Il fallait seulement faire croire que le nombre qui attaquait été inférieur au nombre réel. Les séparer du groupe dans lequel ils seraient, les rabattre vers un endroit prédéfini... et tout devait bien se passer. Il en avait parlé à son stratège, qui avait approuvé. En même temps ils avaient tenté tout et n'importe quoi donc une tentative de plus qui semblait un peu cohérente était la bienvenue.

Donc le plan avait été mis en place. Tout était prêt, bancal, mais prêt. Et tout fonctionna assez bien finalement. Donc au bout d'une année Voldemort tenait entre ses mains le billet de sortie de Drago. Il avait décidé dès lors qu'il attendrait les réactions de son adversaire. Réactions qui ne se firent pas trop attendre. Lors d'un raid, auquel le Lord participait (il prenait part à tous depuis que les trois jeunes gens étaient dans les cachots du manoir) Dumbledore l'avait apostrophé lors d'un de leur combat. Il l'avait insulté à sa façon, évidemment, et lui avait demandé de lui rendre les trois qu'il tenait captif. Ce à quoi le Lord avait sourit et ordonné le replis.  
Quelques jours plus tard il avait envoyé un hiboux à Poudlard, il savait parfaitement que sa lettre serait analysée pendant au moins une semaine mais le problème n'était pas important. Substantivement il disait qu'il redonnerait les trois qu'il avait à l'Ordre dès qu'il aurait récupéré Drago. C'était très simple. Il avait précisément dit « je vous rendrais le couple Weasley et le journaliste de la même façon que vous me rendrez le jeune Malfoy ».

Comme ça cela semblait simple et.... particulièrement avantageux pour l'Ordre, un contre trois. Petit prix à payer. Seulement l'idée du Lord résidait dans les mots « de la même façon ». En effet cette phrase pouvait dire simplement que, lorsqu'il aurait Drago il libèrerait les trois autres mais.... ce qu'il voulait dire c'était qu'il les libèrerait _dans le même état _que celui dans lequel il récupèrerait Drago. Si son amant avait été torturé, il n'aurait aucune pitié, s'il allait bien, il ne serait rien fait à ses prisonniers... ou peut-être un peu comme ça mais rien de grave.

Finalement après encore un mois de négociations le lieu, la date et les escortes furent choisis.

De ce que Drago avait compris lorsqu'on l'avait sortit de sa cellule c'est qu'il allait sortir définitivement de Poudlard et que Voldemort était très mal vu ici... Mais ça il le savait déjà. Enfin bon il ne comprit rien de ce qui allait se passer mais il entendit parfaitement les insultes, les réflexions de honte, de dégoût presque, mais tout cela ne cachait que de la peur. On lui donna une lourde cape noire. Il s'en couvrit sans rien demander de plus, il avait chaud comme cela, ça changeait de l'habitude. On l'amena dans la pièce où il avait un peu conversé avec le directeur de l'école un an plus tôt. Là Dumbledore lui expliqua qu'il allait être libéré. Ils allaient transplaner dans pas longtemps pour un terrain neutre, une plaine à ce qu'il avait compris. Là on procèderait à un échange, lui contre Granger, Weasley, et Crivey... Des griffondors tous. Il ne dit rien à ce moment. Que dire de toute façon? Il n'avait pas voix au chapitre dans cette affaire, il devrait juste suivre. Et il n'en était pas mécontent finalement. Il allait sortir... Et en même temps, au vue de son état, de ce qu'il ressentait comme faiblesse, il s'était dit que sa voix allait le trahir. Être rauque, sans ton aucun,... rien de ce qu'il voulait. Il était conscient, plus ou moins, de son état. Il se sentait faible. Les pas qu'il avait fait pour aller jusqu'à la salle où on lui avait donné des vêtements, puis le retour jusqu'ici lui avaient parut comme une torture. Il avait mal dans les jambes, ne les sentant presque plus et pourtant il n'avait que peu bougé. Pour un peu il aurait rit de sa faiblesse ironique. Mais pas maintenant...

Maintenant il fallait aller à ce rendez-vous, cet échange. Il entendit cinq transplanages. Grâce aux voix qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt il savait que Mme Weasley était là ainsi que le professeur Lupin et Maugrey FolOeil, plus Dumbledore naturellement et donc un inconnu dans l'équation.

L'arrivée fut douloureuse pour le blond. Lui qui depuis longtemps était habitué à l'obscurité totale se trouvait baigné d'une lumière crue et bien trop forte. Aussi vite qu'il le put il couvrit son visage et par là même ses yeux de la capuche qui faisait partie de la cape qu'on lui avait fourni. Il avait étouffé à moitié un gémissement de douleur dut à la trop forte luminosité. Le déplacement lui avait aussi valu de ne plus être sûr de la force de ses jambes. Sitôt qu'il se rendit compte de cela il fut aussi surpris d'être soutenu par quelqu'un. Il ignorait qui le retenait de tomber mais il l'en remerciait, fut-il Dumbledore lui-même. Ce dont il doutait, il penchait plus pour Lupin... comme ça au hasard.

Le temps était humide. La plaine était battue par le vent marin glacial et chargé d'eau. Le ciel était couvert et assez sombre. C'est dans ce climat que le Lord ainsi que ses plus fidèles se présentèrent au lieu choisi pour le rendez-vous. Lui avait décidé d'emmener Lucius, Bella et Severus. Il était au moins sûr de ceux là. Jamais ils ne le trahiraient d'une quelconque façon. Étrangement il avait aussi décidé de joindre Harry à cette petite réunion. Et sans que l'autre camp en soit informé il avait autorisé le plus jeune Malfoy à venir. Il ne pouvait pas tenir rôle d'escorte, maîtrisant à peine sa magie instinctive, donc il n'avait pas été mentionné. Et qui sait, il serait peut-être utile.

Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard que l'Ordre, environ deux minutes. Dumbledore s'avança alors vers eux, imité par Voldemort. Il planait entre eux un climat tendu et pourtant tous deux avaient un sourire aux lèvres.

-Cela faisait longtemps vieux fou... J'aurais aimé que cette rencontre fut moins tardive mais dans de bien meilleure conditions. Comme... un champ de bataille, toi contemplant ta défaite. J'aurais mieux aimé.  
-Ravi de te déplaire Tom. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler. Où sont ceux que tu nous as enlevé?  
-Où? Ils devraient arriver d'ici peu soit sans crainte. Je t'ai dit que je te les rendrait en échange de Drago c'est ainsi que cela se fera. Je suis une homme de parole. Mais à défaut d'eux je t'ai amené Harry vois tu. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais le voir peut-être non?  
-Que lui as tu fait pour qu'il te suive ainsi comme tous tes chiens de mangemorts Tom? Comment as tu fait?  
-Je m'en voudrais de te faire rougir vieil homme. Mais je te l'ai déjà expliqué, il est mon amant et ce depuis assez longtemps. Jamais il ne s'est plaint de quoi que ce soit. Alors si tu veux lui parler fait le maintenant. Ensuite il sera trop tard. Je le garderais pour moi, et s'il te revient un jour, tu aurais peine à le reconnaître. Et n'insult pas mes mangemorts veux tu. Je n'ai jamais rien dit contre les tiens.  
-J'ai confiance en lui. Il saura quoi faire le moment venu.  
-Mais j'y compte bien.

Avec un sourire assez sadique le Lord se retourna et repartit vers ses fidèles clôturant ainsi leur discutions. Le directeur de Poudlard fit de même. Lorsqu'il fut de retour parmi les cinq membres de l'Ordre il ordonna qu'on laisse aller Drago. Il avait dit qu'en dépit de ses nombreux défaits et de sa perfidie « Tom » était effectivement un homme de parole.

Drago pendant le temps de la conversation entre les deux hommes avait essayé bien en vain d'ouvrir les yeux mais surtout de se raisonner et de trouver une explication logique. Dans les faits le Maître était là, il venait le chercher pour le ramener avec lui, il avait prit des risques mais il avait aussi amené Harry. Autant il avait été heureux (bien qu'inquiet) d'apprendre que le Lord voulait de lui, mais il avait été d'autant plus peiné de savoir que celui qui le lui avait volé était également là. Entendre dire aussi qu'ils étaient amants, même s'il le savait, et ce depuis longtemps, lui avait causé une douleur assez aiguë. Il avait mal... Deux fois il s'était dit que l'éloignement et la certitude de ne jamais plus rien obtenir de celui qu'il aimait allait étouffer ses sentiments impurs et non désirés, et par deux fois il avait vu cette certitude s'effriter pour finir par disparaître. Pas en quatre ans de tueries il n'avait pu se résoudre à ne plus l'aimer, pas en un an d'enfermement et de solitude sans nouvelle aucune il n'avait pu oublier ce qu'il ressentait. Et deux fois de suite ce... Survivant, lui brisait le cœur, inconsciemment. Sans le savoir. Oui certes Drago lui avait dit qu'il partageait le lit du Lord, mais jamais il ne lui avait précisé qu'il l'aimait...

Puis il sentit la présence de Dumbledore revenir vers lui. Il entendit l'ordre de sa libération. Alors à l'aveugle, sans vraiment savoir où il se dirigeait, se guidant grâce à ce qu'il pouvait sentir des effluves de magie, il avança.

Le cœur de Voldemort battait bien trop vite à son goût. Il voyait avancer Drago mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le reconnaître. Celui qui mettait difficilement un pied devant l'autre, qui ne semblait pas savoir où il allait, qui trébuchait trop souvent, ressemblait trop peu à Drago. De plus la capuche noire de son habit recouvrait entièrement son visage. Mais, subtilement, il pouvait sentir que cet homme qui peinait grandement à avancer était bien celui qu'il attendait. Ces informations contradictoires se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il sentit quelque chose bouger dans son dos. Rapidement il coula un regard derrière son épaule... et ne vit rien. Souriant alors imperceptiblement il regarda bien plus bas. Il vit alors la tête blonde de Liandre tout à côté de lui. Le Lord se baissa alors à sa hauteur lui disant de rejoindre son frère et de l'aider à venir jusqu'ici. Il reçut un sourire du garçon qui partit en courant vers son frère. Dès qu'il fut partit il se tourna vers Lucius lui assurant que jamais l'Ordre n'attaquerait un enfant. Sitôt sa phrase finie il entendit un _expulso _lancé à forte puissance. Il fut plus que surpris mais réagit assez vite pour lancer un sort de protection (sans baguette et informulé) sur le garçon qui entre temps avait rejoint son frère.

Ce que vit alors le Lord lui affirma qu'il y avait un gros problème. Bon il avait la certitude que c'était Drago, la capuche ayant été rejetée dans le dos de son porteur et révélant ainsi une chevelure, certes terne et sale, mais bien de la couleur typique des Malfoy. Drago était à genoux, tenant son frère contre lui afin de le protéger. Lorsqu'il releva la tête Voldemort se prit à exprimer le plus pur étonnement. Il regardait fixement celui qui était à présent à une trentaine de mètres de lui. Il avait la peau cireuse, d'un pâle beaucoup trop inquiétant. Son visage était émacié, comme suite à un jeûne particulièrement long et prononcé. Il avait les yeux fermés et tremblait, c'était visible même à cette distance. Un silence pesant s'étendit alors sur la plaine.

Drago pour sa part ne savait pas clairement ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait continué à avancer à l'aveuglette quand il avait entendu des pas précipités venir vers lui. Une course légère, rapide et pas forcément très assurée. Dans son dos il avait entendu un sort de repoussement. Il avait alors sentit quelque chose s'agripper à ses jambes et il n'avait pas tenu et était tombé, enserrant ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras pour le protéger. Il ne reconnu pas de suite son frère. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il venait de se passer ou quoi que ce soit. Il savait juste qu'il avait peur et qu'il n'avait été touché par aucun sort.

-Vieux fou! Je ne te savais pas cruel au point de t'attaquer à un enfant.  
-Qui me dit que c'est réellement un enfant? Et nous avions convenu des personnes qui seraient présentes aujourd'hui. Il n'en faisait pas partie.  
-Nous avions convenu de nos escortes. Il maîtrise à peine sa magie instinctive il n'est d'aucune utilité pour le moment. Je n'avais pas à l'inclure dans les noms de ceux qui me suivent. Et puis, je ne pouvais le priver de revoir son frère.

Son frère... son frère? Liandre... Il desserra ses bras autour du corps de l'enfant, l'éloigna un peu de lui et tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Sans plus de succès que les fois précédentes, la luminosité étant trop forte pour lui encore. Alors, les mains tremblantes il retraça le contour du visage de son frère. Il était heureux au delà des mots qu'il soit là, bien qu'il pense que c'était une pure folie en fin de compte.

-Grand frère ça va?  
-Oui, maintenant ça va aller. Tout va aller pour le mieux.  
-Tu avais dit ça aussi la dernière fois, et tu es reparti quand même.

Il y avait de la rancune dans ces paroles et de la tristesse aussi. Avec un sourire faible Drago repris son frère dans ses bras.

-Je sais. Je croyais sincèrement que je resterais, mais j'ai fait une erreur, je l'ai payé et maintenant je rentre à la maison. Tu me pardonnes?

Rendant son étreinte à son aîné, Liandre acquiesça.

-Merci petit frère. Maintenant...je vais te demander d'être mes yeux d'accord. Cela fait longtemps que je ne vois que du noir, il fait trop jour pour moi ici...  
-Mais il fait tout gris. On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir.  
-Surement, mais il fait encore trop clair pour mes yeux. Je n'ai plus l'habitude.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Je t'expliquerais quand on sera rentré d'accord?  
-D'accord.

Alors Drago, tant bien que mal, se redressa sur ses jambes un peu incertain tout de même. Il ne se sentait plus du tout la force de marcher. Il était fatigué. Ce temps d'inactivité à Poudlard l'avait vraiment diminué. Cette pensée amère tournait dans son esprit tandis qu'il suivait machinalement, le plus petit qui lui tenait la main. Mais plus il avançait, plus il ressentait. La puissance, la magie volatile et celle contenue. La magie pure et celle souillée par le sang. Deux puissances qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu revoir, même si il venait de sortir d'un cauchemar, ce n'était que pour tomber dans un autre. Alors au bout d'un moment, il lâcha la main de son frère.

Il savait qu'il avait en face de lui, à quelques pas, son Maître et son amant. Il savait qu'il était privilégié parmi tous. Jamais le Lord n'avait autorisé que l'on cherche un mangemort qui s'était fait prendre, hormis lors d'un raid organisé. Comme ce fut le cas pour lui. Il avait fuit loin de sa douleur de les savoir amant, loin de la douleur de savoir que jamais plus il ne l'aurait. Mais là il revenait, vers sa douleur, mais aussi vers ses devoirs envers son Seigneur.  
Il savait...  
Il ne voulait plus savoir. Juste obéir et lui apporter le peu qu'il pouvait. Enfin lui être utile et le remercier d'être venu le chercher. REtrouver une raison de vivre... n'importe laquelle....

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le Lord, comme de coutume, il ne s'inclina pas, mais cependant baissa la tête un court instant en signe de soumission envers lui. Il ne put cependant rien dire ou faire avant que la voix de Dumbledore ne s'élève à nouveau.

-Tom. Honore tes engagements. Où sont ils?

Sans qu'il l'ai prévu Drago sentit la main fraiche du Lord sur sa joue. Sous la surprise il avait instinctivement tenté d'ouvrir les yeux. Avant que ces derniers ne lui rappellent douloureusement que c'était une option à écarter. Son réflexe de fermer les yeux avait engendré un mouvement de recul aussi.

-Je te les rendrais, soit sans crainte. Mais j'honorerais ma parole exacte. Ils te reviendrons dans le même état que Drago.

S'ensuivit une joute verbale entre les deux hommes. Drago lui analysait les flux magiques autour de lui. C'était un des seuls avantages à sa cécité provisoire. Il pouvait entrapercevoir les aura magiques. Il voyait parfaitement celle de Voldemort, rouge et sombre à la fois, zébrée d'argent comme des éclairs. Cette aura semblait en proie à un conflit violent et était maintenue difficilement.

Ensuite celle de Potter sans aucun doute. Beaucoup plus libre et légère, pas contenue le moins du monde, volatile et dispersée mais pourtant puissante. Sans grande surprise elle tendait vers des couleurs claires. Dorée, blanche (ou plutôt d'un gris très clair), avec un zeste de vert. Comme du vert pastel ou en aquarelle...

Puis venaient celles qu'il identifiait par le sang et les liens qu'il avait créé bien avant ces deux là. Son père, puis Severus, et enfin Bellatrix. Ces aura là étaient moins imposantes, moins étouffantes, mais bien présentes et tellement dissemblables des deux autres. Et si rassurantes. Et enfin, beaucoup plus ténue que toute autre, l'aura de Liandre. Entre toutes c'était celle là qu'il préférait, elle semblait si pure et si simple.

Puis il entendit une explosion le sortant de ses idées. Rapidement il sentit qu'on le faisait transplaner. Mais la sensation de désartibulation ne le gênait pas tant que le contact de quelqu'un d'autre. Severus, à ce qu'il pouvait sentir (toujours une odeur légère de composants de potions) et ressentir. Mais même de lui en qui il avait pourtant confiance il ne supportait pas de sentir sa main autour de son bras. Dès qu'il sentit le sol ferme sous ses pieds il se dégagea de la poigne d'un geste brusque qu'il ne contrôlait pas le moins du monde.  
Prit d'une panique dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance il se recula le plus loin possible qu'il put, jusqu'à rencontrer un mur. Il se sentait pris au piège, impuissant, il ne voulait pas, il voulait que tout s'arrête, que plus jamais personne ne l'approche.  
Puis il retrouva le noir et le silence coutumier. Les rêves, l'inconscience...le calme et la sureté.

Du côté du Lord, les réactions et missions avaient été prévues depuis longtemps. Si jamais la situation venait à dégénéré, comme ça s'était passé, chacun savait ce qu'il devait faire. En fait Dumbledore avait mal accepté l'interprétation double du message de Voldemort et mal accepté aussi de perdre une monnaie d'échange telle que Drago en condamnant ainsi les époux Weasley et le jeune Crivey à la torture.

Mais donc. Il avait été prévu que Severus emmène Drago, Lucius prendrait avec lui son plus jeune fils, et, bien que cela ne plusse à aucun des deux, Bellatrix escortait Harry. Ils devaient alors transplaner au moins cinq fois pour brouiller d'éventuelles pistes avant de rallier le manoir Malfoy. Lui restait un peu sur place histoire de s'amuser. Ce qu'il avait fait. Face aux cinq membres de l'Ordre il s'était dépensé et avait évacué la rage qu'il avait ressenti en voyant l'état de Drago. Mais bon au bout de quelques minutes de combat il avait dut renoncer. Aussi puissant qu'il était il n'était pas fou à ce point. S'opposer à Dumbledore seul l'inquiétait alors Dumbledore plus quatre personnes parfaitement capable (magiquement parlant) d'être Auror d'élite... cela faisait un peu beaucoup.

Lorsqu'il fini d'effectuer les tranplanages de brouillage il arriva enfin au manoir pour tomber sur une dispute et presque un autre combat. Cette fois-ci opposant une Bellatrix avec le nez en sang et un Harry plus qu'énervé. Lucius tempérant assez efficacement le jeu pour le moment grâce à des sorts d'entrave et de silence qui semblaient profondément...irriter les deux belligérants.

-Que s'est-il passé?  
-Ils viennent d'arriver dans cet état Maître, je n'en sais pas plus que vous sur le sujet.  
-Où est Liandre?  
-Dans sa chambre avec une potion calmante.  
-Drago?  
-Toujours pas revenu. Severus tarde, mais vu sa méfiance cela ne m'étonne pas.  
-Bien... lève les sors de silence s'il te plait.

Ce fut une décision malheureuse. Les deux en présence se jetèrent les pires insultes possibles. Le tout tournant autour principalement de la « cruauté infâme » de Bellatrix et de « la stupidité congénitale » de Harry. Sans se poser plus de question le Lord renvoya Bella chez elle isola Harry dans la chambre qu'il occupait.

Quelques minutes après ce fut un Severus passablement catastrophé qui déboula d'une cheminée du salon principal du manoir, enjoignant Lucius à le suivre dans les plus brefs délais. Mais le Lord lui, fut repoussé sans autre explication que celle là.

-Ce serait dangereux je pense, Monseigneur, que vous soyez en présence de Drago. Ou du moins qu'il sente que vous êtes présent.

Puis ses deux mangemorts s'en furent.


	23. Chapitre 22

**Paprika-Star **: Oui... enfin libre ^.^ Et pour de bon. Pour Liandre, j'avais dit que je l'aimais beaucoup aussi ^^, on le revoit dans ce chapitre...et dans celui d'après...

**Originel** : Comment ne pas pardonner à quelqu'un qui review tous mes chapitres ^-^ Pour Bella...si elle a envie de le trucider l'autre taupe... la haine viscérale hein, et puis chui pas certaine que ça soit elle qui ait ouvert les hostilités. Maiiiiis bon Ne suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut tant que ça ^^

Avant dernier chapitre... Vous connaissez l'expression : plus dure sera la chute? ^.^  
Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard dans la journée que Lucius revint chez lui. Il semblait fatigué et assez fermé. Mais avant que le Lord n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit le blond se fit apostropher par Chimeria qui semblait très agitée.

-Comment va-t-il Lucius?  
-Mal.  
-Mal...comment mal? A quel degré...?  
-Je doute qu'il se remette un jour de ce qui s'est passé là bas...quoi qu'il ai put se produire.  
-Bien... je suppose qu'il dort. Quand il se réveillera...  
-Je n'y manquerais pas. Pour le moment je vais chercher Liande, peut-être que lui pourra quelque chose. Il est réveillé?

La jeune femme s'en fut pour revenir avec un léger sourire quelques secondes après.

-Il descend. La pré-science est utile des fois non?  
-Je n'en ai jamais douté.

Avant que le garçon n'arrive Lucius fit un rapport léger sur l'état de Drago au Lord. Et lui demanda de ne pas trop s'approcher de lui lorsqu'il le verrait. Sa magie était faible mais extrêmement volatile. Il n'y avait pas eu trop de problème lorsque lui-même ou Severus s'étaient approché parce qu'il connaissait ces magies et que depuis son enfance elles interagissaient. Mais la magie du Lord était bien trop forte pour qu'il ne se sente pas attaqué ou qu'il refasse une dépendance magique. Voldemort accepta cette condition. Lui la seule chose qu'il voulait pour le moment c'était voir Drago. Il savait que ça ne serait pas une parti de plaisir, mais il avait un besoin viscéral de le voir, de se rendre compte qu'il était bien là, en vie. En son esprit il se promit de ne jamais plus le laisser seul, sans surveillance. Il voulait le protéger jusqu'à la fin. Toujours. Rien ne lui importait plus, sauf Drago. Il savait qu'il avait fait d'énormes erreurs de décisions avec lui, maintenant il prenait la résolution de tout faire pour réparer cela. Si c'était encore possible.

Il entendit à peine la destination que Lucius donnait par cheminette lorsqu'il repartit emmenant son fils. Le manoir Prince...

Il s'apprêta lui aussi à entrer lorsqu'une vois le retint.

-Je peux vous parler... deux minutes cela ne prendra guère plus.  
-Faites vite Chimeria.  
-Vous rappelez-vous de ce que disait la prophétie, rapport au fait que vous mourriez deux fois?  
-Oui.  
-J'y ai réfléchi... quelques temps. Je pense que cela parlait de la mort spirituel et de la mort physique. Vous n'êtes plus Voldemort depuis qu'il est revenu n'est-ce pas... Ou même depuis qu'il est partit il y a cinq ans maintenant... cela se voit dans votre attitude, lorsqu'on vous voit au quotidien je vous rassure, mais aussi physiquement... Vos yeux ne sont plus rouges lorsqu'il s'agit de lui. Et Drago m'avait dit que vous aviez les yeux noirs avant... A savoir la teinte précise qu'ils ont maintenant, alors que je vous parle de lui...

Le Lord soupira fortement fermant les yeux.

-Oserais-je dire que j'avais espéré que cela ne fut pas...? J'aurais préféré demeurer Voldemort. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne choisi pas. Si cela peut vous rassurer, bien que la situation ne vous pousse pas à ces sentiments, je ne ferais plus rien qui puisse gêner, ou troubler Drago, quand bien même j'en suis amoureux. Mais je ferais mon possible pour qu'il reste en vie, je ne supporterais pas sa mort.  
-Quand bien même il serait fou, ou désespéré de vivre?  
-A ces seules conditions et pour son bien je plierais devant la mort, devant _sa_ mort. Mais rien d'autre ne se placera entre moi et sa survie. Je suis prêt à vous faire un serment en ce sens.  
-Point n'est besoin. Je vous crois sur parole. Et je crois vos yeux. Maintenant je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller chez Severus, ils doivent vous attendre.

Acquiesçant légèrement le Lord s'en fut par cheminette. Lorsqu'il arriva il fut de suite entraîné par Lucius vers une autre pièce. Cependant cette dernière était fermée. Lucius lui expliqua que Drago ne supportait visiblement pas, du moins plus, les contacts physiques de qui que ce soit. Excepté de Liandre, et ce pour une raison connue de lui seul. Sinon, ce fait excepté il était en grave dénutrition, comme si on l'avait affamé pendant tout ce temps ne lui donnant que le nécessaire à sa survie. En plus de cela il était possible qu'il ait été torturé mais n'en gardait aucun souvenir, ce qui amenait aussi la question de la torture mentale ou d'un traumatisme particulièrement fort. Cependant il ne semblait pas traumatisé à première vue. Un peu perdu, faible ça c'était certain mais il parvenait sans problème à tenir une conversation, bien que sa voix ne soit plus tout à fait la même. Dernier bémol ayant vécu dans le noir pendant une année complète ses yeux ne supportaient qu'une faible luminosité mais cela allait passer sans aucun doute.

Il avait été impossible de le déplacer de là où il était arrivé avec Severus, c'est à dire dans le salon, jusqu'à un fauteuil métamorphosé pour l'occasion en lit, donc il faudrait attendre, soit qu'il accepte qu'on le touche pour pouvoir le transporter jusqu'au manoir Malfoy, soit qu'il en soit capable lui-même. Ce qui ne saurait tarder en vérité.

Suite à ces quelques explications Lucius ne vit pas d'inconvénient à ce que Voldemort entre dans la pièce, ce qu'il fit lui-même. La porte, restée ouverte, laissait passer un air chargé de chaleur, les reflets fauves d'un feu jouaient sur les murs, sinon cela il n'y avait aucune autre lumière. Il entendait faiblement parler son amour. Une vois pleine de souffle, un peu rauque et un peu plus grave que dans son souvenir. Certainement des séquelles de son emprisonnement. Soupirant, se disant que ce n'était pas un bon moment pour se montrer, le Lord retourna au manoir Malfoy. Il avait des comptes à régler avec Harry et un nouvelle à annoncer à ses prisonniers. Ils seraient torturés allègrement dès que l'on saurait exactement ce que les leurs avaient fait à Drago.

Finalement au terme de cette réflexion il se dit que sa discutions avec Harry attendrait un peu. Pour le moment il était un peu trop sur les nerfs pour être parfaitement calme et torturer quelqu'un l'apaiserait. De retour au manoir Malfoy il descendit dons dans les cachots se fichant éperdument du fait que son visage était parfaitement visible. Avec de la chance de toute façon ils deviendraient fous avant de pouvoir le décrire à Dumbledore.

Une fois arrivé en bas il se dirigea calmement vers le cachot commun à ses trois prisonniers. Ces derniers discutaient tranquillement lorsqu'il arriva. Mentalement il se dit que ça devait bien être la première fois qu'il voyait ça. Des prisonniers en bonne santé, avec le confort,... presque un sacrilège. Voyant que les trois ne l'avaient pas remarqué il invoqua un fauteuil confortable et s'installa tranquillement. Le journaliste était seul sur une chaise alors que les deux époux étaient chacun assis contre l'autre sur la lit. Ils parlaient simplement de choses et d'autres, du ministère, de Harry, de leur captivité dont il ne comprenaient pas l'issue, et d'autres choses sans grand importance pour le Lord. Puis un moment ils abordèrent l'hypothétique possibilité de s'échapper ou que quelqu'un vienne les chercher. Là Voldemort prit la parole d'une voix douce, presque enjoleuse.

-Permettez moi de vous interrompre mais j'ai des doutes quant à votre sortie prochaine de cet endroit.

Les trois griffondors sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte de la cellule. C'était amusant pour le Lord de les voir prendre un simulacre de position de combat alors qu'ils étaient sans défense. Surtout quand on savait qu'en face de lui se trouvaient...une apprentie psychomage, un journaliste et un Auror très nouvellement nommé. Bon, d'accord les trois faisaient partie de l'Ordre...Enfin peut-être pas les trois mais deux pour sûr. Mais bon, la question qui fusa dès qu'il eut révélé sa présence lui fit lever un sourcil amusé. Sa conversation allait être intéressant peut-être.

-Qui êtes vous?  
-Très bonne question M. Weasley. Vous allez trouver par vous-même. Après tout, vous allez devenir Auror non? Ils ne gardent pas de personnes stupides si les choses n'ont pas changé.

Sur ce d'un geste il ouvrit la porte de barreaux de fer afin que les trois occupants de la cellule puissent le voir entièrement. Il était assis sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées les mains jointes. Ajoutez à cela un léger sourire en coin à moitié sardonique, des yeux profondément rouges et une aura des moins rassurantes. Ce fut Hermionne qui la première murmura le nom de celui qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

-Non Ce n'est pas possible 'Mione. Tu te rappelles aussi bien que moi la tête qu'il a. Ce mec ne peut pas être Voldemort. On dirait plutôt un vampire qu'autre chose.  
-Merci du compliment mais je suis obligé de vous détromper. Je suis bien qui elle a dit n'en doutez pas le moins du monde. J'ai, heureusement, changé de visage, ou du moins repris celui que j'aurais toujours dut avoir.

Puis un silence s'installa. La porte de la cellule était grande ouverte et les quatre personnes .Puis ce fut le journaliste qui commença à réengager la conversation. D'une voix assez timide au début puis avec un débit plus important ensuite.

-Et euh... vous êtes là pour quoi? Enfin... je veux dire, pourquoi là maintenant? Enfin pas là dans le manoir, là ici devant nous? Et pourquoi au juste? Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de nous? Et...  
-Une question à la fois ça ira tout aussi bien.

Sa voix avait claqué comme un fouet, froide et claire. Le jeune journaliste avait sursauté.

-Bien... A la base je comptais vous torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et rejeter vos cadavres devant Poudlard. Mais on m'a conseillé d'attendre. Vous n'étiez qu'une monnaie d'échange, je me suis donné un mal fou pour vous avoir. J'avais l'intention de vous rendre à votre directeur fou mais... j'ai été trompé sur ce qu'il devait me rendre. Donc je vous garde encore un peu. Quand je suis descendu ici j'avais la ferme intention de vous faire payer pour ce qu'il la subit, mais plus je vous vois et plus je revois mon idée.  
-Vous êtes complètement fou!  
-Oui. Et vos vies sont entre mes mains alors je vous conseillerais de surveiller votre langage.  
-Mon langage! Espèce de malade! Vous ne valez rien! Harry va...  
-_Endoloris_!

Sitôt le sort lancé le roux se crispa, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, mais il ne laissa pas échapper un cri, bien qu'on voyait clairement sa souffrance. Au bout de quelques secondes le Lord stoppa le sort sous les supplication de la brune.

-Bien... Veuillez ne pas oublier où vous vous trouver et à qui vous avez à faire. Je reste le Seigneur des Ténèbres quelle que soit mon apparence. Est-ce clair?

Les trois opinèrent du chef. L'atmosphère se fit bien plus tendu que précédemment. Ronald Weasley se releva aidé de sa femme. Puis fixa haineusement Voldemort.

-Avant que vous ne formuliez quelque grief à mon égard je me dois de vous informer que c'est totalement inutile, vous ne récolterez que sorts de torture. Je ne pense pas changer vos conditions de vie pour le moment. J'avoue ne pas savoir du tout ce que je vais faire de vous. Cela dépendra de Harry je suppose et de celui que l'on vient de me rendre. Enfin, dès qu'il pourra à nouveau parler.

Avec un sourire amère alors il se leva, faisant disparaître le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Alors qu'il commençait à partir et que la porte se refermait sur les trois occupants de la cellule Mme Weasley l'interpela une dernière fois.

-Qui est-ce?  
-De qui parlez vous?  
-De... de celui qu'on vient de vous rendre.  
-Drago Malfoy.  
-Et euh...juste une dernière question.  
-Pourquoi répondrais-je une fois de plus?  
-A qui pourrions nous en parler?  
-Dites toujours.  
-Pourquoi... pourquoi vous êtes allez le récupérer lui? Enfin ,d'habitude jamais vous ne recherchez vos mangemortrs exceptés ceux enfermés à Azkaban. Et là il n'y était pas, du moins j'en doute fortement. Bien qu'il y ait des possibilités mais...  
-Stop! Je pense avoir compris le fond de la question. Disons qu'il est...important pour mon jeu contre Dumbledore. Sur ce...

Et sans plus un regard pour les captifs il remonta dans le manoir.

Quelques semaines passèrent tranquillement. Au manoir Malfoy elles furent rythmées par les allées et venues de Lucius et Liandre au manoir Prince, par les colère du Survivant dont le Lord s'éloignait de plus en plus, et par l'attitude morne de ce derniers. Il commençait, comme il l'avait prévu à s'éloigner du jeune Potter, afin de blesser son cœur au plus possible. Et cela fonctionnait assez bien en fin de compte. Ledit Potter ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant n'avait plus ces attentions douces qu'il avait eu...un jour.

Du côté de Drago, qui était toujours au manoir Prince, on pouvait dire qu'il y avait de l'amélioration bien que son état resta assez mauvais dans l'ensemble. Physiquement il avait repris un peu du poids qu'il avait perdu, il parvenait à voir de nouveau en pleine lumière sans se brûler les yeux, parvenait aussi à marcher sans plus aucune aide. Ce progrès étaient... inattendus en fait au vu de ce qu'il avait subit. Du moins de ce qui était visible. Bon... ces améliorations étaient importantes mais les dommages qu'il avait subit aussi l'étaient. Chaque jour, sans exception, son père ou Severus devaient appliquer du baume sur les blessures qui ne se refermaient pas.

Bien qu'il n'en garda aucun souvenir le blond était revenu avec beaucoup de plaies au niveau du dos, des bras et des jambes, le pire restant les lacérations qui lui avaient été faites à l'avant bras gauche, afin de masquer la Marque. En plus de cela quelques côtes étaient fêlée, et une brisée. Mais ces histoires d'os furent vite résolues. La seule chose qui restait étaient ces plaies au dos qui ne se refermaient pas ainsi que la douleur presque omniprésente.

Mais le plus gros des séquelles de Drago fut mental. Il refusait toute proximité à moins d'un mètre. Au delà de cette distance si quelqu'un pénétrait dans ces espace il était pris de tremblements, commençait à paniquer sans raison apparente et sans qu'il puisse se souvenir pourquoi il réagissait comme cela. La seule personne qui parvenait à l'approcher et à le toucher alors qu'il était conscient et sans lui causer de peur était Liandre. Pour cette raison Lucius et Severus avaient convenu avec Drago qu'ils l'endormiraient afin de panser ses blessures. Mais même dans son sommeil, dès qu'ils le touchaient il tressaillait.

Cependant ce fait changea quelque peu. Un jour, enfin très tôt un matin, vers six heure du matin, le Lord avait fini une énième dispute avec le Survivant qui se doutait de plus en plus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Donc, n'ayant rien à faire il s'était dit qu'aller voir Drago serait quelque chose à faire. Du moins, si quelqu'un lui avait demandé c'est ce qu'il aurait répondu. En fait il s'inquiétait énormément. Le savoir en vie était une chose, un soulagement certain pour le brun, mais ne pas l'avoir vu encore depuis qu'il était allé le chercher en était une autre. Il ne tenait plus, la curiosité, l'impatience et le soucis le forcèrent donc ce matin là à se rendre au manoir Prince.

Suivant les effluves de magie de Drago il se rendit jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme. Tenez une autre séquelle de l'enfermement longue durée de l'aîné Malfoy. Sa magie était devenue très volatile, il pouvait encore s'en servir aisément, comme à l'ordinaire, mais il peinait à la contrôler lors de ses crises de panique. A ces moments là les objets dans la salle volaient ou explosaient sous l'effet de la perte de contrôle, un peu comme de la magie instinctive non maîtrisée.

Mais donc, en entrant dans la pièce le Lord se stoppa net. Le spectacle s'offrant à lui le subjuguait tant il semblait fragile. Par la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient grands ouverts, filtrait la pâle lumière de la pleine lune. Ces rayons baignaient la pièce d'une lueur argentée presque irréelle. Sur le lit, étendu de tout son long sur le ventre reposait Drago, ses cheveux, plus long que dans le souvenir du Lord, faisaient comme un halo d'argent autour de sa tête dont le visage était tourné vers la porte. La seule ombre à ce tableau était découverte par le draps sombre repoussé jusqu'aux reins du jeune homme. Le dos du blond était zébré de blessures ressemblant à des séquelles de coups de fouets ou de sort de découpe légers. La peau si pâle à l'origine était désormais parsemée de rouge. Le rouge des blessures mal cicatrisées.

Alors sans un bruit, comme pour ne pas briser l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce, le Lord s'avança jusqu'au lit. Il sentit l'étau de la culpabilité lui compresser la poitrine. Si il n'avait pas eu la stupidité de s'énerver il y avait de cela cinq années, Drago ne serait pas là et surtout pas dans cet état. Le cours des choses aurait été tout autre. Il le savait et le regrettait amèrement. Alors tranquillement, bien qu'avec un peu d'appréhension il s'assit sur le bord du matelas. La réaction ne se fit que peu attendre. Dès que le lit s'affaissa le jeune blond toujours dans son sommeil, se rétracta un peu sur lui même se tournant sur son côté droit, faisant ainsi encore plus face au Lord. Ses traits étaient un peu crispés soit par la peur, soit par la douleur puisqu'à cause de ce mouvement brusque certaines plaies s'étaient réouvertes. A ce constat Voldemort soupira puis avisa un pot de pommade sur la table de chevet juste à côté du lit. Un idée sitôt germa dans son esprit. C'était risqué, certes, mais il préférait tenter et retrouver le toucher doux de la peau de son ancien amant sous ses doigts.

Il se leva alors du lit...et sourit lorsque Drago reprit sa position initiale sur le ventre avec un visage beaucoup plus serein. Il se saisit du pot et s'assura que c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait. Puis du plus délicatement qu'il put il commença à l'appliquer sur les plaies. Principalement celles qui s'étaient ouvertes. Il fut soulagé de prime abord ou soupire de soulagement que laissa échapper le blond, puis revis son jugement lorsqu'il aperçut les prunelles gris foncé dudit blond le fixer avec une crainte pas le moins du monde masquée.

Il esquissa alors un mouvement de recul pour se soustraire à la présence de son Maître, d'abord puis, pire, à son toucher. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche d'habitude, encore moins lorsqu'il était éveillé, ce n'était pas pour que _lui _vienne et l'approche! Essayant de faire abstraction de sa douleur il se recula dans le lit voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le brun qui le regardait désormais avec des yeux au fond desquels perçait une lueur qu'il n'y avait jamais vu. De la tristesse, du regret. Quelque chose de sensible et doux qu'il ne comprenait pas. Secouant la tête il reprit ses esprits. Le Lord ne _pouvait __**pas **_être sensible, à quoi ou qui que ce soit, et certainement pas à lui. Ainsi éloigné, le drap cachant ce qui devait l'être et reprenant un peu son souffle baissa la tête, ne pouvant réellement s'incliner. Lorsqu'il entendit le Lord soupirer il ferma les yeux et serra les mâchoires se disant qu'une fois de plus il l'avait déçu.

-Fut un temps où tu ne me craignais pas, ou du moins tu ne le montrais pas...  
-Pardonnez-moi.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Pour ne pas cesser de vous décevoir alors que j'avais fait le serment de tout faire pour vous plaire. De vous avoir fait déplacer pour me sortir de ma captivité, ce dont je vous suis reconnaissant plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'exprimer. Pour ne plus être apte, du moins pour le moment, à exécuter vos ordre. Pour...  
-Arrête... S'il te plait. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour quoi que ce soit, et surtout pour rien de ce que tu viens de dire. Ta captivité est en partie ma faute et celle des réactions que j'ai eu vis à vis de toi. Si je me suis déplacé pour te récupérer Drago c'est parce que... parce que j'ai besoin de toi, et peu m'importe que tu ne puisses plus te battre pour le moment. Je t'avouerais même que cela m'arrange de te savoir ici en sécurité, plutôt que sur un terrain de combat à risquer une vie qui m'est beaucoup trop précieuse. Alors, ne t'excuse de rien. Laisse moi juste t'aider, te soigner comme tu en as besoin. Accepte cela et tu pourras considérer que tout ce que je peux te reprocher je te le pardonne. S'il te plait Drago.

Il y eut un silence après les paroles du Lord. L'esprit de Drago fonctionnait au plus vite qu'il pouvait. Ce qu'il entendait était en totale contradiction avec ce dont il était certain. Il devait choisir entre la confiance qu'il avait, qu'il devait, à son Maître, et sa conscience. Mais finalement il obéit. Sans relever la tête, au risque de croiser le regard du Lord, il se recoucha non sans hésitation. Il essaya au maximum de se détendre, d'étouffer la voix qui lui disait que tout ce qui l'approchait était dangereux. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du Lord commencer à parcourir son dos. Mais au fur et à mesure que la solution agissait sur ses plaies il se détendait. Il en vint même à apprécier le contact frai du baume et la douceur dont faisait preuve le brun. La douleur, omniprésente lorsqu'il était éveillé, refluait agréablement sous le traitement. Bientôt il prit une respiration régulière, s'oubliant à soupirer de bien être parfois, sous le soin qui était devenu plus un massage qu'autre chose. Il en vint à oublier _qui_ était entrain de lui apporter tant de bien, ce qu'il avait vécu, et tout le reste. Plus rien ne comptait que ces mains qui réveillaient en douceur ses muscles endoloris. Il se sentit si bien qu'il finit par replonger dans le sommeil. Mais celui-ci contrairement aux précédents fut calme, doux, sans heurt aucun ni cauchemars. Juste un sommeil calme et profond.

Avisant cela Voldemort sourit. Il se sentait...ému simplement, de l'abandon auquel il avait mené le jeune homme, du sourire qu'il voyait flotter sur ces lèvres pâles. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser un léger baiser sur la nuque de Drago. Ce dernier frissonna, non pas de peur néanmoins. Pas au vu du sourire qui s'élargit, ni du calme qui habitait désormais le corps meurtris du blond, et certainement pas au regard du léger soupire qu'il fit. Un soupire qui disait « Merci Maître ».

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Si c'est pas mignon ^-^  
Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long et verra la fin de l'histoire (et après je ferais un épilogue...) Donc dans deux semaines ce sera la fin finie de cete fic...  
J'aime pas finir les fics .'


	24. Chapitre 23

**Originel **: hihi ^^ je voulais terminer par une note positive... J'ai réussi ^.^ Et oui ils vont payer... mais dans le chapitre d'après... J'espère que celui là va te plaire...

**Paprika-star** : Voui...ça fait du bien un peu de douceur ^.^ Et...même s'il est tout cassé Drago...c'un Malfoy, et les Malfoy s'en sortent toujours ;)

Alors...euh...je vais faire la note de fin de chapitre au début...je sais c'est pas conventionnel mais...la mettre à la fin gâcherait tout selon moi....

Donc! C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue (épilogue qui aura une forme un peu différente du reste de la fic...). Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard (voui...même pour un jour pour moi c'est un retard inadmissible...ou presque... ). Pour ma défense j'ai bossé desus tous les soirs, mais j'ai eu mes épreuves blanche de BTS...et samedi et dimanche j'ai travaillé dessus plus de 4h chaque soir... (enfin...jusqu'à 2h du matin...en commençant à 20h...donc un peu plus de 4h mais bon...). Il est...un peu plus de trois fois plus longs que les autres aussi.... Et, normalement, l'épilogue devrait arriver en temps et en heure... Me reste plus qu'à mettre en forme et tout sera définitivement fini ^.^

Voilà voilà...

Enjoy ;) (enfin...si vous pouvez enjoy quoi que ce soit à la fin du chapitre...-_-' )

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Après ce passage où Drago renouvela sa confiance avec le Lord, son retour au monde des vivants se fit plus facilement. Dès lors il accepta, ou du moins ne rejetait plus violemment, les contacts qui ne lui étaient pas dangereux. Il se détendit aussi peu à peu. Le seul problème persistant était les blessures de son dos. Mais la seule qu'il voyait était celle de son avant bras gauche. Chaque jour où il posait les yeux là où devait se trouver la marque il sentait une pression sur son cœur. C'était un symbole pour lui de son inutilité totale envers son Lord. Mais quelles que soient les potions qu'on lui donnait, les pommades appliquées, les sorts qui étaient tentés, rien n'y faisaient, les plaies ne cicatrisaient qu'à moitié et se rouvraient sous les mouvements brusques du jeune homme. Aussi faisait il attention à tout et particulièrement à ne pas être surpris.

Mais cela n'était réellement utile que lorsqu'il était dans le manoir. La plupart du temps il restait dehors à ne rien faire qu'apprécier la chaleur du soleil de printemps, l'éveil naturel de toute chose, et l'utilité que tout avait par rapport au reste. Il avait observé pendant longtemps les mouvements d'insectes, de plantes, et avait bien vite remarqué que tout avait un sens logique et une fonction précise. Et plus il voyait cela, plus il se demandait à quoi il servait lui... Tous avaient un rôle, mais lui n'était plus qu'une charge depuis cette nuit là, cette nuit où il avait dit la pire chose de sa vie entière.

Lucius lui devait élever Liandre et faire en sorte qu'il devienne un sorcier puissant. En plus de cela il était toujours la bras droit du Seigneur ainsi que son stratège.  
Severus était un tacticien de génie et un espion ou coordinateur d'espions hors pair, de plus personne n'avait son talent dans l'art des potions.  
Bellatrix, certes un peu fanatique, un peu trop, était une excellente combattante. Elle avait rendu de fiers services au Maître et en était grandement récompensée. Implicitement elle avait entre ses mains la garde rapprochée de Voldemort.  
Potter servait les desseins du Maître, sans aucun doute. Chaque fois que Drago pensait à la façon dont il le servait il avait juste envie de vomir jusqu'à mourir.  
Même Liandre était utile. Il avait sur ses épaules la charge de la pérennité du nom. Ce serait lui qui hériterait, lui qui ferait en sorte que le nom des Malfoy ne s'éteigne pas.

Mais le pire dans l'esprit de l'ex-serpentard n'était pas de se sentir totalement et parfaitement inutile. Non le pire c'était ses sentiments qui revenaient aussi vite qu'il avait voulu les rejeter. Bien sûr, jamais depuis qu'il se l'était avoué il n'avait cessé de l'aimer. C'aurait été mensonge que de dire le contraire. Mais le fait était que, dans son esprit, et malgré la douceur dont faisait preuve Voldemort, jamais Drago ne pensait que ses sentiments puissent être acceptés un jour. Et puis, il devait servir son Maître et en aucune façon l'entraver avec cette histoire stupide. Quelle idée aussi d'aller aimer celui que personne ne saurait approcher de cette façon? Enfin... personne, Drago n'en n'était plus si sûr que cela. Harry semblait très important à ses yeux.

Drago passait donc ses journées à penser, à réfléchir sur son sort ne voyant que d'un œil vide ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Pourtant ça l'aurait peut-être aidé à moins sombrer... qui sait?

Mais donc. Les affaires du Lord avançaient, doucement mais sûrement. L'Ordre avait été très mécontent (doux euphémisme) du fait qu'il ne rendre pas les otages qu'il avait avec lui. Et cela arrangeait le Lord puisque la bataille finale se rapprochait de plus en plus. Et cette idée le comblait au plus haut point. Après cette bataille, plus de problèmes avec l'Ordre, les Aurors ni aucune autorité passée. Il serait, lui seul et ceux qu'il aurait choisi, à la tête de toute chose. Il choisirait, déciderait, et ferait ce qu'il voudrait quand bon lui semblerait. Il serait enfin libre de ce carcan de règles oppressantes. Et avec cette bataille venait la fin de la mascarade qu'il jouait auprès de Potter. Enfin fini de jouer les amoureux transits. Cela allait être vraiment agréable. Il pourrait alors se consacrer entier à Drago. Faire en sorte qu'il oublie tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur histoire. Les erreur qu'il avait commis, les torts qu'il lui avait fait, les peines qu'il lui avait causé. Il voulait vraiment que Drago lui pardonne. C'était la première fois, dans toute son existence qu'il voulait avoir la reconnaissance, le respect et le pardon de quelqu'un.

Mais il fallait qu'il joue très finement pendant les jours à venir. En effet Drago avait récupéré assez de maîtrise pour contrôler sa magie, du moins en grande partie, et au bout d'un peu plus de deux mois, il était assez bien rétabli. Les seules séquelles restaient, et restent encore, les cicatrices de son dos qui ne se refermaient qu'à leur bon vouloir avant de se rouvrir n'importe quand. Mais avec des sorts et des potions il réussissait à faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas handicapant. Ainsi Drago pouvait-il vivre presque normalement. Les seuls troubles résidaient dans son esprit. Mais peu importait, il allait réintégrer le manoir Malfoy.

C'était une bonne chose au demeurant, mais cela entraînait des complications pour le Lord.  
Lorsque le blond était chez son parrain il avait toute latitude pour faire encore croire à Harry qu'il l'aimait, s'il faisait de même alors que Drago parcourait le manoir, il y aurait quelques problèmes. Mais il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter outre mesure, il avait su faire face à des situations plus épineuses que celle là, il saurait y faire sans trop de problèmes non?

Et en effet il parvint assez facilement à concilier la présence de son amant et celle de son amour. Il avait trouvé un moyen très simple, il s'enfermait la plupart du temps dans une salle du sous-sol, avec les petits de Nagini.

Dargo ne parlant pas fourchelangue les serpents ne l'accepteraient jamais et Harry étant désormais déprécié de leur maître ces reptiles le menaçaient dès qu'ils étaient dans le même périmètre. Tout allait donc bien... Enfin tout allait bien dans le sens où il ne commettait aucun impair avec aucun des deux jeunes hommes. Mais il avait mal de savoir Drago si prêt et de ne pouvoir, de ne vouloir, le voir. Mais des fois, il avait la possibilité de le regarder. Les jours de soleil lorsque Liandre réclamait son frère pour jouer avec lui. Soit simplement un entrainement léger de magie, soit quidditch, soit simplement se promener... mais tout cela se passait dehors, sous les fenêtres du Lord. Alors à ces moments là, il pouvait le regarder, l'admirer. Et tous les jours, ou presque, il le voyait aller mieux. Enfin il lui semblait que le blond allait mieux. Il ne se leurrait pas, les paroles de Lucius rapport à la négation de personnalité revenaient chaque fois plus fortes à son esprit alors qu'il se disait que Drago semblait aller mieux. Et puis, Drago était doué pour la semblance, le paraître et la dissimulation. Il ne pouvait donc pas se fier uniquement à ce qu'il voyait du jeune homme.

Et puis un jour, un jour il s'est passé quelque chose qui a changé la donne. Comme souvent les deux enfants Malfoy étaient dans le parc derrière le manoir. Ils venaient de terminer une partie de quidditch. Liandre faisaient des progrès fulgurants. Il ne craignait pas la vitesse ou la douleur, il se savait protégé alors il ne craignait rien, ou presque, juste les remontrances de son frère lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise. Mais en somme ces jeux se passaient bien. Donc ce jour là, peu après le 28eme anniversaire de Drago ils s'étaient assis (lui et son frère) dans l'herbe, une habitude à eux.

Là Liandre lui avait posé une question qui avait troublé le plus âgé.

-Grand frère...?  
-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le plus jeune avait semblé très gêné, les yeux baissés, se mordillant les lèvres, puis il avait relevé le visage.

-Tu peux me parler de mère?  
-De...de mère? Je veux dire... pourquoi moi? Père t'en parlera beaucoup mieux que je ne saurais le faire, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps.  
-Je lui ai déjà demandé. Il m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien que je connaisse quelqu'un qui est mort. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler en fait. Je crois qu'il m'en veut, après tout c'est à cause de moi...  
-Tait toi tout de suite Liandre. Jamais père ne t'en voudra d'être né. Mère et lui savaient très bien que c'était dangereux pour elle d'être de nouveau enceinte. Tu sais que chez les sorciers au sang pur il n'y a souvent qu'un enfant non pas par soucis de l'héritage mais parce que la mère donne a son enfant une grande partie de sa magie. Dès lors qu'elle a plusieurs enfants sa magie est divisée. Et à diviser trop de fois, la magie s'épuise. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec mère. Tu n'y es pour rien d'accord?  
-D'accord... Tu veux bien m'en parler alors?  
-Mais oui va. Par contre on ne va pas faire ça normalement. Nous sommes sorciers.

Après lui avoir sommairement expliqué les tenants et aboutissants de la legilimencie et de l'occlumancie Drago fit lancer le sort à son frère. Plusieurs fois avant que ce dernier ne parvienne à quelque chose de concluant. Avec beaucoup de patience et d'aide de la part du plus âgé, le dernier né put enfin voir les souvenirs que son grand frère avait de leur mère.  
Puis après que Liandre eut fini de voir et de comprendre il se mit à la recherche, avec l'accord de Drago, d'autres souvenirs. Des souvenirs du manoir, de l'existence que Drago avait mené jusque là, du Lord (rien de compromettant ou de dérangeant pour le garçon alors âgé de huit ans à peine), et enfin de Poudlard.  
Lorsque le plus jeune arriva à ce stade il se heurta à un problème. Les barrières d'occlumens de Drago étaient érigées et très solides. Il sortit alors de l'esprit de son frère.

-Dray... pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vois Poudlard? Je vais y aller dans pas longtemps tu sais, pas besoin de me le cacher.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
-Tu as mis des barrières autour de ces souvenirs là.  
-Non, tu dois te tromper Liandre, je n'ai rien mis autour de ces souvenirs.  
-Essaye toi-même, moi je n'arrive pas à les voir.

Poussant un soupire et croyant que son jeune frère n'arrivait simplement pas à remonter aussi loin dans ses souvenirs Drago alla seul faire en sorte que ces souvenirs remontent à la surface. Grand mal lui en prit. Son esprit était arrangé comme une bibliothèque, il pensait à une époque et tous les souvenirs lui revenaient. Et effectivement lorsque Poudlard lui revint en tête, il vit que les souvenirs étaient enfermés soigneusement et surtout très fortement. Alors peu à peu il défit les sceaux autour de cette partie de sa vie.

Dès que ce fut fait il ouvrit ces souvenirs. A la seconde où les souvenirs commencèrent à remonter il fut assaillit par les réminiscences de sa captivité. Tout ce qu'il avait oublié, ou ce qu'on lui avait fait oublié. Absolument tout.  
Il vit les tortures, les humiliations, les sorts d'oubliette, tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, les tortures encore, tant physiques que psychologiques, et le tout durant un an entier. Le pire en fait ne fut pas qu'il se souvenait, bien que cela lui fut difficile moralement, ce fut surtout qu'il ressentit ses souvenirs. Toute la douleur, les souffrances endurées à ce moment là étaient à son esprit bien réelles. L'esprit prenant toujours l'ascendant sur le corps il pensait ces douleurs comme étant réelles à ce moment là. Il ressentit alors toutes les douleurs d'un an de tortures sans discontinuité. Et plus il tentait de sortir de ces souvenirs, plus ils l'emprisonnaient dans son propre esprit lui faisant revivre encore et encore ce passé que, définitivement, il aurait voulu oublier.

Depuis sa fenêtre le Lord avait une toute autre vue. Après avoir vu les deux blonds assez calmes, il avait vu Drago s'éloigner brusquement de son frère. Il l'avait vu se recroqueviller sur lui-même, il l'avait vu crier. Et cela seul avait suffit à le faire réagir.  
Il avait appelé un elfe de maison et lui avait ordonné de dire à Lucius de prévenir Severus qu'ils allaient sûrement avoir besoin de lui. Puis il partit en direction du jardin. Lorsqu'il arriva Liandre n'était plus là et dans le manoir il entendait du bruit, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Tout était focalisé sur Drago.

Drago qu'il découvrit à terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, gémissant de douleur, étouffant tant bien que mal ses sanglots. Au moment où Voldemort frôla l'épaule du plus jeune pour le faire réagir, ce dernier fit un écart afin de s'éloigner du brun. Puis il se prit la tête et alors qu'il était à genoux, se balançant d'avant en arrière le Lord put entendre ses murmures.

-Par pitié, arrêtez, faites arrêter cela. N'ai rien dit, secret, toujours, pas trahis. Faites cesser cela, par pitié,...

Et d'autres suppliques encore que le brun ne comprenait pas vraiment. Alors doucement, sans brusquer le blond, il le pris dans ses bras. Il ne réagit pas, continuant à supplier pour que quelque chose s'arrête. Alors Voldemort lui demanda comment. N'obtenant aucune réponse excepté des gémissements de douleur il commença à bercer le plus jeune doucement. Lui susurrant que tout allait aller mieux, tout s'arrangerait.

-Arrêtez mes souvenirs... par pitié Maître.

Ce fut ce qu'il entendit au milieu des autres demandes. Arrêter des souvenirs. Comment faire cela? Oui il était doué pour la legilimencie, voir très doué (sans se vanter) mais de là à endiguer des souvenirs c'était autre chose. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il surchargea l'esprit du blond jusqu'à temps que ce dernier s'évanouisse. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait vu à ce moment là. L'endormir simplement n'aurait rien empêché, il fallait que l'esprit se déconnecte totalement, pour qu'il ne puisse plus penser à rien et donc plus à ses souvenirs. Dès cet instant le corps du blond se relâcha entre les bras du Lord. Ce dernier ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir mais la seule chose qu'il pensa fut que entre ses bras, c'était là la place du blond, et nulle part ailleurs.  
Il sentait ce corps un peu trop fin, ce corps chaud encore tremblant de douleur, ce corps qui se cramponnait avec ses dernières forces à ses habits. Ce corps qu'il vénérait en silence.

Sur ces pensée arrivèrent Lucius et Severus. Sans les regarder le moins du monde il cracha ces paroles, amère.

-Vous avez mis le temps.  
-Pardonnez-moi Maître, c'est ma faute je...  
-Je m'en fiche Severus. Quoi que tu ais pu faire, je m'en fiche. Où est Liandre?  
-Pourquoi vous...  
-Où est il Lucius!? C'est le seul qui puisse dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

Puis sans rien attendre il souleva son léger fardeau et le porta jusqu'à un salon, le posa sur un canapé et, avant que quiconque ai put arrivé, caressa le front soucieux de son amour pour finir par y déposer doucement ses lèvres.

Quelques instants plus tard c'est un Liandre tremblant qui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin le Lord dit ce qu'il avait fait pour que Drago se calme. Il fut rapidement conclu que les souvenirs qui avaient assailli l'esprit du jeune homme devaient être ceux des tortures qu'il avait subit à Poudlard. Une enclave, due aux nombreux sorts d'oubliettes, s'étaient formée.

Une enclave est une partie de l'esprit qui a été scellée, par l'esprit, à l'insu de la personne, sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Ce sont les traumas moldus en somme. Des événements trop durs à supportés qui ont été remisés, protégés pour finalement être oubliés. De l'amnésie partielle si vous préférez.

Mais donc, l'afflux de ces souvenirs avait dut être trop difficile à gérer pour Drago qui n'avait pas eu le temps de monter ses barrières d'occlumens afin de se protéger. Ce qui avait conduit à la réaction décrite plus tôt. Suite à cela le Lord avait laissé Severus reformer les barrières d'occlumens de Drago. Cependant pour ce faire il dut rechercher tous les souvenirs éparpillés dans l'esprit du blond et y remettre de l'ordre. Cela prit presque la journée entière. Lorsque tout fut fini l'ancien maître des potions avait un visage livide (plus que d'habitude en tous les cas), il ne parla de rien, encore moins de ce qu'il avait vu, demandant juste à rentrer chez lui.

La soirée et la nuit se passèrent tranquillement jusqu'au petit matin, moment où le Lord, rongé par la curiosité, décida d'aller explorer lui aussi les souvenirs qui avaient tant fait souffrir Drago. Assis sur le bord du lit du blond, une main posée sur son front il entama le sort. Avant que deux perles métalliques ne le surprennent. Sitôt il retira sa main comme brûlé ou fautif. Mais il ne récolta qu'une sorte de grognement plaintif suivit d'un rougissement de la part du blond.

-Je...Désolé, je n'aurais pas dut...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, la main du Lord était partie dans ses mèches blondes. Ce simple geste fit perdre ses moyens au blond qui ne put que refermer les yeux et apprécier. Son esprit lui semblait plus embrouillé que jamais, comme s'il y avait un brouillard particulièrement épais dans tous les coins et recoins de sa mémoire. S'il avait été pleinement éveillé il aurait certainement fait quelque chose... n'importe quoi. Mais là...là la sensation d'une main fraiche passant et repassant dans ses cheveux lui était tellement agréable, et tellement apaisante. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup de choses... Sa mère, le Lord lui-même avant... avant... Ses souvenirs ressurgirent de la brume de son esprit, des souvenirs très précis d'un rejet des plus froids.  
Il se recula alors de cette main se soustrayant à ses bienfaits. Des bienfaits qui n'auraient jamais dus être. Remarquant le regard du Lord ainsi que son visage fermé Drago baissa la tête.

-Désolé Maître, c'était inconvenant, je n'aurais pas dut. Je vous remercie pour... enfin de m'avoir aidé alors que ce n'était pas votre rôle.

Le ton qu'employa le Lord pour répondre glaça les sangs du blond.

-Puis-je encore décider de ce que je veux faire Drago?  
-Oui...oui bien sûr ce n'est pas ce que...  
-Alors, si j'ai décidé de venir t'aider à ce moment là, si ma volonté est de t'aider à présent, t'y opposeras-tu?  
-... N...Non bien sûr. Je ne...  
-Bien. Nous nous comprenons donc Drago. Je te le répète comme cette fois là, je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui a peur de mes réactions ni qui pense à ma place. Alors laisse moi décider ce que je veux ou ne veux pas faire d'accord.  
-Bien Maître.  
-Parfait, maintenant raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard. Tes souvenirs sont revenus, Severus les a vu mais il n'en a rien dit.

Drago releva brusquement la tête, le regard troublé, affecté et passablement paniqué. Il tremblait un peu et cela s'entendait dans sa voix.

-Il... il a tout vu? Dit... Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Je... ce n'est pas possible.  
-Si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé je serais en ce moment même entrain d'explorer ces souvenirs. Si tu ne veux pas que je t'y forces, dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Alors, la respiration saccadée, le visage fermé et ayant trouvé un intérêt tout particulier au draps, Drago raconta. Il raconta douloureusement les tortures qu'il avait subit, suivit le plus souvent de sorts de soin pour ne pas qu'il meurt tout de suite, les sorts d'oubliettes qui faisaient que son esprit oubliait mais que son corps gardait les marques et les réflexes. En fin de compte il ne raconta pas tant son histoire qu'il n'expliqua les réactions qu'il avait en revenant. Ce qui fit que le Lord n'était pas plus avancé après qu'avant que Drago n'ait parlé. Mais finalement après réflexion il se dit que, non, il n'avait pas le cœur à le forcer à parler plus que cela. Il soupira alors et se leva.

-Si jamais, par hasard, l'envie te vient de me dire la vérité, ou simplement l'envie de parler, n'hésite pas.  
-Bien Maître.

Avec un nouveau soupire il se releva et quitta la chambre sans un regard pour le blond. S'il avait risqué un œil il l'aurait vu, tête baissée, les épaules secouées de sanglots contenus mais le regard figé et déterminé. Déterminé à quoi? A ne plus jamais entendre ce genre de soupire blasé, déçu, ennuyé, sortir de ces lèvres.

Mais finalement à quoi bon? Au fond de son esprit il sentait que ça ne servirait à rien en fin de compte. Quelle importance avait-il pour le Lord? Aucune. Il était désormais faible, tant physiquement que mentalement. Il savait qu'il ne serait plus capable de grand chose, et il savait désormais pourquoi grâce à ses souvenirs. Et puis plus question de regagner les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, non il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer dans son lit. Qu'aurait-il donc fait des sentiments encombrants que Drago avait à offrir?  
Ce fut à ce moment qu'il pensa le plus au fait que sa vie était insignifiante, qu'il ne servait et ne servirait plus à rien. S'il disparaissait, quel changement fondamental cela entrainerait-il? Aucun pour sûr...

Durant le mois qui suivit il s'enfonça de plus en plus dans une dépression assez forte. C'était visible, certes peu, mais visible tout de même. Il ne mangeait plus assez, ne dormait que lorsque la fatigue l'emportait, ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire, ne souriait plus ou si peu, et souvent il s'exilait sur les rives du lac au beau milieu du jardin. Il s'abîmait des heures entières devant cette eau, si calme, si froide, si envoutante. Il avait trouvé dans ces ondes une fascination telle qu'il n'en connut plus jamais.

Les autres habitants du manoir avaient très bien noté le comportement du blond. Cependant ils ne faisaient rien, ou du moins il essayaient de faire quelque chose. Mais chaque tentative pour faire revivre Drago se concluait par un cuisant échec. Il restait hermétiquement fermé à toute forme de discussion, ou peu s'en fallait.

Dans l'esprit du Lord tournait et tournait sans cesse cette histoire de négation de la personnalité dont lui avait parlé Lucius. Cette idée qu'il en arriverait à nier sa propre vie. A vouloir mourir parce qu'il n'était pas utile. Il avait fait des recherches sur le sujet, enfin il avait fait faire aussi beaucoup de recherches. Mais le résultat était le même.  
Donc cette histoire de négation ne pourrait jamais être totalement contrebalancée mais, il était possible d'en atténuer les effets. A force de patience et de persuasion la personne atteinte de ce trouble pouvait commencer à se dire que si, finalement, elle avait peut-être encore une raison de vivre.

Raison de vivre qui manquait cruellement à Drago en ce moment. Tant qu'il se sentait être un poids pour tout le monde. Même pour lui-même. Et puis...Les eaux du lac étaient tellement tentantes... Froides, sombres, calmes... il pourrait certainement s'y reposer longtemps... pour toujours. Y reposer... à jamais. Comme ça il ne poserait plus aucun problème à qui que ce soit, et il n'aurait plus mal. Mal de l'aimer, trop...

Mais s'il devait partir...ce soir... il aurait le goût de ces lèvres sur les siennes, comme dernier présent qu'il emporterait.

Ce soir là, le Lord s'en rappela précisément. Environ tous les détails se sont incrustés dans sa mémoire. Il devait être environ deux heures du matin, celui qui partageait son lit depuis déjà cinq ans (bientôt six) dormait à point fermés. Il était d'un sommeil imperturbable. D'un côté cela ennuyait profondément le Lord qui lui était à moitié insomniaque, mais d'un autre côté il se disait que c'était une habitude traitresse. S'il ne se réveillait pas au moindre mouvement autour de lui il avait fort à parier que s'il était attaqué dans son sommeil il en mourrait. C'était une idée à creuser. Et Voldemort la creusait gentiment lorsqu'il entendit des bruits sourds à la porte.

L'un des serpents lui dit que c'était Drago. Drago... que faisait-il ici à cette heure de la nuit? Le brun à ses côtés grogna doucement dans son sommeil sans pourtant bien se réveiller. Alors sans plus le déranger, lui parler ne l'enchantait guère, il se leva et alla ouvrir.  
Le blond avait quelque chose dans le regard qui glaça directement le sang du brun. Enfin, non il n'avait pas quelque chose et c'est cela qui lui faisait peur sur le moment. Puis Drago sourit, un peu, un sourire triste ou un sourire d'excuse.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure ci Monseigneur.  
-Ce n'est rien. Et puis je...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que deux lèvres (trop froides nota-t-il) se posèrent presque timidement sur les siennes. Un baiser, léger, presque furtif, qu'il ne put approfondir avant que Drago ne se recule. Il ne s'était pas départit de son sourire. Il inspira une fois.

-Je voulais...juste encore une fois. Juste pour...  
-Tom? Tom qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Ledit Tom se tourna, visiblement pas très à l'aise. Lorsqu'il parla ce fut d'une vois presque hésitante, mal assurée, mais tout de même claire et autoritaire.

-Harry? Rien, ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas. Retourne te coucher il est très tôt. Tu devrais dormir.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau pour regarder Drago il ne vit qu'un couloir vide, sans trace aucune de Drago ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé... Comment rêver cette douceur et ce goût si particulier? Deux bras fins vinrent encercler sa taille avec possessivité, puis une tête vint se poser entre ses omoplates.

-Vient dormir Tom, il est encore tôt, tu n'as pas besoin de te lever si tôt...

Sans que le susnommé Tom ai put dire quoi que ce soit l'un des petits de Nagini (Seisha de son nom) commença à siffler violemment contre le plus jeune. Il le menaçait, l'insultait autant que faire se pouvait, jusqu'à lui faire lâcher la taille du Lord. C'était devenu presque habituel pour le plus jeune qui finissait pas abandonner assez rapidement. La première fois qu'il n'avait pas voulu lâcher prise il s'était fait mordre et il avait fallut trouver rapidement des ingrédients, tous illicites, pour concocter un contrepoison. Il soupira longuement.

-Pourquoi ils font ça Tom? Je leur ai fait quoi? Au début, ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin?  
-Calme toi tu veux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, même à moi ils ne le disent pas, mais le fait est là. Si tu ne veux pas mourir en te faisant mordre une nouvelle fois, essaie de minimiser les contacts quand ils sont là d'accord.  
-Mais....  
-Je sors. A tout à l'heure.

Et sans un mot de plus il planta son ennemi de toujours. Seisha se moqua une dernière fois du Survivant avant de partir à la suite de son maître. Rapidement il le rattrapa et vint s'enrouler autour de lui comme à l'accoutumée. Ils parcoururent tranquillement les couloirs vides et sombres du manoir, parlant doucement de tout et n'importe quoi. Seisha posant d'incessantes questions et le Lord d'y répondre avec calme. Puis une questions interpela plus Voldemort qu'une autre.

_-Est-ce de coutume que de se baigner la nuit?  
__-Pourquoi? Enfin je suppose que cela dépend. Certains préfèrent la nuit d'autre le jour. Pourquoi cette question?_

Le serpent alors le ramena devant la fenêtre devant laquelle ils venaient de passer. Cette fenêtre (comme l'aile entière) avait vue sur le lac. Le problème était que dans ce lac, se trouvait Drago déjà à moitié immergé et toujours avançant. Le cœur du Lord s'accéléra d'une fois. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant et parcouru le manoir jusqu'à la plus proche sortie. Si Drago faisait cela, il n'y avait pas cinquante interprétations possibles. Cette histoire avec le collier de maintient lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Il va nier qu'il existe et pour le prouver va se tuer. C'était les paroles de Lucius rapport à la négation de personnalité de Drago. Alors dès qu'il l'avait vu, dans le lac, avançant déterminé, la réponse s'était imposée à son esprit.

Le vent chaud de la nuit lui porta les odeurs du petit bois bordant le domaine, mais à ce moment il s'en fichait totalement. Il alla au plus vite jusqu'aux berges du lac. De Drago plus aucun signe. Seisha alors se déroula du corps du brun et sans plus s'en soucier rampa jusqu'au lac dans lequel il s'immergea. Quelques secondes plus tard il reparut à la surface, indiquant par là où se trouvait Drago exactement, la profondeur en moins. Le Lord se défit de sa cape et entra dans les eaux sombres. Non il n'avait pas l'habitude de nager, mais il savait tout de même... même si cela faisait longtemps. C'était comme tuer après tout, ça ne s'oublie jamais. Deux minutes passèrent avant qu'on ne voit les deux hommes allongé sur la barge, tous deux trempés jusqu'aux os, Drago tremblant dans les bras possessifs de Voldemort qui lui répétait presque sans discontinuer de ne jamais refaire cela.

-Pourquoi...

Cela n'avait pas été plus qu'un fin murmure. Un murmure étouffé par des sanglots incontrôlés. Sanglots de peur, de tristesse, d'incompréhension et de diverses autres émotions qui se bousculaient dans le cœur du blond. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds et pourtant... Pourtant il avait chaud. Il avait chaud parce qu'il était dans les bras de cet homme, que cet homme l'avait sauvé de la mort... Il se demandait pourquoi un tel geste...et pourquoi cette chaleur.  
Et pourquoi soudainement elle disparut. L'instant après cette perte Drago rencontra les orbes profondément noires du Lord.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi quoi? Pourquoi je t'ai sauvé? Ne l'as tu pas encore compris Drago? Je...j'ai besoin de toi. Tu m'importes plus que mes idées, bien plus que ma vie.  
-Arrêtez... Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Qu'est-ce que vaut ma vie? Enfin, je veux dire... je ne peux plus rien faire, excepté me plaindre, vous décevoir, être un poids pour père et Liandre, en plus je...  
-Tait toi Drago. Je t'en prie. Tu peux encore faire des choses, il faut juste que tu te reposes pour le moment. Tu as traversé quelque chose qui n'est pas facile, personne ne s'en relève indemne. Et depuis que tu es rentré jamais je ne t'ai entendu te plaindre, tu es même beaucoup trop silencieux, au goût de tout le monde. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, si je t'ai donné cette impression c'est que j'ai mal réagit, pour ça je m'excuse...pour toutes les fois... Et jamais tu ne seras un poids pour quiconque, encore moins pour Lucius. Et Liandre est parfaitement conscient de tes problèmes, il lest accepte sans problème crois moi. Il t'aime plus que tout Drago, jamais tu ne lui seras un poids. Crois moi... Fais moi confiance...

Durant tout le temps où il parla il berça doucement le blond qui ne semblait pas se calmer du tout. Et durant pendant près d'une heure il continua. Le silence régnait dans le parc et Drago réfléchissait. Dans son esprit cela ne pouvait pas être possible. IL s'était persuadé qu'il n'était pas important le moins du monde. Ça ne pouvait pas se produire. Pourquoi le sauver? Il n'était utile à personne... mais si c'était vrai, il ne serait pas là, sur les bords du lac, trempé mais bien en vie dans les bras du Lord... Les faits et ses certitudes étaient en totale opposition. Ce que disait le brun aussi contredisait ses pensées.  
Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son corps se détendit, il acceptait, plus ou moins sans le comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Comme dans un rêve il se sentit soulevé. Sa tête vint naturellement se nicher au creux du coup du brun. Il soupira redécouvrant l'odeur de ce dernier, et sa chaleur, sa force, tout ce qui lui avait manqué. Quelque chose glissa sur lui et vint trouver refuge sur son ventre. Ni froid, ni chaud, juste lourd... agréablement lourd.  
Puis la chaleur d'une chambre, d'un feu, d'un lit. Puis l'oubli dans le sommeil.

Le sommeil du blond détendit le Lord. Oui il avait eu peur pour Drago... c'était légitime non? S dès qu'il eut retiré les vêtements mouillés du blond et qu'il l'eut couché ce dernier le retint. Il était déjà partit dans le sommeil mais le retenait quand même, la main crispée sur son poignet. Il se surprit à sourire de cette réaction. Pensant que c'était une très mauvaise idée, il se défit de la main de l'endormi pour se dévêtir à son tour et se coucher à ses côtés.  
C'était une mauvaise idée...ça ne pouvait être que ça...

Et il affirma ce soupçon au moins trois fois dans la nuit. Ces trois fois là Drago entrait dans une sorte d'éveil endormi. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts mais dormait toujours. Il répétait inlassablement ''Ce n'est pas moi, je ne l'ai pas fait, ce n'est pas vrai, ils l'ont inventé''. C'était une énigme totale pour le Lord, mais à chaque fois qu'il le prenait dans ces bras, Drago avait tendance à se calmer plus facilement.

Le petit matin les trouva donc enlacés. Les bras du brun serrés avec possessivité autour de la taille du blond, dont la tête était nichée au creux de l'épaule de son coussin vivant. Drago s'éveillait doucement dans la lueur blafarde qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Il se sentait bien, au chaud, en sécurité comme rarement en ce moment. Un instant il se laissa aller à cette étreinte, échappant un léger soupire.

Étreinte... Ce mot résonna dans son esprit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne prenne la signification du mot. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas seul...qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre... logiquement. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux pour tomber sur un visage qu'il n'aurait plus jamais espéré voir si près et surtout dans ce lieu. Sans y réfléchir il sortit au plus vite du lit, et rapidement trébucha pour finalement tomber et réveiller le Lord.  
Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de déception profonde (à moitié dramatique... soyez en assurés).

-Drago...reviens là, j'ai froid...

Le susnommé blond eut un air franchement étonné pour le coup.

-M...Mais....Enfin que... qu'est-ce... qu'il s'est passé...?  
-Reviens dans ce lit et je t'explique d'accord...?

Avec appréhension, mais assez rapidement tout de même (le froid aidant, rappelons qu'il ne lui reste que ce que la bienséance ordonne), Drago regagna le lit. Là le Lord le reprit dans ses bras et de force le recoucha à ses côtés, faisant reposer le dos du plus jeune sur sa poitrine. Normalement cela devait aider Drago à se détendre. Ne pas le voir aiderait peut-être... du moins il l'espérait.

-Bien que te rappelles tu d'hier soir Drago?  
-P...Pr...Presque rien...Je me souviens être allé...vers...vers le lac et après...c'est...plus rien..je...  
-C'est bon...chut détend toi, respire. Tout va bien Drago. Tu as tenté de te noyer hier soir, enfin tôt ce matin.  
-Pourquoi m'avoir empêché dans ce cas...? Ça aurait arrangé tout le monde, à commencer par moi...  
-Je ne recommencerait pas ce que nous avons dit hier, ça ne servirait à rien. Sache seulement que ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques années est toujours valable Drago. J'ai besoin de toi.  
-Arrêtez de dire ça. Si c'était vraiment le cas vous ne m'auriez pas envoyé à cette mission qui m'a pris quatre ans, vous n'auriez pas pris Harry comme amant non plus. Bien sûr je ne vous demandais pas la chasteté, chose stupide, mais pas _lui_. Le monde entier si vous demandiez accepterais... lui était le moins probable comme amant... D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Comme je le connais il doit vous chercher par tout le manoir à l'heure qu'il est.  
-Qu'il me cherche, grand bien lui fasse. Je l'ai pris comme amant...peu après ton départ à vrai dire. Il est venu me trouver disant qu'il m'aimait. Depuis qu'il était au manoir je n'ai eu dans l'idée que l'accoutumer à la douceur, au calme, à la facilité, l'endormir pour mieux le trahir. Il m'offrait tout ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir. Son cœur, et ce sans rien demander en retour que coucher avec moi Drago. Alors oui, oui je l'ai pris comme amant. Tu m'avais fait peur en m'avouant que tu m'aimais plus tôt. Je n'ai pas su réagir comme je l'aurais dut. Pendant deux ans j'ai tenté d'oublier que j'avais mal que tu ne sois pas là. Puis dès que ton père m'a parlé des dangers que représentaient le fait que tu ais enlevé le collier de maintient j'ai envoyer des hommes à ta recherche. Pour te ramener, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu soit blessé, que tu meurs... Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Ni à l'époque, ni maintenant. Alors... Drago, s'il te plait. Une dernière fois, accepte moi. Je sais que je suis dangereux pour toi, que je t'ai fait souffrir bien plus qu'il soit jamais pardonnable. Par toi surtout. Je t'ai rejeté au moment où tu étais le plus vulnérable et depuis que tu es revenu... Je n'ai jamais trouvé la force, le moment, ou je ne sais pas, le courage, de te parler. JE ne te demanderais rien si ce n'est de ne pas me haïr Drago... Dans peu de temps Harry va partir si ça t'intéresse. J'en ai fini avec lui, je l'ai assez attiré à moi pour le briser en le rejetant maintenant.

Il y eut un long moment de silence après la tirade du brun. Un silence lourd, tendu, désagréable. Drago pensait. Il était totalement perdu. Il voulait croire ce qu'il entendait. Mais se rappelaient à son bon souvenir les deux fois où le Lord l'avait rejeté, abandonné, blessé comme il disait. Et deux fois déjà il lui avait promis de ne plus lui faire de mal. Deux fois il se repentait de ce qu'il avait fait...mais à chaque fois il recommençait. A chaque fois il promettait... Mais cette fois il n'avait pas promis...juste demandé en fin de compte. C'était compliqué. Cependant il savait que s'il ne donnait pas une réponse maintenant, jamais il ne trouverait le courage d'aller lui reparler pour le faire. Il devait choisir... maintenant.  
Choisir de remettre son cœur et sa santé mentale en jeu une fois encore au risque de tout perdre, ou choisir de rester indéfiniment dans le regret total de n'avoir rien tenté...  
Il soupira longuement, puis, les yeux fermés se tourna vers le Lord. Il se cala entre ses bras plus proche encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Prend juste garde à ne pas me tuer cette fois Maître... Je ne survivrais pas à une autre fois comme celles d'avant...

La tension qu'avait accumulé le brun durant ce temps de silence s'en alla d'une seule fois lorsque Drago eut fini de parler. Ce dernier fini par se rendormir dans les bras chauds de son aîné. Il avait accepté, une fois encore, de lui faire confiance, et en toute confiance, il s'abandonnait à lui. Durant une heure Voldemort profita de cette étreinte douce, puis se leva. Il devait être aux alentours de 11h du matin. Ce jour là dans le manoir résonna une dispute aussi violente que courte.

Et le Survivant s'en fut. Dans vos livres d'Histoire il est noté qu'à ce moment le Sauveur s'est libéré une fois pour toute de l'influence néfaste et malfaisante du Seigneur des Ténèbres... D'un côté c'est frai, si on omet qu'il n'a pas vraiment eut le choix de dire quoi que ce soit avant d'être jeté dehors du manoir Malfoy. Mais l'Histoire étant écrite par les vainqueurs... il y avait peu de chance que cela soit retranscrit sur parchemin un jour...  
Mais qu'importe. Le dénouement de cette histoire approche.

Pendant près d'un mois suite à ce départ un peu, plus ou moins, précipité, le manoir retrouva un train de vie normal. L'état mental de Drago se stabilisait calmement mais sûrement. Il faisait de moins en moins de cauchemars, souriait de plus en plus, recommençait à parler avec tous ou presque. Il recommençait à vivre. Aidé en cela par le Lord qui lui prodiguait, à loisir (ou peu s'en fallait) douceur, calme, et ce dont avait besoin le blond en général. Stabilité surtout...

Durant ce temps aussi le journaliste toujours retenu dans les cellules du manoir avait été libéré. Les deux époux étaient eux, toujours là. Ils serviraient de monnaie d'échange si un quelconque mangemort se faisait capturé.  
Rapport à eux justement, le Lord avait donné des ordres. Ils devaient tous se préparer à être appelé pour se battre à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il sentait que la bataille, désormais que le jeune Potter était rentré dans ses foyers, était imminente.

Cependant cette constance commença à cahoter lorsque le Lord reçut une lettre. De Potter justement... C'est au moment où il lut qu'il se dit qu'il avait dut rater quelque chose dans son idée de briser le mental de son cadet...

_Tom  
__Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Je refuse de mener une bataille qui entrainerait la mort de beaucoup trop de monde. Déjà sont mort pour rien depuis que cette guerre a commencé. Je te propose un choix simple dans ce cas. Un duel, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, dans un endroit que tu choisiras. SI tu refuses cela, je tiens juste à te dire que je connais l'emplacement du manoir Malfoy...du manoir secondaire j'entends. Ils auraient dut fermer la bibliothèque, c'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver dans des archives. Si tu refuses ce que je te propose j'enverrais les Aurors au manoir. Combien de temps tiendront les protections contre les Aurors Tom? _

_Tu as le choix. J'attends ta réponse dans la semaine, après quoi le manoir ne sera plus qu'un souvenir pour tous.  
__HP_

Tout le monde se souviendra de cette lettre qui figure dans tous les manuels d'Histoire de la magie et du monde sorcier.

Celle qui a scellé le sort de tous. Celle à laquelle le Lord a répondu qu'il voulait voir Harry mourir sur les marches de Poudlard. Mais qu'il demandait trois semaines supplémentaires de délais avant de venir. Ainsi le jour de la bataille finale fut il fixé.  
Le 16 novembre 2009.

Cela laissa du temps au Seigneur de se préparer. De donner ses ordres. De tout prévoir. Sa victoire comme sa chute. Dans le premier cas... cela serait un avènement sans nul pareil dans l'HIstoire du monde de la magie. Le cas échéant, tous savaient quoi faire... disparaître pour les moins importants, tenter de sauver leur vie pour les plus impliqués. Tout avait été soigneusement étudié, tourné dans tous les sens, chacun devait s'en sortir... plus ou moins.  
Et cela lui avait aussi permis de retrouver la confiance qu'il avait perdu auprès de Drago. Ce dernier était aussi détendu que possible dans les circonstances de lors. De plus il ne savait rien du duel prévu entre les deux sorciers. Il n'aurait fait que s'inquiéter s'il avait été mis dans la confidence.

Pour le Lord, la veille du combat arriva bien trop tôt. Il connaissait les facultés de Harry à l'époque. Il était fort c'était certain mais jamais, à aucun moment, leurs puissances n'avaient été égales. Le plus jeune restait toujours moins fort. Seulement, au vue de la lettre, il semblait énervé. Cela pouvait avoir deux effets sur lui. Un effet normal de perte de contrôle, d'épuisement rapide à force de lancer des sorts à torts et à travers sans se ménager. Soit une puissance accrue. Et ce dernier fait pouvait être un problème. Le Survivant pouvait se donner corps et âme à ce combat et réussir à survivre une fois de plus jusqu'à avoir atteint son but. Son seul but de tuer.

Les deux options étaient à prendre en compte. Et pour une des premières fois de sa vie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus craint de ce siècle eut peur. Peur pour sa vie et pour celle de Drago.

Cette veille là il se rendit dans la chambre du blond. Il voulait que cette nuit là, qu'elle sonne soit sa mort, soit sa victoire prochaine, soit une belle nuit. Il sourit en entrant dans la chambre. L'ambiance générale était toujours aussi presque irréelle avec la lune filtrant à travers les rideaux éclairant ce corps pâle entre les draps sombres. Il soupira. Tant pis si cette nuit se résumait à le regarder dormir, cela lui allait tout aussi bien. Lentement sans faire de bruit il referma la porte et s'avança vers le lit puis s'assit à côté du corps endormi.  
Enfin...endormi pas tant que cela visiblement. Drago souriait en le regardant.

-Bonsoir Maître.  
-Tu devrais dormir Drago, il est tard.

Le blond fronça les sourcil d'une façon qui fit sourire son aîné.

-Et si je ne veux pas dormir, allez-vous m'y obliger?  
-Non. La seule chose que je veuille t'obliger à faire c'est vivre. Mais si tu ne veux pas dormir, en pleine nuit que veux tu ?  
-Toi...

C'était hésitant, murmuré simplement les yeux baissé et rougissant. Mais il l'avait dit. Et quelques secondes plus tard ses lèvres étaient ravies par celles de son amour. Il sourit. A la fois de bonheur, et de plaisir simplement. Drago était heureux qu'il soit encore là. Qu'il ait voulu de lui une fois de plus alors qu'il n'était plus apte à grand chose. Mais ses pensées furent raccourcies par une mains chaude le parcourant doucement, avec une douceur qu'il avait oublié jusque là. Cela faisait tellement longtemps pour lui... tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait été sujet de tant de douceur, de calme, de volupté. Bientôt, sous les mains et les lèvres de son amant il ne fut plus que sensations.

Il ressentait tout. Les doigts agiles qui se baladaient sur sa peau nue. Les lèvres et la langue qui prenaient un malin plaisir à le torturer. Les cheveux fins qui balayaient son torse à chaque mouvement du Lord.

Il sentit aussi pleinement lorsqu'une chaude moiteur l'enveloppa. Il se cambra à l'extrême la bouche ouverte dans un cri de plaisir muet. Il le sentit sourire alors qu'il allait et venait sur son membre, jouant de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Accentuant ou relâchant la pression faisant voir des galaxies entières à Drago qui avait fermé les yeux depuis bien longtemps pour ne plus faire que ressentir.

Les mains de l'aîné vinrent jouer à leur tour. Il ouvrit légèrement les cuisses de Drago et inséra un doigt dans son intimité. Prenant précaution de ne le faire souffrir à aucun moment. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux il le vit perdu dans un autre monde. Un monde ou l'idée de souffrance était complètement remplacé par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Les mains pâles qui torturaient les draps vinrent bientôt se perdre dans la chevelure noire. Lesdites mains se crispèrent une fois. Alors le Lord cessa. Parcouru une fois de plus ce corps blanc de ses lèvres, revenant vers le visage afin de capturer cette bouche qui ne demandait qu'à subir ses assauts.

Mais c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua les larmes silencieuses qui dévalaient les joues du plus jeune.

-Drago...? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
-Rien Maître...rien.  
-Ne me ment pas... pas maintenant Drago. Dis moi...  
-J'ai..mal...

Mal? Il ne le touchait pas...ou plus du moins. Il avait fini de le préparer quelques secondes avant. Il le regarda alors, à plat dos, abandonné, les yeux baissés, presque fermés, quelques larmes silencieuses coulant toujours.  
A plat dos...  
Le brun failli se gifler de cet oubli. Oui Drago allait de mieux en mieux, mais personne encore n'avait trouvé de façon efficace de le soigner complètement. Les plaies qui lui avaient été faite durant sa captivité étaient encore douloureuse et s'ouvraient encore...parfois.  
Avec autant de douceur qu'il put il le releva, le faisant asseoir sur lui. Il lui murmura des excuse dans le cou alors qu'il l'embrassait, voulant lui faire oublier sa douleur.

Ses caresses reprirent, apaisantes, rassurantes. Mais rapidement Drago reprit l'initiative. Oui il avait mal...peut-être même qu'il saignait un peu. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour Voldemort d'être si attentionné. Il allait survivre. Ce n'était pas tellement grave. Alors d'un coup de rein le Lord se trouva couché, Drago à genoux au dessus de lui. Il avait un sourire étrange. A la fois un peu douloureux et en même temps horriblement sensuel.

Le blond savait ce qu'il voulait. Il le voulait lui, maintenant, ici, et il allait l'avoir. Prenant un malin plaisir à faire en sorte que ça soit le plus lent possible, il s'empala sur le brun.  
D'instinct les mains du plus âgé vinrent se poser sur les hanches de celui qui menait la danse, pour ce soir.  
Puis, les mains posées sur la poitrine de son amant, Drago montait et descendait à une allure torturante au possible. Cependant... tout sadique qu'il eut voulut être il dut se rendre à l'évidence que ce rythme était torturant, certes pour le Lord, mais aussi pour lui. Il voulait plus, plus vite,...plus simplement. Alors il accéléra ses mouvements de hanches.

Avec un sourire son amant l'y aida, rapidement il toucha en lui le point qui fit gémir Drago plus fort que d'habitude. Ses gémissements, au fur et à mesure, finirent par se transformer en cris de plaisir pur. La tête rejetée en arrière Drago ne sut que le Lord s'était relevé que lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres parcourir son cou, la naissance de ses épaules. Balayant de son souffle des zones aussi érogènes que sensibles. Dès qu'il s'en rendit compte il referma ses bras sur le corps de son amant, le voulant aussi près de lui que possible, quitte à fusionner complètement avec, corps et âme, peu importait, cela serait même mieux que tout à vrai dire.

Puis, comme une vague incontrôlable, il sentit monter en lui de torrent de plaisir. Ce point de non retour qu'il voulait pourtant atteindre de tout son cœur. Et lorsque ce plaisir brûlant, cette douce délivrance, vint le prendre, l'emporter hors des frontière de la terre, tu temps et de l'espace, là où rien ne comptait plus que lui, que son amour, et rien d'autre, à ce moment là alors il ne put retenir les mots qui jaillirent du plus profond de son cœur pour s'échouer entre ses lèvres.

Ce « je t'aime » qui lui avait valu tant de souffrances, aujourd'hui il le disait alors que le plaisir l'emportait, entre les bras de celui qui à jamais le ferait espérer à jamais.

Il ne se rendit pas compte de suite de ce qu'il avait dit. Après que le plaisir les eut ravagé, Drago s'était laissé retomber sur la poitrine secouée d'une respiration chaotique du brun. Mais après un petit moment ce détail, ces trois mots, le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il y avait près de cinq ans désormais, il les lui avait sous-entendu, sans les dire réellement, maintenant il le lui avait dit clairement. Son cœur s'emballa, paniqua, vivement il se défit de l'étreinte pourtant confortable du Lord, cherchant à fuir au plus vite, oubliant un peu qu'il était dans sa propre chambre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pus descendre du lit, il fut rattrapé par une poigne forte et pourtant douce, ramené contre ce corps chaud, serré à nouveau dans une étreinte réconfortante.

-Pourquoi fuir Drago?  
-Je...je n'aurais pas dut dire cela...je suis désolé Maître.  
-T'ai-je dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet?

-Répond moi.  
-N...non Maître.  
-Alors reste calme Drago. Je voulais ces mots. Je t'ai dit que j'avais excessivement mal réagit la première fois. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Maintenant... laisse moi juste le temps de trouver la force de te le dire. Simplement le temps Drago...

Alors Drago ne réfléchit pas plus avant et rendit son étreinte au Lord. Il n'avait rien dit clairement, d'accord, mais ces phrases obscures pour le quidam passant sonnaient comme une promesse éternelle à ses oreilles. Non il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, pas clairement, il lui avait demandé du temps pour le lui dire, cela revenait au même non? Il était heureux, il croyait à cet instant que son cœur allait exploser, il était tellement douloureux à cogner si fort. Il sentit quelques larmes s'échapper de ses paupières closes. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait pleurer de bonheur....

Voyant cela, et voyant que même endormi il pleurait toujours, Voldemort se dit qu'il le ferait toujours pleurer, de quelque façon que ce soit, dans n'importe quelle situation. Il parviendrait toujours à faire pleurer ces yeux... Ces yeux qui avaient été d'un blanc si pur quelques instants plus tôt. Lorsque la délivrance avait pris ce homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, dès qu'elle l'avait pris et qu'il lui avait dit cela, à ce moment exacte les yeux de Drago avaient été d'un blanc si pur. Cela avait été magnifique. Si pur...

Il se dit que demain soir, oui...demain soir, lorsque tout serait réglé, que Potter serait enfin mort, le monde à ses pieds...oui...demain soir il reverrait ces prunelles blanches. Et toutes les nuits après, et tout le temps... Oui, à chaque instant il voulait voir cet éclat de pureté dans les yeux de son amour... Pour toujours il voulait qu'il soit heureux, qu'il oublie ses blessures, son passé...leur passé, et qu'il vive heureux, à jamais. Avec lui. A ses côtés. Toujours.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il fut happé par le sommeil à son tour.

Vers les six heures du matin le brun se réveilla en sursaut. C'était aujourd'hui. Le jour où son destin, celui de Harry, et des mondes sorciers et moldus se scellaient. Il coula un regard vers son amant toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il semblait fatigué jusque dans son sommeil. Sans le déranger il se leva, s'habilla et sortit de la pièce. Autant régler cette histoire au plus vite. Sans attendre que quiconque soit réveillé il transplana à Poudlard.

Le lieu de rendez vous était fixé, l'heure ne l'était pas. Il aurait pu venir n'importe quand. Faire attendre son ennemi de toujours. Lui faire croire qu'il ne viendrait pas. Qu'il abandonnait pour le surprendre ensuite mais non.  
Non il était là. Il faisait encore nuit à ce moment, ce mois de novembre était froid, particulièrement. Il annonçait un hiver neigeux. Le Lord sourit à l'idée du manoir Malfoy sous la neige. Oui, c'était une belle image.

-Je n'avais jamais vu de sourire aussi sincère de ta part Tom. Tu serais finalement humain?

Son sourire s'accentua sous l'essaie de sarcasme du Survivant. Mais se changea en un sourire ironique.

-Je pensais t'avoir montré à quel point je peux être... humain Harry. Et mes sourires, tu les as vu tant de fois... et tant de fois je ne pensais pas du tout à toi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
-Sais-tu seulement combien de fois je me suis forcé à dire ton nom à la place d'un autre alors que je te prenais? J'avais même pensé à me jeter moi-même un sort pour faire en sorte qu'à chaque fois que je prononçais son nom, le tien soit entendu. C'aurait été du plus mauvais effet non?  
-De quoi tu parles?  
-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué chaton. Tu n'étais au manoir que pour m'occuper, pour me distraire. Maintenant qu'il est revenu... tu ne me sers plus à rien c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je vais enfin en finir avec toi et ta manie de survivre tous le temps.  
-Drago...?  
-Tu en auras mis du temps... Il a été mon amant bien avant toi. Cela te surprendras surement mais il m'a marqué, à sa façon. Si je t'ai marqué comme mon égal ce jour d'octobre. Il s'est imposé comme mon seul maître, ce que tu n'as jamais réussi à faire bien que tu ais essayé de toutes tes forces. Tu étais pitoyable alors qu'il a été grandiose. Tu as lamentablement échoué là où il n'a même pas eu à tenter quoi que ce soit.

Le plus jeune serrait ses doigts autour de sa baguette en proie à une rage bien visible. Le combat qui s'en suivit fut le plus mémorable de notre temps. Les sorts se sont enchaînés les uns après les autres, sans répit aucun pour les deux hommes. Ils rivalisaient en cruauté, en coups vicieux, en attaques traitres.

Mais vous verrez cela en cours de duel... vos professeurs utilisent tout le temps ce combat en exemple. Les sorts utilisés à l'époque n'ont pas évolué. Le Lord usait de sortilèges puissants et douloureux au possible sans qu'ils soient trop coûteux en magie. Alors que le Survivant mettait toute sa force à chaque attaque ou parade.

Mais...laissons ceux là à leur combat et revenons une dernière fois au manoir Malfoy. Drago environ une demi heure après le départ de son amant commença à sortir du sommeil. Le manque de chaleur l'avait poussé au réveil. Il émergea lentement, prenant son temps, se souvenant de sa nuit avec délice. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux dans ses souvenirs. Pour une fois il n'avait pas été rejeté, il avait même été plus qu' accepté. Voldemort lui avait demandé de lui laisser une chance, il l'avait fait et en été on ne pouvait plus satisfait à l'heure. Il prit son temps voyant que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Puis lorsque ce fut fait il chercha part tout le manoir, chercha après son amant.

Lorsqu'il ne le trouva nulle part il se risqua à aller dans sa chambre, dans l'aile du manoir qui lui avait été réservée. Il faillit repartir dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. Oui il aimait bien les serpents, Nagini ne lui avait jamais été dangereuse, mais être confronté à six serpents de tailles conséquentes, et dont cinq sifflent après vous de manière peu invitante...même si vous aimez les serpents vous avez un mouvement de recul. Mais après quelques secondes les reptiles se turent. L'un vint même s'enrouler autour de lui, tranquillement.

-Ou peut-être votre Maître?

Il caressait la peau froide du serpent tout en murmurant ses questions. Il demandait plus ou moins aux reptiles où se trouvait Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais eu de don d'empathie, ne parlait pas fourchelangue, mais il fut presque certain qu'il avait été compris lorsqu'un des cinq resté à terre l'amena jusqu'à une table. Là il vit la lettre de Potter. Il prit peur dès qu'il eut fini de lire les quelques lignes. Une peur sourde qui gronde dans le cœur et dans les tempes.

Un lieu de rendez-vous... Lequel? Rien n'était précisé sur aucun des papiers qu'il put trouver lorsqu'il fouilla (plus ou moins) dans la chambre. Alors il se contraignit à respirer profondément et à réfléchir. Il aimait les symboles... Où le tuer pour que cela soit symbolique? Godric's Hollow, le cimetière, le manoir Serpentard, Poudlard.

Bon...même s'il devait transplaner à chacun de ces endroits cela ne lui prendrait guère de temps. Mais en même temps, la manoir Serpentard devait être surveillé.

Rapidement il retourna dans sa chambre et prit la dague que le Lord lui avait offerte il y a des années de cela ainsi que sa baguette, qui sait... cela pourrait être bien utile. Il descendit enfin, écrivit rapidement une note à l'intention de son père, ou du premier qui la lirait.

Puis il sortit des barrières de transplanage et prit la direction de l'ancienne maison des Potter.  
Rien, ni personne, juste une vieille bâtisse abandonné et rongé par le temps.

Il changea, le cimetière. Un cimetière, banal au possible si on exceptait cette statue... Il eut un micro sourire avant de s'en aller une nouvelle fois.

Poudlard. Il ne restait que cela.  
Cependant une fois arrivé il ne put bouger pendant près d'une minute. Tétanisé, les yeux grands ouverts, tremblant légèrement. Son cerveau ne comprenait pas, à ce moment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il y avait eu une explosion lorsqu'il était arrivé. Une explosion à la fois rouge et verte. Puis deux formes allongée au sol. Deux qu'il connaissait trop bien. L'espace d'une seconde il pria, n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, pour un mouvement. Juste un mouvement. Et il y eut un mouvement. Mais de la mauvaise personne.

Dans un état second, la respiration hachée, ne comprenant pas comment c'était simplement possible, il couru. Comme jamais. Qu'importe s'il s'exposait à un danger de mort quelconque, il avait besoin de savoir. Savoir qu'il était toujours en vie. Qu'il était toujours là. Que toujours il resterait avec lui.

Il laissa tomber toute fierté et tout orgueil en se laissant tomber à genoux aux côté de celui qu'il aimait. Il eut un rire bref, aussi bref que nerveux. Il respirait toujours. Les yeux grands ouverts. Lentement la main du gisant vint se poser sur la joue de Drago.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là Drago...  
-Non. Pour une fois, ne me dit pas ce que je devrais ou ne devrais pas faire. Je suis là, compose avec. Reste en vie. Je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas.  
-Ce n'est pas un choix qui m'appartient. C'est déjà...un miracle que je respire encore...

Il finit à peine de dire ces mots qu'une violente toux le prit. Il crachait du sang, mais souriait quand même. Avec ironie, oui, mais il souriait.

-Drago...  
-Non...non tait toi, respire. Ne parle pas. Ça ira. Tout ira bien. Hein? Dis moi que tout ira bien. Je t'en prie.  
-Il est pitié que je ne parvienne à te dire que je t'aime, seulement lorsque la Mort vient me prendre...  
-...Quoi...?  
-Je t'aime tellement Drago. Je n'étais pas censé perdre. Ne m'oublie pas...je te demande juste cela...ne m'oublie pas. N'oublie pas...que tu as été le seul, à régner sur moi sans partage Drago... N'oublie pas...que je t'aime...

Ses derniers mots furent perdu dans un soupire. Le dernier. Puis sa mains retomba inerte à côté de lui alors que les larmes de Drago roulaient hors de ses yeux grand ouverts. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il peinait à respirer. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, son cœur battait trop fort... Il se surprit à penser que le sien au moins battait... mais que celui de l'homme pour qui il battait.

Il restait immobile alors que de Poudlard sortaient les professeurs, Dumbledore et MacGonagal en tête, avec dans l'idée de féliciter celui qui avait désormais vaincu.  
Ce dernier s'était avancé vers Drago qui était toujours prostré. Le plus calmement possible il posa une main sur l'épaule du blond, ne croyant certainement pas qu'il pouvait représenter une menace pour lui.

-Drago... je suis désolé tu sais...Je n'ai pas eu le choix..ce... c'était lui ou moi... Tu comprends?

Le blond tourna un peu la tête et acquiesça, oui il comprenait...parfaitement d'ailleurs... mieux que quiconque peut-être. Avec une difficulté qui lui arracha le cœur un nouvelle fois il détourna ses yeux du corps désormais sans vie et se leva. Se tourna vers le Survivant, désormais Sauveur.

-Je comprends Harry... Alors comprends moi.

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent alors qu'une lame lui transperçait le cœur. Puis le blond chuchota à son oreille.

-Je comprends Harry... Comprends moi à ton tour. Comprends que je ne puisse te laisser vivre. Comprends que...c'était toi...ou moi. C'est toi.

Il retira d'un mouvement sec la dague désormais ensanglantée de la poitrine de celui qui restera à jamais le Sauveur. Mais qui dans certains esprits ne sera qu'un assassin.


	25. Epilogue

**Paprika-star** : Bin... oui que veux tu j'aime bien les tragédies... Mais bon ,l'histoire de la prophétie et tout le reste conduisait à ce combat final. Et...bien que j'adore Voldemort j'ai du mal à le faire vivre...je le ferais dans une prochaine fic...je promet ^^ Mais je sais pas si je referais un Voldy/Drago... A voir ^^ Mersoui d'avoir suivi et reviewé tous les chapitres ^. ^

**cosmoattitude** : ^^ J'ai atteint mon but (j'ai pleuré quand je l'ai écrit moi ce chapitre... -_-' ). Mais bon... pour ton hypothèse de vampire...Désolée mais non... Il est mort et bien mort...Définitivement...

**Originel** : *.* mersoui ^.^ JE voulais faire une belle mort... visiblement j'ai réussi ^^ je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ^^ Et puis... pour le « pourquoi il est mort » je répondrais que...je voulais faire une death fic... une longue... peut-être que... plus tard j'en ferais une avec ce couple mais un happy end... Si je trouve un scénario potable... Mersoui d'avoir suivi et reviewé tous les chapitres ^. ^

**vampys** : Mersoui pour le compliment ^^

Pour l'épilogue...le voilà...  
Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Après que le corps exhalant son dernier souffle du Sauveur se fut affaissé, plusieurs baguettes se sont braquées que Drago. Mais lui était déjà totalement ailleurs. Il est resté debout, la dague à la main comme si c'était la dernière chose qui le retenait à sa vie. Ce jour là il fut arrêté et une édition spéciale de la Gazette clama haut et fort la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le journal clama tout aussi fort la mort de leur Sauveur...mort au champ d'honneur. L'arrestation rapide de son meurtrier dont le procès serait le premier d'une série très longue fit aussi les gros titres de la Gazette ainsi que, quelques jours plus tard, la découverte des corps des époux Weasley dans un quartier de Londres. Morts, mais sans blessures, une mort propre et rapide, un avada chacun. Peu surent jamais qui fut le meurtrier de ces deux là. On sut juste que, sans plus rien à échanger, une monnaie d'échange n'a plus de raison d'être.

La série des ''Procès des Mangemorts'' débuta. On leur a même trouvé un nom particulier. Une série...très longue dans le temps puisque tous s'étaient préparés à l'éventualité.

Le procès de Drago eut lieu mais il posa bien plus de questions et de doutes qu'il ne répondit aux accusations. Il ne voulut aucun avocat, qui défendrait la cause perdue d'un fils de mangemort qui avait tué l'espoir sorcier? Personne, c'était une affaire perdue d'avance et pourtant il se présenta sereinement. Il savait que chacun était contre lui, qu'ils voulaient tous le voir mort et privé d'âme. Mais il devait, pour lui-même, pour son cœur, il devait rester en vie et se souvenir... Et puis, il devait rentrer au manoir après cela... Lucius et Liandre devaient s'inquiéter... un peu au moins.

Il fut accusé et convaincu de meurtres, tortures, fanatisme et d'autres choses encore. Et chaque fois il donnait preuve que soit l'Ordre du Phenix, soit les Aurors avaient eux-même commis ces crimes. Meurtre, torture, violence, séquestration, autant de choses que l'on pouvait reprocher à un camp comme à l'autre.  
Puis une phrase tomba :

-Mais vous avez suivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres! Vous ne pouvez reprocher à personne d'avoir suivit le camp de la lumière et de la protection des citoyens.  
-Oui je l'ai suivit...Dans toute guerre il faut suivre un camp n'est-ce pas? Lui plus qu'un autre pourquoi? Parce qu'il répondait à un idéal. Vous avez un idéal vous aussi non? La paix, votre paix reclue, en marge des moldus, craints, forcés de vous cacher. Nous suivions une idée plus libre. Connu du reste de cette terre, connu et reconnus, nous avons le pouvoir de les soumettre pourquoi ne pas le prendre? Les humains ont déjà soumis les animaux, les vents, les marées, l'espace, la nature toute entière... Pourquoi nous, sorciers, ne ferions nous pas de même avec les moldus? Ils sont plus faibles que nous, bien qu'ayant des armes pour nous mortelles. Nous leur somme supérieurs. Et quand bien même vous ne croiriez pas cela... Pourquoi nous cacher d'eux? Pourquoi suivre ce clivage qu'ils nous ont imposé à force de nous traquer et de nous tuer? Je ne suis pas innocent de ce dont vous m'accusez, je le reconnais avec une certaine fierté. La fierté de ces personnes qui ont fait ce qu'elles devaient pour exister aux yeux du monde, de tout le monde. Pas seulement du monde restreint et en perdition des sorciers. Je n'ai rien à ajouter que le fait que je voulais vivre au grand jour.

Suite à ce plaidoyer les jurés, le Magengamot et la population sorcière ont beaucoup réfléchi. D'un côté ce qu'il disait était vrai, de l'autre... on ne pouvait pas ne pas le condamner comme tous les mangemorts qui avaient fait tant de mal à la population... Il fut condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban. Seulement après quelques mois... on le fit sortir et interner dans l'aile psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste. En effet les cellules des prisonniers à Azkaban étant gardées par les détraqueurs, il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de les fermer. Mais Drago lui, arrivait à évoluer au milieu de ces créatures et plusieurs fois il était parvenu à sortir. Il n'était pas allé bien loin vue que la prison était construite sur une île... mais le fait restait qu'il parvenait à sortir quand bon lui semblait. Ce fait fut démontré plus tard, ainsi que la faiblesse des détraqueurs. Ils absorbent l'espoir de leurs prisonniers... mais un prisonnier qui n'a aucun espoir, que peuvent ils lui faire...? Si l'idée lui venait de partir à la nage rien ne l'en empêcherait.

Alors on changea sa cellule de pierre et de fer pour une cellule capitonnée. Mais là encore un problème se posa. Oui il était un criminel dangereux, oui le laisser sortir relevait de l'ineptie la plus totale... mais le laisser se tuer aussi était inconcevable pour les médicomages. Une fois à l'hôpital personne ne le vit se nourrir. Il restait assis, ou allongé, suivant son humeur. Mais dès qu'une personne approchait de lui il la rejetait violemment. Il ne touchait pas à la nourriture qu'on lui donnait, quelle qu'elle soit et se laissait doucement mourir sans faire le moindre geste.

Sauf une fois. Il reçut une visite. Les contrôles d'usages pour voir ce genre de patient furent tous effectués. Aucun sort n'entourait le visiteur, il n'avait pas été et n'était pas mangemort, il n'était pas recherché... et pour sûr, il n'était dans aucun fichier. Cet enfant d'une dizaine d'année n'apparaissait nulle part. Il fut alors escorté jusqu'à la cellule. On lui dit qu'il devrait rester dehors puisque le patient était violent. Mais dès qu'il fut placé devant la vitre qui lui permit de voir Drago, ce dernier vint de lui même. Il sourit. Pour les médicomages c'était une sorte de miracle. Accompagné d'un Auror on fit alors entrer le garçon dans la cellule.

Sitôt il se jeta dans les bras de son aîné.

Lorsqu'on le fit sortir quelques heures plus tard il expliqua très soigneusement. Il était Liandre, le jeune frère de Drago et il venait là pour négocier en faveur de son père et de son frère. Dès que la mort du Lord fut connu, les deux encore libres de la famille Malfoy avaient fuit en France. Chez leur famille. Cette famille ayant en France, les pouvoir de faire flancher l'amitié franco-anglaise, la proposition était simple.  
Les Malfoy voulaient leur liberté, ainsi que leur fortune et la propriété du manoir principal, ainsi que la libération de Drago. Contre cela ils s'engageaient à ne plus jamais interférer en quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport de près ou de loin avec le ministère sauf demande de ce dernier, faire cesser les menaces pesant entre l'amitié des deux nations, restituer les (nombreux) artéfacts magiques (de magie noire entendons nous bien) qu'ils possédaient. Après cela le ministère, les Aurors et le reste pouvaient réfléchir et accepter ou refuser.

Les grandes têtes acceptèrent, à contre cœur soyez en assurez, mais avec une condition de plus, que les ouvrages qui seraient considérés comme dangereux soient retirés du manoir. Ainsi qu'une surveillance, par les Aurors, de leurs activités. Ce fut accepté.

Toutes les closes furent honorés, du mieux que cela se put faire. Pour ce qu'il en est réellement... personne ne sut jamais si effectivement tous les objets dangereux et tous les ouvrages considérés comme tels furent retirés des propriétés Malfoy... mais le fait reste qu'un certain nombre furent restitués.

Après cela le premier né de la famille retourna en ses foyers. Le manoir lui avait grandement manqué. Là il recommença à suivre une vie plus ou moins normale. Il était beaucoup plus renfermé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été mais vivait quand même. Il passait de longues heures à regarder le lac, le parc, la forêt, depuis sa fenêtre.  
Les serpents du Lord restèrent avec lui, ils le sont encore.

Je vous ait dit, au début de ce récit que le corps du Lord avait été enterré par les bons soins de la famille Malfoy. J'ai omis sciemment de le dire mais cette demande fut discutée très longuement, en même temps que les autres. La famille demandait à ce que le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres leur fut rendu...ou donné selon le point de vue. En effet après la mort de ce dernier, son corps avait été conservé à Poudlard, caché certes, mais conservé, et sous les protections post mortem normales.

Cela prêta à débat, un débat qui dura près de deux ans. Suite à cela, le ministère céda. Il fléchit sous quelques phrases.

Que peut dont vous apporter le corps d'un mort? Vous n'en avez que faire. Laissez-le donc à ceux pour qui il représente plus qu'un simple mort, une simple victoire. Laissez-le à ceux pour qui cela représente la chute d'un espoir.

Alors le corps fut rendu. Il fut inhumé dans le caveau familial des Malfoy. Après cela Drago passa une grande partie de son temps assis, au centre de la pièce mortuaire, devant la tombe transparente de celui qu'il aimait. Il le regardait simplement, les yeux secs, le regard fixe. Il ne disait rien, ne pensait rien jusqu'au jour où il entreprit de récupérer tous les souvenirs que contenait son esprit. Il le fit et rangea les souvenirs en pensine.

A côté de cela, de ces moments passés à regarder le vide ou à le regarder lui, Drago vivait normalement ou presque.

Lorsque Liandre intégra Poudlard il l'y accompagna. Il mit d'ailleurs un point d'honneur à l'amener, le chercher à la gare à chaque vacances, à chaque fois qu'il revenait ou partait du manoir.

Le dernier né alla, comme le reste de sa famille, à serpentard. Sa scolarité, bien que réussie, fut assez difficile à cause de son nom et de l'histoire qui l'accompagnait. Mais il ne se démonta pas et fut major de sa promotion, il reçut les honneurs avec le sourire ironique de sa lignée. Un sourire accordé à tous ceux qui avait fait de ces années un calvaire. L'évènement fut fêté dignement au manoir. Puis sa décision fut prise. Il allait partir, à l'étranger, pour poursuivre ses études. Il voulait devenir professeur, ses ambitions le poussaient vers l'Histoire de la Magie. Le domaine l'avait toujours intéressé et il était assez doué en classe.

L'idée avait été déjà accepté par Drago et par leur père. Ce serait une des premières fois (si ce n'était _la_ première ) qu'un Malfoy travaillerait... mais si il le voulait. Pourquoi pas? Et puis l'empêcher ne servirait à rien. Liandre avait prouvé à plus d'un égard qu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait sans trop de difficulté et par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables.

Cependant pour que sa vie soit plus simple il décida de changer de nom. Malfoy était un nom trop connu, part tout le monde, en Angleterre mais sur le reste du continent aussi.

On lui suggéra Gaunt, il apprit plus tard l'origine de ce nom. La mère de Voldemort, dernière descendante de Salazard Serpentard, s'appelait Mérope Gaunt. Pas étonnant donc que ce soit Drago qui le lui suggère. Il changea aussi de prénom, préférant Nathanaël à Liandre.

Pendant cinq ans il étudia hors d'Angleterre. France, Allemagne, Finlande, et autre pays d'Europe.

Pendant ce temps au manoir Malfoy le temps semblait un peu suspendu. Les deux résidents passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble à parler, ou à ne rien dire simplement, savourant le silence. Les deux appréciaient. Puis Lucuis reçut une demande qui ferait de lui une sorte de consultant au ministère. Il fut tenté de refuser...très sérieusement, juste pour voir le ministère se passer de lui... Mais finalement il accepta constatant les abus des avocats en matière de défense des mangemorts que les Aurors finissaient par arrêter. Forcément...excepté un cabinet spécialisé dans la défense des mangemorts (qui était reconnaissons le...très cher), mais sinon tous les avocats commis d'office faisaient plus ou moins en sorte de perdre leur procès. Le ministère avait constaté cela suite à de nombreuses lettres (pas si nombreuses mais assez pour le faire réfléchir) et avait décidé de demander au père Malfoy de les aider, plus ou moins, à équilibrer les procès.

Ainsi les dégâts furent limités. Certains mangemorts peu importants furent relâchés sans peine aucune, les plus importants échappèrent (presque) tous au baisé du détraqueur et ceux qui restaient écopèrent d'une peine de prison déterminé qui n'était jamais la perpétuité.

Puis au bout de cinq ans Liandre revint au manoir. Mais pas seul. A l'occasion de son retour il présenta sa compagne (pas encore mariés...mais cela allait venir assez rapidement). Elle appartenait à une famille connue et reconnue d'Allemagne, sang-pur, elle comptait elle travailler aux archives... Lesquelles cela importait peu pour elle, des archives, des recherches historiques, la vérité des faits, et autre. Melia Stern. Jeune femme du monde, grande, élancée, des yeux d'un bleu pur contrastant fortement avec ses cheveux noirs lui arrivant à la taille à peu près.

Cependant si elle fut relativement vite acceptée par Lucius, Drago eut toujours du mal à la considérer comme faisant partie de la famille...même après le mariage.

Elle lui rappelait ce qu'il n'avait jamais put apporter à ses parents, ce pourquoi sa mère était morte, le fait qu'il soit amoureux d'un homme, suivant ce cheminement de pensée cela le menait directement à la mort de ce dernier. Il vécu dont assez, voire très, mal son arrivée... Et pourtant jamais il ne fit quoi que ce soit pour l'éloigner.

Puis leur existence devint ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. C'est à dire que Liandre devint professeur, Melia désormais travaille pour le ministère britannique, en partenariat avec le ministère allemand dans le département des archives groupées. Lucius et Drago restent au manoirs, et visiblement s'accommodent parfaitement de leurs situations respectives.

Voilà pour la partie heureuse et joyeuse de l'histoire. Je finirais sur une note moins... optimiste que là où nous en sommes. Oui Drago a continué à vivre presque normalement, mais on a compté ces vingt dernières années près d'une dizaine de tentatives de suicide. Principalement dues à des regrets, une impression de n'avoir pas su faire ce qu'il fallait lorsqu'il aurait dut, et toujours et encore cette impression d'être inutile. Ces tentatives auront toutes été stoppée à temps, grâce à divers sorts placés sur lui. Forcément lorsqu'on a affaire à un dépressif, on ne le laisse pas sans surveillance. Ces années ont été difficiles pour les Malfoy au grand complet, mais tout semble se calmer pour le moment...

Pourquoi vous racontez cela au final? C'est une question qui doit trotter dans vos esprits. Pourquoi? Pour le devoir de mémoire. Oui bien sûr vous allez voir en long en large et en travers les guerres magiques qui ont agité notre monde bien avant votre venue au monde. Mais, comme je le disais plus haut, l'Histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs. Jamais vous n'auriez entendu cette histoire s'il n'y avait quelqu'un pour vous en parler et pour s'en souvenir. Une guerre ne cause pas de pertes que du côté des gentils, de ceux qui ont gagné. L'autre camp est aussi constitué de personnes humaines, avec un cœur, des sentiments, des idées. La seule différence d'avec les autres ce sont leurs choix. Mais dans le fond ces personnes restent comme vous.

La guerre a causé des milliers de pertes, des deux côtés. Cette histoire, je vous l'ai raconté juste pour que vous preniez conscience, et que plus tard vous vous souveniez qu'une guerre est toujours mauvaise. Quand bien même elle amène la paix.

**_THE END_**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mersoui à tous ceux et celles qui ont suivi la fic jusqu'ici... je vous invite à reviewer ... ça fait toujours plaisir, et puis ça donne une idée de ce que les lecteurs pensent ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette fic autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ^_^  
Donc voilà voilà...


	26. RaR's

_Et non ce n'est pas une fin alternative... ce sont juste les RAR pour les personnes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre en MP ^^_

**Paprika-star** : Oui, je voulais finir sur une note moins tragique je pense... J'avais déjà mis beaucoup de tristesse dans le précédent, je n'allais pas en rajouter encore... Pour Drago oui. Il ne reste en vie finalement que pour se souvenir parce que Voldemort lui a demandé ça juste avant de mourir. Simplement. Après ça il n'a rien d'autre à faire donc forcément il est un peu... vide je dirais.  
Et merci à toi d'avoir suivit la fic et donné ton avis souvent ^.^ (tout le temps ^^). Je suis contente que tu ais aimé.

**Cosmoattitude** : anooo... je savais pas que l'épilogue ferait pleurer... Désolée pour le génocide de kleenex...  
Mersoui pour les compliments et la prochaine fic... euh... pour le moment je pense que je ais écrire les...(12 je crois) songfic que j'ai prévu et je ferais un crossover... déjà commencé...(mais qui est entre parenthèses depuis longtemps -_-) et je ferais la prochaine sur un Sevy/Drago normalement ^.^  
Pour ce qui est des fics tragiques...yana des moins pires que les miennes hein qui sont moins tragiques ^.^Chui contente de t'avoir passionné tant que ça (pas de t'avoir traumatisé hein...'fin quoique c'est un signe de qualité ... tu t'en souviendras au moins ^^)  
Mersoui d'avoir lu et reviewé ^^

**Loyun **: Merci d'avoir lu toute la fic. Merci pour les compliments (les chevilles qui enflent ^^) Pour les couples... comme je l'ai déjà dit, je me suis lancée dans les couples dont personne ne veut. Les originaux m'ont toujours attiré, et puis...à dire vrai ce sont ceux auxquels j'aurais pensé dès le début... j'étais déçue de ne pas les trouver sur donc je me suis dit : tant qu'à voir des fics avec ces pairings... autant les écrire soi-même. Et me voilà avec mes pairings ^.^  
Merci d'avoir suivit la fic et d'avoir reviewé ^^


End file.
